Red Karat Ring
by Addictive Personality
Summary: A Sorceress is the only person capable of seeing the red threads that stem between destined partners. By interpreting them, they guide their client towards the one they are meant to be with. Riku is already a happily married man with a wife and son. Yet everything he knows is put into question when a young Sorceress informs Riku someone else is waiting for him.
1. Birthday

Thank you for checking this out, as it must have piqued your interest in some manner. For first time readers to this, I'll outline a few things.

This is a three part story, each section of varying chapter size.

The other important aspect is that while this does involve Riku and Sora as the central pairing, their interactions are actually quite sparse. What I mean to say is, as the story progresses they take a backseat to the world building and characters around them. So if you are expecting a budding romance right from the start, you will be disappointed as ironically enough considering the red thread theme, this isn't a romance story.

Still, I hope I've managed to create an interesting premise and hope you enjoy it for as long as I make it.

It is also my strict and personal policy not to use original characters. Any character mentioned by name belongs to the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy (Square-Enix games in general ) or Disney universe.

So with all that said, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Birthday**

* * *

The early morning news gave them an unfortunate broadcast for the day. With the meteorologist spouting off about a high chance of rain, their plans for a beach birthday party were clearly dashed. But they weren't without options. They did have a covered back patio leading into the garden, and it was going to be put to good use. A large circular table was set out on the dark stained wooden floor. Set with a blue tablecloth and decorated with a plethora of colorful plastic plates and utensils, Riku went about with some last minute efforts in putting together round two of their son's party.

Riku wiped away at the thin layer of sweat building on his forehead as he finished putting up the streamers along the interior of the patio. Balloons were attached here and there, and lamps were strewn about creating a warm atmosphere. Beyond the safety of the covered floor, the skies were dark and wet. The rain that fell wasn't hard, but it was enough to be heard and noticed. Riku looked into the rather large garden, the rose bushes neatly trimmed and a single willow tree swaying in the light breeze. He let out a small sigh before taking a step down from the ladder he had been using. Hearing a pitter patter of footsteps, Riku turned towards the double glass doors that led into the house.

"Daddy!"

A small shadow leapt at him, colliding with his stomach and forcing the pair back. Riku smiled as he raised the young boy into his arms and faced him directly. "Hi buddy, what do you think of the decorations?"

"I love them! You and mama did a good job!"

He nuzzled his nose against the equally silver haired boy's, making him giggle. "Stop it daddy, that tickles!"

"That's the point, I want it to tickle."

From the door entrance, a fiery redhead stood with her arms crossed and a dish towel in hand. "Rue, come back inside. You need to take a bath before everyone gets here."

The young boy tried to hide himself in Riku's arms, only to peak out of the corner of his eye. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now come on."

Looking up to plead with his father, Rue offered him the biggest puppy eyed look he could muster. Glancing from the redhead to his son, Riku could feel the encroaching glare from his wife and quickly admitted defeat. "Sorry bud, do as your mom says."

Setting him down, Rue shot Riku a betrayed look before running back into the house. Riku smiled at his wife, noticing that her hair was pulled into messy pigtails. "Haven't seen you with your hair like that in years, Vanille."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It gets it out of my way. If you haven't noticed, we're going to have a house full of screaming kids in an hour. You should finish out here and help me in the kitchen."

He closed the distance between them and placed a hand against her cheek. She eyed him quizzically before letting out a huff and giving him a peck on the lips. "Come on you."

From the kitchen windows, they could see that the rain had intensified. Riku stood at the marble island countertop chopping up fruit and placing it into bowls. Every once in a while he'd raise his head to see the clock nearing the allotted time. With the snacks taken care of, Riku sat his knife down and went to the sink to wash his hands. Turning on the water and pumping a liberal amount of soap from the dispenser, Riku went about cleaning up. He ran his right pointer finger over the length of his left ring finger, tracing the thick red line that lay around it. If he were to ask Vanille to show him her left hand, he'd see a similar marking on her finger as well. This red "ring" was what bound them, irrevocably, as destined soul mates.

Everyone in the world was bound to someone. It was a natural law. Children were born with a single red dot on their left ring finger. As they aged, the dot would slowly begin to grow outwards, creating what would eventually become a ring. However, every person was completely different. The growth of their ring did not have a time frame. There were those that in their teenager years the two ends of their ring would meet, signaling that their destined partner had been found. Then there were those on the complete end of the spectrum in years beyond their youth, and their rings had yet to form completely. Fate was fate. That was just how the world was.

So for those that had a complete ring, how did they go about finding their partner? It was here that a third party was needed. Sorceresses lay in every corner of the world, and these magically gifted women were the only ones that could see the red threads that linked two individuals together. They were powerful, wealthy people and held more influence in comparison to politicians and political leaders. You could be the most powerful ruler of a nation, but if it meant a lifetime of solitude, even they knew their limitations.

Once a person's ring was complete, they would make the pilgrimage to the holy temple of a Sorceress at any point, make a monetary offering and only then could a Sorceress be capable of reading their threads. From there they would receive a "map" of sorts, giving the individual general directions and paths to follow that would bring them closer to their destined partner. It wasn't handed to them on a silver plate. A person still had to work towards meeting their other half. The Sorceresses felt this was a means to give them time to reflect on themselves, prepare them for what was to come. And once they reached that moment, that casual stroll along the sidewalk where one accidently bumped shoulders with someone else, that thread would make itself visible and link their rings together. This was the life that everyone led.

"Riku, I'm going to jump in the shower real quick before they arrive."

"Got it, I'll finish up here."

Vanille flew up the stairs and the soft opening and closing of a door echoed. Riku placed the bowls of fruit he had chopped up in the refrigerator along with the other snacks Vanille had been working on. He saw the cake sitting royally in the center of the second wrung of the fridge, an elegantly written "Happy 6th birthday!" displayed in dark blue icing. Feeling the corners of his lips pulling up into a devilish grin, Riku reached with a finger towards the icing only to bolt upright when he heard his phone ringing.

"Jeez," he muttered to himself closing the fridge door, "it's like they knew."

He grabbed the black phone off the kitchen island and glanced at the screen. Blinking a few times, he swiped the talk button and raised it to his ear. "Hey, what's happening?"

For the next ten minutes or so, his phone kept buzzing. And with each phone call he received, it only got worse. With the rain common sense went out the window and apparently, a car accident happened on the bridge everyone had to drive over to make it to the birthday party. All lanes were blocked off and there was no indication of when they would be opened back up. Rue's friends and their parents weren't going to be able to make it after all. With the last parent cancelling, Riku sat his phone down and let out a dejected sigh. "What am I going to tell him now?"

It was a horrible feeling as a parent having to tell your child that nobody was going to be there for their party. And it didn't matter if he said they could hold it on another day when they could all make it. After all, when you're a six year old, it's difficult to hold your emotions in and not be disappointed beyond belief. And as Riku explained this to Rue who was all wrinkled from being in the tub too long, he could make out the distinct tears in his eyes and not the water dripping from his silver hair.

The rain didn't let up as evening fell on the fal'Cie residence. Riku and Vanille sat on a couch in the living room, the tv on, and empty plates with remnants of blue frosting on the coffee table. Vanille was propped up against Riku, legs up on the couch cushion and pressed inwardly towards her chest. With her head slightly to the side, her hair met with Riku's shoulder. There was a sad expression on her face, and it shouldn't be surprising as to why. There was no sign of Rue anywhere. Since getting out of his bath, he had shut himself up in his room and was refusing to come out. They couldn't get him to eat his dinner, but left a large slice of his birthday cake with a lit candle on top of it near his door. Riku and Vanille watched from around the corner of the hallway, and were given a small glimpse that Rue would be okay when he opened his bedroom door a fraction of the way and blew out the candle. Within a few minutes, the cake was gone.

"What a crappy day," Vanille finally said out loud, placing her hands against her face and moving them in circular motions. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," he replied stifling a yawn, "do you think he's asleep by now?"

Vanille noted the time on the tv. "It's not his bedtime, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's not tuckered out from him crying earlier. What rotten luck, of all days for this to happen, it had to be on Rue's birthday."

She threw her arms up, the action only reinforcing their frustration. Riku encircled an arm around her smaller frame and brought Vanille closer. "We'll make it up to him somehow. Maybe we can get him out of school for a day and take him to the amusement park."

"Why during a school day?"

Riku grabbed the remote and turned the channel. "There's less people. We won't have to wait in lines too long and he can have the place to himself."

Vanille's face softened a bit. "That's a good point, he'll like that. What about work though, I can get the time off, but what about you?"

"My deadline's not until the end of the month, I'll get it done, don't worry."

"That's what you say and then you're scrambling to get your designs turned in," she said with a nagging finger.

"Cut me some slack, I'm thinking of our kid here."

The tv flashed brilliantly, a gossipy channel showing the hosts talking excitedly. Vanille's attention immediately zeroed in on it and forced Riku to let out a disgruntled moan. "This again?"

"It's big news Riku!"

"It's been going on forever, I mean, what, how long are they planning on following the story?"

Vanille set her lips thinly. "It's not every day that a princess's ring completes. The entire world is going crazy over it."

Not having a choice in the matter, Riku watched with Vanille as the show hosts buzzed about Princess Ariel and her pilgrimage to see Sorceress Cinderella in a country far up north. The Map offered to the princess was rather vague, which to a princess normally having everything handed to her, didn't sit well with her. For months now, every gossip channel was talking about Princess Ariel's travels around the world in search of her destined partner. Riku was over it.

"Alright," he said getting up from his seat, "I'm going to check in on Rue and head to bed. Don't stay up too late rotting your head with this."

She slapped his lower back before Riku bent down to give her a kiss. "Give him one for me."

Riku picked up the plates from the coffee table and walked them over to the sink and then headed for the stairs. Up on the second floor, he traveled down the hallway and stopped at Rue's door. With a gentle push, he opened it and glanced inside. A soft, orange light permeated the room. He could see Rue bundled up on the floor next to his bed, a blanket strewn down from it and covering half of his body. And needless to say, he was sound asleep. "Let's get you tucked in."

Ever so carefully, Riku picked Rue up and placed him on his bed. With the covers now properly draped over him, Riku ran a few fingers through the thick layer of silver hair. He had to stop himself from laughing when he noticed the stains of blue frosting on the corners of Rue's lips. With the back of his hand, he softly cleaned him up and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well buddy, I'll see you in the morning. Mama and I love you very much."

With Rue on his way to dreamland, Riku walked to the end of the hallway and turned into his and Vanille's bedroom. It was spacious, with a large bed, walk-in closet, and connecting private bath. He slid into the bathroom, flooded it with artificial light and looked at himself in the opposing mirror. The thirty year old man with shoulder length hair that stared back at him began showing the smallest of traces that he was growing older. Tiny wrinkles around his seafoam colored eyes seemed to grow more daunting with exhaustion and Riku only made it more apparent by scrunching up his face. Taking his toothbrush from the counter, he went about with his nightly routine. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he grabbed a towel and dabbed at the excess wetness before stepping back into the bedroom. "I should sketch a bit before I call it a night."

There was a large briefcase off to the side of his bed. Riku sat down on the mattress and grabbed the case before opening it up. Taking a series of papers and a newly sharpened pencil, Riku went about casually working on the designs he needed to finish before the end of the month. As an architect, much of his time was spent drawing. His lines were clean, his shading producing a depth that gave his designs life. Riku's careful eye zigzagged every which way, each stroke of his pencil bringing him closer to his destination. It was quite easy to get lost in this process and before he realized it, midnight had come around. With sleepiness tugging at his eyelids, Riku placed his materials back in their proper place. Vanille had yet to come to bed and Riku figured she must have fallen asleep on the couch. Thinking that she'd make it up at some point, Riku stepped out of his jeans and white shirt and threw the covers aside. Sliding onto the cool material of the bed sheets, Riku let out a content breath. On the side table a single photograph lay framed in a green border.

He and Vanille were dressed in white. A beautiful, lacy gown with a long train fell behind her while Riku sported a suit so white it was almost translucent. Orange poppies and white anemones made her bouquet and a wreath of silver crowned her hair. They were offering the cameraman a happy smile, their hands cupped together, and their rings a vibrant red.

" _It's been eight years."_ He thought to himself. It had been eight years since they had gotten married, but many more they had been friends. Riku and Vanille were a rarity. They had been gifted with childhood friendship that continued into their adult lives. The pair watched as their rings grew with each passing year, their conversations often going into the realm of what kind of partner they would have. They parted ways when college came around as Riku ended up traveling internationally for school only to be brought back by the completion of their rings. It was actually a rainy night just like the one currently happening when Riku received a phone call from Vanille.

" _Riku… my ring's complete."_

He remembered the gutting feeling in his stomach when he heard that. _"Mine did too, Vanille."_

They finished their time at college and returned to their hometown in The Land of Departure. It was one of those rare times when a Sorceress wasn't needed. Upon seeing each other after four years, the red thread linking their rings together materialized. Riku remembered the happy tears that followed.

Riku traced his finger along the framed photograph before placing it back on the side table. It was then he noticed that the rain had finally stopped. Getting up and going over to the window, Riku pulled the curtains aside to reveal the blackened skies. The faintest of star light seeped through crevices in the clouds, like water through the gaps in one's hand. Sliding the curtains back into place, Riku slipped back into bed. With one more long yawn, Riku allowed sleep to settle over him for the night.

* * *

Over the next few days Rue's friends made after school visits to the house to play and to bring the presents they were initially going to give him. Rue was a spunky, bright kid and it didn't take long for him to bounce right back. Of course, the gifts helped immensely with the healing process. What kid in their right mind would say no to shiny new toys and games?

With the troubles of Rue's ruined birthday party in the past, their everyday life continued. He was off at school, Vanille at her veterinary clinic, and Riku busily working with demanding clients in the downtown business sector of The Land of Departure.

"Right, have them set up a meeting for next month. I'll be able to see them after the 1st so they should be fine with that."

Riku was driving along the highway, his headset on as he spoke to his secretary on the other end. There was nothing but blue sky for as far as he could see from his little spot on the bridge suspended over the ocean. Laying a bit more into the gas pedal, Riku sped on towards the city as he had several meet ups to make before going back to his office. His call was cut short by the overwhelming screeching of an overhead plane as it descended off in the distance. Clicking his headset off, Riku reached the end of the long bridge and melded into the nightmare that was downtown traffic. Fortunately for him, Riku knew the city inside and out and took a few detours to avoid the busiest of streets and drove in relative comfort. That was, until something unsettling caught his eye.

"What the-"

A building currently in construction was roped off by a high fence, yellow tape, and an assortment of notices clearly stating it was dangerous to be around, not to mention against the law. It wasn't a huge building in comparisons to the rest in downtown, maybe a good 20 floors. However, even at 20 floors, to see a child sitting on one of the ledges flailing their legs like it was some kind of swing was enough to make Riku hit the brakes. He knew better than to do that, as it earned him an earful of car horns and nasty words hurled at him from angry motorists that had to swerve around him. Riku immediately drove off to the side of the road and got out of his car. He looked around frantically, wondering how in the world nobody else had noticed what he saw.

"Is this for real?"

He ran up to the fence and tried to find an opening, but everything was securely locked in place. His heartbeat had escalated and the suit jacket he was wearing was beginning to feel like a suffocating vice. Riku walked up and down the street and managed to find the slimmest of gaps between the mesh wiring and a metal post. If he removed his jacket, maybe he could squeeze through. Perhaps it was for the better that those walking around and driving by were off in their own little worlds as they were not paying him any attention. Taking his jacket off and leaving in the backseat of his car, Riku sucked in his chest and planted himself as close to the post as he could. Holding his breath, Riku managed to get through. Once out in the base floor, all manner of materials and equipment were strewn about. He wasn't an architect for nothing and quickly found the temporary elevator that he could take up to the top floor.

The elevator cranked its way up. Riku's hands were nervously clenched together with sweat now clinging to his chin. As soon as the doors flew open, Riku swiftly stepped out onto the unfinished floor. A breeze swept past him, sending silver hair into his face. He worked it behind his ear as his attention zeroed in on the young child sitting ever so comfortably at the far end. All the while just flailing their two tiny legs over a dangerous ledge.

"Alright, Riku, just go slowly."

He inched his way forward. No sudden movements. Riku couldn't risk scaring the child and creating a worst case scenario. With each step he took, he could feel his heart in his throat. It could have been Rue, his own son, on that ledge. As a parent, this was the most frightening thing in the world to him. Dribbling nervous sweat, Riku was now five feet away. And then the child stopped swinging its legs. He froze.

"It's very kind of you to worry, but it's not necessary."

The voice was feminine and held a tone beyond what a child should be capable of. The now identifiable girl placed both arms behind her and craned her head over her shoulder. She bore bright orange-red hair and equally colored eyes. Shrouded in a white and purple dress ending at her knees and feet laced up in light brown boots, the young girl grinned. "How do you do?"

Riku couldn't get any words out. The young girl giggled before returning to gazing out into the cityscape. "Like I said, you don't need to worry. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

It took Riku a minute or so to find his voice, and even then he still spoke cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she replied with a cheery tone, "I like the view from here. It's just high enough to see over to the ocean."

Riku remained where he was. "I'm afraid I have to ask, but where are your parents? Can I bring you back down and I can get a hold of them for you?"

"No need, my guardians are aware of what I'm doing."

" _Guardians?"_ Riku thought. _"What kid refers to their parents as that?"_ He cleared his throat and dabbed at the sweat that had collected on his face. "Alright…is there anything I can do to help you right now?"

An unexpectedly loud rumble came from the girl's direction. She pursed her lips and looked over her shoulder again. Riku found her expression finally befitting of a child. She was hungry. And that was a look he knew all too well. "Why don't we get something to eat, sound good?"

She mussed it over for a few seconds before nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Without any hesitation, she swung her legs back over and got up. It chilled Riku to the core. She walked up to him, coming barely up to his hip and offered a grin. "Thank you for treating me."

"O-f-of course," he spat out, "come on, let's get down from here."

Parental instinct kicking in, Riku reached out and took a hold of her hand with his left. She cupped her hand in his, the entire time admiring the red ring that lay around his finger.

Pizza seemed like a safe option for lunch. They didn't travel far until they reached a pizza parlor that was practically empty for the time of the day. Riku ordered drinks for the pair and within a few minutes had an order in. For the better part of 15 minutes he watched the young girl drinking from her glass, the fizzy lemon soda to her liking as she played drawing imaginary lines on the tabletop. "I've got paper and colored pencils with me if you'd like to draw."

"That's quite alright. It's more entertaining this way. It forces me to remember every line I have to make in my head."

The way she formed angles was intriguing to Riku as he simply observed. It wasn't much longer before they had a large pepperoni pizza in front of them. He didn't have much of an appetite, but forced a slice into his mouth. The girl wasn't shy. She hungrily attacked her pizza, smearing red sauce on her cheeks. Riku grabbed a few napkins and made a motion to wipe away at the sauce, but the girl stopped his hand with hers. "You're very kind."

He swallowed the bite in his mouth. "It's out of habit."

"Hmmm, is that so? It's interesting. The way you speak to me and handle yourself, it's like if you were a parent."

"That's because I am," he replied wiping his hand with another napkin. "I have a son about your age. His name's Rue."

"What a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence for a while longer. She managed to polish off three large slices before asking the waitress for a refill on her soda. Riku knew he needed to get her back to her parents, and soon. But then the thought came to him: What kind of parents would let their child wander off? Especially into an unfinished building in the middle of the city. Perhaps he needed to get a hold of child protective services and let them handle this. Riku knew this wasn't a typical situation and it needed to be dealt with appropriately. He needed to start somewhere.

"I don't think I gave you my name. I'm Riku fal'Cie. What's yours?"

She looked up from her drink, her lips leaving the straw with a soft smack. "Mint."

"Mint?"

"Yes, my name's Mint. It's a pleasure, Mr. fal'Cie."

"You can call me Riku, Mr. fal'Cie is my father," he said attempting a more light hearted tone. "It's very nice to meet you Mint."

With lunch finished, Mint let out a satisfied sigh. "Thank you again."

"Of course."

Mint began drawing lines on the tabletop once again, her eyes finding themselves attracted to Riku's red ring. Her expression was difficult to place, but if Riku had to give it a name, it was pensive. Yet there was some sense of curiosity in there as well. He raised his hand, moving it back and forth for her to see. She smiled at this action. "Your ring is beautiful."

"That's very nice of you to say," he said with a tilt of his head, "one day I'm sure yours will be as well."

The redheaded girl leaned back in her seat, bringing her left hand up. A single red dot lay in her ring finger. "I've got a long way to go."

"But I'm sure it will be worth it in the end."

Mint giggled. "I'm sure it will." She let out a yawn. "Riku…you said you had paper and colored pencils with you."

"That's right, I did. Did you want me to bring them in?"

"Yes please, that would be wonderful."

He excused himself for a moment and went to pay their bill before venturing out to his car to retrieve his briefcase. Upon his return he handed Mint a sketchbook and a variety of colorful, professional-grade pencils and pens. Mint immediately went for the red pencils. With the sketchbook secured tightly in her hands, Mint began to sketch. Riku watched on in quiet amusement, the sounds of the strokes she was making almost rhythmic. After a few minutes, Mint placed the drawing utensil back on the table and carefully removed the page from the sketchbook. She folded it up into quarters before holding it out for Riku, palm open. He pointed at himself. "Did you draw something for me?"

"Yes…after all, you made an offering to me. I have to do my part."

He arched a confused brow. "Excuse me?"

Mint heaved her tiny shoulders. "Riku, I'm sure you're a smart man. When you make an offering to a Sorceress, she in turns provides you with a reading and a Map with details of your destined partner. This is very common sense."

He must have heard incorrectly. Riku was staring at a little girl. A Sorceress was a woman of power and beauty with influence far greater than anything he could imagine. But that single fact paled in comparison to the other portion of her sentence. "My destined partner? Mint, my destined partner and I have found one another and have been married for eight years. We have a son together. I don't understand what you're trying to say."

It was here that Mint performed an expression conveying her frustration. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and got up. "Mr. fal'Cie, I am terribly sorry, but the thread you think binds you and your wife doesn't exist. I read and interpreted your ring and the thread that stems from it. There is still someone waiting out there for you."

Mint pointed to the paper in Riku's grip. She smiled at him as she neared the front door, a pair of robed figures standing outside. "Thank you again for lunch, I had a nice time. Good luck in your endeavors."

The bell at the door jingled and Mint walked out, waving at Riku before disappearing into downtown of The Land of Departure.

Elsewhere, in another part of the world, Sora lay in bed facing the ceiling and hand raised above him.

 **-0-**

 **Rue and Mint are characters from the PS1 Square game "Threads of Fate"( Dewprism in Japan)**


	2. Useless

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows everyone. I did a bit of tweaking to the first chapter, and changed the title of this story a bit. I think it flows a little better now. Enjoy this new chapter everyone.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Useless**

* * *

It was early morning with the sun barely peaking over the horizon and its light reaching the large, quiet kitchen. The coffeemaker was dripping away, creating its dark brew and filling the air with a rich roasted scent. A massive counter top acting as both a prep station and dining table sat in the middle of the industrial sized kitchen. Atop it, a vase filled with cream colored flowers welcomed the morning light. With catlike footsteps, a shadow swept into the kitchen through a set of double white doors and made its way to one of the many cabinets that lined the area. The young man opened a cabinet and reached inside, having pulled out a dark cup that was a complete contrast to the otherwise white kitchen. With hair the color of milk chocolate, Sora's goal was the coffee maker nearby.

Taking a moment to fill his cup and spoon in a heap of sugar, Sora twirled the silver utensil until the granules dissolved. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a tentative sip. With the sweetness just right and the heat just hot enough to give his tongue a light burn, Sora let out a satisfied sigh. "Guess I should get started," he mumbled groggily.

With cup in hand, Sora flicked a switch and bathed the kitchen in light. Wincing at first, knowing full well his eyes hadn't adjusted properly, Sora stepped over to the fridge. With relative ease Sora began taking out ingredients and placing them on the countervtop. Eggs, milk, butter, it was more than appropriate to assume that he was preparing breakfast. He busily worked away, pouring and mixing ingredients together. Before long, the clanging sounds he was making began to rouse those that had yet to wake up. Sora looked up from his prep work to see a small girl rubbing sleep from her eyes as she came in from around the corner of the counter top. Her hair was a mess and in her arms, a doll with the clear worn markings it had been played with often. Letting out a long yawn, she acknowledged Sora. "Morning…"

"Morning Lulu, did I wake you up?"

The young girl sporting messy black braids lifted her arms above her and continued with her yawning. "It's okay…I was having a weird dream anyways."

"Oh yeah? What was weird about it?"

Lulu scrambled up into a chair and rested her arms on the surface before settling her doll next to the vase of flowers. She was sitting across from Sora, her blood red eyes still holding onto traces of sleep as she pointed to the fridge. "Can I have some juice?"

"Sure, give me a minute."

Grabbing a clean glass from out of the dish washer, Sora took a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. He settled the glass in front of Lulu as she watched him pour. With a nod of her head indicating that she was thankful, Lulu raised the glass to her lips and downed a good half of it. Sora could only grin. "Good?"

"Yep."

"So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"

Lulu poked at the bottoms of her doll's feet, her face contorted into listlessness. "Naw, it's not important. What are you making?"

Not pushing her any further, Sora went back to his prep. "Well, seeing as how you and your sisters played all day in the gardens yesterday, I thought I'd use the berries you brought back to make some pancakes. Sound good do you?"

A luster sparkled in Lulu's half-sleeping eyes, bringing her to full alert. "That sounds wonderful!"

"I'm almost done here, so why don't you go wake everyone up?"

She skidded the high chair back and jumped off, hitting the marble floor softly. Lulu knew better than to run, but before Sora could yell at her to be careful, she had disappeared through the kitchen doors. Sighing, Sora pulled out a few pans and placed them on the heated stove top and began pouring out dollops of pancake batter. With a slight hiss, the cakey mounds began to spread out until they formed almost perfect circles. The chopped berries he mixed in were giving off a vibrant shade of red and purple, staining the surface of the pancakes and creating a sort of pretty swirl pattern. After a few minutes, Sora's ears perked up at what sounded like thunder. But if the clear morning skies he could see through the windows were any indication, then thunder was clearly not what he was hearing. With the kitchen doors slamming open, a whirlwind swept past him. Sora could almost feel the chill from it running up his neck. Turning an eye, Sora opened his mouth.

"Hey, what did I say about running in the kitchen?"

His words were lost on the group of young girls, five in all. The giggling bunch were all scrambling to get seated at the counter top.

"Hey, that's _my_ cup!"

"No, this one's mine!"

"Can I have the juice?"

"I want to sit over there, switch with me!"

It was chaos. Sora finished with the last of the pancakes and turned the stove off, a giant pile of the fluffy cakes settled on a platter. He held the food like a server and stood at the edge of the table, his domineering gaze attempting to silence the girls. One by one, they noticed his stare and quickly zipped their mouths. With their attention zeroed in on the food Sora was holding hostage, the girls placed their hands before them. Giving a slight cough, Sora continued. "Morning girls."

"Morning big brother!"

Sora questioned it all the time. How was it that he was given only sisters? The girls sitting in front of him with salivating eyes were his younger sisters. Lulu was the eldest of the group of girls at ten years old, with the others in descending age. There was nine year old Wendy, followed by seven year old Belle, and the twins, five year old Selphie and Penelo. Sora could see with relative ease that the youngest of the batch were having a hard time staying quiet. Selphie and Penelo were fidgeting with one another, and what was once quiet attention focused on their brother, soon fell to the wayside.

"I said that's my cup!"

Selphie snatched up Penelo's cup and was holding it above her, preventing her blonde haired twin from reaching it. Penelo had tears building in the corners of her eyes as she fought on. Not bothering to break them up and figuring that they'd tire soon, Sora began laying out the pancakes he made onto everyone's plates.

"Mmm! They smell so good!"

Wendy in her light blue pajamas eagerly dribbled syrup over her food and began tearing into it with her fork and knife. She and Belle rambled between themselves as everyone else also began eating. The twins finally settled down and decided to share the same cup, a truce that the pair found appropriate. With his plate in place, Sora sat the edge of the counter top, half standing with an elbow on the surface. He watched with a warm expression on his face. Despite the early morning shenanigans and the fights that broke out among his sisters, this was his family. He was the lone brother tasked with protecting this rambunctious group of girls.

"Sora, your pancakes will get cold."

Lulu pointed this out to him and Sora quietly apologized before cutting out a sizable chunk of pancakes and stuffing it into his mouth. Gulping it down, Sora shot the eldest girl a grin that satisfied her concern.

Breakfast came and went and everyone was off getting changed to start their day. Sora was left alone in the kitchen as he cleaned up and put things away. After finishing up and turning the dishwasher on, Sora made his way into one of the hallways and took a few turns. He found a spiraling staircase and traveled upwards into the most upper floor. Sora stepped out into an expansive, open room. Better yet, it was better suited to say that it took an entire floor. He'd have to walk a solid 2 minutes to go from where the stairs were to the farthest end of the room. The floors were sleek and made of grey marble tile with enough grit to prevent one from slipping. With white high ceilings and windows that allowed natural light in, this was Sora's little sanctuary.

"I should shower quickly," he said to himself.

He walked towards the northwestern part of the room, a series of black squares jutting up from the floor and creating an enclosed partition. Sora peeled his clothes off and left them at the side of the black square. Behind the partition, the floor dipped into a concave shape, as if he was stepping into a bowl. Touching a button at the base, a rod shot up and water began to fall. Sora melted into the warmth and began lathering up body wash and shampoo in order to cleanse himself. He worked the suds in his hair, the spikes springing back instantly no matter how much water soaked into them. With the unusual shape of this bath, a typical onlooker would wonder how water wasn't getting all over the place, but it was rather simple. With the floor curved inwards, water had no choice but to flow at an angle and down the drain.

Satisfied, Sora once again touched the same button at the base of the floor and the water stopped. He shook his head a few times before reaching for a towel that lay on a wrung on the back of one of the black partitions. Drying himself quickly and tucking it around his waist, Sora left the enclosed arc and headed for a dresser on the opposite side of the room. Next to it, a large and intimidating bed sat. Digging through the bottom drawer, Sora pulled out a fresh pair of underwear before slipping them on. It was still early morning any which way he saw it, and now realizing he had left his cup of coffee in the kitchen, sleep was once again taking a hold of him. He sat down on the large bed and then sprawled backwards, his arms reaching out and never coming close to hanging off the edges. Letting out a yawn, Sora felt his eyes closing for a moment.

"Uff!"

A sudden weight knocked the breath out of him. His eyes shot open to see his attacker—or in this case, attac _kers_ all conveniently converged on top of him. Four grinning faces stared at him. Sora didn't move. "Umm, who's idea was this?"

"Big brother forgot his coffee!"

"Yeah, we wanted to bring it up to you."

"Oh yeah? I don't see it anywhere. Don't tell me you spilled it when you guys jumped me."

"Of course not."

Lulu, who didn't participate in the attack, stood at the edge of the bed with a cup in her hands. Her braids were perfectly in place and any trace of bedhead was long gone. She wore a grey skirt that fell past her knees, a matching long sleeve jacket adorned with a light pink bow, black leggings, and a pair of black mary jane-style shoes. On top of Sora, everyone else sported the exact same outfit. "Here you go Sora."

Untangling himself from the complaining mound, Sora took the cup and thanked Lulu. "Looks like you guys are all ready for school."

"Yeah! I dressed myself this time!" Selphie said with a triumphant fist in the air. "Baby Penelo had to have big sister Belle help her."

Selphie grinned evilly, much to Penelo's fuming frustration. "Don't call me baby, you baby!"

"I'm older by 3 minutes, so you're the baby, baby Penelo!"

"Shut up! Stop saying that!"

Sora leaned back against the headboard of his bed and took a sip from his cup, the toasty flavor filling his senses as he watched the twins bicker. Wendy finally intervened and took the pair by the hand. "Big brother, we have to get going to school. Are you not going to take us today?"

Sora scratched the tip of his nose. "I have a bunch of things I need to do here, so the driver is going to pick you all up and take you to school." It was here that everyone in attendance gave a slight frown. Sora quickly turned it around though. "But I'll be there to pick you up at the end of the day, so don't worry."

There was a sigh of relief from all five. Belle adjusted the bow on her jacket and looked to Sora. "Do we have to go to the lessons afterwards?"

The five sisters seemed to share this question and they remained silent. Sora's gaze for the first time, grew hazy. "Yeah, I'll take you to lessons once I pick you up."

Lulu, who despite being only ten years old and very much a child, carried herself rather maturely. "Sora, if you don't feel like going, you don't-"

"It's fine. It's okay," Sora quickly cut her off, the braided girl cupping her hands slightly at the edge of his voice. "It's fine…"

With the air suddenly tense, Sora surprised everyone by clapping his hands. The sound echoed in the cavernous open room and startled the girls. "Alright! Everyone, get your things and I'll take you up to the gate."

One by one his sisters got off the bed and trailed after one another towards the stairs. Lulu, the last one to go, looked over her shoulder to see Sora throwing on new clothes. She gripped the stair banister tightly with her hand before descending. Alone once more, Sora looked upwards through the ceiling skylight and heaved a heavy sigh. Lifting his left hand above him, he focused on the incomplete red band on his ring finger. "Not today."

Everyone was standing at the front door when Sora came down the main stairs of the house. They parted slightly to allow him to join the group. Selphie and Penelo immediately reached up and grabbed both his hands, one on each side. He smiled at the youngest pair as the door opened. They all walked down a few steps onto the red brick walkway that led up to the front gate. All around them lush greenery blossomed as they passed. The front yards were large and perfectly maintained. They covered the space equivalent to a sports field before reaching the massive, black iron gates. The intricate metal detailing showed no traces of rust and gleamed in the morning sunlight.

"Okay girls, have a good day at school, no fighting, and I'll see you after."

He kneeled down to plant a kiss on Selphie's head, but was pulled away from her by Penelo insisting she get the first kiss. Much to Selphie's annoyance, Sora did so and Penelo stuck her tongue out at Selphie when Sora wasn't looking.

"Please make sure to go outside, and not just the library," he directed at Belle knowing full well she had a penchant for reading and would live in the library if she could. "Wendy, make sure that you stop by the nurse's office to give her the thank you card you wrote."

The two brunette girls nodded and received their kiss as they took a hold of the gate door. "Come on Selphie, Penelo."

Finally, he stood hunched over with his hands on his knees and eyes cast towards Lulu. Her demeanor was the complete opposite of that morning when he told her they'd be having berry pancakes. She seemed a bit sad. "Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head and the hanging beads in her ornate hairpins clinked together. "It's nothing," she murmured looking at the tips of her shoes.

"Hmm, with a face like that, it's kind of hard to believe it's nothing."

Lulu peered through her long, hanging bangs. "Well…remember I said I was having a weird dream?"

Sora blinked a few times, his lips slightly dry. "You want to tell me about it?"

She made to open her mouth, but was cut off by the engine of the black car that showed up past the iron gates. Her sisters looked over at her and beckoned. "Come on Lulu, let's go!"

Turning her attention to Sora, she replaced the look on her face with one that seemed more appropriate for a ten year old. She beamed at Sora and hugged him before he kissed her forehead. "We can talk about it later, don't worry. Have a good day at school, I love you."

With a pat on the back, Lulu ran forward and got into the car. The driver, in a black suit with silver detailing, closed the door and looked to Sora. He placed his arm against his chest, palm upwards and bowed his head. The spiky haired man returned the action with a tilt of his own head. The car began to pull away and sped off, leaving Sora standing at the gates. In the skies up above, the seagulls were circling around aimlessly. From their perspective, the car was a small black dot that was driving away from a single mansion surrounded by green. That green eventually turned into deep blue ocean waters.

At one point in history, Destiny Islands could only be traversed by boat. It was the way people had done for thousands of years. But in this day in age, that tradition had long given way to a much faster method. Long, industrial metal bridges connected the islands. And with the country consisting of over 10,000 islands, that was a lot of bridges. Some were hundreds of miles long. And some were quite private. That pertained to Sora's family. Their home island had one connecting bridge to a hub island that would then allow them to take an assortment of other routes to whatever location. In his sisters' case, getting to school required traveling about an hour to the southeast, close to the main capital island, Oathkeeper. Sora would also be making this trip later on to pick his siblings up from school, but at the moment, he had other things that needed his attention.

"Alright, time to clean this place up!"

Sora was nothing more than a glorified house maid.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just heard screaming."

"Huh, you didn't see it? She's totally kicking that guy's ass!"

"No way!"

"I'm not joking, look for yourself!"

A large group of children in grey school uniforms stood in a ring with even more running towards it. They were all focused on the two kids beyond them. One was a boy with a bloody nose and shredded shirt, the other a dark haired girl with her hands balled into fists. Everyone was eagerly awaiting for what happened next.

"Take it back!" the girl lashed out angrily, "Take it back right now!"

The boy with blood flowing freely from his nose didn't seem at all fazed by his injury and snickered. "Hell no."

The girl ran forward and with a fist, smashed it into his stomach. He recoiled, forcing his hands to his abdomen as the breath left him. "Gah!"

She punched him again, this time sending him falling onto his back. "Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!"

The girl continued pummeling the boy with tears flying from her eyes as a slew of teachers finally put a stop to it.

It would be about an hour later that Sora walked into the nurse's office to see Lulu with her braids a mess and her eyes indistinguishable from simply being naturally red or red from crying. He stood there for a second, taking in the scene before exhaling. Sora had been expecting something worse and was thankful with what he saw. The nurse sat at her desk and motioned that it was okay for him to go to her. "I'll be right back with the principal and secretary."

Sora thanked the nurse and walked right up to the disheveled girl. Now that he knew that she wasn't hurt, Sora was keen on playing the older brother role. "Lulu, what happened?"

His voice was stern, yet still understanding. Lulu was biting her lip, her hands bandaged up and slightly bruised. Sora cradled them, forcing a wince out of her. "Shh, shh, it's okay, they'll heal quickly." He brought a finger up to Lulu's chin and gently lifted her head upwards. "Tell me what happened."

"You'll get mad."

"I won't, I promise."

"Yeah, you will," Lulu spat out on the verge of tears again, "you're going to yell at me for it."

Sora swallowed. This was becoming more and more sensitive by the second and he was now genuinely concerned. "What kind of brother yells at their little sister when they're hurt?"

He pressed her against him, allowing Lulu to rest on his chest. Sora ran a hand down her back, feeling the warmth resonating from her small body. He continued doing this until she seemed to settle down. After a minute or so, they heard steady footsteps. They looked up to see the school principal and her secretary at the door. Lulu tensed up in his arms.

"You can speak with me, but I request that Lulu not be here."

The principal did not argue, and similarly to the driver that picked up his sisters that morning, placed an arm against her chest and bowed her head. "Very well."

The nurse walked in and reached for Lulu's hand. Sora brought his lips up to Lulu's ear and whispered soothing words. "It'll be okay."

With a soft nod, Lulu got up from her seat and left the room with the nurse. The principal closed the door, and their conversation began.

Sora lay in bed, his naked chest rising up and down with each intake of air. The skylights perfectly framed the night and provided him with a natural painting of the universe. He had his left hand above him, the space between each finger allowing him glimpses of the heavens. Sora turned it around, palm towards him and red unfinished band staring back at him. He brought it down and rested his hand on his face. Sora let out a dejected sigh.

" _The incident began with a classmate of Lulu's. He…how should I put this, began taunting her in regards to your…I'm sorry sir, but-"_

 _Sora sat calmly in his seat, leg crossed over the other as the principal stuttered with her words. He could see the sweat building on her brow, and quickly put her at ease. "It's quite alright, you can continue. You won't offend me."_

 _The principal looked to her secretary as she scribbled on her notepad and took in a long breath. The words finally left her mouth. "He taunted Lulu in regards to your condition, sir…."_

 _Sora's hands were placed on top of the other, and the muscles softly twitched. "I see…so Lulu took it upon herself to beat the living daylights out of the boy. I'm very sorry for her behavior. I will have a talk with her about this. Rest assured that this will not happen again."_

" _No-not at all! Sir, thank you for taking the time in coming all the way here on such short notice."_

 _The young man of twenty years left his seat and shook hands with the principal and secretary before excusing himself._

Sora opened his eyes and found the night sky once again. "But that boy is right Lulu," Sora said to the empty space around him, "I'm useless…"

He got up from his bed and pulled on the discarded shirt he had been wearing. His bare feet walked across the cool marble tiling and descended down the spiral staircase. Sora made his way through the mansion, an enormous building that sat in the middle of a single private island. The hallways were lit with soft glowing lights, the decorations on the walls lavish. He passed photographs and chiseled sculptures until one final hallway led to an opening. It was a circular room with a high ceiling, and similar to his room, skylights allowed the starlight to seep in. Sora walked towards the middle of the circular space and stopped.

He was standing in the very center with eyes gazing at a series of five doors that lay all around him. They were made of varying styles and colors. The difference clashed slightly with the rest of the house décor, but that meant little, if anything to him. After all, this area belonged to his five sisters and they could have it however they wanted. Sora turned his back and found a white door. He stepped up to it and took a hold of the handle before gently turning it. With a soft, delicate touch, the door opened for him. Lights immediately blazed into life and offered him a clear picture of what was inside.

A single empty throne was at the far end, and nothing else. Sora remained at the entrance as he gazed at the emptiness of his chamber. His eyes were severely slanted, his lips twisted into a sneer. "That boy was right Lulu. What kind of failed Sorceress am I?" he said to himself, "A useless one that can't see humanity's red threads…."

 **-0-**


	3. Star

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the positive response and reviews. I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying this. Onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Star**

* * *

Sunset. Reds and oranges painted the skies over The Land of Departure. Downtown began to flicker into its night time life. Neon signs and lights outshone the stars and beckoned for those that had finished with their day. It was a bustling metropolis and there was no shortage of people making their way towards restaurants, bars, and pulsating clubs. This was the scene that Riku saw through every window of his car as he headed in the opposite direction.

The highway before him consisting of multiple lanes was oddly empty. It would seem that he was among those that didn't feel the need to stick around and wanted nothing more than to go home. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly the leather was practically screaming. Every so often Riku would look through the rear view mirror and find that the lines around his eyes appeared deeper. They held in their depths something that the usual calm and collected husband and father of one hardly showed: anxiety.

The distinct sound of the bell at the door of the pizza shop resonated in his ears. Riku removed a hand from the wheel to briefly hold against his temple in hopes of preventing what he knew was the beginning of a headache. The red lights of the cars in front of him began to blend together into a flowing river of crimson. Somewhere along his drive, Riku had fallen into a state of deep thought.

He watched the young girl disappear from his line of sight. Riku could hardly blink let alone breathe. In his tightly bound grip, he could feel the grainy texture of the paper he had been handed by her. Riku swallowed the knot in his throat and released the hold he had. The crumpled paper fell to the floor and remained there. Riku at first shook his head and was on the verge of simply abandoning it. It was nothing more than a simple joke. A little girl with a large vocabulary and mature manners way beyond her years had been toying with him.

"It's a joke, that's all this is. Just a harmless, little girl with a vivid imagination."

He repeated it over and over. Somehow, by hearing the words internalized in his mind over and over again, Riku began to believe himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, the tension he felt in his body flowed away with it.

"Just a simple joke."

Riku took a hold of the door handle and pushed it slightly open. He had every intention, every notion to walk out and not look back. Yet, that didn't happen. Against his will, Riku's body ignored his brain and took a few steps back until he was standing in front of the crumpled piece of paper. He ground his teeth and felt the hot air hissing through the gaps in his mouth.

"Damn it..."

He never unfolded it. Riku placed Mint's unread message to him at the bottom of his briefcase and tried to forget about it. Throughout the rest of his day as he met with clients and worked from his office, Riku's stare would travel to his briefcase. He was burning a hole through the black material with his eyes. No matter how many times he looked away and phone calls he made to distract himself, he always came back to it.

By the time sunset began to wash over the city, Riku was exhausted. His attention snapped back and the familiar signs informing him he was close to home brought a moment of relief. He clicked the turn signal and carefully moved into a lane that carried him over a ramp. After a few more minutes Riku was within sight of his neighborhood and the headache he felt coming ebbed away. Sighing, Riku pulled into the drive way of his two story house and killed the engine. Without looking, Riku grabbed his briefcase and got out of the car.

"Hey Riku, how was your day?"

It was an every day question that normally got the same response. But there was nothing ordinary about what Riku had experienced that day. Riku promptly smiled at Vanille as she walked up to him at the foyer of the house. Being shorter than her husband by a large margin, Vanille stood on her tiptoes to offer him a kiss. Riku accepted the peck on the lips and surprised Vanille by pressing harder against her. He wrapped both arms around her tiny waist and hoisted her up slightly.

"R-Riku, what's gotten into you?"

She wasn't complaining, but it wasn't what she was expecting the minute Riku got home. Still wrapped in his arms, Vanille looked up to her husband with large, green orbs. "Riku? Is everything ok?"

Releasing her, Riku nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just glad to be home."

"Ah, must have been a rough one then."

"Exactly," he replied gripping his forehead, "lots of work and not enough time."

Vanille's warmth seeped into Riku, immediately bringing him to a state of calmness. He watched her turn her back to him as she escaped further into the house. He leaned against the front door and chuckled.

"Everything's fine."

Riku and Vanille followed through with their brainstorming the day of Rue's birthday party and planned for a trip to an amusement park. They didn't tell him about it knowing full well that he would tell anyone within earshot at school about it. And considering the fact that they'd be making up an excuse to play hooky, they couldn't risk Rue blabbing it to the world.

"Alright, I've got Rue's things packed. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Did you pack extra clothes?"

"Of course I did. He's going to spill food on himself the minute we're there."

It was a Wednesday morning, the middle of the week, and the amusement park would more than likely be a ghost town. With such perfect conditions, the fal'Cie family loaded into Riku's car. Rue, who still didn't have a clue about what was happening, yet knew he should be in school was growing terribly suspicious.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

Riku buckled his seatbelt and looked over his shoulder at the six year old. "You'll see when we get there, ok?"

Rue puffed his cheeks up with the unsatisfactory answer. Riku winked at him before starting the car and backing up into the street.

Once on the road, Rue fell asleep and the drive continued in relative piece. The sun was warm and the skies devoid of any party-crashing rain clouds. Vanille would check on him every so often as their surroundings changed.

"He's going to be so excited about this."

Riku nodded. "I know, I'm glad we decided to do this. It's nice to not have to worry about things and just enjoy the chance to have some fun."

"Fortunately the clinic was slow this week. They'll be fine without me for the day."

Vanille's career as a veterinarian stemmed from being an animal lover. For as long as Riku had known her, she was always interested in them. She was fearless and didn't hesitate to touch or examine an animal she came across. As kids, this was something that often times scared Riku. And on more than one occasion, nearly was the death of him.

"Hey, remember that time at the zoo?"

Vanille, who had been taking a drink from her water bottle, nearly spat it out. She began giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my god, how could I forget?"

They were around nine years old and on a field trip to the zoo. Vanille being Vanille was bouncing up and down as they went from exhibit to exhibit. Her eyes were like flashing beacons, mesmerized by all the different animals they were observing. At one point, unable to keep her curiosity in check, Vanille managed to slip out of their group. Riku saw her out of the corner of his eye and hastily ran after her.

"Vanille! What are you doing? We're going to get into a lot of trouble!"

He followed the redhead, always a few steps behind as they traveled further into the zoo grounds and farther away from their group. Riku watched in fascination as Vanille eventually came to an enclosure and climbed up the protective fence. He stood at the base and remained there. Riku cupped his hands around his mouth. "Vanille!"

"Shhh! Come on, I'll give you a hand."

Straddling the fence, she reached down offering her hand. Riku was clearly uncomfortable with the situation but not wanting a girl to show him up, went with it. He climbed up and took a hold of her outstretched hand. She pulled him up and together jumped down into the enclosure.

"Whoa..."

There was a forest in front of them. Large, thick trees seemed to go on forever. To the pair of kids, this was slightly daunting. Vanille was the first to move forward. Riku immediately grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back. This isn't funny anymore."

Vanille whirled around, hands on her hips. "Oh come on, stop being a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss!"

The next instant Riku heard something call out from the forest. Vanille was still staring at him running her mouth as the sound resonated again. Riku could feel his legs shaking, and the visible reaction only egged Vanille on. "You're no fun. You should have just stayed behind."

Riku didn't know how much more oblivious Vanille could get. Shadows began creeping out from the green foliage and in their direction. Riku was practically in tears by now and Vanille still continued with her barrage. It wasn't until the sunlight around them disappeared that Vanille finally took it upon herself to turn around. The shadows looked down at the two friends with large, curious eyes. And while Riku cried, Vanille's lips turned into a huge smile.

"Kweh!"

Vanille could hardly stand it. "Chocobos!"

They were laughing. Riku and Vanille sat in the car with tears streaming down their face. "I'll never forget how scared you looked."

"I didn't know what was in that forest! For all I knew there were behemoths or something in there."

Vanille wiped at the wetness on her cheeks. "Right, like the zoo would be able to keep behemoths locked up."

Riku shook his head as he drove. "That was nothing though. Once the teacher found us, I remember you started to cry. The uppity, fearless Vanille struck down with terror at the sound of Mrs. Merryweather's voice."

"I got a scolding for that, sure did," Vanille said looking over her shoulder and finding that Rue was stirring. "I was grounded until the end of the school year for that one."

Rue yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes. "...r' we?"

"Hmm?" Vanille hummed.

"Where are we?"

Rue blinked furiously as everything came into focus. He looked out the car window and before anyone else could get a word in, a smile erupted on his face. "No way!"

A large rectangular sign off the side of the highway with bubbly colorful letters spelled out the amusement park's name. Rue pressed his hands against the glass and his moist breath fogged it up in patches. "It's Aqualand!"

"Guess there's no point in hiding it," Riku said as the towering spires of the amusement park buildings came into view. "What do you think, Rue? Ready for a day at Aqualand?"

If excitement could be processed into fuel to keep the car running, then they could drive for eternity. Rue bounced in his seat until the entirety of the park showed up in his line of sight. A castle with towering spires the color of teal frosting stood in the far distance. Giant arching loops that made up a series of different roller coasters gleamed silver under the sunlight. And behind a massive ferris wheel a series of hot air balloons threatened to block out the skies. Rue was on the verge of peeing himself.

"We're here!"

Throwing away common sense, Rue unbuckled himself and threw the door open. Vanille had to jump right out and grab him by the hand. "Hold it honey, we'll go in soon. Don't run off."

Asking this of her son was child abuse when a sparkly metropolis was right in front of him. Riku got out and stretched his arms high above him. Looking around at what was usually a packed parking lot, now seemed like an abandoned wasteland. He was expecting to see tumbleweeds rolling across the asphalt at any moment. Riku grinned much too evilly at this fact. He could hear Vanille laughing from her side of the car. "You're enjoying this far too much."

While Riku's observation was clearly exaggerated, the place was definitely not busy. They made their way to the gateway entrance with all their things slung over their shoulders. Riku paid for their tickets and one by one passed through the metal turnstile. As soon as they made it past that hurdle, the speakers lining every inch of the park sang their song. The silver haired boy tightened his hands into fists unable to contain his joy.

"Yay!"

Rue jumped in the air at the sound of the cheery tune that carried around them. Riku and Vanille looked to one another and nodded, realizing that their plan had been a success. Just seeing the look on their son's face was enough to make the whole trip worthwhile. Rue swiveled on his feet and wrapped his arms around their legs. "Thank you! This is the best!"

Hand in hand, the family walked onwards into the nonexistent crowds of Aqualand.

* * *

The room was frosty cold. It wouldn't have been surprising if snow began to drift down from the ceiling to envelop the floor. Sitting on the equally chilly throne, Sora stared out into the cavernous room with a blank stare. He had lost track of time inside the unused chamber. Slumped over slightly in the deep recesses of the throne, Sora was silent. At some point, he finally let out a sigh.

"What am I doing here?"

If he was expecting an answer, one wasn't given. He could listen to the depths of the empty chamber forever and not a word but his own would reach his ear. Sora leaned back in his seat until his head touched the wall of the throne. Bringing his bare feet up onto the seat, Sora wrapped his arms around himself. It would seem that the cold was finally getting to him.

"Snap out of it Sora," he whispered to himself, "nothing will ever change."

Gripping the armrest, Sora got up and began walking towards the door. With one final glance over his shoulder, as if he was anticipating something that would never come, Sora left the chamber. Illuminated by the moonlight that cascaded from the circular skylight, Lulu stood in the center of the open room. Sora's heart thumped a bit harder. "What are you doing up this late?"

Lulu was dressed in maroon colored pajamas and her hair pulled up into a single bun. She carried her worn out doll and a hardened expression on her face. "I felt you nearby."

The young girl standing before him was the eldest of his five sisters. And all of them, despite their young age, were Sorceresses. It came at no surprise to Sora. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Should have figured."

Their unique ability to see the red threads of humanity was indeed what deemed them of such great importance. But it also allowed them a greater sensitivity to the world around them. They could feel emotions, tap into the energies that enveloped every single person and feel what they felt. In a very simplistic way, they were like sponges. They soaked in a person's aura. And if someone was important to them, they could always feel them.

"Lulu, go back to bed. You're going to be too tired by morning and won't want to get up."

"I know," she replied meekly, "but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

It wasn't that he didn't want to lie, but that he couldn't. Lulu could decipher his emotions and was able tell when he was being truthful or not. Sora was well aware of this. And it wasn't limited to just Lulu. His sisters could all do the same. It was an aspect that they knew they had to control around their brother. Sora was already an oddity in their family. They couldn't deepen that gap by knowing his every feeling. It was a breach of his privacy, what little was left of Sora's own tiny world.

"I'm fine Lulu."

He lied, of course. Lulu accepted his answer with a nod of her head and said nothing more. Sora walked up to her and bent down with his legs spread apart. He ruffled the top of her head and offered her a perfectly genuine smile. "I love you, all of you girls." That was something he never had to question. With a slightly more lightened expression, Lulu walked away into the hallways and returned to her room.

"Is big brother okay?"

Inside her room Lulu's sisters were all on her bed. Wendy had Belle resting on her shoulder as the sleepy eyed twins in pigtails lay between them. Thick, heavy drapes the same color as Lulu's pajamas were drawn around the bed, a canopy that kept the light out. The dark haired girl closed the door and stepped over onto the bed. Shaking her head, Lulu sighed deeply. She looked at her hands, which earlier had been bruised. Now, not a single blemish tarnished them. "He was in his chamber."

Selphie and Penelo looked at one another, but remained quiet. Belle took her head off Wendy's shoulder. "He never goes in there."

"Big brother must be really upset," Wendy added on. "What you did today must have made him sad."

Wendy's words dug into Lulu. The eldest sister glanced over with ruby eyes. "I know, I messed up. I shouldn't have beat that boy up."

"But he deserved it!"

It was Selphie that sprang up, her face flushed red and hands gripping the bed covers by the fistfuls. "That stupid boy said horrible things about big brother!" Not to be left behind, Penelo mimicked her twin and puffed her cheeks like a greedy chipmunk. "Yeah, stupid boy said mean things about big brother!"

Lulu held a hand to her mouth to stifle the much needed laugh growing in her belly. Wendy and Belle were in similar situations, but didn't quite have Lulu's will power and broke down laughing. The ruby eyed girl eventually laughed too. "I shouldn't have beat him up, but he definitely deserved it."

They carried on for a minute or so before calming down. Regardless of what any of them thought, Sora was the one that ultimately suffered the most from what had happened. And while what the boy had said was better left to steep behind a zipped mouth, it was also devastatingly true. Sora was a failed "Sorceress".

On rare occasions, males were born with the ability to see red threads. In this world, the title of "Sorceress" came to mean anyone capable of seeing red threads despite of their sex. Male Sorceresses were few, but they did exist. Their father was one of those rare few. But unlike their father, Sora was not given the gift.

"We should do something to cheer him up." Belle in her almost golden colored pajamas raised a finger. "Like, we should get him a really rare book."

"Only you would think of getting big brother a book," Wendy let out in exasperation. "How about we take him to Neverland Island?"

"Ooooh! I like that idea! I love the mermaids there!" Penelo said with excitement in her voice. "I still have the pretty sea flower they gave me."

"I didn't like them," Selphie huffed. "They wouldn't stop touching big brother's hair.

"Yeah, that's true, I didn't like how touchy they were with him," Belle quipped in. "I still think getting him a book is a good idea. We can surprise him with it."

The five sisters continued sharing ideas and arguing with one another well into the night. At some point they all fell asleep in irregular positions across the bed. Lulu managed to create a little wall with the bed covers separating herself from the rest of the group. She was curled in on herself, her eyelids twitching slightly indicating that she was having a dream of some kind. It was the same one she had had the night before. She was going to tell Sora about it, but she never got the chance that morning.

Lulu was standing with her feet in the sand, but there was no sea in front of her. The skies were dark, and the moon hanging above her was chiseled into the shape of a strange looking star. Slowly, that star began to fall towards the earth. Beautiful, pearl colored dust wafted behind it creating a gentle flowing river. It continued to fall, growing smaller and smaller. Lulu realized that the star shaped moon was falling in her direction. There was no fear etched in her face. Lulu looked on curiously as the star descended until it was hovering right in front of her. Emitting a warm, soft light, Lulu cupped her hands around it. She opened them up to find the star resting against her skin.

"Hey."

She didn't have to question it. She knew that voice anywhere she went. Turning around to it, she found Sora dressed in white. Lulu felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Sora was smiling in a way that she had never seen him express. With the star cupped in her hands, Lulu reached outwards. "This is for you, big brother."

Sora took a step and extended his hand. The tips of his fingers barely touched the glowing star before Lulu awoke.

Gasping, Lulu threw herself up into a sitting position. And to her great surprise, everyone else was as well. Wendy, Belle, Selphie, and Penelo stared at Lulu. Morning light crept through the tiny slivers in the heavy drapery.

"Did you guys have..."

"The same dream?" the sisters announced in unison.

* * *

It was dark by the time they returned home from their exciting day trip. Rue was beyond exhausted and passed out against Riku's chest as the pair came in through the front door. Vanille, lugging all their belongings and sporting a nice tan from hanging out at the water park section of Aqualand, fumbled in behind them.

"I'm going to get him into bed," Riku whispered at the base of the stairs. "I'll help unpack things in a sec."

She watched him disappear up the stairs as she went into the kitchen. Vanille pulled a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge and uncapped it before taking a long, satisfying gulp. With her needs met, she went over into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She heard something hit the floor with a thump and quickly directed her attention at whatever it was.

"Oh, it's just that."

Riku's briefcase had fallen off the couch when she sat down with a little too much emphasis and had knocked it off. She reached for the black leather case and picked it up awkwardly. The clasp that held it closed was partially lifted and with her jerking of it, threw it wide open. The contents exploded everywhere. "Crap."

Muttering a few obscenities under her breath, Vanille bent down onto the floor and began collecting Riku's things. She had finished gathering everything up when she noticed a crumpled piece of paper near the coffee table's back leg. Reaching for it, Vanille picked it up and tilted her head. She unfolded the paper which had been squared off into sections. "Oh how pretty..."

At the base of the stairs Riku stood frozen. His eyes were wide and his lungs incapable of holding a breath. Vanille sensed his presence and glanced over, offering him a cheery grin. "Why did you crumple this up? It's so beautiful."

Riku had concluded the whole thing had been a silly joke by a strange little girl. Yet the way his heart was pounding and the sweat suddenly pouring from every pore was telling him his conclusion was far from set. "It's nothing, don't give it a second thought."

Vanille shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, I love it. Mind if I keep it?"

She didn't wait for him to answer as her phone rang and prompted her to get up. The redhead left the paper on the coffee table and sprang for the kitchen. Riku could finally feel his legs again and marched into the living room. With bated breath, he looked at the surface of the table.

There, drawn effortlessly in red pencil was a beautiful star.

 **-O-**


	4. Sugar

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sugar**

* * *

He tossed and turned in bed unable to fall asleep. Attempting the smallest of movements, Riku threw the covers aside and stepped out of his bedroom.

The willow tree provided shade on hot days. It's branches loomed over, the leaves delicately caressing anyone that felt comfortable enough to make the base of its trunk their resting spot. Riku remembered when he and Vanille were first looking into buying a home. After several visits to promising houses, there was one last stop to make. The sales agent opened the double glass doors and the meticulous gardens came into view. Vanille gasped lightly at the sight of the willow tree and he knew right then and there, this would be their home.

"Tell me what to do."

Riku, with his back resting against the trunk and legs splayed out in front of him, pleaded with the branches "I don't know what this means."

Set firmly between two fingers was a piece of paper. And on it, a beautiful star. Riku had lost count of how many times he had looked at it now, but he couldn't deny its presence. The stroke of each line, the perfect dimensions and detail were holding him captive. It was amazing how something appearing so insignificant could be causing him such strain.

"It can't be real. I already have Vanille," he continued aloud, "There has to be some kind of mistake." Something clicked in the back of his mind. Riku glanced at the complete red ring on his finger and concentrated on it. "The threads appeared when we saw each other."

When destined partners came within each other's presence, the red threads would materialize and bind their rings together. Riku remembered clearly watching Vanille running towards him after not seeing each other for several years. Her glowing face, the happy smile she had, everything was vividly engrained in his memories. The moment he reached out to her and touched her hand the threads encircled them. And through watery, blurry tears they knew it was meant to be.

Or so he was led to believe.

"I never visited a Sorceress. I didn't need to."

The phone call Vanille had made to Riku telling him her ring was complete was like a bolt of lightning. They were childhood friends, Riku didn't need any further reason to fly back and see her. But coincidentally his ring had finished making its journey as well. It was the perfect moment, the perfect time. What need did either of them have to see a Sorceress when everything was already spelled out for them?

"What if...what if I had gone to one before I saw Vanille?"

The thought was stomach churning. With the red star drawing gazing up at him, his doubts only continued to grow. "No...it just can't be like that."

Denying it was only hurting him. The branches moved with a passing breeze and settled around him. It was like a mothers embrace. Riku touched the leaves and furrowed his brow. "I have to figure this out."

The Land of Departure was a relatively small country, and there were only a handful of Sorceresses that called it their home. Riku felt the need to confirm if the little girl he had met atop the unfinished floor of the building in downtown was indeed legitimate. A quick search on his phone brought up the Sorceresses in The Land of Departure, but after a few minutes of aimless searching, the name "Mint" did not appear. Riku grew a tiny smile. "She's not anywhere."

Maybe this was a good sign. Perhaps it was the answer he was looking for. Mint was exactly what he thought she was, a curious and well mannered girl with a vivid imagination, but not a Sorceress.

"No," he said wiping the smirk off his face, "I won't be able to think of anything else unless I find out the truth."

He performed a few more keystrokes on his phone and after a sigh to affirm his actions, lifted the device up to his ear. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I really need a favor."

Two days later. Riku stood before a jewel encrusted building chiseled into the side of a mountain. It was difficult to not be blinded by the constant shine emitting from the green jade rooftop. The silver haired man dressed in a form fitting blue suit and brown leather boots swallowed. A bead of sweat tickled his brow. "So this is a Sorceress's temple."

A winding walkway extended for the better part of a mile from where he was. There was no way of driving up to the building and so people were required to make the trek on foot. Riku stepped onto the creamy colored trail and walked. The sun was bearable, yet the suit he was wearing was proving to be an act of overdress. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, the cool air licking at his skin. As he neared he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. By the time he reached the massive front doors, Riku was drenched in sweat. He tentatively reached for the door and touched it with his fingers.

"Please state your full name."

A voice echoed around him. Riku swiveled both eyes in hopes of finding its source but was rewarded with nothing. Coughing to clear his throat, Riku answered. "Riku Sephiroth fal'Cie."

Silence. Like a speaker crackling into life, the voice returned. "You may enter."

The doors opened on their own and Riku was allowed his first glimpse into the inner chambers of a Sorceress. As an architect, Riku could not be disappointed. The foyer led into a single hallway supported by white columns and sky high ceilings. Cascading waterfalls with unknown sources fell between the cylindrical beams into crystal clear pools. Riku was almost afraid to step inside.

"Sir, if you would.." A masked man in an elegant dark green suit appeared at the entrance. "Her grace is waiting for you."

"Thank you," Riku managed with a slight bow of his head.

"Your offering, if you would be so kind." The attendant produced a sleek, silver tray and settled it at Riku's eye level. "Her grace must not see it."

Riku reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and brought out a manila envelope. He carefully placed it on the outstretched tray with a soft thump. Satisfied, the attendant bowed and motioned for Riku to continue on through. Gathering his wits, Riku did as he was told and stepped into the hallway.

"Take a deep breath," he muttered with each heavy thump of his leather boots.

The short trip eventually brought him down a series of steps and into a basin of sorts. And beyond it, carved with intricate patterns, was a throne. Resting comfortably in it, a woman with pale blonde hair. Riku's sea foam gaze found blue orbs. He couldn't speak.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Mr. fal'Cie," her delicate, youthful voice sang. "How may I be of service to you?"

Riku's clammy fingers played around with the buttons of his jacket as he tried to formulate his words. The situation was already nerve wracking enough. But he was determined to follow through. This was something he needed to do at whatever cost. Running a hand through his hair, Riku parted his lips. "Sorceress Namine, I don't quite know how to go about asking you what's on my mind."

The blonde Sorceress dressed in a floor length white gown and matching veil could have been mistaken for a bride. She moved an arm to rest the other on and placed her hand beneath a pointed chin. "There is no need to hesitate. If it is a matter of privacy, I am held to the most strictest of standards."

"No, your grace, I would never question that," he replied quickly. "I am just...confused."

"What brings this about?"

He felt his insides growing hot. "Something recently happened. And I am hoping that your grace will be able to confirm whether something is true or not."

Namine's face perked up. "Mr. fal'Cie, you are aware of what my purpose is as a Sorceress, correct?"

"Of course...to direct a person with a completed ring towards their destined partner."

"And is that not what you seek today?"

There really was no point in delaying it any further. Riku raised his left arm and extended his hand. The red band around his finger was a vibrant color, almost sparkling in the light that poured from the ceiling. And hanging from within his grasp, a piece of paper. Namine looked at him curiously. "Interesting."

His head shot up. "Your grace, I found my partner without seeking the guidance of a Sorceress like yourself. We have created a family together and it is the most important thing in my life. But at this very moment, I'm plagued with doubts."

He paused for a moment and licked at his lips. "Over a week ago I came across a young girl. And unbeknownst to me, she claimed to be a Sorceress and provided me with this map. She informed me that the thread that stems from my red ring holds no connection to my wife."

The pitch in his voice rose as he continued and the glossiness in his eyes shined. "And I simply can't accept that."

Sorceress Namine allowed his speech to finish. Her demeanor remained calm. There wasn't any indication that Riku's emotions had had any effect on her. She placed a finger against the white veil near her chin. After a few torturous seconds, Namine let out a short sigh. "This is quite the predicament."

Her words jabbed at him. "Your grace?"

"You've put me in quite an uncomfortable position, Mr. fal'Cie."

"How so?" He sputtered suddenly replaying his words trying to find something that could have been misconstrued.

Namine drew her finger forward and pointed at his hand. "You have been given a legitimate reading. That I can confirm. But to ask of me to do the same would be an insult to the young Sorceress that has already done so."

Riku came into this with an innate fear and sense of nervousness. Now, he was feeling something entirely different. His hands clenched together and the intensity in his eyes took a jagged edge. "An insult? I don't understand."

She sighed. "As Sorceresses we take great pride in helping our patrons. It's an unspoken rule that once a Sorceress has provided a reading, another cannot do the same for that individual. It would be seen as offensive. So while I can't provide a reading of your thread, I can without any doubt confirm the validity of the one you have received. Isn't that what you wanted to know? Confirmation of what my fellow Sorceress provided you with?"

Riku's eye were trembling. "Yes...it is." He retracted his arm and could feel his throat tightening. "And she would have no reason to lie to me, correct?"

Sorceress Namine felt her lips tugging upwards. "Of course not, Mr. fal'Cie."

He then suddenly remembered the most crucial of details. "When my wife and I came into contact eight years ago, the red threads materialized. If my partner is supposedly not her, then why did this happen?"

"That..."she said with a very breathy, almost dreamy look in her face "...is what is the most fascinating of all. And to which, I do not have an answer."

"Because you can't or won't, your grace?"

"Because I don't know," she replied curtly. "That is an anomaly that even I, as a Sorceress don't know."

The gusto in her words gave Riku the very solid impression that their session was over. He bowed his head as silver hair cascaded over him and made contact with the pristine floor. "Thank you for your time."

Riku turned on his heel and retreated the way he came. His footsteps echoed until they eventually faded away. Sorceress Namine remained seated on her throne. She snapped her fingers and the veil around her fluttered into nothingness. She tilted her head against the palm of her hand and dejectedly sighed. "It's better that you don't find out just yet," she expressed, "you already have enough of a difficult time ahead of you."

Riku didn't have much time to contemplate what had transpired inside Namine's temple when his phone interrupted him. He fished for it out of his pants pocket and answered after a few rings. "Hey."

"Riku hon, I'm not going to be able to pick Rue up from school today, so I need you to do it."

He was standing with his back leaning against his car door. "That's fine, I'll pick him up."

"Thanks, I got a call from someone that can't bring their pet into the clinic so I have to make a home visit."

"Of course, don't worry about it. I cleared today's schedule so if you need me to do something else, let me know."

There was a bit of fumbling on Vanille's side. "Yeah, if you could stop by the store and grab a few things for dinner I'd appreciate it."

"Sure.."

"Love you Riku."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. It carried on for a second longer than he meant to. "Love you too."

The line went out as he brought his phone down. He held it out in front of him, the lock screen displaying a picture of the three of them they had taken while at Aqualand. Rue's wooden colored eyes were large and glossy. His smile was wide and smeared with a pink coating of the cotton candy he had been eating. Riku felt his insides coiling in on themselves.

He heard the final bell of the day as he pulled into the parking lot of Rue's school. Kids began pouring out of the hallways towards the arms of waiting parents. Riku observed the many families being reunited after a long day. He got out of the car and stood there hoping to see the familiar sight of silver-white hair. Sure enough, after a minute or so Rue came into view. His spirits rose and Riku waved to the six year old boy.

"Hi daddy!"

Riku bent down and warmly embraced his son. Rue, surprised to see him rather than his mother, giggled into Riku's shirt. "What happened to mama?"

"She had to make a home visit so I came to pick you up. How was your day?"

"It was fun!"

Riku opened the car door and buckled Rue safely into his seat. He was going on a mile a minute telling him all about what he had learned. With his things in place, Riku got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Leaving the parking lot, Riku headed for the store to pick up things they needed for dinner.

"Daddy?"

Riku, having lost himself to the drive, perked up at Rue's words. "Yeah buddy?"

"What's this?"

He had taken off his suit jacket and left it on the back seat. With the constant moving of the car it had propped open and the folded piece of paper he had taken with him to the Sorceress's temple was peaking out from the pocket. Riku felt that uncomfortable churning in his stomach again. "Nothing important, Rue."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Rue picked it out of the suit pocket and unfolded it. Riku was about to raise his voice at him, when Rue cut him off. "Daddy, they're thalassa shells!"

Riku's time seemed to stop. "What?"

"It's a star made of thalassa shells, Daddy. We learned about them in school. They're only found in Destiny Islands."

* * *

A woman dressed in a frilly pink dress exhibiting an abundance of energy was practically bouncing around the elegantly decorated room.

"Now, my little ones," the woman said clasping her hands together, "for this month's lesson, we have a wonderful opportunity."

The five sisters sat in a circle surrounding a second woman composed much more demurely than the giggling one currently addressing the group. Sora, who sat on the far end and away from the spectacle, watched on with lack of emotion. Every so often from the middle of the room his sisters would find him with wandering eyes and smile at him. This was the only moment he would show an inkling of life on his face.

"Can someone please tell little ol' me what's one of the first things we learn as Sorceresses?"

With boredom seeping from their faces, the girls didn't make much of an effort to raise their hand. The blonde woman synched her hands at her waist and gave them a "now now" kind of look. "Aw come on now don't be shy."

Penelo finally raised her hand and yawned. "A Sorceress must never read a person's thread if another Sorceress already did it."

"Oh! Very good, yes, yes, that's right sugar!"

She wafted over to a desk, a placard set on the surface reading in pink lettering: "Charlotte."

With a squeal Charlotte picked a lipstick off her desk and ran the buttery, pink gloss over her lips. Smacking them together, Charlotte looked to the ebony skinned woman sitting in the center of the group. Fluttering her dark eyelashes at her, Charlotte swooned. "Today, we're chucking that out the window."

"Miss Charlotte?"

The blonde gasped and threw a hand up to her temple in shock. "Oh dear, no, no, no, Lulu what have I said about my name?"

Blood red eyes rolled in their sockets. The braided girl adorned in her grey school uniform sighed. "Miss Lottie."

"That's more like it! What's on your mind sugar?"

Lulu cupped her hands against the fabric of her skirt. "Are you asking us to all read this woman's red thread?"

Miss Lottie moved into the circle and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Little ones, I know that it might seem strange and down right bad taste, but Tiana here will not know of any of the readings."

Tiana looked up to find Lulu's gaze. Dark brown eyes filled with warmth immediately set any uncomfortable feelings aside. "Lottie and I have been friends since we were little girls. And it wasn't until very recently that my ring completed. As her friend, I'd like to do this. If I can be of help to any of you young Sorceresses, then I am happy to let you practice."

The girls looked to one another appearing confused. Penelo once again raised her hand, this time a bit more timidly. "Umm...Miss Lottie?"

"Yes sugar, what is it?"

"Uh, well...isn't this going to be kinda hard?"

At this the other sisters found their voice. Selphie quickly added on. "Yeah, baby Penelo has a point." The young blonde immediately glared at Selphie and growled.

"Our ways of reading threads are all different," Wendy continued, "and it'll be especially hard for me and Penelo."

"And mine requires the person to be right in front of me," Selphie expressed scratching at her head. "Big sister Belle is the only one that can do it without the person knowing right away."

The brunette girl with a book on her lap stole a moment away from her quiet reading to agree. "That's true Miss Lottie. How is Miss Tiana not going to learn of our readings if we can't do them right?"

Miss Lottie giggled. "That's easy. Tiana will be asleep." It was such a simple answer those in attendance could only blink. Sora, with his arms crossed and attention on something beyond the window he sat by, cocked his head. Miss Lottie noticed this. "Alright my sugars! Go get ready!"

The girls reluctantly stood up and began filing into another room. Once the door closed behind them, Miss Lottie turned her attention to Sora. "You look like a deflated balloon at Mardi Gras. What's wrong sugar?"

Sora's eyes veered into points. "That sweet tone is lost on me."

"Oh don't say that! You're making me out to be the villain here."

He leaned back in his seat slightly. "I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Hmm, coulda fooled me," Miss Lottie replied grabbing a compact from her desk and looking at herself in its mirror. "Those darling eyes of yours are so clouded over."

"Lottie," Tiana interjected, "that's enough."

Sora turned towards the window once more and huffed inwardly. The reality was Sora hated being there. There really was no point in him attending his sisters' lessons. Lulu and the rest had on multiple occasions told him it was okay for him to stay home. They knew it bothered him being there, but Sora would constantly refuse. So why would he put himself into a situation he could easily avoid?"

"Oh Tiana, I'm just having a bit of fun."

Charlotte La Bouff. A popular Sorceress from the southern country of Louisiana and his sisters' instructor. Hence why the lessons were on a monthly basis. Sora did not like her. The sweet, airy words with which she spoke drove him up a wall. There had always been something about her that never sat well with him. Sora, as a failed Sorceress, didn't possess any special abilities or powers like those around him. But there was something even he had that could tell him something was off: intuition.

"I mean, I am a very busy woman taking time to travel this far to guide his sisters. The least he can do is buck up and be a man. That sourpuss look doesn't fit him."

Sora felt his face grow hot and jumped to his feet. Charlotte's pink lips grew wide. "Oh? Is there something you'd like to say?"

Tiana lashed out and took a hold of Charlotte's hand. "Lottie. I said, enough."

The door opened and five pairs of eyes looked in. The five sisters picked up on the sudden shift in the air and found their brother's angered expression. Lulu bit her bottom lip and directed a glare at Charlotte. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing at all, my sweets! Just a bit of grown up talk, that's all."

They were children, but far from stupid. The girls all tugged on Lulu's skirt. The eldest sister acknowledged their thoughts and together, walked across the room to where Sora stood. Charlotte's sweet demeanor twitched. "Girls? We have a lesson to complete."

Penelo and Selphie took a hold of Sora's hands and began leading him away. He hesitated for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Your services are no longer needed," Wendy said softly.

"We end our contract as of this moment," Belle continued with a book in hand.

Lulu offered Charlotte one final stare. "We won't have anybody bullying our big brother."

They all walked out, hand in hand leaving a fuming blonde with her long time friend attempting to stifle a laugh.

As his sisters led him to the awaiting car beyond a pearly white gate, Sora was having a hard time processing what just happened. Of their own volition, they immediately cut ties with someone that had caused him discomfort. Sora always believed it was him that needed to protect his sisters, but this act on their part showed they were doing the same for him. They weren't thinking of themselves at all. The anger he felt only moments ago vanished only to be replaced by a heavier, more important emotion: love.

"What am I going to do with you girls?"

With the lesson cut eternally short, the group of siblings now had free time. This was a rare occasion during the week as their schedule usually didn't have this kind of breathing room. Sora's sisters were, after all, Sorceresses. And this meant they had a job to do.

One might ask what the point was in them taking lessons in the first place if they could already see red threads. But seeing them isn't the same as interpreting them. Those are two very different things. Lessons allowed a young Sorceress to develop her craft, learn ways to better see into the many complex layers that made someone's thread. With practice over the years and honing in on their own unique way of reading threads, they could provide better service to their patrons.

But they were still children. And Sora wanted them to enjoy being kids. Thus he limited the interactions they had with visiting patrons. He wasn't stifling their ability to grow. After all, it would contradict with him allowing them to take lessons. Those of which, Sora kept reminding himself, were now gone.

"Big brother?"

Selphie looked up at him from her seat in the black moving car. He blinked to clear his thoughts and glanced down. "What is it?"

"Are you mad at us?"

Sora chuckled. "Of course I'm not. That was the most selfless thing I've ever seen. You girls take such good care of me."

They all beamed up at him. He tried to offer them a cheery smile, but there was now a growing worry. "I guess I'll have to find someone else to continue teaching you."

Wendy huffed. "We don't need someone else. We can help each other."

"Yeah, I hated going to lessons anyways," Belle said turning a page in her book, "plus it means we get to spend more time with big brother."

They chorused in agreeing wholeheartedly. Penelo, who sat on Sora's other side, suddenly grew quiet. She was the youngest and most boisterous out of them all, so for her to go completely silent came as a surprise. Lulu scooted closer to the edge of her seat. "Penelo?"

"Look," she whispered so quietly they could barely make out what she said.

She pointed at Sora's left hand. They zeroed in on it, causing their brother's heart to beat faster. He looked at his hand, more specifically, his ring finger. The red ring had grown.

"Is it?!"

"Did it?!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Big brother!"

"Yay!"

The five sisters nearly threw themselves on him. Sora slowly turned his hand around and held his breath. The two ends didn't connect. Sora exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. His sisters all fell back into their seats with looks of disappointment. Wendy and Belle consoled the youngest two who showed inklings of tears. Lulu reached out and grabbed Sora's hand. "One day big brother."

He gripped her hand firmly, yet gently. "I've got you guys. That's all I need."

They didn't need to read into his aura to know that Sora was lying. The loneliness in his eyes could be read by anyone. This was something difficult for the girls to see. "Big brother, why don't we go see mom and dad?"

Sora's gaze grew hazy. "You're right, it's been a a while since we last saw them. Everyone okay with that?"

Wendy and Belle had been consoling the twins and they all nodded at the idea. Moving over to the window that separated them from the front of the car, Sora hit a button and spoke into an intercom. The driver replied with a polite "Yes sir" and began changing lanes.

The drive carried on until the sun began to slowly descend towards the sparkling horizon. They crossed bridge after bridge, island after island as they grew closer to their destination. Oathkeeper Island and its cityscape blossomed before them. In the backseat, all except Sora had fallen asleep. Gentle snores and light breathing surrounded him on all sides. The intercom crackled for a second. "Sir, we'll be arriving shortly. Shall I take the usual route?"

Sora quietly replied. "Yes, I want to be back at the house in time for dinner."

"Very well."

The bridge connecting to Oathkeeper was massive in comparison to the rest found in Destiny Islands. Of course, that shouldn't be surprising considering it was the capital island. The buildings loomed over, skyscrapers shot straight up into the white clouds currently enveloped by sunset colors. Sora lazily looked on as they entered and were swallowed by the city.

Yet a most peculiar of things happened. Upon reaching the first outer district of Oathkeeper, the car began to pull away from the flowing traffic. There was a single, unused lane in both directions that led into an underground passage. Bright orange lights illuminated the tunnel as the single car sped on.

"Your access code, sir."

Black gates sealed off the other end of the underground tunnel. Sora carefully reached into his pocket without moving his sleeping sisters and brought his phone out. Swiping the safety off, Sora brought it up to his ear.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

The gates hissed and flew open, revealing a pinprick of light. Sora set his phone back in his pocket as the car continued. For a while longer, he heard the slumbering sounds of his sisters before their speed began to dwindle. They began to rouse and rub at their sleepy eyes.

"We're here girls."

The car came to a complete stop. They had reached the center of the city. Towering buildings still dominated the skyline, yet their distance from where they were was substantial. For the better part of a mile on all sides there was nothing but green foliage. From out of the underground tunnel they had arrived at the middle of a massive garden.

"It smells so pretty."

The ensuing group wandered around, admiring the blooming flowers and plants that enveloped them. Winding pathways could take them in all manner of directions. But their visit required them to take a very specific path. Sora looked to a natural archway made of intertwining vines between two large trees. He glanced over his shoulder to the girls and they gathered around him. "Let's go. It's going to get dark soon."

The twins set the pace at the head of the pack and briskly walked through the archway. Sora carried on from the back as they made their way past pruned hedges. They grew higher, eventually cutting off everything besides the skies above them. They had entered a maze-like section of the garden.

"Turn right," Penelo pointed with both hands.

"And right again here," Selphie said aloud to the group. The directions were so engrained into them there was little chance of getting lost. The girls at the head of the line eventually slowed their stride. Sora and the older girls closed the distance and together stepped out of the maze.

"There it is."

A small, white structure with a flat roof and Greek style columns stood surrounded by every flower imaginable. With careful footsteps that didn't tread over a single flower, the siblings marched towards it. With a large door made of glass showing off their reflection, they stood at the entrance of the building.

"Big brother."

Everyone grabbed a hold of him. Sora cleared his throat and swiped his hand over the glass door. An intricate pattern materialized. Sora drew his finger along the line work, leaving behind a soft blue light as it passed. Pulling his hand back, the glass door vanished. Bending down, he scooped everyone into a tight hug.

"They'll be so happy to see how much you've all grown."

The siblings walked into the building and soft lights began to envelop the space. Two raised structures made of solid gold and glass were ahead with heavy drapes falling from the ceiling over them. The pastel yellow fabric gave off a gentle glow.

"Hi mama, hi daddy," the youngest spoke softly.

Through the glass caskets, two figures rested. A marble tile in sparkly gold lettering read for those in attendance:

"Here lie their royal majesties, the last king and queen of Destiny Islands."

-O-


	5. Dance

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dance**

* * *

Riku was never much of a drinker at parties thrown by his classmates during high school. Even then, swallowing the cheap liquor provided by someone's older brother for such occasions was difficult to get down. So now as an adult, Riku had allowed that distaste to grow with him. In other words, Riku did not like alcohol.

"Do you want another?"

The words sounded muffled coming from the handsome bartender across the wooden counter. Riku looked up from his empty glass and with black pupils the size of blitzballs, sloppily shook his head. "Yeah."

The bartender offered him a forced smile as he took the glass from Riku's hand and dumped it behind the counter into a sink of soapy water. He reached beneath him and pulled out a fresh glass which the bartender immediately set out in front of Riku. With a precise pour, the bartender seeped out a generous amount of the maple colored liquid and gave a tilt of his head. "Here you are sir."

Riku threw a few bills onto the surface of the sleek surface which the man scooped up eagerly. Picking up the fresh drink so graciously provided for him by the bored-out-of-his-mind bartender, Riku took a sip.

"Thanks," he muttered taking a hold of his head. It had taken a while, but Riku had grown numb to the unpleasant taste and was now tossing the drinks back like water. He was probably on his 4th or 5th round now, give or take a drink. And considering the fact he wasn't much for alcohol to begin with, his tolerance wasn't very high either. Riku knew without a doubt that he was drunk.

Vanille was surprised by Riku's actions upon returning home from her house call. He sat in the living room with one of his legs steadily thumping up and down and his gaze cast at nothing in particular. When she tried to approach him, Riku swerved around to find her standing there with a look of concern.

"Is everything okay?"

Riku didn't respond right away and simply looked to his lap. Vanille closed the distance and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot up to see the red ring on her finger and his chest suddenly felt tight. "Everything's fine, umm, Rue's up in his room. I need to run back to the office though. I left some paperwork behind that I needed to finish filling out by tomorrow."

Vanille had no reason to doubt him, but she knew that there was something a bit off about Riku's behavior. She mulled it over for a few seconds before smiling and dismissing her concern. "Alright, call me if you take longer than you need to. I'll leave a plate for you in the micro, ok?"

Riku nodded at the redhead and moved his body upwards. Vanille followed his actions and bent down enough for their faces to meet. Riku closed his eyes briefly as he left a kiss on her lips. Pulling back, Riku grabbed his things off the couch and headed out. Vanille watched his backside as he neared the front door and anticipated one more glance over his shoulder at her before leaving. The only further response she got was the back of his head as the door closed behind him.

With the bar clock ticking closer to 11 pm, Riku came to the realization that he was in a rather tight spot. Letting the drinks get the better of him, Riku was in no shape to drive home. Yet calling Vanille and having to give a reason as to why he had been drinking let alone drunk was a choice he also couldn't make. Looking at his phone there was no sign that she had tried to contact him. Trying to keep a steady hold, Riku managed a message to Vanille telling her not to wait up for him and placed his phone aside. Not even 10 seconds later it pinged back.

"Ok. Be safe when you drive back."

With that matter taken care of Riku downed the rest of his drink and pushed it forward. The same bartender motioned at the empty glass, but Riku shook his hand. "No thanks...that's it for me."

Nodding at him, Riku scooted his chair back and got up. The act rendered him momentarily dizzy.

"Sir, will you be okay?" A passing waitress noticed his awkward leaning and stood by his side. "Can I get you a taxi?"

"No, I'll be...ok," he slurred. "I can manage."

He made his way through a large open doorway connecting to a dining room and headed for the exit. It wasn't a large distance by any means, yet it was proving to be quite the challenge for him. Stopping to catch a breath by where the restaurant host normally greeted guests, Riku noticed someone passing by the glass front door. A young girl in a purple dress. His liquor reddened face immediately paled.

"It's her."

Riku spilled out into the darkened streets of downtown Land of Departure. The lamppost overhead created a hazy ring of yellow light where he stood. Beyond it, a small shadow. Riku clenched his hands tightly. "Hey!"

The shadow didn't seem to notice his call for attention and continued on. With no hesitation Riku began walking in its direction. He picked up the pace and haphazardly made his way after the shadow. Riku trudged along in his drunken stupor chasing after someone that had recently brought everything he knew into a state of uncertainty.

"You and I need to talk."

Moon and stars hidden by the artificial light of the city followed Riku until he found himself across from a small park. Waiting until the crossing sign flashed green, Riku sped across the street. A bench sat at the edges of the park with another lamppost creating a haven around it. There, sitting elegantly, was Mint. Riku moved closer until he was within the ring of light and his tall frame cast a large shadow that fell over the entirety of Mint's body. Soft, delicate lashes fluttered as orange-red eyes met the man in front of her. They burned like sulfurous rocks. Mint smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. fal'Cie."

Riku felt the scoff in his throat. His teeth were grinding hard enough it could be heard by passers-by. He looked to the young girl with eyes flaring up with pent up anger. "You really played a joke on me."

Mint's pink lips parted. "I'm afraid I don't have the time nor desire to play jokes."

Riku's head was beginning to ache. His stomach was churning. At this point it was uncertain whether the alcohol or frustration was causing these effects. The silver haired man clicked his tongue. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!"

His voice had escalated and breathing haggard. Riku brought a hand up to his face and gripped it. "Why did you have to tell me?"

Mint's expression remained eternally calm. She had her fingers laced together and broke them apart to then pat the seat next to her. It was so not what Riku was expecting that he took a step back. "You want me to sit?"

"Please. You can barely stand straight."

Releasing his grip, Riku carefully sat down on the far end of the bench. With his arms propped up on his knees, Riku now held his head. "Why?"

Mint exhaled and peered into the night skies. "I was doing my job. I am a Sorceress after all."

"I never asked anything of you!"

It was here that she let out a chuckle. "That's a very unfair statement, Mr. fal'Cie. If I remember correctly, I was perfectly fine before you arrived unannounced."

Riku ripped his head upwards. "Huh?"

"Oh come now, I realize you've had too much to drink, but surely you realize it was you that came to me."

"What's your point?" He replied with veered brows. "Whether I did or not doesn't hide the fact that I never wanted anything from you."

"Ah," Mint said with girlish charm, "then you must take great care when offering something to a perfect stranger. You never know what you may receive."

"You..."

Riku clenched his fingers against his knees. His nerves were so numb from the alcohol he couldn't fully register the feeling of his nails tearing into his skin through the fabric. "You think this is funny?"

Mint slid her eyes to the side facing Riku, her features now relaying a serious expression. "Far from it, Mr. fal'Cie. As I clearly stated, I don't have the time nor desire to play jokes."

He felt his anger bubbling. Riku dug into his pocket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper before throwing it on the ground. With a heavy foot, Riku stomped on it until it tore in half. Mint watched him do this with that same, eternally calm face. The silver haired man raised from his seat at the far end of the bench. Eyes hidden by his bangs and through gritted teeth, Riku quietly spoke. "I'm done with this."

Riku turned his back to Mint and began to walk away. But he didn't go far.

"I feel sorry for you."

Her words were like ice jabbing into his spine. His hands shook. Riku backed up and looked over his shoulder, but wasn't given the chance to retaliate.

"You hold so much anger right now it's blinding your mind and senses. Have you even bothered to stop for one moment and really think about this?"

Riku was now facing Mint silently who was also on her feet. Mint may have been a child and considerably shorter than Riku, but those differences disappeared with the power and emphasis in her voice. "Riku."

Hearing his name coming from her sent a sudden warmth through him. Mint closed her eyes.

"I understand that you're confused and are feeling so many things right now. You have a very difficult path to travel and choice to make. But there is something very important you need to understand."

Mint walked until she was a few feet from Riku. She bent down and grabbed the two shredded pieces of paper Riku had thrown away. The young Sorceress held them close to her chest and looked up at Riku. She was smiling so genuinely Riku felt his eyes tear up.

"This isn't just about you anymore."

Mint brought her hands out and opened them. Sitting there, Riku's map was complete again. She raised it towards him. "There is someone still out there waiting for you. Can you possibly imagine how hurt they would be if they knew they were unwanted?"

Tears fell from Riku's eyes. The dark anger that coursed through him began to ebb away. A passing breeze threw silver hair in front of him and brought with it a deep, sweet scent. Something about it was so comforting, so nostalgic it brought him to his knees. He felt soft fingers cupping his cheek as he raised his blurry vision to the girl overlooking him. "I can't tell you what to do with your life, as I am only a Sorceress. But the truth I speak, that is something I advise you to accept."

The delicate touch left him. Another gusty breeze stronger than the first forced Riku to raise an arm to his face. Once it cleared Riku once again looked beyond him. She was gone. "Mint?"

Riku swerved around in search of the Sorceress, but there was no trace of her. He used the arm of his jacket to wipe away at the wetness on his face before glancing at his feet. Somehow through the forceful breeze his map bearing a sketched red star made of thalassa shells sat neatly in front of him. Bending down to pick it up, Riku remained there for a minute.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

With the map in hand, Riku moved his attention in the direction that the breeze had came from. Downtown normally cut off the view of the ocean, but from where he was the buildings stood in such a way that a straight line allowed him a clear glimpse of the darkened waters near the horizon. Riku, feeling the heaviness of his drinking returning to him, left the protective light of the lamppost. "I'm never drinking again."

* * *

Destiny Islands was a powerful country with ties to every developed nation in the world and was a leader in every aspect of an ideal society. The more than 10,000 islands that made the nation of Destiny Islands was ruled by a single royal family. Through out its long history, the royal family was always loved and cherished as every reigning king and queen ruled with compassion and love for their people.

However, the royal family at its very core, were just people. And people succumbed to the natural law and order of the world. They were just as prone to sickness, disability, and death. There was nothing that could be done when fate wrapped its hands around those that were destined for such things.

In Sora's case, fate was something that settled on his tongue and left a perpetual bitter taste. After all, Sora wasn't just a failed Sorceress. It was an entirely different beast knowing you weren't simply a failed Sorceress, but also one of royal lineage.

"Big brother? You okay?"

Belle looked up at the brunette man with large brown eyes. He stood by the entrance to the white building having been lost to his thoughts. Sora patted her head softly and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Go on, say your hellos."

He looked to the intricately carved golden caskets at the far end of the room. The rest of the girls were standing on either side admiring the two figures that rested within. Belle, confirming that Sora was okay, joined her sisters and clasped hands with Wendy. Together they peered through the crystal clear glass.

They could have simply been sleeping. There was still color to their cheeks and lips, signs that should not have been present. If they waited long enough, perhaps their chest would rise with an intake of air. Their eyes would flutter open and see those that stood around them and wonder why they looked so sad. However, such a thing would never come to pass.

"Mama, look how long my hair's gotten." Lulu's red eyes were blurry. She had a smile on her face that was threatening to crumble. "I can do my braids by myself now."

Her sisters gathered around her and most shared a similar expression. Selphie and Penelo pressed their hands against the glass as Wendy laid hers on top of the casket. "I've memorized all the stories you used to tell us, daddy."

"Big sister Wendy is really good at telling them!" Selphie and Penelo both expressed happily. "Baby Penelo still wets the bed sometimes!"

The blonde reached out in order to grab Selphie, but she was one second too quick. "Can't catch me!"

"You meanie!"

Selphie ran towards and out the entrance with Penelo close behind. Sora turned to them and shouted: "Don't go running too far!"

It didn't surprise him that the twins were more mellow about the visit that they were paying. They were only three years old when their parents had passed away. Selphie and Penelo while capable of understanding sadness and pain perfectly, couldn't feel the same kind of impact as their siblings when they remembered very little. Perhaps it was better to just let them play in the flower fields that surrounded the erected tomb.

"Come here big brother."

Lulu, Wendy, and Belle motioned for him and came over after glancing at the twins running after one another. He stood with them and brought his arms down holding them close. Sora followed the lines of his father and mother's faces with a steady eye. "Hey dad, hey mom. They've gotten big, haven't they?"

Balthier Viera Hatter and Aurora Briar Rose Hatter. The last king and queen of the Hatter royal family of Destiny Islands. The marble tile at the foot of their caskets clearly read "last king and queen." With the passing of their parents, it could have been assumed that Sora as a prince and the eldest would inherit the title of new king. But while literally or metaphorically, Sora was not allowed the right to wear that crown.

Due to an archaic law written during the very early years of Destiny Islands, Sora could not inherit the crown if there was someone else in the family that was born a Sorceress. In this country, being the eldest didn't necessarily mean first in line. A royal born Sorceress took priority over all. And with five sisters as capable candidates for queen, Sora was dead last. This was his fate.

The sound of growling stomachs broke him from a hazy reverie. Sora blinked a few times and nudged the top of his sisters' heads with his chin. They fidgeted a bit and giggled. "Sounds like it's time for dinner."

With a final goodbye Lulu, Wendy, and Belle marched out of the tomb to look for their younger sisters. It was only Sora left in there standing over the caskets made by a group of talented dwarves from a woodland country north of them. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, but the words couldn't escape. Sighing, he gathered himself and headed for the door. He waved his hand and the glass returned to its proper place. Looking at his reflection, Sora finally found his voice. "Am I doing a good job?"

When Sora turned to his siblings he was expecting to see them all there. Yet his stomach immediately sank when he realized someone was missing. "Penelo? Where's Penelo?"

Sora quickly moved to Selphie and bent down. He grabbed her small shoulders and peered into her face. "Selphie, where's your sister? You were both out here, did she run off?"

Selphie pursed her lips and tried to avoid his eyes. "She got mad at me for saying she wet the bed. Penelo couldn't catch me so she ran back into the maze all upset."

Penelo knew the maze like the back of her hand, yet he didn't feel comfortable with her out there alone. Patting Selphie's head Sora offered her a small smile. "You say sorry to her when we get back. Alright?"

It was the closest she had gotten to a scolding in a long time and could feel the tears welling up. He picked her up and plopped her on his shoulders and began to move. "Let's go, we'll find her and go home."

With the party assembled they traveled back into the maze. From her high view seat Selphie pointed one way and then another, directing everyone like a ship captain. It was now clearly night time and the light was doing little in guiding them. With every second that went by and still no sign of Penelo, Sora's nerves began to fray. "Come on, where'd you go?"

Ringing. The sound of bells came shooting across the air. The twisted mess that was Sora's insides unraveled themselves and he let out a collected breath. "That's definitely her."

Taking a few more turns the group followed the growing volume of the bell sounds until they came to an exit. The pathway led to a gazebo in the distance covered in wisteria vines and flowers. There, underneath the canopy of purple blooms was the youngest sister.

Penelo was dancing. Her little feet swung in precise movements, her arms outstretched and pointed at beautiful angles. From her fingers small brass bells jingled with every step she made. Her eyes remained closed as she performed, the ability to see was apparently not needed. For the better part of five minutes they watched her dance under the gazebo with Sora completely unaware that there was someone sitting in the shadows.

"Big brother," Lulu said quietly, "Penelo is reading someone's thread under the gazebo."

How a Sorceress interpreted a person's red thread was entirely unique to them. It was for this reason that when Charlotte La Bouff had asked his sisters to read her friend's thread that they felt hesitant. With the exception of Lulu and to a further extent, Belle, the other girls couldn't do their reading without Tiana observing it. With Penelo as the current example, her form of reading a thread required her to dance to the steps she felt within its layers.

"Not fair," Sora heard Selphie grumble from on his shoulders, "Baby Penelo's way is so pretty. How come she got such a beautiful ability?"

Selphie was sulking. To a degree, she was a little jealous of her sister's method of reading red threads. "We're twins, why couldn't I do it like her too?"

"Your way is just as pretty," Wendy said to her.

"But it's hard!" Selphie blurted out grabbing Sora's spiked hair by the fistfuls. "Hey, that hurts Selphie, let go."

By the time he managed to settle Selphie down Penelo had finished her dance. She wiped at her forehead and gave a toothy grin to the person that had been sitting in the shadows. With the moonlight peeking past a hanging cloud, the person came into view. Sora was shocked by what he saw.

A boy no older than the twins got up from his bench seat and began to clap. His smile was wide and baby teeth were even missing. Penelo fumbled with her fingers in slight embarrassment at the attention she was getting. "Stop it silly."

"That was amazing! Do all Sorceresses dance like you?"

"Uh-uh, no, I'm the only one that can do it! It would have been even better if I had my silk sashes, but I think I did fine."

His eyes were glittering like uncut diamonds. "Wow...that's so cool! Thank you Princess Penelo, I'll always remember your reading! I hope when I find my partner, she's as pretty as you." He surprised Penelo by arching forward and leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I already gave you my offering, but I hope this was okay too."

The blonde girl grew bright red and began to giggle uncontrollably. With a nod, the boy ran from the gazebo on a different path. Sora and his group standing by the exit of the maze noticed the boy running towards a pair of men. They were close to one another and holding hands. The boy reached them and fell into awaiting arms. Laughing, the two parents bowed their head at Penelo with a hand against their breast. The small family waved one more goodbye to her and disappeared down the path.

Sora brought Selphie off his shoulders and she along with the other girls ran to join Penelo. He watched them from afar, his expression uncertain. Bringing a hand to his chest, Sora pressed against it. The incomplete red band on his ring finger forced him to grit his teeth. It was as if it was mocking him. Folding his hand into itself, Sora dug the tip of his thumbnail against the red skin that made his band. He gulped, feeling the piercing sensation.

"Big brother, let's go home, we're hungry!"

He raised his finger up to his mouth and suckled the one or two drops of blood that dribbled from the superficial wound. Licking at his lips, Sora waved to them with a smile. "Me too!"

* * *

A series of gate entries lay in perfect order behind Riku. Crowds of people were buzzing about, walking in a multitude of directions and chattering until everything became a chaotic ball of sound. At his feet was a black carry on suitcase. He lifted his head, eyes centering on Vanille with Rue resting in her arms and away from Riku. The redhead caressed his back in comfort. "I would come with you if I could."

Riku's heart pounded. "I know, but you've got the clinic and Rue has school. This won't be long, a week at most I'm sure."

Vanille nodded. "Yeah, but it'll go by quick. You'll be back soon." She tilted her head to the side a bit, enough for Rue to hear clearly. "Hear that Rue, daddy will be back soon."

"...n't care."

His words were muffled against Vanille's shoulder. "You're a big boy, you can talk like one too."

She felt his head swishing sideways. Vanille looked to her husband pleadingly. "Take him."

Riku grabbed a hold of Rue and pried him off Vanille's chest. He kicked for a moment in an attempt to fight the grip, but he was soon turned around to face Riku. His wooden colored eyes were puffy from crying. The silver haired man set his lips thinly. Everything about this situation was killing him. "Hey, hey, bud. Can you please look at me?"

Rue wasn't complying. Riku sighed inwardly and lifted his chin. Rue's eyes trembled. "Can't you stay daddy?"

"Wish I could," Riku lied, "but daddy has some work he needs to go do. You understand how mama has to go to those meetings for her job? Well, I have to do that too."

Rue blinked back a tear. "Yeah...I know daddy."

"Good. So while I'm gone, you need to a big and brave boy. Someone has to watch the house and protect mama. Can you do that for me?"

He wiped at his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"That's my boy."

Riku brought him to his chest and planted a kiss on Rue's forehead. Rue wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his mouth up to his ear. "Can we go to Aqualand again when you come back?"

He tightened his grip just a bit more. "You bet."

Placing him back on his feet, Rue stepped back and took a hold of Vanille's hand. "Your plane will be leaving soon. You still need to get through security."

Riku adjusted his white shirt and reached for Vanille's shoulder. He held her for a few long seconds. She eventually closed the gap and pressed her lips to his. They were unusually dry and the warmth she normally felt wasn't there anymore. Vanille pulled back and studied her husband's face. A stirring in her chest swirled, but she shook her head at it and patted Riku on the shoulder. "Get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back."

Taking a hold of the suitcase handle, Riku turned on his feet and began to walk away. Vanille expected to see Riku glance over his shoulder to see them one more time, yet that stirring in her chest only strengthened when the only thing he offered was the sight of his backside.

"Mama? You ok?"

Vanille looked to Rue and grinned. "Yeah, all good here honey. Let's get going. We'll stop for some ice cream on the way home. Sound good?"

Rue could never say no to sweets. "Yeah!"

The security personnel finished with Riku and tipped the brim of his hat at him signaling that he could continue on. Grabbing his belongings from the plastic bin on the conveyer belt, Riku pocketed his things and joined the flow of moving bodies. From the enormous lobbies he found a flight board illuminated with dozens of destinations.

"Can't turn back now," he said grabbing onto something in his shirt pocket.

The sign overhead informed those in attendance that the next flight would be leaving in 10 minutes.

"Flight 100-KHDI-9901, Land of Departure to Oathkeeper, Destiny Islands will be boarding soon. Please make your way to the appropriate terminal."

 **-O-**


	6. Tourist

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tourist**

* * *

The Hatter mansion on its own private island was devoid of daily employees. Except for the driver who was on constant standby, the majority of work done around the establishment was taken care of by Sora himself. It seemed like a colossal undertaking and at times downright insane thinking that so much work could be done by a single person. To an outsider or regular citizen of Destiny Islands the sight of someone from the royal family bent over the toilet scrubbing it down would seem like the most heinous of atrocities. But that was how Sora preferred it.

Saturday, early afternoon found Sora with a cleaning rag in one hand and a bottle of glass cleaner in the other. He was in one of the many living rooms dotting the first floor going from window to window and wiping them until he could make out every line on his reflection's face. The eyes staring back at him from the reflective surface bore no indication of his mind being elsewhere. Sora was wholeheartedly engrossed in making every inch of his home shine like gold.

It was for this very reason of being so focused that he almost failed to make out the sound of his phone ringing from the top of a dark wood tabletop off in the corner of the room. By the time he noticed and walked over to it, the ringing had stopped. Sora picked it up and immediately felt his face morphing into a less than happy expression. "I should have known."

No sooner had he said those words that his phone began to ring again. Sora had the urge to slide the red tab on the screen, cancelling the call completely. But he knew not answering would only rile the person on the other end into incessantly bothering him further. Letting out a defeated sigh, Sora slid the green tab to the right and raised the phone to his ear. "What do you want?"

A small, forced laugh trickled through the speaker. "It's nice to hear from you too."

Sora turned and leaned his back up against a nearby wall. "I'm busy. So say what you have to say and be done with it."

"Calm your horses, there's no need to be so abrupt. I just wanted to touch bases with you. I noticed that you recently paid a visit to Oathkeeper."

"Why is that so hard to believe? I go there all the time on account of the girls. Unless I'm somehow not allowed to do as I please."

There was the sound of movement on the other side of the phone call before the person replied. "Of course you are your Highness," he decided to add the appropriate title. "I should have been clearer. What I meant to say was that I noticed you paid a visit to the gardens."

Sora's fingers tightened a fraction further on his phone. "Is there something wrong with that?"

They were getting nowhere at this pace and so the person let out a sigh. "Sora, your Highness, I don't think I need to explain myself. You are more than aware as to why I am calling."

"Then there's no point in discussing this at all. My answer remains the same and there's little that you can say that will make me change my mind."

A groan met Sora's ear. "Ah, why must this be so difficult? Your Highness, it's been long enough. People are growing worried. There's only so much I can do to keep things settled. The time is approaching and you, more than anyone else, understand that it's inevitable. I'm simply trying to move this process forward."

Sora lifted his head towardjs the high ceiling. "I'm well aware, I don't need the reminder." His eyes quivered for a moment. "I just want to postpone this for as long as I can. I don't want to put them through such an ordeal before they're ready."

"With all due respect, your Highness, prolonging this process is only going to make things more difficult."

He felt his back sliding against the wall until his body met with the floor. "Do what you have to until then, but I'm going to ride this out. I don't care if I wait until the last possible second, my answer is still no." His voice carried with an assertive tone as he found his footing and returned to a standing position. "You've done this well for the last 2 years. A little while longer isn't going to kill you. If anything, I'm sure you enjoy it."

There was a hearty laugh. "Far from it your Highness, this is a difficult job. Plus, I don't have nearly the star power as the royal family. I am just a temporary minister. The country doesn't want to see me. They want to see their future queen."

By now it was more than obvious what mission the minister on the other end of the call was carrying on. Since the passing of Sora's parents, the last king and queen, Destiny Islands was without a proper successor to the crown. And with such a vast country and innumerable affairs that stemmed from it, a governing body of some sort was needed in order to keep things in line. It was here that the advisor to his late parents was appointed as minister and given temporary reign in all aspects of government. But the keyword here was "temporary." At the end of the day, Destiny Islands needed their new queen.

"They're still only children," Sora spoke into the phone, "the selection process will put them in the very spotlight. I don't want them facing all the things that come with so much publicity just yet."

"I understand your concern. But the princesses are full fledged Sorceresses, your Highness," the minister replied, "Young they may be, but I don't believe you're giving them the credit they deserve."

His words struck a very uncomfortable chord. Sora's mouth filled with an unpleasant taste. "Are you implying you know them better than I do?"

"Never, your Highness. I am simply stating that the young princesses are vastly intelligent beyond their years. Any of them would make a wonderful ruler."

Sora was growing tired of the conversation. "Very well, if that's all there is, I will be taking my leave."

"As a...matter of fact," came the minister's voice with a slight pause, "there is."

"What is it?"

"It's in regards to the princesses' instructor, Charlotte-"

Sora ended the call mid-sentence. He rolled his eyes and settled the phone back onto the table. "Nope, not dealing with her anymore."

It actually came as a surprise to Sora that he had not heard of any complaints soon after the impromptu walk-out from Charlotte's class. With that woman's persona and temper, Sora was ready to personally receive the backlash for the actions against her, but nothing came to fruition. That was, until, the minister's call. It was now safe to assume that Sorceress Charlotte La Bouff had filed an official complaint. But Sora paid it little mind. It was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. There were more pressing matters that needed his attention.

"What should I do for lunch?"

His next task brought him to the industrial size kitchen full of stainless steel, state of the art equipment. As the sole cook of the mansion, Sora took his job very seriously when it came to feeding his sisters. With a fridge replenished on a weekly basis via delivery, and to his complete specifications, Sora went about making lunch for the day. With a platter of sandwiches and bowls of freshly made vegetable soup, Sora sounded the alarm.

One by one the girls trickled into the kitchen and took their respective spot at the marble counter. The girls eagerly dug into the food after thanking their brother and broke out in sporadic conversation with one another. As Sora took a bite from his sandwich he noticed Lulu's disheveled face and apparent lack of appetite. "Lulu, you hungry?"

"Not really," she said lulling her spoon around the bowl of soup, "my tummy feels funny."

"Want me to make you some tea?"

Lulu nodded. Sora swallowed his bite of food and set a tea kettle under the running faucet before placing it on one of the stove tops. "Which kind do you want?"

"Hibiscus please."

The flowery scent soon filled the kitchen air. Sora settled the steaming cup of tea in front of Lulu and cleared away her barely touched food. "Careful, it's really hot."

Heeding his warning, Lulu carefully cradled the cup and blew an abundance of cooling breaths over the brew. She took a tentative sip and beamed at him. "It's yummy, thank you big brother."

With everyone fed and full, the girls scurried off to their respective rooms for an early afternoon nap. Sora cleared away the countertop and wiped everything down. With the plates and utensils set into the dishwasher, Sora returned to cleaning the remainder of the first floor.

He walked into the cavernous foyer at the front of the mansion. A massive chandelier hung above him sparkling with the sunlight that cascaded through the windows. In the center of the foyer was a single table adorned with a vase. Beautiful flowers Sora changed every few days with fresh new ones from their gardens created a bright atmosphere. The roses currently housed in the vase were still pearly white and the leaves crisp.

Beyond the foyer a set of steps led up to a base that then broke into stairs to the right and left. There, placed against the large space between the stairs, was a massive painting. Sora gazed at the life-like painting of the family in royal attire that watched over the mansion.

His father Balthier stood on the far left, with baby Penelo wrapped in blankets in his arms. Next to him and in descending order was Sora, Lulu, Wendy, and Belle. Aurora, draped in purple, held Selphie in her arms on the far right.

"Look at me," Sora said with a mischievous grin, "when did I learn to fake that smile?"

He eyed his sixteen year old self in the painting. The spiky hair remained unchanged, the periwinkle blue double breasted jacket and white epaulets were long thrown away, yet that smile of his. Sora seemed so much more transfixed on that aspect of himself. "I could have fooled anyone by then."

With a final glance, Sora turned away from the painting and disappeared further into the mansion. He made a quick detour into the kitchen to grab some water and noticed that Lulu had left her doll in her chair. He picked up the hand-made doll and figured Lulu would be missing it.

He ventured back out and into the hallways before coming to Lulu's bedroom door. With a light knock, he waited a few seconds for a reply. Thinking that she was still sleeping, Sora carefully twisted the knob and jarred the door open. Lulu was sound asleep in her bed.

Stepping quietly, Sora made his way to another connecting door on the opposite side of where Lulu slept. Past it, there were thousands of dolls.

It had gotten to a point where Lulu's dolls were covering every inch of space in her bedroom and becoming a hazard. Sora took it upon himself to have the room next to it remodeled and made into a massive storage space of sorts to house them all. Lulu spent most of her free time in there, playing and creating new dolls to add to her collection. It was this very creative outlet of Lulu's that was the basis for her readings as a Sorceress.

Lulu studied the red threads of her patrons and from them, created a beautiful doll out of fabric. Every precise stitch and seam she made interpreted her readings, creating a unique map for those that sought out her guidance. It was an ability that provided them with something very tangible, an item that they could hold, touch, and cherish.

Sora settled the doll into a space on top of a dresser and backed out into the main bedroom. He had taken but a single step when Lulu abruptly shot up wide awake. She gasped loudly and found Sora staring at her with surprised shock on his face.

"Lulu!"

He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. She was breathing heavily and he could feel her body soaked in sweat. Sora's heart was in his throat. "What's wrong? Were you having a bad dream?"

She furrowed her face deeper into Sora, her hands clenching the hem of his shirt tightly. "I...I think so. I can't remember much...it just felt so cold."

Despite the sweat, Lulu's skin was shockingly cold. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up and over them. Sora placed himself against the headboard and continued holding Lulu until her breathing normalized. The entire time, he was gently massaging her back. "Nothing to worry about...I'm here."

"Big brother," she said rather hoarsely, "can you check on the others?"

Sora gave her a concerned look. "Why?"

Lulu pulled away from Sora and looked at him with steady eyes. "Because my sisters just had the same dream."

Sure enough, seconds later he heard Selphie and Penelo screaming bloody murder from down the hall.

* * *

Year round warm weather was something that made Destiny Islands unique. There was, of course, the occasional rainstorm and cloudy day, but asides from those instances the weather was in a perpetual state of summer.

With his passport stamped by customs indicating that he was here as a "tourist" and his suitcase in hand, Riku made his way through the throngs of people towards the exit of the Oathkeeper International Airport. Once outside he was met with rich blue skies and tropical scents that carried on the warm breeze. This eternal summer weather had welcomed Riku with open arms.

The pick up zone proved to be a chaotic mess with all manner of taxi and lift services beckoning for exhausted travelers. Not wanting to partake in the long lines of people all hailing down cabs, Riku opted to walk further south of the gridlock of cars in hopes of finding less people too tired to make that journey. With the airport growing farther away behind him, Riku was now walking along with barely anyone around.

"Need a ride?"

A taxi appeared at the perfect moment. With nobody around to fight for their turn, Riku comfortably loaded his belongings into the trunk of the car and hoisted himself into the passenger seat without batting an eye. The driver smiled at him with a tilt of his hat and moved away from the curb.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Riku had the window rolled down with an elbow resting out of the car. "It's beautiful."

"Did you have a long trip?"

"Yeah, just got off from an 8 hour flight," Riku replied as he pulled hair back behind his ear. "I'm exhausted."

The airport was settled on its own island to the west of Oathkeeper. With a connecting bridge, as all islands were connected this way, they drove in relative peace despite the numerous other cars that traveled besides them. Riku could see from the bridge the familiar industrial sight of tall buildings and skyscrapers piercing into the blue of the skies.

"Is this your first time in Destiny Islands?"

The bridge led into a tunnel, shortly depriving them of light only for them to appear out the other end into the outer districts of the capital island. Riku looked ahead of them. "Yeah, this is my first time here."

"Ah, well I hope you enjoy your stay. I'm sure you have everything planned out."

Nothing could be further from the truth. Riku, on all accounts, had no idea what he was doing. He had spent the last 8 or so hours flying across the globe without the slightest clue as to what he was looking for. No, that wasn't entirely true. Riku pressed a finger against the front pocket of his white shirt. "I wish I did."

The emotions that swirled within Riku were nothing short of a jumbled mess. Here he was, thousands of miles away from home and his family searching for something, no, someone a little girl had insisted was out there. With nothing more than a drawing of a red star made of thalassa shells, Riku had dropped everything in hopes of figuring out what all of this meant. The truth of the matter was, Riku was scared.

"Alright, here we are."

The car pulled up into the long driveway of a large modern hotel right in the midst of downtown. Riku stepped out onto solid ground and looked up at the building with scholarly eyes admiring the design. "Not too shabby."

Thanking the driver and handing over a few extra bills with his fare, much to the delight of the man, Riku grabbed his things and entered into the lobby of the hotel. He walked past other guests as they meandered, taking in the amenities that were offered to them. Riku reached the expansive front desk manned by several employees all decked out in creamy white shirts and bright blue ties. He was immediately greeted by a smiling woman. "Good afternoon, how may I help you sir?"

"Check in, please."

He handed over his passport and credit card and was offered a cold bottle of water as his information was entered and processed. Riku took this moment to uncap the drink and guzzle down half of it before letting out a satisfied breath. With everything in order, the receptionist behind the desk handed him his things back along with a pair of card keys. "You're all set sir, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call the front desk. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Flashing her a small smile, Riku nodded and left for the elevators that sat a flight of stairs further up from the first floor. He was joined by a few other guests and together, they stepped into the next available elevator. The trip upwards didn't take long and Riku eventually walked out onto his floor. The hallway was illuminated by natural sunlight and the overhead lighting was really not necessary. Once he reached his room, Riku brought out the card key and swiped it through the door handle. It beeped once and clicked open.

Riku threw his suitcase into a reclining seat and face planted into the king size bed. He grabbed one of the many pillows settled against the headboard and brought it to his chest. Riku tightened his hold on it, his hot breath seeping into the fabric. He remained there for a few moments, simply basking in the silence of the room. However, it wasn't until Riku wedged an eye up from his awkward position that the scenery was bathed in sunset.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," he muttered groggily into his arms.

How he could sleep was beyond him. He was unable to rest at all on the flight as his stomach was in a constant state of turmoil. It was against Riku's will that his body just crashed from sheer exhaustion even if he felt like it wasn't warranted.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Riku stood up and reached into one of the pockets of his discarded jacket. He had every desire to call Vanille and let her know he arrived without any trouble, but it quickly dawned on him that there was a time change. Riku hadn't anticipated falling asleep as soon as he got into his hotel room otherwise it would have been the first thing he would have done. Glancing at his phone he figured he could catch her in the morning her time, meaning somewhere around 10 pm Destiny Island time.

With several hours before then, Riku had little else he could do. He grabbed his toiletry bag out of the suitcase and headed for the bathroom. Turning the knobs in the tub, Riku adjusted the sputtering water until it came to a temperature he found comfortable. He stepped out of his clothes and left them piled on the floor before entering the shower. The pelting water against his body forced a long sigh from him.

Using a hand, Riku wiped away at the surface of the bathroom mirror to see his porcelain white skin in its reflection. A towel lay around his thin waist and his hair tips dripped tiny flecks of water. He looked at himself for a long while, his attention eventually finding the red ring on his finger. Riku raised it up towards the mirror and held his hand a few inches from the surface. His fingers were trembling. Shaking his head, and flinging water everywhere, Riku sped out with a heaviness in his chest.

"Calm down," he breathed in sitting on the edge of his bed, "calm down...just...take it easy."

His mantra replayed over and over under the movement of silent lips. Riku threw on a new shirt and light weight khaki pants before making his way out the door.

Out in the streets of Oathkeeper, Riku was met with bustling crowds and moving vehicles every way he turned. And despite the sound of blaring car horns and people's chatter, he could still make out the distinguishing cries of the seagulls that flew overhead. Their aerodynamic forms whizzed by effortlessly and deeper into the skies.

Hands in his pockets, Riku walked against the painted scenery of sunset. He had no set destination in mind. Riku was in a foreign country he had never been to before so naturally he didn't know where to go or what to seek. He simply continued on a path with no clear end in sight.

His unplanned journey took him past an old cathedral with high steeples and intricately decorated stained glass windows. There was a sizable cobblestone walkway that led from the street up to the regal looking building. Meticulously kept trees with pink and yellow flowers dotted the sides of the path, creating an inviting atmosphere. He could see dozens of people walking around, but in particular, a group at the front steps of the cathedral robbed him of his attention. Riku didn't have to think twice as to why that group was there.

Standing on the steps, encased in pure white, was a happy, smiling couple. The bride and groom were at a 3/4 angle holding hands for those in attendance wanting pictures. A sea of flashing cameras went off before the couple changed positions.

"Ain't that a pretty sight?"

The voice took him by surprise. He followed the sweet sounding words to a bench that sat underneath one of the flowering trees. A woman in a pink pencil skirt and matching billowy blouse looked up from behind a frilly parasol. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun except for a few ringlets of bright blonde that fell perfectly down the side of her face. She blinked at Riku furiously through a pair of pink sunglasses that settled over her pudgy nose. "It never gets old."

Riku nodded slowly at the blonde woman, but didn't give a response. She puffed her cheeks, finding his lack of an answer annoying. With the nimblest of movements, she got to her feet and in the same pink color as everything else she wore, strode across the cobblestones in high heel stilettos.

"I swear, what is it with the men I've come across lately?"

She stopped but inches from Riku barely reaching his chest even with the added height of her dangerous looking heels. He arched a brow in slight confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"That's right! It's rude to not acknowledge a kind woman's call for attention. I mean, seriously? Where has all the chivalry gone in this world?"

She flailed backwards, unnerving Riku and making him think she was falling. With instinct kicking in Riku reached over and grabbed the blonde woman by the wrist. Bringing her back to an upright position, he released his hold and stepped back. "I'm sorry, I thought you were going to fall."

"Oh my," she uttered rather swooningly, "what a strong grip you have there."

He attempted a smile, but couldn't quite come up with it. "Thanks, I guess..."

"And what might your name be sugar?"

Charlotte La Bouff eyed Riku like a hungry lion. Her thick pink lips bearing too much gloss gleamed with the waning sunset. Dark, black eyelashes batted rapidly in his direction. "Gonna leave me hanging sugar?"

Riku swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Uh, my name's Riku."

She folded her parasol back up and held it tightly in her hands. "Well that's more like it! A pleasure Riku, my name's Charlotte La Bouff."

His odd encounter with Charlotte ended with an invitation to dinner. Riku felt somewhat conflicted in accepting, but then really thought about the nature of his situation. The only reason Riku was even in Destiny Islands was to possibly find the person that was at the end of his red thread. Going to dinner with a perfect stranger was not any weirder than his original purpose to being in the islands.

"So tell me sugar, what brings you all the way here?"

They were sitting on an upper floor to one of the main buildings in the city. A panoramic view from where they sat in the elegant restaurant provided them with a glistening night sea. Off in the distance ships of every size cruised along like tiny beacons. Riku admired the scene, his fingers at the base of a glass of water.

"It's a long story," he answered with a shake of his head, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh dear, that's no fun," she tittered, "but I won't pry. You must have your reasons."

"Thank you. And for letting me have dinner with you. I don't know anyone here."

Charlotte sipped from her glass of white wine. "Oh think nothing of it dear! I'm glad I was able to run into you today as I actually take my leave tomorrow. Gotta fly on back to Louisiana and all."

Riku fixed the collar to his deep blue polo shirt and secured the napkin on his lap. "So you're not from Destiny Islands?"

"Heavens no," she shot back with a dramatic flair, "I'm simply...taking care of some last minute things. As a matter of fact, I don't have any plans of coming back for quite a while."

"I'm sure being home is much more pleasant. I know that's where I'd rather be."

Charlotte studied him for a moment, her blue eyes traveling up the length of his body. She settled on his left hand and on his red ring in particular. Her lips pulled upwards. "Riku, sugar, are you married by chance?"

The sudden question took him aback. "Y-yes I am. I have a wife and son back in The Land of Departure."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," she huffed, "why is it that the most handsome ones are always taken?"

He scratched at his cheek, unsure of how to take the compliment. "Uh, what about you?"

"Little ol' me? Naw, I ain't hitched just yet. I mean, my ring's fully finished. But I'm not quite ready to find my man."

Every person was different. Not everyone was ready to make the journey in seeing a Sorceress to find their partner. That was a very personal and deep decision to make. Riku, of course, was someone on the outside of that spectrum and for reasons far beyond his control.

"But lucky you sugar. To already have your most important person."

His hand twitched involuntarily. "I do...thank you."

Their food eventually came out with the server in elegant black asking if he could offer them anything else before walking away. The unlikely pair made light conversation throughout dinner with the occasional flair of drama provided by Charlotte. By the time dessert was wheeled out, Riku was once again feeling the pull of exhaustion and sleep on his bones.

"You look so tired sugar, I'm sorry to be keeping you up."

"It's quite alright," he replied placing his fork down on the empty dessert plate, "I'd be sitting by myself in a hotel room rotting my brain with useless junk on the tv anyways. Plus I have to call and check in with my wife a little later. You know with time changes and all."

She giggled. "You're such a sweet man, ugh! I'm insanely jealous!

The bill came around and Riku picked it up before Charlotte could get a word in. She had her arms propped on the table holding each cheek in admiration. "Such a doll."

"Thanks again for tonight," he said placing a stack of bills in the black leather carrier and handing it back to the server with a nod of his head. "You made this long day much easier on me."

"Oh stop, the pleasure is all mine!"

They left their seats by the crystal clear windows and ventured towards the hallway of the high story floor. Charlotte stopped near one of the elevators and raised her hand delicately towards the silver haired man. "It was wonderful meeting you Riku."

He lifted his hand and carefully cradled hers with a soft shake. Charlotte's fingers lightly grazed the red skin of Riku's ring with the customary action. Her brows raised slightly and her pink lips parted with a short breath. She held onto Riku's hand for a few more seconds before releasing it and winking at him. "I've got an early flight so I'm just gonna head on up to my suite and crash. Take care sugar!"

The elevator dinged loudly and the doors slid open. Charlotte waved her fingers erratically at him with a large white smile as she stepped inside. With the doors slowly closing, she grasped one more look at the silver haired man.

"Well, well, if this ain't an interesting turn of events?"

Charlotte brought out a tube of lipstick from her purse and uncapped it. She held it to the surface of an elevator wall and began tracing a shape. "I've come across something terribly interesting."

She finished, bringing the flattened end of the lipstick to her lips. After reapplying and placing the tube back in her purse, Charlotte eyed her creation. "The 5 point thalassa shell star, the official emblem and sign of the royal family."

The blonde woman ran a finger along the points of the star she had drawn in complete likeness to the map already in Riku's possession. A dark grin settled on Charlotte's face. With a swift movement she smeared the star with her hand and walked out of the elevator.

"Sugar, you just made my night."

 **-O-**


	7. Rainstorm

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rainstorm**

* * *

Riku sat undisturbed on the rickety outdoor patio of a small coffee shop ran out of someone's home. The sound of pencil to paper was the only thing that filled his ears. Even the seagulls that flew overhead and a typical scene for Destiny Islands were surprisingly quiet.

It was from this little spot on an island a good three hours away from Oathkeeper that Riku found himself surrounded by hundreds of paopu tree groves. Riku had rented a car from the capital and began driving aimlessly, eventually coming to a series of islands that acted as farmland. As he passed the connecting bridges he could see geometrical patterns sectioning off different crops from one another and creating a very colorful mural. A lone little house on the side of the road with a faded red roof was the only sign of any other inhabitants and Riku decided to stop.

The small table supporting his glass of iced coffee was missing a chunk out of one of the legs. Every time his knee bumped against it the table would awkwardly tremble. There was a charming aspect to it that made Riku smile. With his sketchbook readily available to him, as he never went anywhere without his tools, Riku enjoyed the natural scenery and had begun to draw.

Being an architect didn't at all mean that he had to stick to something industrial looking. In reality, everything that existed in the world was inspired by the very shapes found in nature. Riku's sketchbook displayed the curvature of the paopu trees, palms really, that created beautiful arches. In fact, Riku could almost guarantee the curves in the trunk of the trees were what inspired the shape of the bridge arches that connected each and every island.

"My, that's a beautiful drawing."

She was close to his age, perhaps a few years younger. Dark brown hair adorned a pair of green eyes with a touch of rose to her cheeks. The woman sported a pair of yellow capris and a bright orange shirt all tucked behind an apron. "I hope you don't mind me being nosy."

"Not at all," Riku replied to the owner of the house and shop, "This area is beautiful, I couldn't help feeling inspired by it."

"I'm happy to hear that. We don't get many people around here. It's all farmland, not much else happens around this cluster of islands."

She stood at the entrance to the house, a dish towel in her hands. Riku's heart skipped a beat. It was a very reminiscent scene of Vanille doing the same pose the day of Rue's birthday party. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Doesn't it get boring for you?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "My family's been in the farming business for generations. I was born here, I don't know anything else. Plus, I don't think I'd want it any different."

"I guess that makes sense," he said placing his sketchbook down on the table, "I'm pretty much a city person and feel the same. There's something about all the commotion and people that I like."

"Are you from the capital?" She asked.

"No, I'm visiting from overseas. I live in The Land of Departure."

"Oh wow! That's pretty far. What brings you all the way here?"

His eyes remained latched onto the paopu trees in the drawing. "I'm not exactly sure."

His answer puzzled her slightly. She moved closer and with a hand, motioned at the empty seat next to him. "Oh of course, this is your home after all."

"And a bad host at that," she laughed, "where are my manners? My name's Olette."

She raised her hand in his direction to which he clasped gently and shook it. "Riku fal'Cie, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Riku. So, excuse me for being blunt, but I'm not sure I understood what you just said. Are you having a hard time navigating the islands or something?"

Riku played with the pencil in his other hand, twirling it between each finger. Was each interaction with every person he met going to turn into this exact same situation? Nobody knew who he was. There was no need for him to share his reasons. But it was sure becoming a hindrance having to distort his story and in a manner that settled well with him. Not that his scenario was at all well. He breathed deeply and looked to the yellow star-shaped fruits hanging from the arching grove trees. "I'm trying to find someone."

Olette looked over at his hands and noticed his ring. Connecting two and two together, she understood what he meant. "Oh, I see! You're looking for your destined partner."

Her words were kind and held absolutely no intent to be malicious, yet they jabbed at his insides with an icy prickliness. Riku nodded and attempted a smile. "Yeah...my destined partner."

She rested an elbow on the table, to which it toppled slightly. "Sorry, I've been meaning to get a new table, but as we don't get many customers I haven't bothered."

"I don't mind," he said grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Olette winked in thanks before continuing her thoughts. "That's pretty amazing. I mean, it's not unheard of for destined partners to be far away from each other, but when I think about myself, it's hard to get around it."

"I take it yours was close by?" He asked.

The brunette woman pointed to a spot way out in the fields. He followed her movement, but failed to see what she was trying to seek out. Olette then retracted her hand. "My husband Hayner and I run the lands around here. He and I have know each other since we were kids since both our families are farmers. Then one day, our rings completed pretty close in time to one another and we found out we were partners. It was amazing to know that the person who was my best friend growing up, was someone I would learn to love for a deeper reason."

Olette's story was almost point for point the same as Riku's. He blinked a few times as he absorbed the information. "That's wonderful, I'm happy for you."

His expression held a sadness incapable of being missed. Olette reached out and gently nudged his hand with a finger. "Don't look so glum, you'll get there. Look how far you've had to come. I'm sure it'll work out."

There were two conflicting sides within Riku. A part of him wanted nothing more than to get into his car, drive back to Oathkeeper and fly home. He wanted to be back with his family, his wife and son that meant everything to him.

Then there was the other part that held a firm grip around his heart. Someone ahead of Riku was waiting for him to grab them by the shoulder and turn them around to face him. Remembering Mint's words that rang clearly through his head, this matter wasn't just about him anymore.

"Hey, I know this probably isn't my place to say, but maybe I can help you."

Riku's face shot up from his thoughts. "Help me how?"

"Well, maybe there's a clue in your map I could find. That is, if you feel okay sharing it. I'm a perfect stranger really, so I understand if you don't want to."

She needed to stop being so nice. That earlier part of him was screaming that he didn't want to find anything out. But Riku closed his eyes for a moment and reached into the briefcase at the floor of the table. The piece of paper sectioned off into quarters rustled in his hand as he held it out for her. "There's not much there."

With a careful and steady hand, Olette parted the paper and settled it neatly in her lap. She studied it for a long while, turning it around a few times. Olette played with the tufts of long hair that fell down her face as she pursed her lips. "Hmm, well, I can see why you're in Destiny Islands now."

"Is it that obvious?" Riku expressed feeling a tinge of embarrassment. "I didn't realize that it was a star made of thalassa shells until my so-"

Riku abruptly stopped. "Sorry, until someone else pointed it out to me."

"They were right, these are definitely thalassa shells that are only found in Destiny Islands. The Sorceress that did your reading was pretty literal with her interpretation."

"Not that it's really helping. My map pointed me here, but I'm not anywhere close to finding my partner."

Olette looked at Riku's map for a minute or so longer before folding it back up and handing it to Riku. "It's a beautiful drawing though. I felt like I could reach into the paper and pick it right out." She then fixated her gaze on Riku and watched him with curious eyes. "I wish I could tell you I understood something more in it, but I didn't."

"It's okay, thank you for wanting to help. I guess I'm meant to figure this out on my own."

"You will, I know it."

Riku finished his coffee over the next hour or so before taking his leave. From his car seat he could see Olette standing out at the front of her home waving as he turned the engine on. He returned the gesture before driving off and disappearing down the road.

"We had a customer?"

Olette's husband came walking from across one of the fields, his clothes caked with dirt and grime. Hayner walked up to her and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. She nestled close to him. "Yeah, a really nice guy from The Land of Departure. I talked with him for a while."

"Yeah? That's cool. Well, I'm gonna head in and take a shower."

He kissed her cheek and walked inside. Olette watched the tiny dot that was Riku's car off in the distance and let out a sigh. "No Olette, you're reading too much into it. He would think you're insane if you told him that his map was an emblem of the royal family."

The three hour drive back to Oathkeeper brought the early afternoon with it. He returned the car he rented and made his way back to the hotel. After walking into the spacious lobby and towards the elevators, he noticed that a receptionist behind the front desk was motioning for his attention.

"Hello sir, sorry to bother you, but there's something here for you."

Riku raised a quizzical eye to the receptionist as she turned her back to retrieve something. She held out a bright yellow envelope to him which Riku reluctantly took. "Thank you..."

He turned it over and saw pink loopy writing spelling out his name. The face of a recently met blonde immediately came to mind. Using a finger, he swiftly lifted the sealed flap of the envelope and brought out a card.

* * *

Sora's bed was currently playing host and safe haven for his sisters who were all in different stages of distress. Naturally, Selphie and Penelo were both latched onto Sora and refusing to let go as he lay settled against the frame of the bed. Lulu cradled Wendy and Belle between herself and Sora, creating a set of human walls. With the twins nestled in both arms, Sora let out a breath. "What's going on girls? Lulu?"

The eldest sister tucked at one of her braids. "Remember that I had been having a strange dream?"

Sora thought back to the morning where they had pancakes and nodded at her. "Right, you wanted to tell me about it, but never got the chance. Don't tell me this was the same dream you all had."

Lulu shook her head. "No big brother, the dream I had for a while was something warm and nice. But what I didn't know was that everyone else was having it too."

The rest of the girls nodded. Sora felt the physical nodding of the twins' chins on his shoulders. "What happened in the dream?"

Taking turns, they all explained the shared dream they had had. The waterless beach, the strange moon carved into a star, him dressed in white, every detail was so vividly engrained into each of them the story was seamless. Sora listened with quiet attention as Wendy, the natural story teller of the group, finished it off.

"...and I reached out to you holding the star before I woke up."

The only difference was that in every interpretation of the dream, it was always the one having it that reached out to Sora. Lulu, Wendy, Belle, Selphie, and Penelo were all desperately trying to hand him the star shaped moon.

"What could it mean big brother?" Belle asked from her balled up form. "We've never ever had something like this happen. Do you think it has something to do with our Sorceress powers?"

Sora was the last person capable of understanding. He squeezed the twins closer to him and nuzzled his nose against their cheeks. "I'm sorry Belle, but I don't have a clue."

"But it was about you big brother," Wendy continued, "there must be a reason why we all dreamed about you."

He had never heard of situation anything like what his sisters had shared. They were Sorceresses and held powers that were still a mystery to the majority of the world if not to their own selves as well. Perhaps Belle was right. Maybe it was a sign of their powers simply growing stronger. Yet at the center of it, there he was. Sora couldn't begin to figure out its meaning. "And what about just a bit ago? That was something completely different."

Everyone's expression darkened. Lulu clutched herself and showed visible trembling. Sora felt Selphie and Penelo shifting uncomfortably against his chest. "I know this is hard, but can you remember anything at all?"

They all looked to one another, a look that didn't require words to tell each other exactly what was on their minds. Lulu placed her hands at the side of Wendy and Belle. "I'm sorry big brother, but none of us do. All we remember is being cold."

He didn't want to push them any further. Seeing them so shaken up was bothering him to his very core. The last thing he wanted was for them to be in any pain. "Why don't you all stay in my room tonight? We'll have a sleep over."

It was like night and day. They leaped up into a sitting position and threw themselves into Sora nearly toppling him over. "He-hey! Careful!"

He felt his phone vibrating from his pocket and managed to squeeze himself out of the pile on the bed before standing up. Sora glanced at the screen to see "Private" flashing across it. He turned to his sisters and held up a finger to indicate he'd be right back. Sora walked across the expansive room towards a window and slid the talk button on the screen. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough to pick up."

Sora's brows veered diagonally. "Didn't think I'd be hearing from you again."

The laugh that followed was too sickeningly sweet for his liking. It could only belong to one person. "Believe me sugar, I didn't think I'd be making this call myself."

"What do you want Charlotte?"

"Uh uh, that's Miss Lottie to you."

"I'm not one of your students."

She let out a dejected sigh. "Oh dear me, I can feel that dreaded look on your face through the phone. I swear, if only you were more like...well, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Sora was growing more frustrated by the second. "Either you tell me what you want, or I'm hanging up."

The line grew quiet for a second. "Jimminy cricket you're a feisty one. Very well sugar, I'll keep this short and sweet. I'm having a small get together this evening and would love it if you came."

He scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

"That's rude of you Sora dear, I'm kindly extending an invitation to you and this is the response I get?"

"What did you expect? Let's be honest here Charlotte, you never liked me and I sure never liked you."

"Couldn't have said it better myself sugar," Charlotte shot back with an airy sigh, "having you constantly around in the corner watching your sisters. You made my job harder with all them ugly faces and negative emotions oozing out of ya. Don't think for a second I was immune to that."

Sora leaned against the wall and looked out from the high story window. "We can go back and forth on this, but I'm needed here Charlotte. So, you'll have to excuse me if I don't take your invitation."

He was about to silence the call when her next words rendered him unable to breathe. "A shame sugar. Here I was, out of the kindness of my little heart thinking about your well being. I guess having a chance to meet your destined partner means nothing to you."

It was like he was standing in a winter wasteland. Every fiber in his being was frozen, crystallized into dangerous jagged glass. Sora's skin lost its warm radiance and paled to a shade on par to the color of his walls. It took Sora's brain an entire minute before it found his mouth. "Bullshit."

A gasp. "My, my, is a member of the royal family capable of such a naughty word? Shame, shame on you sugar."

"You're treading on dangerous ground here, Charlotte La Bouff," he spoke with a dark intensity in his voice, "I will not tolerate this foolishness."

"Hahaha! Oh how funny! Where was all this "oomph!" earlier Sora dear. Now you're getting all serious and majestic on me. Correct me if I'm wrong but you sound like you could be a king."

Sora was biting his lip hard enough to taste the metallic flavor of blood. He wiped at his mouth, dragging red across the inside of his hand.

"This is beyond insulting and I will not stand by it. If you dare to contact me again I will see to it personally that you never set a foot in Destiny Islands again."

"Oh my! The tame kitty bares it fangs! Meow! Oh sugar, you're rocking my world here. But anyways, my invitation stands. If you have even the tiniest, most itty bitty desire to come, by all means I'll welcome ya with open arms. See you tonight!"

The line went dead. The beeping from the ended call became a repetitive buzz that barely pierced through Sora's consciousness. His mouth tasted like copper and was dry as a bone. The strength in his hands had dissipated and forced him to drop the phone. It smashed into the floor with a hollow thud and skidded away from him.

It was like a jolt of electricity that passed through the girls. They felt Sora's overwhelming negative emotions swirling out of him. His aura was practically manifesting itself physically, like a darkened cloak threatening to cut him off from their view. They threw themselves off the bed and ran towards him.

"Big brother!"

Warm arms encircled him. Sora broke from his frozen state to see the human wreath embracing him. They had tears welling up in their eyes as they desperately searched his face for a sign that he was okay. Sora shuddered a shaky breath and gulped loudly. "I'm okay, really, I'm okay."

His words couldn't deny what they had just felt. Something had upset him to a point none of them had ever seen him in. Sora rubbed a hand against his face before plastering on a smile. "Alright, why don't you get your things for tonight ready? I'll start cleaning up here while you do that, okay?"

They didn't want to leave him, but with his insisting on it, the girls ventured towards the stairs and left for the lower floors. It was here, alone in his room, that Sora struggled with something he could never let his sisters see.

"Get it together," he said wiping at his eyes, "you can't let them see you like this."

Sora was fighting desperately with the tears that were running down his cheeks. And at the moment, Sora was losing.

* * *

When Riku left The Land of Departure his excuse was that he would be attending meetings regarding his work. So it was no surprise that Riku would appropriately take a suit or two with him to appear professional. What was surprising, however, was that he would actually end up using them.

He was dressed up in a form fitting gray suit with a crisp white shirt underneath it and adorned with a navy blue tie. Every article of clothing stuck to him perfectly, outlining his thin and tall frame. The added height of his black boots only made him appear more statuesque.

It was in this attire that he found wandering eyes on him. Women in gorgeous gowns and jewelry were watching him from every corner of the intricately decorated hotel ballroom in downtown Oathkeeper. Riku held a glass of mineral water in hand and took small sips from it as he walked around taking in the space.

The yellow envelope the receptionist had handed him earlier that afternoon turned out to be an invitation to a party Charlotte La Bouff was holding in a different hotel. It struck him as odd considering the fact she had specifically told him she was going to be returning to her home country of Louisiana only two days before. For her to throw a party of this size and in such a short amount of time was slightly frightening. It clearly spelled out for Riku that Charlotte wasn't exactly a typical every day person. She held a sense of influence and he was now a bit nervous.

With a ballroom full of well dressed strangers, Riku had nothing else to do but simply explore. There were dozens of tables with intricately decorated bouquets of flowers as center pieces. Billowing, heavy drapes of rich red covered the ceilings and fell in elegant fashion creating a warm atmosphere. Food of all kinds dotted an entire side of the room as guests helped themselves to the delicacies. It was quite the spectacle.

After a while of aimless wandering and snippets of hellos from people, Riku noticed a small group of women passing something out to the guests. One by one, people began putting on colorful feathered masks. Riku watched as one of them neared him and with a bright smile, handed him a green sequined mask with a single teal feather sprouting from the middle of it.

"A masked ball?" He said to himself, "didn't think this would be themed."

Shrugging his shoulders, Riku pulled the elastic band and carefully set the mask around his hair before placing it on the bridge of his nose. Riku was now a gray-suited bird of paradise.

"She really went all out," he heard from a conversation behind him, "but it's not surprising really. I mean, this is Sorceress Charlotte we're talking about. She doesn't do anything half assed."

"Sorceress?"

Without realizing it, Riku had turned back to the couple he'd overheard. "Charlotte's a Sorceress?"

Even behind their masks Riku could tell they were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. The woman giggled as she held a frilly fan up to her mouth. "Surely, you're joking? How can you not know of Sorceress Charlotte? She's a celebrity!"

She made no mention of her title at any time during their impromptu dinner date. Now that he thought back to it and really looked at the situation, he did think it strange how people were constantly looking at them. But Riku, someone that up until very recently had no interactions or knowledge of Sorceresses beyond the bit he would hear from every day conversation, would have no idea who Charlotte was.

He felt his eyes widen for a moment. "If she's a Sorceress, then does she know about-"Riku stopped his train of thought and shook his head. "No, Namine said once a reading's been made another Sorceress can't do her own interpretation."

For whatever reason, Riku felt unsettled by the idea that Charlotte could have possibly known about the status of his thread. But he assured himself, that wasn't possible. Still, that nagging feeling had grown strong enough to remain etched into his skin. Having been laughed at by the woman and her partner, Riku offered little more than a turn of his head and walked off.

More and more guests trickled in wearing feathered masks as time went on. Riku was growing restless in a corner of the room as he played around on his phone. There was music playing and he was asked to dance by several women only to turn them down with a gentle smile. Even with the clear disappointment in their voices, the women retreated in giggling fits that didn't match their adult years.

Riku brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn when he noticed the set of double doors peeking from behind a red drape. He shifted the material enough to see out the glass doors and into what he realized were dimly lit gardens. Taking a peek over his shoulder, Riku grabbed the elongated knob and pushed the door open.

Outside, he was once again met with the warm, tropical scents that carried through the islands. Lanterns had been set around a sectioned off space of terrain covering a size equal, if not bigger than the ballroom inside. Flowers and shrubbery, trees and hedges dotted his line of vision. He tried to peer beyond the light provided by the lanterns and barely made out a pathway.

"That's right," he mused, "the middle gardens. They're massive and cover a huge part of the the center island. This building connects to the beginnings of it."

It was too dark to venture out beyond the lit area, but Riku made a note to check them out further during the day. He looked around and found a bench next to a row of rose bushes. Riku sat down with a soft sigh and glanced upwards at the night sky. The stars were hidden by the artificial light of the city. Raising a hand, he held it above him. Through the gaps in his fingers a series of stars managed to defy the odds and winked at him.

They formed a chain, his fingers acting as a wall and momentarily breaking it, but a chain nonetheless. He followed it across the sky, moving his hand and the stars continuing to find enough luster to overcome the city's light. Riku let out a tired yawn as he felt his eyelids shifting. He brought his head towards his chest and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Riku was sleeping in his seat.

* * *

"Sir, if you would like, I can turn back at any moment. There's no need for you to be here if you do not want to."

His hand was clutched into a fist and resting against his cheek. From the backseat of the car Sora looked beyond the window at the skyscraper in front of him. He opened his mouth and grazed his knuckles with the bottoms of his teeth. Sora uncrossed his legs before reaching for the intercom button.

"No, there's no need for that. Just remain on standby."

"Yes sir."

He grabbed the handle and pushed the car door open. Stepping out onto the sidewalk a good chunk of distance from the skyscraper, Sora's eyes shimmered in a brilliant shade of yellow gold. With jet black hair to match the black suit he was wearing, Sora's disguise allowed him the comfort to walk in public without having to worry about people's reaction. Failed Sorceress or not, Sora was still a member of the royal family.

His pace was on the normal side, but his heart was threatening to explode. Every beat that thumped against his chest reverberated throughout the rest of his body. His blood was boiling and freezing all at the same time. There wasn't an adequately correct word to explain what Sora was feeling. Looking at the incomplete ring on his left hand, Sora licked at the fresh wound he had left on his bottom lip.

Even if he entertained the idea, it was just too ludicrous and convenient. How could Charlotte so boldly taunt and belittle him with such a story? This all stemmed from what occurred in her class. Charlotte couldn't bear the thought of being ridiculed by a bunch of little girls and their failure of a Sorceress older brother. This was all a sick joke in order to get him back. That was all there was to it.

Then why was he so anxious it was bordering on a nervous breakdown? Sora had told himself it was all a boldface lie. There was no possible way Charlotte was telling the truth. And even in the most slimmest of universal chances that she was, there was absolutely no way of knowing as he still held an incomplete red ring. Sora could be staring his partner in the face and neither of the two would know it. Sora narrowed his mock yellow eyes.

The skyscraper lobby was monstrous and opened up into multiple hallways and rooms for a multitude of different events. The obvious flow of people bee-lining for the most central ballroom told him he had found the party. Sora effortlessly mixed into the crowds once inside and was provided with a feathered mask the color of ripened cherries. A passing server with a tray of champagne flukes offered him a glance to which Sora accepted by grabbing one.

Bringing the glass up to his lips, Sora tossed back half of the slightly sweet, bubbly liquid. He felt it travel into his belly and send out an instant wave of fuzzy warmth. With a drink in hand, Sora made it his mission to seek Charlotte out. Knowing her personality and flair for drama, it shouldn't have been too hard. But after a good 15 minutes or so, he failed to see a single blonde hair sticking out from the crowds.

"Where are you?" He muttered between sips of champagne, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

A connecting ballroom had to be opened up by the time Sora had arrived and people had dispersed into it thus thinning out the crowds. It was in this instant of space that Sora spotted a ghastly pink gown the size of a dinner table walking along. Somewhere in that mess of pink fabric was Charlotte La Bouff. Sora's hand tightened around his glass.

Making his way around meandering bodies, Sora inched closer to the Sorceress. A gaggle of richly dressed men and women stood at her sides laughing at what he could only presume was a funny joke. But Sora was not laughing. Charlotte turned her enormous gown around and latched eyes with Sora through a garish pink mask. The tension was so thick Sora was practically swimming in it. Charlotte's thick glossed lips curved upwards.

"What a wonderful surprise! So glad you could make it sugar! Not sure I like the ensemble though."

He knew she wasn't referring to his clothes, but his disguise. Sora shot her a look that told her to hold her tongue and not reveal who he was to those around her. Charlotte struck out a pink fan and began wafting herself as she bowed to her guests before excusing herself. Grabbing Sora by the hand, much to his dislike, Charlotte led him away from the crowds. "Lets you and me have a little chat, ok?"

They were drawing more attention than Sora wanted, but as long as they didn't realize who he was, he could deal with it. Charlotte ended up taking them out of the ballroom and into a closed restaurant that sat within the first floor. She winked at the only employee left cleaning up for the night and he promptly walked away. Charlotte had Sora sit at the bar and she managed to somehow squeeze herself behind the counter. With erratic fingers encased in pink gloves, Charlotte took a bottle from one of the walls. "Care for a drink?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

She plopped a short glass on the counter and poured herself a thick liquid the same color as Sora's yellow eyes. "You inspired me."

He didn't respond. Charlotte raised the glass to her lips and took a tentative sip. "Oh delicious! Now a gal can take a liking to this."

Sora's expression remained unchanged. If anything, he lacked one. Charlotte clicked her tongue before rolling her eyes. "Alright, this is how it's going to go, sugar."

She pointed towards the ballroom with a finger. "What if I were to tell you that your destined partner is standing right in there?"

His face finally showed an inkling of emotion. Sora crossed his arms and ground his teeth. "I'd say you're lying."

"Oh sugar, don't kid yourself. The fact that you're sitting here with me is proof that you believe me. Why else would you bother with me?"

"What proof is there?" Sora replied with a cold tone, "Even if you read my supposed partner's thread and it led to me, as long as my ring remains incomplete there is no way to connect us. The binding red threads won't materialize. So your words hold no weight."

Charlotte took another sip of her yellow liquor. "A good point."

Sora felt his insides unclench for a moment.

"However," she said holding up a finger, "you're forgetting one crucial detail."

He tilted his head just the smallest degree, the soft light of the bar sparkling in his yellow eyes. "And that would be?"

Charlotte giggled and tossed the remaining liquid in her glass before slamming it down. She looked to Sora with eyes that no longer held that sweet demeanor. "I'm a fucking Sorceress, sugar. I know what I interpret and if I say I know who your partner is, I sure as hell know it."

The force with which she spoke took him to his feet. Sora could feel the anger billowing outwards it was practically creating a distortion in the air. "What do you want from me, Charlotte La Bouff?"

She wanted something out of this. Charlotte wouldn't go through the extravagance of this without having a clear goal in mind. What did she see in equivalent value to the possible identity of his life partner? Sora was almost afraid to find out the answer.

Returning to that sickeningly sweet demeanor, Charlotte parted her lips. "Upon the coronation of one of your sisters as queen of Destiny Islands, I am to be appointed as her sole advisor."

A loud crash carried throughout the bar and restaurant. Stools lay toppled over as Sora gripped the counter so tightly his fingers turned ghostly white. Through venomous yellow eyes dripping with disdain he glared at Charlotte, the blonde standing in utter shock. "Over my fucking dead body."

He ripped himself away and ran out of the empty bar. His eyes were growing murky and wet, the world he was seeing through his disguised view was nothing but a blurred mess. Sora was gunning out, he wanted to be as far away from the building as possible. Grabbing his phone slightly broken from its earlier fall from his pocket Sora quick dialed a number. "Pick me up, right now."

Sora wasn't looking where he was going and violently crashed into something. He fell back, landing hard against the concrete sidewalk. Sora coughed and propped himself into a sitting position as he tried to get up. That's when he saw the hand being extended towards him.

Long, thin fingers, porcelain-like skin. There was almost an ethereal glow to the hand that was being offered to him. Sora allowed his eyes to travel to the suited owner, a mane of silver hair cascading around him like a billowing curtain. Gentle, forgiving seafoam eyes looked at him. Sora was rendered speechless.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Riku spoke with complete sincerity. "Let me help you up."

Riku reached down and took a hold of Sora's arm. With a strong, yet gingerly touch, Riku lifted Sora to his feet. They looked at one another for a long pause, no words leaving them.

It was then that they both felt something wet striking their face. The rumbling sound came from above, the skies now blotted out by darkened clouds. A rare rainstorm was insisting on making its presence known.

 **-O-**

* * *

 **A/N: And so they finally met. Thank you for all your support everyone, there's still more to come, but this was a goal in and of itself. Please review if you haven't yet, any feedback is always greatly appreciated. Let's see where this takes us.**

 **I would also like to point out that if any of you are artistically talented, and would be inspired enough to draw a title drawing for the face of this fanfic and allow me to display it, then please reach out to me via PM. Thanks again!**


	8. Thorn

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Thorn**

* * *

Sora couldn't remember the last time he had someone other than his sisters in the back of their car. Sitting across from him with a towel over his head was the silver haired man in a grey suit. And judging by the saturated color of his clothes, Riku was completely drenched.

Sora was in a similar situation, except he had the added complication of black hair dye coursing down his face in rivers that appeared to resemble veins. He quickly wiped away at the messy residue, staining the white towel he was using. On the seat next to him were the feathered masks they had been wearing at the party, one resting against the other.

"Again, I'm so sorry about earlier."

Riku's words resonated his apology. Sora immediately disposed of his towel and shook both hands in an erratic "no" manner. "Please, you don't have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry to you. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

The silver haired man replied with a shake of his head. "Thank you for letting me dry myself in here. Looks like the rain took everyone by surprise."

Outside, the rain was falling so heavy and hard it was difficult to distinguish what anything was. The skies continued to grow darker and the low rumbling of thunder was roiling. Sora's driver took but seconds to arrive when the rain had started pouring, but it was in those precious seconds that soaked them completely.

"It's the least I could do," Sora continued reaching for another towel from a compartment below his seat. "After running into you and having you pick me up. I'm so embarrassed."

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Think nothing of it. Anyone with half a mind would do the same. Common sense, you know?"

Sora grinned, his spotty brown spiked hair still showing traces of black. "I guess you're right. Umm...sorry, everything happened to fast I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Sora."

He held out a hand. Riku followed soon after, his long fingers grasping Sora's with a firm hold. "Riku."

The pair sitting across from one another held each other's touch for a few seconds before releasing it. Sora let out a small sigh. "Nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I've come to realize there really isn't a set way to anything," Riku said recalling past encounters in his head. Mint, Charlotte, both of them were random, what was so different about this time? "We were both at that party, I'm sure we would have run into one another at some point."

Sora's hand brushed up against the feathered masks on the seat. "Yeah...the party. So are you an acquaintance of Charlotte's?"

Riku shook his head, remnants of the rain still dripping from his hair. "Not really, I just met her two days ago. But she invited me anyways. To tell you the truth, I was kind of shocked to learn that she was a Sorceress."

Sora could still feel the bitter emotions in regards to the blonde woman deep in his chest. He shifted in his seat. "That's surprising actually. Knowing her, revealing her status is the first thing she would do. It's always about her."

Riku could pick up on the not so subtle ways Sora was reacting while expressing his opinion of Charlotte. It was obvious he didn't like her. "I take it you have some sort of history with her."

"I wish I didn't," Sora was quick to point out, "but enough about her."

"Of course..."

"Is there anywhere I can take you? I have no intention of letting you back out into this rain."

Riku thanked him for the offer. "I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks from here, if you wouldn't mind taking me there I would appreciate it."

"Not at all," Sora replied leaning forward to hit the intercom button, "just let my driver know where to."

The car pulled away from the sidewalk and into the blurry field of traffic. They didn't travel far until Riku's hotel came into view. The driver pulled up and beneath an arch in the front driveway protecting them from the onslaught of rain. Riku pushed the car door open and stepped out, his feet uncomfortably squishing in his wet boots. He peered back inside to where Sora sat. "Thanks again, this was really kind of you. It's not much, but would you like to come inside? I can order us some coffee or tea?"

Sora, still wearing his yellow eyes, flashed him a beaming look. "As much as I would like that, I have to head home. I promised my younger siblings I would be back before it got too late."

"I understand," Riku said with a smile, "take care on the drive back." He was about to close the door when Sora's hand gently pressed against the glass. Riku looked to him. "Yes?"

"I...would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?"

Riku blinked. "Have lunch?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to pay us a visit. I can have my driver pick you up. Unless you already had other plans, then I understand. It's kind of out of nowhere so-"

"Sure, I would like that."

He could feel his face growing warm. Sora looked up from his seat to find the older man's features. "That's great, uh, I'll have him pick you up around noon. It's about an hour's drive to our island, so I hope you enjoy the trip."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be ready then."

Sora watched as Riku disappeared into the lobby of his hotel before the car began to move.

"You haven't entertained visitors in a long time, sir."

The driver's voice echoed into the backseat. Sora fiddled with the edges of his damp towel. "I know, it's been just us since...well you know how long Kimahri."

Reaching over six feet tall, covered in blue fur with patches of white, and sporting cat-like features, Sora's driver and long time attendant of the royal family growled softly to himself. "Indeed, this I know well."

Kimahri Ronso was a member of the Ronso tribe from a faraway snowy mountain country named Mt. Gagazet. His family had served the Hatter lineage for generations and Kimahri was one, if not, the only person Sora trusted to always be there. Given that the Ronso were also incredibly protective and their strength beyond the limitations of humans, they also made the perfect bodyguards. But this was just extra. To Sora, Kimahri was someone he admired and respected based simply from his devotion.

"Sir, I don't mean to pry, but what came of Sorceress Charlotte's invitation?"

Sora's face darkened, matching the skies. "Think nothing more of it Kimahri. It's best that we don't speak of her ever again." His eyes were searing, enough to penetrate through the partition that separated them. Kimahri, unlike Sora's disguised eyes, were naturally yellow. From his forehead, the broken remnants of a once pointed horn glistened white. "Understood sir, forgive me."

They drove through the pouring rain, the horizon momentarily brightened by the flashing lightning. The webs of light left an imprint on the skies that would disappear into nothingness seconds later. By the time they arrived at the black iron gates that sealed off the bridge connecting to his home island, Sora had grown sleepy.

"You'll catch a cold if you remain in those wet clothes. Please make sure to take a hot bath."

Kimahri stood alongside Sora with an umbrella hovering over him as they walked to the front door. The massive beast man didn't bat an eye in regards to himself as the rain pelted him freely. The Ronso were impervious to the elements, this bout of rain was nothing to him. "Rest up sir, I will see to Mr. Riku promptly tomorrow."

He placed a clawed hand against his breast and bowed his head slightly. Sora nodded in thanks and entered the mansion.

Before heading up to his room Sora hurried to the kitchen to make something warm to drink. Looking at the electronic numbers on any of the kitchen equipment told him it was just past 11 pm. His sisters were more than likely passed out on his bed by now.

"I should go ahead and do what he said," Sora murmured as he began peeling off the wet clothes right there in the kitchen. They dropped to the floor in a heavy thud, leaving Sora standing in only a pair of bright blue trunks. The tea kettle on the stovetop hissed after a few minutes and Sora promptly poured the boiling water into a nearby cup.

He held it up to his face, the warm scents of the tea strong enough to make him feel lightheaded. Sora touched his eyes with clean fingers and removed the yellow contacts before throwing them in the trash bin. Blinking rapidly to moisten his eyes, Sora then took a sip from his tea.

Sora grabbed a robe from a closet in one of the hallways and ascended the spiral staircase that would take him to the top floor. As he stepped foot on the marble tiling, he could feel the warm, faint light of the lamps on both sides of his bed. There, all nestled and coiled amongst each other, were his sleeping sisters. Sora remained at the edge of the staircase admiring the scene. Simply watching them further embroiled the fire that was within him. The protective nature of being an older brother intensified.

"You'll never get your way, Charlotte La Bouff."

Stepping over to a series of light switches near the stairs, Sora snuffed them out and turned in for the night.

* * *

Riku stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and in a pair of white shorts. He had his hair tied up into a messy bun to keep it out of the way as he cleaned up around his room. Only a few days into his trip and already things were getting out of hand. Clothes were thrown here and there, empty food containers lined the desk, if Vanille was around she'd be glaring at him with both hands synched at her waist.

"Oh, it's morning on her end, I should check in."

He grabbed his phone off the charger and flicked the all too familiar button next to a picture of a smiling Vanille holding a cat patient from her veterinary clinic. It rang a few times before the line clicked. "Morning Vanille."

"G'morning, or should I say goodnight to you?"

Her voice was groggy and Riku could barely make out half of her sentence. Riku sat on the edge of his bed, the comforters balled up against his back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible," she whined, "it's not the same without you here. Hurry on back Riku, we miss you."

He ran his teeth against his bottom lip. "It's only been a few days, you'll manage."

"Tell that to Rue, to him it feels like it's been years."

"Is he awake yet?"

"Mhmm," she yawned with a stretch on her end, "I have some work I need to take care of, so I'm having him go over to a friend's house to play for the day. Want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, put him on the phone."

He heard some creaking and the shifting of Vanille's cellphone. "Daddy?"

"Hey buddy, how are ya?"

"Hi daddy! I've been sleeping in your room with mama, she can't fall asleep without me cause you're gone."

"Is that right? That's my boy, you been taking care of the house?"

Rue's excited voice was making Riku smile wide. "Uh huh! I helped make dinner last night. Mama let me use the kitchen knife to cut the lettuce."

"Did you make sure to wash your hands before you did that?"

"Yep!"

Rue went on for a while talking about the last few days with a deep fervor. Vanille had to eventually interrupt to tell him he needed to go get ready to leave. "Tell daddy goodbye Rue."

"Bye daddy, come home soon!"

"I will buddy, I love you."

He brought a foot up on the bed and held a knee to his chest. Riku breathed into the speaker. "I'll be back Thursday, I'll check in again before I leave."

"Alright, I'll be at the airport waiting with Rue. Enjoy the rest of your trip. I just found out on the news there's a rainstorm passing by over there. Did you get caught in it?"

"Yeah," he replied grabbing a fistful of the comforter, "but I wasn't far from my hotel, so it wasn't too bad."

"Okay then, make sure to buy an umbrella if the weather keeps on like that. I'll see you soon."

"Alright Vanille, see you soon."

Hanging up, Riku tossed the phone back on the bed. He let himself fall against the comforters as he looked at the textured ceiling. His mind replayed the earlier events.

He hadn't noticed falling asleep in the gardens outside the hotel and eventually walked back into the ballroom. It was after a few more minutes of the party that he found himself growing tired and decided to leave. He was walking out on the streets of downtown, his thoughts elsewhere when he felt that forceful impact. Turning around, he saw the spiky haired man with eyes the color of precious gold. At the time, Riku had felt the air escape him. But there was something there telling him it wasn't necessarily the jolting impact that could have knocked the breath out of him. It took but one look at the younger man for him to lose the ability to speak. But shaking that sensation away, Riku did what he thought was only appropriate: he reached out to him.

"Sora," he found the name slipping from his mouth before sleep finally caught up with him and forced his eyelids shut.

The next day.

It was as if the rainstorm hadn't happened. There was nothing but blue sky and white clouds for as far as anyone could see. The only sign that there had been any kind of rain were the puddles left in the indentations on the streets. Even then, the blazing sun would eventually dry those out and remove any traces completely.

Riku walked past the sliding lobby doors to see the luxurious black car he had ridden in the night before. There wasn't the slightest bit of dust or grime covering its black surface. He grew closer upon which the driver's door flew open to reveal someone that made Riku hesitate in taking another step forward. Taller than any man, and wearing a black suit that bulged at the chest, was a feline-faced Ronso. Riku felt a twinge of nervous jitters blossoming in his stomach.

"Do not be alarmed, the Ronso spoke with a deep, distinct accent, "my name is Kimahri Ronso. I am in service to sir Sora, if you would be kind enough to step inside we may be on our way."

"Th-thank you," Riku managed trying not to stare. He tightened his hold on the strap to the briefcase slung over his shoulder and quickly did as he was instructed. Kimahri opened the door and bowed to him as Riku entered. With the entire backseat to himself, Riku made himself comfortable.

"If you would like anything to drink, please help yourself to the amenities."

He scanned the seating area to find a small built in refrigerator by the intercom and pulled it open. Stocked to the gills with fancy bottled water and snacks, Riku grew frighteningly curious.

"Very well sir, if all is to your liking, we shall depart now."

The car sped off into the city streets. They drove past the large connecting bridge to Oathkeeper and reached a hub island that sprouted a multitude of different routes. Riku recognized it from his random driving the day before, but was not surprised when Kimahri chose a route in a completely different direction from the one he traveled on.

"Sir," came the deep voice.

"Yes?" Riku replied from his seat.

"I can tell that you are not from the islands, may I ask where you are from?"

"The Land of Departure."

Kimahri growled in response. "I see. So I am safe to assume you are not familiar with this country?"

Riku shook his head, a hand resting on the white pants he wore. "I know very little, it's my first time here. But so far everyone I've met has been kind to me."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

The drive continued, as Sora had told him, for the better part of an hour. Eventually, Riku could see a massive black gate off in the distance that sealed off the entrance to another bridge. Beyond it, all he could see were towering trees that blocked the island from view. It took Riku but three seconds to add things up in his head. A black luxury car, a private driver and attendant from a race known for their loyalty and ferocious strength, and a private island. Just what importance did this Sora hold?

Kimahri brought the car up to the sealed gate and on cue, the black ironwork began to creak open. They drove past and immediately were enveloped in a thicket of trees on all sides. Light barely peaked through the foliage, creating speckled patterns on the moving car. From out of the forest, Riku gasped when he saw the expansive green fields. Everything seemed to glow like jade.

"Sir Riku, before we arrive at the mansion, I would like to inform you of something important."

As Kimahri said this the blue rooftops of the mansion in question erupted into view. Standing at five stories tall was the Hatter household. Riku could barely respond. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir Sora has not had any personal visitors to his home in two years. I am most surprised by this invitation he has extended to you."

Riku looked to the partition that kept them apart. "Why is that?"

"That is not my place to tell you. Sir Sora will be the one to make that clear. All I ask is that you respect this home."

"Of course," Riku replied grasping his knee, "thank you for going through the trouble of bringing me here."

"Not at all, sir Riku. It's as my master wished."

The road broke out into a circular driveway the size of a sports field. In the center, a hand chiseled fountain lay spouting water in an elegant manner. Kimahri brought the car to a stop and turned it off. Riku waited for a moment as he walked over to his side and opened the door for him. Grabbing his belongings, Riku stepped out onto the Hatter grounds.

"Welcome Riku."

The silver haired man looked to the parting gates in front of him. They opened to reveal Sora dressed in a billowy pair of black shorts and a form fitting red shirt. But where Riku had once seen black hair and yellow eyes, were now chocolate brown and bright blue. It was as if he was looking at a completely different person.

"Thank you for having me," Riku replied with a nod.

Sora walked past the gates onto the paved driveway, his spiky hair moving with a passing breeze. "I know I look a bit different than last night, but this is how I normally am."

"Yeah, it took me by surprise," Riku said rubbing the back of his neck, "but I'm sure you had your reasons."

They were standing a few feet from one another. Riku found a small rock and concentrated on it, unsure of what else to say. Sora was in a similar spot, his hands found the large insides of his pockets and was rocking on his feet. "How was the drive?"

"It was great, I enjoyed it."

"Good, good," Sora murmured finding his lack of words embarrassing. "Well, uh, I'm happy you agreed to have lunch with us today. I've been fixing things up in the kitchen since this morning."

Riku pointed at him with suspicion. "You did? Really?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, really. I do all the work around here. I have five younger sisters to take care of. I can't slack off at all."

Another shocker. Riku had come to the conclusion Sora held power of some kind, and to find out that he wasn't waited on hand and foot was surprising. He looked to the massive building looming behind Sora and swallowed. "That's pretty impressive."

"Come on in, I'll introduce you and show you the place."

Sora led Riku down the walkway, the surroundings lush and green, not to mention evidently well maintained. Riku had a hard time believing that Sora could have done all of this on his own, but nothing was impossible. Taking a hold of the door handle, Sora pushed it forward to reveal the grand ballroom-like foyer. And ever present in the center was a table supporting a vase with fresh flowers.

"Wow," Riku said breathily. "This is amazing."

Rich woods, lavish wallpapers, every inch of the daunting entrance already spoke of what this place was. He looked to the hanging crystal chandelier and marveled at its design. As his eyes traveled he noticed that at the far end, where the stairs broke to the left and right, was a large space devoid of anything on it. Riku would have no idea that it normally played home to the painting of Sora and his family in royal attire.

"This way," he heard Sora say.

Following behind him, Riku walked into a cavernous living room a few hallways from the foyer. Windows dotted the entirety of the walls, creating an open view of the green fields and gardens. Light effortlessly cascaded through the crystal-like glass, filling the space with a natural warmth. It was here, seated in plush couches, that Riku saw five little girls.

"Everyone, say hello to Riku. He's going to be having lunch with us today."

As Sorceresses, they were very familiar with having strangers coming to them for readings. They knew how to interact with them in a manner that was friendly, yet professional. However, all of that seemed to have gone out the window as they remained quiet and suddenly very shy. Selphie was quick to hide behind Belle, much to Penelo's amusement. The youngest sister puffed her cheeks and courageously got to her feet. The rest watched as Penelo walked across the room to where Sora and Riku stood. She was wearing a bright yellow lacy shirt tucked into a hunter green skirt that ended above her knees. Grabbing the sides of her skirt, Penelo sunk downward into a tipsy curtsy.

"P-pleased to meet you, my name's Penelo."

Seeing the youngest managing to do what they couldn't, the rest of the girls soon followed suit. That is, everyone except Lulu. The girl in black braids and ruby red eyes simply sat with her hands cupped in her lap. Sora glanced at her with a look telling her she was being rude and it was only then that she finally got up.

"Pleased to meet you."

She held out her hand, a very adult like custom and waited for Riku to respond. Taken back for a second, the silver haired man immediately grasped her small hand and gave it a gingerly squeeze. "Nice to meet you too."

Lulu pulled back and returned to her seat with nothing more than a nod of her head.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Wendy whispered from right next to her.

"I'm not sure," she replied never taking her eyes from Riku as Sora walked him around the room. "Something feels...strange."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked curiously. "He seems nice."

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Lulu shook her head. "I don't know, I just...let's all watch over big brother today."

"Got it," everyone said in unison.

With their usual group of six growing by one, the Hatter family moved along the mansion showing Riku around. At one point, when the girls thought Sora was about to lead them into the Sorceress Chamber hall, Sora took a detour. The sisters shot confused looks at one another.

"Today's such a nice day, I thought we'd have lunch out here," Sora said as they walked out into the back of the mansion and into yet more meticulously kept garden grounds. A large rectangular table was set up with more than enough chairs needed to seat the group.

"Girls, why don't you help me bring the food out here while we let Riku take a seat?"

"Oh I can help with that too."

"No, no, you're a guest here. I won't have you lift a finger."

With his role settled and unable to argue further, Riku took a seat at the far end of the table and waited. It wasn't long before Sora and the girls returned with platters full of food and one by one, settled them on the table. With the growing amount of dishes on display, "lunch" was no longer the correct word to refer to this event. It was now a feast.

"Help yourself Riku," Sora offered with a motion of his hand, "I hope you like it."

"It looks fantastic, thank you."

Riku grabbed the napkin near his plate. As he did so, it was in this very moment that Sora finally saw something he had somehow missed before: Riku's completed red ring. Sora felt a tightness in his chest. "You're staying in that hotel in downtown Oathkeeper, are you visiting from another island?"

The older man calmly looked at his plate. "No, I'm from overseas. This is my first time in Destiny Islands." Riku by now knew there was no point in hiding the truth from the group as they began to eat. Closing his eyes, Riku continued. "I'm here in search of my destined partner."

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving Mog!"

The little girl was in tears as she wiped away at the blubbering stream from her nose. Vanille crouched down onto her knees and brought the girl close, giving her a hug. "You're so welcome sweetie. Mog will make a full recovery and should be ready to go home in about a week. So I want you to be strong and brave, ok? Think good thoughts and she'll heal even quicker. Can you do that for me?"

She bobbed her head up and down so quickly Vanille was worried she was going to knock herself out. "I will!"

The little girl ran to her parents standing in the lobby of the veterinary clinic. They looked to her with thankful expressions as they walked out the door, their daughter smiling a toothy grin from ear to ear.

"Oh man, that was a tough one."

Vanille, clad in soft pink and orange scrubs, wiped at the thin layer of sweat that had collected on her brow. "I didn't think I was going to save that one."

She looked to the clock above the secretary at the front desk. With the emergency surgery going on longer than she had anticipated, Vanille had made a quick call to where Rue had been staying that day to tell them she was going to be late. Times like these happened at any moment and there was little Vanille could do. Just seeing the happy look on the little girl's face was more than enough to make it worth it. She knew Rue would understand.

Vanille finished cleaning up and filling out some paperwork before leaving the clinic. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Her employees and fellow vets waved goodbye as Vanille walked out the door and across the parking lot to her car. She placed her things in the backseat and got in. Sunset painted over the skies by now and the stars winked at her through the hazy purple and oranges.

The clinic was on the less busy side of the city, so Vanille didn't have to deal with as much heavy traffic as she drove. It wasn't until she got to the connecting bridge that she met up with the flow of downtown drivers all eager to head home that slowed her down just a bit.

She continued on with sunset at her backside. From the passenger seat her phone began to ring. Vanille pressed a button on her dashboard that connected it to a hands free device and allowed the call to come in through the speakers. "Hello?"

"Hey Vanille."

She froze. Vanille felt her lips parting, mouth suddenly dry. "You..."

"It's been a long time."

Vanille took the next exit off the highway and drove until she found an empty street and parked the car. "I told you very clearly to never call me again."

The person on the other end let out a laugh. "I haven't spoken to you in years, but you haven't changed at all, Vanille."

The redhead had her hands around the steering wheel, her fingers drumming against the leather. "We've gone this long, why are you contacting me? I thought we had everything worked out."

"We did, Vanille, but I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble."

"That's not my problem. I've done what we agreed to, I've never screwed up once. So you have no right to make any demands."

"You sure about that?"

Vanille's eyes veered dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, Vanille, the way I see it is like this: Either you listen to what I have to say and do it, or I can make things very difficult for you. And seeing as how your little life is all roses, I'm sure you don't want me to be that pesky thorn."

Her heart was pounding against her chest. "What do you want?"

"That's more like it. So here's the deal. I'm kinda in over my head at the moment. And I really need you to spot me some extra cash this month."

She let out a disgruntled sigh. "I can wire it first thing tomorrow, it's Sunday so the bank is closed so-"

"No."

He cut her off.

"I need it, right now."

"Are you crazy?" Vanille spat out, "how the hell do you expect me to get it to you at this hour?"

"Easy. You drive it to me."

Vanille's voice grew quiet. "Are you..."

"Yes Vanille, I'm in the city."

Her head was spinning. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Alright...give me an hour."

Downtown. It was night by the time Vanille arrived at the place he had indicated. It was a little bar hidden between the rows and rows of other restaurants and pubs that lined the inner city. Vanille was out of her work clothes and garbed in a pair of jeans and simple purple jacket. She walked up to the entrance to the bar and stepped inside.

There were few patrons scattered around with pulsing music echoing in her ears. Vanille's eyes darted around, the dim lighting doing little in helping her find who she was looking for. Her hand curled into a fist when she found in a corner of the bar, up against wall, a man with acidic green eyes. Vanille quickly worked her way towards him. With a smirk, he lifted his spiky mane of red hair. "Hey there life partner, long time no see."

Their rings shimmered, resonating together with a vibrant red. Vanille looked at Axel with glistening eyes. "I will never accept it, Axel. You will never be my partner."

 **-O-**

 **Next update when we reach 30 or more reviews.**


	9. Race

**A/N:** Thank you for 30 reviews everyone! This is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy it. Let's shoot for 40 or more for the next update.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Race**

* * *

People gave but a quick glance at Axel and Vanille as they sat in the back corner of the small bar before returning to their own conversations. A song with a quick tempo blared from the speakers lined along the walls infusing the air with an upbeat vibe. Everyone appeared to be in good spirits making chit chat and tossing back drinks. But to the pair huddled away in the corner of the bar, or at least in Vanille's case, there was nothing upbeat about her attitude.

A glass of ice water sat on the high table, the condensation running trails down its length and giving no indication that Vanille had taken a sip. Axel sat across from her with his chair leaned up against the tattered center of a worn out beer poster. His lips were set in a constant grin which only emphasized the clown-like appearance he gave off with the added black markings under his eyes. Axel Loire leaned further back into his seat, forcing a painful creak from the wooden chair.

"Not going to say anything?"

He tossed the question out with that jester grin still pulling at his lips. Vanille's hand twitched involuntary as if his very words had sent a million volts up her arm. She looked into his acidic green eyes to find her more natural shade of green reflected within them. Vanille pulled harder on the collar of her jacket. "What do you expect me to say? Do you honestly think I'm happy about this? Axel," she paused for a moment to finally take a drink from her water, "I thought we had an agreement."

The red haired man ran a long, bony finger along his protruding spikes. "Remind me again, what were those terms?"

She balled up her hand, clenching it tightly and feeling the breath seeping hotly out her nose. "I promised you a set amount of money every month to keep you out of my life. It's been working perfectly well all these years. Why contact me now?"

He had given her his reason already, but humored her nevertheless. "I ran into some trouble and needed the extra money. It's simple as that, nothing else."

Vanille huffed and reached into an inner pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a heavy looking envelope and tossed it on the table. It hit the surface with a solid thump much to Axel's gleeful amusement. "Perfect," he belted out with an airy vibrato in his voice."

"There's your money. You'll get your check next month as usual. We're done here, I have to go pick up my son."

She shuffled her chair back and was about to turn when Axel reached out and grabbed a fistful of her jacket sleeve. Vanille swiveled on the spot and glared at him. "Let go of me, Axel."

"I haven't seen you in years," he said taking the envelope off the table and securing it into his back pocket. "Stay a while, let's catch up. Tell me all about what you're up to these days."

"What part of 'we're done here' can't you get through your thick skull?"

"Ouch, I'm heartbroken. Come on, lighten up. I drove hours to get here the least you can do is stay for a drink and talk."

It was so simple. Vanille could have shrugged his hand off and walked out of the bar back into her everyday routine. She wanted to pretend that the last couple hours hadn't happened. Vanille wanted to bury the very memory of Axel in the inner depths of her mind. Yet there was something there, something that Vanille up until only a bit ago, had under control.

"You feel it, don't you?"

His words were like tiny knives. Vanille could feel her feet turning until her whole body was now facing him. She had a strained look on her face that spoke of the struggle she was enduring. "Damn it Axel..."

"I know it, because I can feel it too. I have all these years, it's never gone away. My desire in wanting to be with you has been excruciatingly painful. Like it or not, Vanille, you and I are life partners. And this pull is something you and I are going to fight against for the rest of our lives. The threads that bind us will never be broken."

Destined partners were like magnets. Upon finding each other and being bound by the manifestation of their red threads, they would forever have an innate need to be together. It was an attraction that could not be denied.

Vanille was an unusual person. Not so much in her personally or demeanor; she was quite ordinary by normal standards. She was unusual in the fact that she felt no love for the person at the end of her thread. Attraction and love were two completely different monsters.

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," she said grabbing the back of the chair and pulling it back, "it's always been there."

She looked to Axel, the former hostility she was feeling slowly disappearing from her body. He still held onto his mischievous joker grin, but there just the slightest hint of something else mixed in with his features. "Remember the day we met?"

Vanille sat back down, eyes fidgeting with the glass of water on the table. "Physics class freshmen year of college. You were late too. The professor got so mad when you just casually walked in."

"Hehe," he chuckled snapping his fingers for the bartender's attention and holding up the two digits. "I was hung over. It was our first week in the new place, we had to live it up."

"That place was such a dump."

"Hey don't diss it, you spent a lot of time there too. You even wanted to move in when Roxas left."

Vanille grew concerned when a smile played at her lips. The bartender with a voluminous chest sat down a pair of glasses each housing a lime wedge. She winked at the redhead before tailing it back to the drunken call of the other customers. Vanille picked the drink up and took a sip from the concoction. She made a grimaced face. "You know I hate gin."

Axel smirked as he leaned back. "I know a lot about you."

His words caused another involuntary spasm of her hand. She gripped the glass as she played over her thoughts. "Then you clearly know that I never loved you, right?"

He remained silent, his grin faltering momentarily before growing even wider. "Yeah yeah, I got the message loud and clear. It was always 'Riku this', 'Riku that'. Even after our rings were completed and the threads appeared in front of us, he was the only thing you thought about. I remember looking across from you as the threads connected from our rings and instead of seeing you with a smile on your face, I saw shock. I told myself you were just so surprised and happy you didn't know how to react. But I was wrong."

He cupped his glass with his bony hand and drank from the gin and tonic. "You couldn't stand the thought that Riku didn't turn out to be your special person."

"That's not true."

"Oh? It's not? Enlighten me then, what else was I supposed to think?"

Vanille sucked in her lips, the feelings beginning to painfully well up in her chest. "I was young and stupid. I didn't know how to control my emotions."

"You didn't answer my question," he shot back with a renewed intensity in his acidic eyes, "Why else would you have looked at me with such disgust when our fate was so glaringly staring you in the face? In all these years Vanille, have you given it any thought about how I felt? How this whole thing affected me?"

"Of course I have," she replied with a hiss, "I know I hurt you. I acted like a little girl and never once gave your feelings any consideration. But whatever I have to say now is not going to change what happened in the past. And I know, "she paused to grip at her chest, "that any apology coming from me won't mean anything to you because of what I am."

"That being?"

She looked up from her cowered view. "A liar."

Such a word was not enough to describe Vanille nor her actions. Axel Loire, the man sitting across from her in a pair of red jeans and a black suit jacket, was her destined partner. The red threads materialized upon the completion of their rings and bound them together. Since that moment, the pull between the two was continuous. There was a desire that no matter how many times she tried to deny or suppress, kept her pining for Axel. Yet Vanille somehow managed to do exactly what she sought out: change the outcome of her fate. But at the cost of two people's future.

Axel and to a further extent, Riku. Both were victims of her utter selfishness. Axel, her destined partner, was denied a future where she was to be at his side. Riku, a childhood friend she cherished more than anything, was robbed of a future with his true partner.

"But if I was going to be denied what was rightfully mine, why not take advantage of the situation?"

He sighed and took another drink. "You rejected me. And I was going to make sure you paid for it. Quite literally too," he said feeling the envelope in his back pocket. "For my continued silence, to keep out of your life and whatever you managed to make of with that Riku guy of yours, you would need to keep me very happy. And you've been doing just that."

The mischievous expression returned to his face as he recounted things. He glanced at his wrist to see the time and let out a cough. "I've got a long drive ahead of me, so why don't we call it a night? Believe me, the farther I'm away from this dump of a city, the better."

He got up from his seat and readjusted his jacket before taking a few steps past Vanille. As he did so, with his back to the redheaded woman, Axel raised his head to the ceiling. "I don't know how you did it, nor do I really care. But to fool someone you considered your best friend...that takes a real kind of evil." Axel let out a laugh. "I almost feel sorry for the guy."

Vanille's eyes quivered as she felt Axel's hand on her shoulder. It sent a searing heat through her. Vanille struggled with the swirling feelings as she rested an elbow on the table to support her head. It felt like a furnace. Axel scoffed inwardly, finding a growing irritation in his gut.

"Intense, isn't it? Now imagine that intensity for all these years," he turned and bent down far enough until his lips were but an inch from her ear, "because that's exactly what I've had to live with knowing I wasn't wanted."

Axel removed his hand and left the bar without another word. The only thing that filled Vanille's ears was the incessant chatter of the other patrons and the blaring music coming from the speakers. She sat at the table, hands clutched tightly as her shoulders shook.

* * *

Continents away was a land known for having expansive plains for miles and miles on end. There was nothing but green grass, each blade becoming part of a wave as the open breezes passed over them. It was a tranquil place that drew people seeking out a piece of nature in its purest form. Riku honestly thought he was standing in these very Calm Lands, as they were appropriately named, but the view of expansive green was simply Sora's backyard.

"There's a beach leading down from the cliff."

He heard the voice from behind him and Riku broke from his entranced stare of the horizon. Sora walked up to where Riku stood and joined him, his smaller stature barely reaching the older man's shoulders. "Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. We were actually planning on going down there after we rested up from lunch. The girls are getting changed into their swimsuits."

Riku immediately looked down at his lack of appropriate swimwear and laughed. "Heh, had I known I would have brought my own."

"That's okay, you can borrow one of mine. Let's head back inside and we can change too."

With a nod, Riku followed after Sora on their way to the mansion. Their walk led back into the gardens and the now empty, but clean, rectangular table they had sat at for lunch. "Thanks again for lunch, it was delicious."

"Of course, I'm glad it was to your liking. I tried to keep things simple since I didn't know what you did or didn't like."

"There wasn't anything simple about it," Riku replied as they continued onto a brick walkway, "you really outdid yourself."

Sora scratched the back of his head in a slight bit of embarrassment. "I'm used to it, remember? I take care of this place."

They ventured back in and eventually up the spiral staircase that would take them to Sora's room. Riku was already in awe at the grandness of the entire island, but seeing Sora's floor-size room surprised him further. "This is practically my entire first floor, including the backyard."

"It is a bit extreme," Sora expressed with a skittish grin. He walked over to a dresser and scavenged around, muttering to himself as he did. "Will it fit...hmm...maybe it's too small..."

Riku paced around taking in the vast room. A few well placed portraits on some of the walls gave the enormity of the place a bit more life. To Riku's taste, it was too bare and held a chilly emptiness. It was as if he could get lost in it.

"Found it."

Sora pulled out a dark green pair of trunks with a white trim and tossed them to Riku who caught it with ease. "Thanks."

"They might be a bit snug, but I think you'll be okay. Um..." he trailed off scratching at his cheek. "You can change behind the partition over there if you'd lik-"

Sora wasn't able to finish his sentence as he found himself growing a bright shade of red. Without any hesitation, Riku pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a thin, pale torso. Sora quickly spun around to face away from the older man. "Or you can change there."

"We're both guys," Riku teased folding his shirt and walking it over to a chair that made up a part of an open sitting area. "I played blitzball in high school, so changing in front of everyone was pretty normal."

"I-is that right?" Sora stuttered totally stunned by Riku's actions. "You don't look like the jock type."

"Well it's been a good 12 years since I was in high school," Riku continued placing a finger on his pants zipper. "Haven't played it since."

Sora was not looking, yet he could clearly hear the sound of fabric hitting the floor. His mouth had gone dry and he could feel tiny tingling sensations crawling up his hands. He shook his head furiously and followed up by ripping his shirt over his head. "Why's that? I'm sure you were good at it."

"I played blitzball in high school, sure, but it doesn't mean I liked it."

Sora, half naked, allowed his eyes to dart around. Doing so forced him to catch his breath. Pale skin, shimmering silver hair, and limbs that went on forever. Strapped into green trunks a bit too small for him, Riku easily gave off the vibe of a natural swimmer. Realizing that he was now staring, Sora coughed to bring himself back to reality. "Then why do it at all? If it wasn't something you wanted, why waste your time?"

It was an easy question, but Riku's answer was a bit more complicated. "My dad was a champion blitzball player when he was younger. He was part of the national team for The Land of Departure and went onto win several medals at the Kingdom Hearts games. So naturally, he made it his goal to make sure I would do the same."

"I see," Sora said taking a seat on his bed, "but it wasn't for you then."

"I hated it," Riku continued folding his arms, "I hated getting up early and going to practice, the exhausting hours, and the traveling. I somehow made it through all four years of high school playing something I knew I had no desire in pursuing. But, my dad was a strict man. He pushed me harder than anyone else."

"How'd he take it when you told him you didn't want to do it anymore?"

Riku placed his hands at his waist and let out a sigh. "As you can probably imagine, not very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Riku waved a hand at him, "I'm sorry I had to bore you with that story. I don't really talk about myself like that."

"'N-no, I liked hearing about it. I don't...have many people I talk too so..."

Sora tried to remember the last time someone had talked to him without addressing him as "your highness". For that matter, he couldn't even remember the last time he had a normal, every day conversation with a person that wasn't one of his sisters or a member of government. He never faltered in his speech and always spoke with an air of confidence that displayed his dignity as someone born into a noble lineage. But only a few hours around Riku and his ability to remain stoic was becoming harder to do. "Anyways, I'll finish changing and we'll head out."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later the pair were descending the spiral staircase and met up with the group of swimsuit-clad girls. They all sported one piece suits in a variety of colors and an assortment of beach equipment in their hands.

"We're ready big brother!"

With Selphie and Penelo in matching yellow outfits, they took command of the group and led them out into the gardens with their sand shovels pointed outwards like muskets. "To the beach! The beach! The beach!"

Sora and Riku walked in the very back overlooking their little parade. Within a few minutes they went past the gardens and into the grassy fields that seemed to go on forever. Every once in a while as they marched, Lulu in her maroon colored swimsuit would look over her shoulder at Riku. She had continued to do this ever since he first arrived at the mansion. It wasn't that she disliked him, but Lulu sensed there was something off about him that she just couldn't place. The girls had all agreed to watch over their brother, but as the day went on Lulu found herself to be the only one actively monitoring him.

Upon growing closer to the edges of the island, they came to a metal railing acting guard to a series of stairs that led down from the cliff and to a patch of beach that stretched for the better part of a mile. They carefully took their time going down until the steps met the tan colored sands.

"Yay!"

The girls erupted into a happy cheer as they skipped along. In a matter of seconds they had towels sprawled out and umbrellas providing shade from the glaring sun. Sora, who had been carrying a bag over his arm, dug into it and brought out a bottle of sunscreen. He looked to Riku and grinned. "I need to get this on them otherwise they won't do it themselves."

He went from one to the other applying copious amounts of the sunscreen to every inch of his sisters skin. Selphie and Penelo fidgeted and complained that it felt too sticky and ended up being a bit more difficult to deal with.

"If you get sunburned don't come crying to me later."

Riku simply watched their family dynamics as he took a seat on a towel Sora had provided for him. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between them and his own family. Rue also loved the beach, but was a hassle to get him to wear his sunscreen or make sure he didn't go near the water without either him or Vanille. Riku could feel his lips growing thinly, the feelings that grew within him becoming more difficult to bear.

During lunch, Riku had shared the reason as to why he was in Destiny Islands. He was searching for the person at the end of his red thread. His destined partner. Of course, he left out the fact he already had an existing family. That was something that they did not need to know. As he told his brief story, Riku remembered seeing a flickering in Sora's eyes as he listened. If Riku didn't know any better he could have sworn it was a look that bore disappointment. He shook his head as he grabbed a fistful of the sand around him.

"Here, you should put some on too."

With his sisters now protected from the harsh rays of the sun, Sora ventured over to where Riku was sitting and stood over him casting a shadow in a pair of red trunks. He held out the bottle of sunscreen and produced a smile. "Go on."

Riku reached for it and grabbed it from Sora, his fingers brushing against his skin. He felt the intake of air in his lungs growing slightly hot and quickly pulled back. Sora heaved a heavy breath as well. "I can get your back if you want."

"Sure," the older man accepted as he covered every part he could do himself, "I'll do the same for you."

Sora held out his hands, cupping them into a bowl. Riku squeezed a good amount of the white cream before Sora took a few steps behind him. He was now staring at the porcelain back of the silver haired man. Sora gulped, his mouth failing to produce any moisture. He followed the curvature of his spine, the soft, almost translucent fuzz that ended at the white trim of his trunks. Falling to his knees, Sora slowly moved his hands forward. "This might be a bit cold at first."

"No worries," Riku shrugged his shoulders, the blades in his back protruding to a point Sora thought they'd break through his skin.

Sora's hands inched themselves closer until finally, they made contact. He heard a soft gasp coming from Riku that startled him at first, but he followed through. Sora worked the sunscreen into his translucent skin until it shimmered like a freshly discovered pearl. Sucking in a breath, Sora pulled back and wiped at his forehead. "There you go."

"Now let me do you."

Switching positions, Sora held his knees towards his chest and offered his backside to the taller man. He heard the uncapping of the sunscreen bottle, the sound sending his heart rate to new levels. With a muttering of silent words, Sora tried to calm his non-responsive body. He was afraid that Riku would be able to feel the pounding of his heart if he didn't.

"Alright," he heard Riku say. Bracing himself, Sora felt his insides growing hot at Riku's touch. It was a feeling unlike anything he'd experienced before. He gripped his knees tighter against himself as he allowed himself to melt into his hands. But it didn't last long. Riku pulled away, the act rendering his backside to a frozen chill. "Th-thanks."

Riku sat to the side of him, the pair now admiring the lapping waves at the edge of the beach. It was here that Riku realized there was a wooden pier leading out into the sea a few hundred feet from where they sat. It extended for quite a distance out, giving Riku the impression that a large ship of some kind should have been docked there. He didn't know how he could have missed this.

"You're probably wondering why there's no ship," he heard Sora voicing his thoughts, "it's actually docked on the western side of the island inside a cove."

"Really? Why's that?"

Sora pointed a finger upwards. "The sun. It's so strong here the paint job on the ship fades quicker if it's out in broad daylight all the time. I have Kimahri bring it out whenever we want to go for a trip."

"Makes sense," Riku replied digging his toes into the warm sands.

"Do you want to take it out?"

Riku turned to Sora with a raised brow. "What? No, that's okay. I'm perfectly fine here on the beach. I mean look at your sisters, they're having a good time playing."

Wendy and Belle were attempting to construct a castle, and doing a pretty good job of it too now that he studied it more. Selphie and Penelo were busy chasing each other around and nearly face planting every so often. Lulu was the lone one sitting beneath the shade of her umbrella with a small group of dolls lined up in a semicircle around her. She was talking to them, although he was far away enough to not be able to hear what she was saying.

"They're really nice kids," Riku expressed sincerely, "you're fortunate to have such a loving family."

"I am," Sora replied placing a hand against his forehead to shield his view of them from the sun, "they're all I have."

"I know this is none of my business, but all of this," Riku said extending his arms and moving his head in a circular motion, "isn't something that just anyone can have."

He was, of course, referring to Sora's possessions. It was one thing having a private driver, but the moment he locked eyes on the island and the mansion capable of housing a hundred people, Riku knew there was more to the young man sitting beside him. But it wasn't his place to pry. After all, Riku was holding onto something just as secretive that he didn't want anyone else knowing.

"I figured you'd ask at some point. And I don't blame you for wondering either."

The missing painting of his family in the front foyer of the mansion was a clear indicator that Sora wasn't ready to tell Riku of just who he was. He was actually afraid had he revealed it that quickly that Riku would have felt uncomfortable and immediately reverted to a state where he'd be treating him differently. Sora was happy to be able to have someone there that he could talk to without worrying about his status. But he was also not stupid enough to believe that Riku wouldn't ask sooner or later. And it seemed that moment was already here.

"Kimahri told me you haven't had a guest in almost two years. When I asked him why, he wouldn't tell me. He said it was something that you would make clear."

Sora dragged a finger up the shimmery length of his leg. "That definitely sounds like Kimahri." He let out a sigh. "Before I tell you, can I ask you something?"

Riku felt a passing breeze over his backside, the sensation immediately prickling his skin. "Go ahead."

Sora's eyes were half lidded. "When you find your partner, what will you do?"

His lips parted, but no words came out. Not because he didn't want to share his answer, but because there wasn't one. Riku boarded a plane to Destiny Islands in search of the person at the end of his thread. But he had no idea what would follow on the chance that he did. What would he say? What could he say? How in the world could Riku look his destined partner in the face and tell them of his situation? And even then, what would he feel? There were too many things he had no answer for and growing conscious of that fact suddenly sent his stomach churning. He held a hand to his forehead. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry, that was too personal," Sora apologized getting to his feet. Riku looked up at the younger man with tan, sun kissed skin. His eyes followed him until they found the red band on his left ring finger. It was incomplete.

"What about you?"

Sora's eyes grew wide. He looked to Riku with a steady, blue gaze. The sand at his feet suddenly became terribly interesting. "I...don't know."

"Is it because you're thinking of your sisters?"

Sora's hands opened and closed. Riku didn't let up. "Your ring isn't complete yet. But your partner is still waiting out there somewhere. What would you do if let's say, tomorrow it finishes? Would you seek out a Sorceress and leave to find your partner?"

Sora could feel the presence of his sisters behind him, each one was like a tiny ball of light radiating a soothing warmth. He stood there, unmoving, giving Riku's question some thought. What would he do? Was he capable of leaving his sisters behind in order to find his destined partner? Such an idea was so foreign to him he couldn't properly process it. Riku found Sora's lack of a response answer enough. "You and I are more similar than I thought."

"Why do you say that?"

Riku stopped himself. "No, it's nothing. Forget it."

The atmosphere around them grew somewhat colder despite the intensity of the sun overhead. They looked at one another with no further exchange of words. From several yards away Lulu and her ring of dolls watched them. It was in this instant that Lulu and the rest of the girls felt a very familiar and unsettling chill. Wendy and Belle set their castle building tools aside, Selphie and Penelo stopped their running and fixed their eyes on the two adults.

"Let's have a race."

Riku's ears perked up at the announcement. He studied Sora's smaller figure. Sora was a good foot or so shorter than him, but held onto far more muscle mass than him. The pelvic lines protruding from his waist were well defined, giving him a very healthy look. Riku concluded that all the physical labor Sora did on the mansion grounds had not allowed him to grow tired or weak. He was also 10 years younger than he was. But a flame flickered in Riku's chest. "A race then."

"Yeah, let's see if you still have what it takes. You know, since you were a hot shot blitzball player and all."

Sora was smirking at him. If Riku didn't know any better, he was purposely teasing him. Riku heaved a sigh and followed by grabbing fistfuls of his long hair. Pulling the thick drapery back tightly, Riku balled up his hair into a bun. Getting to his feet, he walked over and a step past Sora. "Alright, just don't get mad when I wipe the floor with you."

Sora flared his nostrils. "Ha, you're talking as if you're already the winner. Don't count on it too soon."

The pair made their way onto the wooden pier and to the far edges of it. Kneeling down to touch the water, Riku found that it was lukewarm, barely a chill to it. Riku began stretching his arms and legs, the long appendages bending and flexing in a manner Sora didn't know someone was capable of. Their sudden movements caught the attention of the girls as they closed in on them.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" Belle asked with wet sand sticking to her hands. "Are you going swimming?"

"That's right Belle, Riku and I are going to have a little race."

The girls glanced at one another in surprise. They began whispering with the occasional giggle escaping the group.

"Did you hear that baby Penelo, big brother's going to have a race!"

" Course I heard you meanie!"

"What did you wager big brother?" Wendy asked as she held Selphie's hand. "You can't have a race without a wager."

"That's a very good point Wendy."

She smiled broadly at her brother's praise and sat down with Selphie.

Sora raised each leg and shook it out, loosening his muscles. He glanced up at Riku and caught his eyes. "She's right, what should we bet?"

Riku shrugged, "I can't think of anything. It seems like you already have everything you could want. I doubt I have anything of value."

It was a slight jab at him, but Sora didn't seem phased by it. With the encouraging eyes and cheers growing from his sisters, Sora was actually getting rather excited by the sudden event. He raised a hand, placing it against his chest. His heart was pounding. "Okay...how about this?"

"I'm all ears."

"If I win, you stay here for the night."

Riku's stretches halted, his arms falling slack at his sides. Sora was facing away from him, but he could sense a redness emanating from his features. That flame that flickered in his chest burned hotter. "Fine, if you win I'll stay."

Sora tried, but failed to suppress a genuine smile. "Alright!"

"What about you?" The voice came from behind them. Lulu stood at the very back, her arms playing home to her dolls. She directed her question at Riku, her blood red eyes peeking through long bangs. "If you win, what do you want from my big brother?"

She was polite, spoke with an air of maturity and dignity beyond her years. But her words were equally devoid of the same joy as her sisters who seemed eager and happy at the prospect of their brother's race. Her natural pouty lips were set thinly.

"I don't really want anything," Riku finally replied.

"That's not true. There isn't a person in the world that doesn't long for something."

Sora balled his hands up and sternly looked to the eldest girl. "Lulu, that's enough. You're being rude to Riku."

Her ruby eyes quivered momentarily before returning to their original red luster. She bowed her head softly at Riku. "I'm sorry."

She turned around and began walking down the length of the pier. Unable to formulate proper words, the rest of the girls followed after her. Wendy smiled at the two. "We'll cheer you on from the beach, good luck!"

Wendy trailed after her sisters and caught up with Lulu at the front of the line. She grabbed her hand and brought her mouth close to her ear. "Lulu, what's going on with you today? You've been acting weird."

"I don't know," she quipped settling backing down on her beach towel. "But you felt it a second ago, right? That weird cold feeling?"

"I felt it," Selphie added.

"Me too."

"Same here."

Everyone nodded at Lulu which only reinforced her suspicion. They gathered beneath the shade of Lulu's umbrella and stared at the pier. She hugged one of the dolls closer to her. "I get this feeling that it's in connection to the dream we had."

"The scary one?" Penelo said meekly, not wanting to remember the uncomfortable sensation that it brought on with it. "But we can't even remember what it was about."

"She's right Lulu," Belle agreed wiping away the sand from her hands, "how can Riku be connected to such a scary dream?"

"That's exactly why we need to stay alert. Big brother isn't like us. He can't sense a person's aura like we can. And right now there's a strange one coming from Riku."

Five pairs of eyes settled on Riku as he and Sora finished preparing themselves for their race. He pointed a finger out across the sea. "We'll race to that small island and back. First one to touch this pier wins. Got it?"

"Perfect."

They placed their feet at the edge of the wooden plank. The sun was beaming, sparkling brilliantly over the surface of the water. Riku and Sora were so close they were nearly touching. Bending over they placed their fingertips against the wooden grain of the pier. Suddenly the wind ceased. They held their breath and a second later exhaled. The wind blew again.

Riku was the first one to shoot into the water without so much as a splash. His tall, thin figure became a streamlined torpedo that tore through the currents. He rose up and broke the surface with a gasp and began throwing his arms forward in experienced strokes. A frothy white mass only a few feet behind him was the only indication that Sora was there.

Sora's tan arms sliced across the surface, his speed increasing as he closed the distance. Sensing the approaching figure, Riku kicked his legs harder. Sora didn't let up and he threw forceful blows behind him sending spray everywhere.

Sora's style was brutish, harsh, and lacked a certain grace that Riku would attribute to the sport of swimming. But despite that, Sora's strength and vitality were clear as day. Surprised by this, Riku began swerving in a zigzag pattern. Borrowing from his blitzball playing experience, Riku thought to throw Sora off by creating a series of movements he was probably unaccustomed to. And managing a grin between calculated breaths, Riku had managed to do just that.

The younger man thought to simply follow and get as close to Riku before passing him with a burst of speed, but he didn't think about the possibility that Riku would make use of such a tactic. Unsure of which way he was going to go, Sora's movements began to falter a fraction.

"Damn it," Sora thought to himself, "I need to cut him off somehow."

An idea flashed across his mind. Sora sucked in a breath and barreled downward into the depths. He looked above him to see Riku sliding across the surface with impeccable speed. Sora veered his eyes and like a spring, shot upwards. His legs were a blur as they carried him forward. Sora could feel the acceleration in every inch of his body. And then, he broke the surface of the water. His body flew several feet into the air.

"Wha-what?!" Riku sputtered.

Gravity played its part and brought Sora back down like a comet before smashing into the water ahead of Riku. Mimicking the movements of dolphins, Sora had managed to take the lead.

"That's insane," Riku thought in shock admiration. "But it's going to take more than that to outdo me."

Riku remained behind up until making contact with the island acting as their marker. He watched as Sora tucked into himself and sprang backwards, his arms clasped together and pointed forward as they made the return movement. Riku used this action to give himself more recoil as he scrunched his legs as close to his abdomen as possible before shooting them back. His frame slid past Sora. Riku winked at him, his teeth clenched in a wide smile.

"Tsk!"

Sora dove back down in order to prepare the same technique he had used earlier, but Riku had a different plan. He plummeted alongside Sora and swerved in an arc, forcing him to slow his descent. Using this same momentum Riku spiraled back upwards and sped off. It didn't matter if he flew into the sky now, Riku had created too much of a gap for it to be useful. Sora swiped angrily in the depths of the sea before kicking upwards.

Back on the beach, the girls looked on in disappointment. They saw Riku's hand make contact with the wooden plank of the pier and then pulled himself onto it. He undid his bun and threw his head back, the heavy curtain of hair sparkling with seawater. His trunks clung to him tightly, dripping droplets onto the wooden surface. He turned at the sound of the incoming splashing and placed a hand at his waist. Looking at Sora's defeated face, Riku could only smile.

"Looks like I win."

He bent down and extended his hand. Sora looked up at the wrinkled porcelain fingers, his palm graciously offering him its help. Sora reached up and clasped hands with him before Riku pulled him onto the pier. Breathing heavily, Sora's defined chest rose with each intake.

"That was fun," Riku let out with exhaustion in his voice, "you gave me a hard time there."

"I guess I underestimated you. I didn't think you'd use blitzball techniques against me."

Sora retracted his touch, the lingering effect leaving his fingers buzzing with electricity. He ran them through his still perfect spikes, the tips dripping with water. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Riku replied suddenly growing shy.

"You won the bet."

"But I didn't wager anything."

"Doesn't matter, I owe you something now."

Riku shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I had a good time."

"You can't back out of it, I insist. What do you want?"

Riku's eyes grew half lidded as he thought about certain things. What did he want? In reality, he wanted many things. But he knew they were things that Sora was incapable of doing for him. Sora couldn't turn time back for him. "I'll think about it."

Not satisfied with his answer, Sora let out a long sigh. "Fine, but it still stands. I owe you, so whenever you come up with something tell me. Understood?"

"Understood," he replied with a smile.

They walked back towards the beach, side by side, their arms occasionally brushing against each other.

* * *

It wasn't long after Axel had left the bar that Vanille also ventured back out into the city streets. The skies were clear, the moon carved into a perfect crescent as it followed her down the block. With her breath materializing in front of her mouth, it was apparent that the night was cold. She tucked her hands into her pockets as she walked along, catching little snippets of others' conversations. It didn't take long before she came to the parking garage where she had left her car.

Vanille dug around in her jacket pocket for her keys only to drop them once she took them out. They fell underneath her car, thus forcing Vanille to bend down in order to pick them up. As she did this, Vanille heard a distinct clicking sound. The sound grew closer, the clicking now full on galloping footsteps. She grabbed her keys and rose to her feet.

"Vanille fal'Cie?"

Surprised to hear her name from an unfamiliar voice, she turned to the stranger a few feet away. The woman was beautiful, decked out in lavish designer clothing. Vanille did not recognize her and cautiously replied. "Yes...but how do you know my name?"

Perfect, pearly white teeth shined surrounded by a pair of glossy, plump lips. The woman wearing nothing but pink giggled. "Sugar, believe me, that's the least of your worries."

 **-O-**


	10. Found

**A/N:** Thank you for all your continued support and patience. As always, your feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Found**

* * *

Had Sora won their race, Riku would have been obligated to stay the night instead of heading back to the capital island. Yet with night clearly hanging overhead and the stars twinkling as if pinned to a velvet jewelry case, it was looking more and more like Sora was the actual winner.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around and playing on the beach. Every few hours Sora would go around reapplying sunscreen to his sisters in a continuous effort to keep them from getting sunburned. Despite his best attempts everyone, himself included, now sported a healthy rose complexion. Riku on the other hand had found solace underneath the shade of an umbrella for the better part of the time out on the sands and barely had any color to his pale skin. By the time the sun was setting, rumbling stomachs could be heard. And with night eventually drowning things out, dinner was clearly their next step.

They were walking in their little parade through the darkened grassy fields towards the awaiting mansion. Sora and Riku were in the rear each carrying an exhausted twin in their arms. Sora looked on at the older man with fascination. Penelo was sleeping soundly propped against his chest, his hands holding onto her in such a delicate manner that it roused a sense of surprise in him.

"You do that so well," Sora expressed shifting Selphie in his right arm slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you're holding Penelo."

Riku blinked a few times not comprehending what he had heard. He looked down at the sleeping girl feeling the gentle breathing against his bare skin. "Does it look strange to you?"

Sora shook his head. "No, of course not. What I mean to say is the way you're holding her. It just looks so natural to me. As if it's something you've done many times before."

The realization forced a heavier thump of his heart. Riku glanced at Penelo once more in fear that she may have felt the jolt of his heart with her cheek so carefully pressed to him. Riku did little more than shrug.

"I don't know...perhaps it's just instinct."

Riku, of course, knew why it looked so perfectly natural. He was a father after all. Carrying a child in his arms was something he did since the moment Rue was born. Years of practice had honed his touch and was now incapable of forgetting the feeling of his son's presence.

"Guess that's true..." Sora trailed on. "I think we all have a natural parental instinct. It just comes better to some than others."

Riku just as easily could have come to the same conclusion about Sora. His sister Selphie looked calm resting comfortably in Sora's arms. He knew without out a doubt that while their circumstances were different, their love for their families was unquestionable. It showed clearly.

"Looks like you'll be staying for dinner."

"Sorry to intrude," Riku replied with a grin, "I'm starting to think I actually lost our race earlier today."

"Oh no, there was no doubt over that. You were the clear winner."

"And yet here I still am," Riku continued. "...not that I'm complaining."

Sora's gaze settled on Riku. They exchanged smiles as their journey through the grassy plains finally reached the borders of the gardens. Once again, Riku eyed the rectangular table that sat on its own, bathed in shadow.

"Big brother, we're going to take a bath" Wendy chimed in as they poured into the mansion. She grabbed Belle's hand and the two slipped off towards their respective rooms.

"I'll have dinner ready in an hour so take your time."

"Okay!"

Lulu stood in front of the two with the twins still sleeping in their arms. She moved her head slightly to the side and peered over her shoulder. "I'll take a bath too."

She walked into a hallway and turned towards them. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of red, sparkling in the dim light. She looked at Riku for a split second longer and disappeared.

"I'm really sorry about Lulu," Sora apologized with a sigh. "I don't know what's gotten into her today. I promise you she's not normally this discourteous with people."

Riku shook his head. "I didn't mind, I'm sure she feels having me here is out of place. From the little I know you don't have guests often so I figured she must be unused to people. Especially a stranger like me."

The reality was that it far from true. As a practicing Sorceress, Lulu was already used to the throngs of unfamiliar faces that came to her in need of her services. As the eldest of the girls, her manners and professionalism with clientele were top notch. And even if she wasn't particularly fond of whoever she was doing a reading for, she was smart enough to not let that show. But with Riku, that had been a different story.

"But hey, the other girls really took a liking to you."

Riku gripped Penelo a bit closer and smiled at Sora. "Yeah, they're a great bunch of kids. You're a lucky guy."

Sora suppressed the warmth that threatened to spread over his cheeks. He inhaled and motioned forward. "Let's put Selphie and Penelo down for now. They'll easily sleep until dinner is ready."

"Do you need some help in the kitchen?"

Sora grinned. "It wouldn't go unappreciated, sure."

With the twins safely tucked into their beds, Sora led Riku towards the kitchen. It was as they were traveling the maze of hallways that a door caught Riku's attention. There wasn't anything strange about it, yet he seemed intrigued. He stopped his stride for a moment and faced the hall that led up to it.

"There's nothing interesting that way," Sora's voice echoed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm being nosy."

"Think nothing of it, come on."

The industrial size kitchen was impressive enough to elicit a gasp from Riku. Then again, with the scale of everything else around him, such a sight shouldn't have been surprising at this point.

"Let's see...what to make...what to make."

Sora was muttering out loud as he ventured to the massive refrigerator in search of inspiration. "You're our guest, is there anything you want to have?"

"Oh stop, I'm fine with anything," Riku replied with a laugh, "I'll eat whatever we whip up."

"Hmm, that's no help."

They were still sporting swimsuits and bare chests. The marble underneath Riku's naked feet felt cool as he stood there watching Sora futzing around in the fridge. Sora practically dove head first into the depths of it and buckled backwards with his arms full of ingredients.

"Jeez, let me help you," Riku quickly sped over to grab a hold of some of the things that were toppling over one another, "ever head of making multiple trips?"

"This is nothing. You should see me carrying the laundry baskets at the end of each week."

Riku couldn't help but laugh at this. "They look small, but they go through clothes like water, right?"

"Oh you have no idea," Sora chuckled back finally settling everything he fished out of the fridge onto the center countertop. "I think I spend more time doing laundry than anything else."

"I've been wondering about that," Riku said now that Sora had made mention of chores, "asides from Kimahri, you don't have any help around here. Why do you insist on doing everything yourself?"

Their time on the beach had been spent doing little in the ways of meaningful conversation. Riku had made it known he was aware that there was more to Sora's background early on when they first came down to the private beach. But any further talk had been placed on hold due to their race and then the rest of the afternoon had gotten the best of them. Sora was all too aware that hiding it wasn't an option anymore. "I guess...it was after our parents passed away."

Riku immediately felt his chest clenching and regretted prying. He lifted his hand off the counter in a form of saying Sora had no need to continue, but Sora cut him off. "It's okay, I don't mind talking about it. I promise, I'll explain it to you. Let's get everyone fed and then we can talk. Sound okay?"

Arguing wasn't something Riku would think of doing. "Of course."

Within a few minutes Riku and Sora were busily working away getting dinner ready. Riku filled a large pot up with water and placed a batch of potatoes to boil while Sora poured an assortment of vinegars and sauces into a pan full of beef steaks. He snuck back to the fridge and grabbed a hold of two caramel colored bottles and held them out. "Care for a beer?"

Riku felt his stomach flop at the sight of it, but seeing Sora's blinking eyes anticipating an answer forced him to accept it. "Sure."

Taking a steel bottle opener from out of a drawer, Sora uncapped the beers and held one out to Riku. Sora tipped his head. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Riku replied clinking the length of the bottle with Sora's. He took a small sip and wasn't completely overwhelmed by the same bitterness he experienced not long ago in a bar of downtown Land of Departure. Sora noticed the creasing of Riku's eyes and curled his lip. "Don't like it?"

He scratched at his chest and sighed. "It's not bad, but I'm not a big drinker."

"Then why'd you take it?"

"Hey, I said it wasn't bad," Riku returned with a smirk and proved it by downing half the bottle in one go. He resurfaced taking a long breath. "See?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Sora covered the beef with plastic wrap and grabbed his beer with a lazy hand. Riku thought he was going to drop it and felt his fingers tense up. Sora mimicked Riku's action and downed more than a half of his beer before setting it on the counter. "Want to see who can out drink who?"

Riku knew that answer before it left his mouth. "No, I'll pass on that."

Sora quickly gave up on the idea and began putting a salad together. Riku carefully drained the water from the pot and dumped the now tender potatoes into an empty bowl.

"Do you have cream?"

"You read my mind," Sora said holding onto a small carton of the aforementioned item. Riku peeled the skins off and chopped the potatoes into chunky cubes while Sora walked over with the butter, salt, and pepper they would then add in. With Riku mashing the potatoes up and Sora firing up the grill and sitting the marinated steaks onto it, they put the finishing touches to dinner. By the time they heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps, things were ready.

"Mmm! It smells good in here!"

The girls made their way past the kitchen doors to the counter and climbed up into their chairs. Riku, who had been putting plates and utensils down for everyone, greeted them with a kind expression. "I helped your brother make dinner, hopefully I didn't ruin it."

Wendy and Belle showed traces of still wet hair from their bath while the twins wiped away at the lingering sluggishness of their nap. Lulu, her hair set in a tight bun, sat at the farthest end of the counter with one of her many dolls next to her in the seat. Riku came around filling everyone's glass with juice and stopped short of Lulu. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him, but didn't offer a word.

"Can I pour you some juice?"

Lulu carefully nodded and moved her empty glass forward a bit. Riku eagerly filled it to the brim and smiled at her. He went back to helping Sora move the rest of the dinner components over to the counter. Lulu grabbed the glass of juice and sipped from it as she eyed his backside. Her sisters all looked to her and followed her gaze.

"Leave it be Lulu," Wendy said in a hushed tone, "Riku is a nice person. We don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm with Wendy," Belle added kicking her feet over her chair.

The twins nodded in unison and returned to chatting between themselves as the food continued to pile before them. Lulu sat back in her seat with her eyes cast downward letting out a sigh. Sora saw her and walked around behind her chair. Bending down he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. Lulu immediately felt her lips curling into a smile. Sora gripped her shoulders with a gentle touch and breathed in.

"Alright, let's eat!"

With full stomachs and the beginning of the school week the next day, everyone fled to their rooms to work on last minute homework and finish getting cleaned up before bed.

"Good night Riku!"

The twins echoed their farewells and disappeared from the kitchen. Wendy and Belle bowed their heads slightly before thanking him for his company and they too went off. They left Lulu behind, the dark haired girl suddenly fidgeting with the hem of her doll's dress. "Umm..."

Sora was carrying dishes over to the sink as Riku wiped down the counter with a soapy sponge. They heard her almost silent murmur and turned to her. "Lulu, what is it? Is your stomach hurting again?"

He remembered she hadn't been feeling hungry the other day, but she managed to clean her plate this time around thus giving him the impression that she was okay. Lulu shook her head. "No, I'm okay, my tummy is fine." She then directed her blood red eyes at the silver haired man. "Riku..."

She fell silent as she clutched her doll. "I'm very sorry for my behavior today. I have given you a terrible impression of myself and in doing so, a bad example of our family."

There had been only one other child that had ever spoken to him with such a refined manner. For a split second Riku saw an image of Mint overlapping with Lulu before shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize, you have done nothing to make me think any different. You must love your brother very much for you to worry."

Lulu's face flushed a shade on par with her eyes. "Y-yes, my big brother is the most important person in the world to me. No, not just me, my sisters too. We don't get many personal guests here, so I think I was just uncomfortable not knowing what kind of person you may have been."

He looked over to Sora and saw him nodding, realizing Riku was right. Sora walked the short distance to Lulu and plopped down at eye level. "Thank you for doing that. You're a much more mature person than I will ever be."

"That's not true," she giggled back as her expression brightened up, "that would be Belle. She reads more than anyone in the world, and is the smartest. She's more mature than me."

"Well, you're a close second then. Alright Lulu, head onto your room and get ready for bed. I'll come by to wish you good night in a little bit."

Nodding enthusiastically, Lulu sprang out of the kitchen. Sora stood back up and couldn't suppress the smile that covered his face. The pair continued cleaning up until the kitchen once again remained spotless.

"I'm going to tuck the girls in, why don't you head up to my room and take a shower?"

"That'd be great, I'll do just that."

"If you want to a pair of fresh clothes you're welcome to go through my drawers."

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine with what I came with."

With a nod, Sora and Riku left the kitchen with Riku heading back up the spiral staircase to the top floor and Sora into the maze of hallways. Once back in Sora's room he quickly found the black partitions that stemmed from the floor barricading it off from the rest of the space. The unusual tub proved to be a bit confusing at first, but Riku quickly figured it out and soon had a wave of hot water pouring over him. After a few minutes, Riku stopped the flow of water and stood in the concave tub. Glancing down at his ring, Riku shuddered at the sudden coolness of the air.

"What am I doing?"

He had spent the day frolicking around the private island of a perfect stranger. The grandness of everything was still overwhelming to him. Yet Sora and his family had shown him that they were close and obviously cared about one another. The unfamiliarity of being in a new place was less daunting with this warm example of a happy family. It had only been hours really, but Riku had grown fond of them and their willingness to share their time with him. Still, at the end of it all, Riku was still no step closer in finding the person he was searching for.

By the time Sora popped back up over the banister Riku was taking a seat in the open sitting area off to one of the sides of the large space. Dressed back in his khakis and white shirt, he looked over at the tired looking Sora. His pink tinted body seemed to glow beneath the dimly lit ceiling as if he was a human sun radiating its own light. Riku could have sworn there was a halo hanging behind Sora as he walked.

"Did you have any trouble with the shower?"

"Funny you should ask, it was a bit odd, but I managed okay."

Sora sat in a plush white chair opposite of him with a grin. "I didn't like it at first, but it was my mom that thought it would look good with the minimalistic style of my room. So I grew to enjoy it."

"I'm sure she had good taste," Riku replied crossing a leg over the other, "your home looks custom built. She must have had a say in how it was designed."

"How could you tell?"

"I'd be worthless if I couldn't as an architect."

Sora's eyes raised upwards. "Is that right? No wonder you seemed so keen on looking at the rooms closely."

"Yeah, which is why I'm a bit confused too."

Sora leaned forward in his seat. "Why's that?"

Riku thought it over in his mind before speaking. "When you showed me around, I kept noticing that we were going in a circular path. Meaning, we kept going through rooms and hallways that lay on the outer edges of the mansion. I came to the conclusion that there's a space towards the center of the building we deliberately avoided," Riku paused here to form his hands into sharp angles, "like a hexagon or circular dome."

What Riku was referring to, of course, was the Sorceress chambers. He couldn't believe how effortlessly Riku figured out that there was indeed a space he had purposely kept him away from. Gripping his bare knees, Sora let out a yawn. "You're exactly right."

At this Riku offered a triumphant smirk. "I know my stuff."

"Looks like it. Does this mean you're curious to know what's hiding deeper here?"

"I'm sure you have your reasons why we avoided it, I won't argue with you there. But sure. With your home this large and impressive, I am a bit curious."

Sora sat quietly for a moment. He had promised to tell Riku about him and going back on it would only make him look insincere. Grabbing his knees, Sora used the traction to pull himself up. "Then I'll show you."

His hand reached out to Riku beckoning for him. Riku gazed up at Sora's blue eyes accepting the extended hand. Sora then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long sleeve black shirt before sliding it over his head. "Let's go."

With the back of Sora's head in front of him, the pair descended the stairs and turned in a direction at the base that Riku did not remembering talking earlier. Lights provided clear passage through the hallways until they came to a sturdy looking door. Sora took hold of the knob and twisted it. With a gentle push, the door flung open. Sora stood there, eyes half lidded. "After you."

Once past the door, Riku was standing in a grand open circular room. The temperature was colder than anywhere else in the house and Riku immediately felt the effects of the change. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing shoes either.

"Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted a coat."

"No, I'm alright, this isn't bad."

Sora walked past him and further into the expansive space. The room was well lit in shades of pale light, and as Sora stopped beneath the glass skylights, his body was bathed in glowing moonlight. He looked upwards through the transparent crystal material to see the cloudless skies. Riku, for unknown reasons, couldn't look away from him. This time Riku could literally see a halo surrounding him.

"Is everything okay?"

Sora's words broke Riku from his trancelike state and he stepped closer. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit more tired than I thought."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Sora reminded Riku, "it wouldn't be a problem."

"Let's see how I feel a little later."

"Very well."

Riku joined him in the center of the dome-like space. He had been rather spot on about the structure of the inner dwellings of the mansion, but not of this scale. It was a grand room capable of housing a hundred people with ease. And yet, it was so very empty. He looked around him, noticing the different doors in various styles and colors. He raised a concerned brow at how out of place they appeared in comparison to everything else. Five doors in all were around him.

"Where do these doors lead?"

Sora raised his head back up to the skies. With parted lips, he answered. "The Sorceress chambers."

He could barely swallow. If possible, the room had grown even colder. Riku slowly moved his attention to Sora who was bathed in moonlight. He had heard wrong. "I'm sorry?"

"This is the foyer leading into the Sorceress chambers. As you can see, there are five in all."

Riku looked at him confused before it dawned on him, the flow of his blood like a frenzied river. "Five...no, so you're telling me your sisters-"

"-are all Sorceresses."

Sora lifted a finger and pointed at a plain white door. Riku's eyes followed in the direction Sora was pointing to. "To be precise, with Selphie and Penelo being twins they don't like being apart so they share a chamber. The one with the white door, that's a bit more unique."

Riku counted them again. Again, there were five doors. Sora had five sisters, with two of them sharing a chamber. That meant four were used by them and one was left over. Sora grew closer to Riku. "After the twins were born, my parents had the mansion remodeled to hold this dome. They knew that in time, my sisters would need a space to conduct their practice as proper Sorceresses. What they didn't realize was that Selphie and Penelo would hate any form of being apart. And that's why there's one chamber unaccounted for now."

Sora's expression lay subdued as he talked. There was a hint of sadness that Riku could pick up on as Sora circled around him. "I have to admit Riku, I'm quite ashamed of myself. I invited you here after just meeting you, and I didn't have the decency to properly introduce myself."

Sora, who stood a full head shorter than Riku, stopped in front of him. He offered Riku a slight tilt of his head, as if bowing. With the words all too familiar to him, Sora spoke. "My name is Sora Alexander Hatter, Crown Prince of Destiny Islands..."

Extending a hand, Sora paused and looked into Riku's stark eyes. "...and I am what is known as a failed Sorceress. You see Riku, why would my parents go to the trouble of building a sixth chamber when they knew that there would be no need for it. I am unable to see red threads and so, a failed Sorceress."

Sora's extended hand was still lingering outwards and at this point it was shaking slightly. Riku remained silent but was not unaware of the obvious discomfort Sora was experiencing. He hesitated for a second, but Riku took a step closer and clasped his hands around Sora's. Despite the cold air, Riku's fingers felt warm. Looking down at Sora, Riku attempted an expression of understanding. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Sora."

If Riku hadn't been holding onto his hand, Sora would have buckled backwards. Riku had called him Sora. But what was so strange about calling someone by their given name? Really, there wasn't a thing wrong with that, but to Sora it meant absolutely everything.

"It's nice to meet you too."

He had just revealed his status as a prince and there wasn't a hint of "your highness" in any of Riku's words. Suddenly the fear he had been balling up within him faded away.

"The thing is," Riku continued as he let go of Sora's hand, "I haven't been honest myself."

"Oh..." Sora managed, "I can't imagine what you would need to hide."

"It's nothing that would affect you. I mean, whether I told you or not, it's not your issue." Riku ran his thumb over his left ring finger and could practically feel the warmth from his red ring. "I told you that I was here in Destiny Islands searching for my destined partner. But to be honest, I'm already married."

It was Sora's turn to be confused. "What?"

Riku continued touching the red ring with his thumb. "I have a family, a wife and son back in The Land of Departure. I've been married for eight years and am happy with the life I have."

"I don't understand," Sora said with a furrowed brow. "So you already found the person at the end of your thread? Then why are you here in Destiny Islands?"

Riku let out a long sigh, his silver hair falling over his shoulder. "I told you, I'm looking for my destined partner."

It wasn't making any sense. "I'm sorry Riku, but I don't think it's any clearer to me."

"I'm sure it isn't. Even I'm confused."

Sora brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched at his chocolate colored hair. Riku could tell it was a sign of being utterly perplexed. "So...you're a prince and a Sorceress?"

Sora found himself trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I am. A failure too, remember that."

"I totally get why you had that disguise on yesterday. It's so obvious now."

Mere moments ago they had revealed their most closely guarded secrets. Sora was part of a royal family with not one, but five sisters as Sorceresses. Riku was a married man with a son half a world away from home in search of his destined partner. If that wasn't the most ludicrous sounding scenario, then what was?

Sora looked at Riku with large blue eyes, a laugh escaping him. Riku was in a similar situation where the absurdity of everything had finally gotten to him. The air grew louder with the sound of laughter as the two grown men stood in the middle of the chamber foyer with tears in their eyes. Riku was doubled over holding his stomach as Sora leaned on the balls of his bare feet trying to keep himself upright.

"It's...not really that funny, but I just can't-"

"-stop laughing!"

It carried on for a long time before their sides finally succumbed to pain. They drew shaky breaths as the last bouts of laughter died down and they were now looking at one another calmly.

"I guess I should make some coffee," Sora said matter of fact, "because I don't think we're quite done talking."

"You might be right," Riku said scratching at his cheek, "but seems like I'm no longer the winner of our race today."

"Why's that?" Sora smirked.

Riku dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Because it would appear that I'll be spending the night."

They turned back the way they came and disappeared into the hallways. From the opposite end of the room, from a door that led to a different part of the mansion slightly ajar, five pairs of eyes peeked through."

"I've never seen big brother laugh like that."

"I don't think I've ever seen him look that happy," another voice joined in.

Out in the hallway, the five sisters stood in a ring wearing their pajamas. And unlike their brother, they weren't laughing. If anything, their expressions showed concern. They looked to Lulu, the eldest of the group. Wendy was the first to say anything. "Everyone felt it, right?"

"The cold..." Selphie whispered in a shaky voice, "it was so cold..."

"Now do you guys see why I was insistent on keeping an eye on him? This strange feeling is coming from him," Lulu said reaffirming her original thoughts. "But at least we know that he isn't lying. What he told big brother, that's all true."

They were attuned to people's auras. Like with their brother, they could tell if someone was lying. And despite the uncomfortable feeling that stemmed from Riku, he wasn't being deceptive. Still, nothing was making sense to them.

"That's what I don't understand," Belle chimed in, "how can he be looking for his destined partner if he already has a family? That seems so weird."

"We can't read his thread," Wendy said, "as much as we can see it, we can't read its contents to make sure nothing funny is going on."

"That's not true."

Everyone turned to the youngest girl. Penelo, sporting hunter green pajamas looked at them with stern eyes. "When an offering is made, a Sorceress can then read a person's thread."

"And how are we supposed to do that when he hasn't offered us anything? You're a dummy baby Penelo!"

Selphie's taunt, words that would surely force her sister to retaliate, fell flat. Penelo never lost that firm glint in her eyes. "Yeah he did."

Lulu's eyes went wide when the realization hit her square in the face. During dinner, Riku had filled their glasses with juice. It wasn't a monetary offering, but it was an offering of sorts nonetheless. "Penelo's right, he did make one."

The sisters looked from one to the other, and even Selphie gasped when she understood. Turning an apologetic look to Penelo, Selphie then fell quiet.

"He's going to spend the night. If we can get big brother away from him long enough for one of us to do a reading, then maybe we can learn why we're experiencing this cold feeling," Lulu looked over to Belle. "We can't let Riku know what we're doing once we get him alone so reading his thread will be your job since your method is the least suspicious."

"Got it," Belle said with a heavy nod. "But how are we going to do this? Big brother doesn't look like he's going to be leaving his side at all."

Lulu pursed her natural pouty lips and flicked her finger upwards when the idea came to her. "I'll tell him I left one of my dolls on the beach and he'll go with me to find it. That'll give you plenty of time to do the reading."

"And I'll keep a look out in the gardens to see if big brother comes back quicker than we anticipated," Wendy added to the plan. "If he does, I'll have the twins run back up to tell Belle and she can stop what she's doing."

With a nod of approval on all their parts, the girls proceeded with their plan. Everyone besides Lulu returned to their rooms and waited until the moment Lulu would come back down with Sora. That would be their cue to make their move.

Belle stood at her bedroom door and perked her ears up. After about 15 minutes she could hear Lulu in the hallway.

"Please big brother, she's a new doll and I feel bad about her being out there by herself."

"Lulu, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"What if it was me down there?"

"I would never leave you behind on the beach."

"See? That's why I feel bad! Please big brother, I promise that I'll be more careful from now on."

Belle had her ear pressed to the wooden grain and could hear the distinct sigh Sora let out.

"Fine, let's go then. But you stay put on the beach. I don't want you anywhere near the water, got it?"

"Got it."

Once the voices and footsteps disappeared that was their cue. Belle flung the door open with a book in hand and met up with Wendy and the twins before shooting in different directions. Wendy trailed after Lulu and Sora and made sure to conceal herself near a bush as she watched them disappear into the grassy fields. Selphie and Penelo stood just inside the back of the mansion ready to hear word from Wendy if she saw anything.

With her sisters in their respective places, Belle quickly worked her way through the halls until she came to the spiral staircase. She traveled upwards and carefully peered over the banister to see Riku sitting in the open living room area. The table in front of him had a few plates set with pastries and cups of coffee. She could feel her heart beating unusually fast, but Belle was determined. Stepping up onto the top floor, she made her presence known. "Hello Riku."

He looked over at the young girl and smiled at her. "Hi Belle, what are you doing up this late?"

She walked closer and shrugged her small shoulders. "I was reading one of my favorite books when I heard Lulu and big brother near my room. Looks like big sister left one of her dolls down on the beach and she can't sleep without it."

"I see, I wondered why she looked so worried when she came to get your brother."

Belle stepped onto a furry carpet that lay underneath the chairs and table and took a seat. "Lulu loves her dolls very much, she can't sleep knowing they're not all with her in her room."

Riku pointed at the pastries on the table, but Belle shook her head. "No thank you, big brother will get mad if we have sweets this late."

The young girl propped the book she carried with her onto her lap. The covers were white, and bore no lettering of any kind. Belle's bright brown eyes traveled up the length of the book and beyond it. She looked to Riku and found what she was searching for. Belle breathed in.

A river of deep red flowed around Riku. A ribbon with no apparent ending encircled him and floated as if being carried by a gentle wind. Belle placed her hand on the cover of her book and carefully opened it. There was nothing but blank pages.

"Read," she whispered to herself. Riku's red thread immediately coiled like a snake and began moving towards Belle. The thread danced and moved until it became a thin, cylindrical shape. It touched the surface of the blank pages, as if the thread had changed into a feathered quill and began writing. Words began to spring up at a rapid pace. Belle had to swiftly turn each page as the writing continued. To Riku, who sat in his seat opposite of her, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. For all he could tell, Belle was simply a fast reader eagerly devouring the fantastic story her book told. And by the look of shock that was now taking a hold of Belle's face, Riku had guessed right.

The moment Belle slammed the book shut, a frenzied voice echoed through the air.

"Please, help!"

Selphie bolted into the top floor and fell over with Penelo right behind her. Their faces were a blubbering mess. Belle was too frozen to react, but Riku immediately shifted from his seat to pick them up. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No-no! It's-it's not us! You have to-to help-

"-the beach! Please! Something bad happened!"

Through broken sentences and tears, their message was clear enough. Riku didn't waste a second as he flew down the spiral staircase. Remembering the route they took earlier, Riku managed to find the back exit and ran into the darkened gardens. Hanging from above the moon was bright enough to illuminate the ground he ran on, his body gaining more and more speed. Riku's hair was a flurry, whipping back and forth like a wild horse as he ran through the grassy fields. He quickly arrived at the metal railing and stairs that would take him down to the beach bellow. From where he was he couldn't see anything and the deafening sound of the ocean was a clear indicator that the waters were rough. Riku felt his stomach sink.

"No way."

He jumped down the series of steps two, three, even four at a time as he finally met with the cold sands of the beach. A piercing scream met his ears from the direction of the pier. It was Lulu.

Riku ran as best as he could through the unforgiving sands until his feet met with the solid wooden pier. He grew closer to the wailing sounds of the now recognizable girl. Beneath the moonlight, Lulu was on her knees screeching at a spot out in the torrential waters. Riku looked over and could have very well been staring at pitch blackness. He couldn't make out a thing.

"Lulu, Lulu, what's wrong?!"

She wasn't budging. All around them mists of spray harassed them. Lulu was drenched and her once tight bun was now a floppy mess. Not wasting a second, Riku picked her up into his arms and ran towards the beach.

"No! Stop! STOP!" She screamed. "Big brother!"

Riku's heart was on the verge of shattering. The reason why they were so distraught, it dawned on him as clear as daybreak. Sora had been taken by the waves.

"Lulu! Calm down!"

"No! Big brother! Big brother!"

Riku put Lulu down far from the edge of the water and immediately bolted for the pier. He ripped his shirt and flung it off before coming to the end of the wooden planks. Riku scanned the dark waters hoping to find any trace of Sora. With his heartbeat in his throat and ears pounding, Riku was growing desperate. Unbuckling his khakis and discarding those as well, Riku sucked in a breath and plunged into the water. The cold was shocking.

He torpedoed deep into the swells and resurfaced with a coughing fit. Riku swerved around, head turning every which way as he searched with still no traces of Sora. The moonlight was not enough to go by and Riku was now aware of just how insane he was for jumping in without thinking. But he wasn't giving up. Riku continued fighting against the waves, growing further and further away from the beach. The water had chilled him to the point he had grown numb. With every second that passed Riku could feel his strength slipping away. He began swallowing more water and coughing violently at the vile saltiness.

 _"What am I doing?"_ He asked himself mentally. _"Why did you do this? Why are you here? You put yourself into this situation by leaving your family behind. What will they say? Are you happy now Riku? Was this worth everything?"_

Riku felt himself falling. His body was growing heavier and heavier. It was becoming harder to breathe. He could feel the pain that burned in his lungs. Riku extended his hand, fingers reaching for anything that would tell him he would be okay. With his eyes flickering closed, Riku saw a a flash of red.

The color forced his eyes open, his lungs capable of holding onto that last breath for just a bit longer. He looked to his hand and found his ring glowing a violent red and a thread stemming from it shooting outwards into the depths. His heart was being crushed, his eyes were stinging, yet Riku called on every ounce of strength he had and swam towards what awaited him at the end of his thread. The waters were merciless, but his red thread was stronger, it couldn't be broken by the physical assault of the ocean. Riku fell deeper and deeper, the intensity of the glow growing so bright it illuminated his surroundings in a magnificent light. There, connecting to a completed red ring, was Sora.

Riku closed the gap, the fully materialized red threads coiling around them and binding them together. Sora was floating on his back, eyes shut tight. Riku laced his fingers with the younger man and gripped him tight. A sensation unlike anything he felt before coursed through him. It was here, in this very moment between life and death that everything made sense to him. Every worry, every inkling of doubt, was gone. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's body and with renewed strength, shot upwards to break the surface of the water.

Riku coughed hard, but never let go of Sora. A bright white light a short distance away immediately caught his vision. It grew closer until Riku could make out a large shape. A ship made child's play of the waves and came up to where Riku was. Before he knew it a powerful pair of hands pulled him from the water and up onto the deck of the ship. Riku tumbled a few times with Sora still pressed close to him before coming to a stop. He immediately raised himself up and saw that Sora wasn't breathing.

"Get us back to the island!"

Kimahri with his cat like reflexes retuned to the wheel and began driving them back to the pier. Riku tore through Sora's shirt and began performing compressions. His hands pumped up and down, his motions creating a perfect rhythm as he tried to bring Sora back from a darkened place.

"Sora, wake up, please...breathe for me!"

He moved his hands up towards his face and tilted his chin. Parting Sora's lips and pinching his nose, Riku brought his own to him. Riku hovered with his mouth inches from Sora's. "You can't leave."

Their lips met and Riku exhaled into him. Sora's chest rose slightly. He breathed into him again. Riku followed it up with more chest compressions, switching every other time and hoping for the best. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and held it tightly. He exhaled over and over again. Every second that passed was a second too long. Riku could feel the edges of his eyes growing wet.

"Come on Sora..."

Perhaps it was all the seawater he swallowed that was causing the sudden delusion that appeared before him. Red-orange hair, dressed in a purple dress with high brown boots, the sight of Mint standing at the head of where Sora lay was the last thing he expected to see.

"M-mint?" He said breathlessly.

She smiled at Riku, her red eyes brimming with warmth. "You did it Riku, you found him."

"Wh-what's going on? How are you here?"

Mint bent down, her hand caressing Sora's forehead. "I've always been here. More precisely, I've always been with you."

She reached for Riku and Sora's cupped hands, touching the red ring on their fingers. Mint glanced up at the silver haired man. "I am your red thread. And I'm so happy I was able to lead you to your destined partner."

In a bright array of colorful bubbles, Mint disappeared with a glowing smile. They carried upwards in a column of heavenly light. Riku remained transfixed with his face towards the skies. That's when he heard someone coughing.

Riku leaned closer until his forehead touched with Sora's. He could feel Sora's breath against him. It was a sign that he was very much alive.

"I found you," Riku whispered.

Sora's weak eyes glanced down to see his limp hand clutched in Riku's. A swelling emotion inflated his chest and this time around, he was choking up not because he had been drowning, but because he couldn't control the heaving sob that followed. Sora squeezed his fingers, locking their hands together and two red rings glowing like a beacon in the darkened waters.

* * *

Oathkeeper Island. St. Alexander Memorial Hospital-

His middle name was an homage to the winged God Alexander, a holy being important to the kingdom of Destiny Islands. There were many relics and places of worship that paid tribute throughout the more than 10,000 islands that formed the country. Everyone knew of Alexander, yet Sora was the only person that bore his name. After all, a holy name could only be used by a member of the royal family.

The entire top floor of the hospital was quiet and devoid of other patients. The white halls were bleak and lifeless, a notion that one tried not to associate with a place meant for healing. But if one thought clearly about it, what place was better suited to seeing the end of people's lives than a hospital bed?

A constant, low beeping carried from the only room being occupied on this sterile floor. Vast and open, white custom furniture leaning up against equally bright walls. Expansive windows provided a clear view of the capital island and everything it had to offer. Sora, dressed in a creamy yellow gown, looked from his bed into the clear skies. Sora let out a pained breath.

His gown was parted down the length of his front revealing bandages around his chest. Beneath the tightly bound white wrappings was deeply bruised skin. Several of his ribs had been broken from Riku's strong compressions the previous night. Everything that had happened was a mural of chaos, nothing was clear in his foggy mind. Even now, as he stared at the bright red ring on his left hand, Sora was in a state of disbelief. It was all a dream that he would soon find himself waking from only to see the familiar skylights of his top story bedroom. And yet, it wasn't a dream.

He saw his red thread materializing. He saw the person at the end of it clutching him tightly against the darkened background of the open ocean. The red light reflected brilliantly off of Riku's silver hair and illuminated a tear stricken face that peered at him intently. His eyes weren't deceiving him even though he knew he had been deprived of air. They were connected, and everything about it felt just right.

A knock at the door brought him back from that night. "Come in," he replied with a raspiness to his voice. The door slowly opened to reveal Kimahri in his dark colored suit. And in front of him, carrying an array of colorful flowers he recognized all too well, were his sisters. Sora warmly smiled. "Hi there."

They practically sprinted to his bed. The flowers flew through the air and landed on his lap as the girls climbed onto the bed, their movements careful and calculated as they grew closer to him. All of them were once again on the verge of tears, but this time for a reason that didn't stem from fear. They were all happy to see him alive and well.

"Big brother!"

"Calm down, I'm okay," he said through their demure sobs, "a little battered, but I'm okay. I'll be back at the mansion soon cleaning your messes again."

Big eyes and snotty noses met his face. He lifted a hand and rubbed each of their heads as they melted into his touch. Taking a moment to look up, he saw Kimahri standing tall at the entrance of the room. "I owe you my life."

"Do not speak of such things," he replied bowing deeply, "I would gladly give my own life for the sake of this family. But if you allow me the right to be forward, it is not I that you should be saying this to."

He heard the soft footsteps and felt a euphoric rush running through his veins. With eyes of seafoam green surrounded by almost invisible lashes, Riku appeared before him. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his attire a lose fitted shirt and pants the same color as Sora's gown. Riku looked to Sora and felt his lips curling. "Hi..."

Sora's own lips mimicked him. "Hi there..."

It was Monday afternoon, another sunny day in Destiny Islands. This warm weather was what welcomed a lone Vanille as she stepped off a gleaming silver plane and into the awaiting lobbies of the airport grounds. With eyes of brilliant jade, she held the look of a poisonous snake.

* * *

 **-0-**


	11. Alexander

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Alexander**

* * *

Rabbit apple slices could be seen adorning the lunches of children all across the globe. Parents knew the playful aspect would entice their kids to eat better and oftentimes serve as a way to cheer them up if they were having a bad day. It was also not by any means something that adults themselves couldn't enjoy.

"This one's ears are lopsided."

Sora shot Riku a playful smirk as he took a bite of the cute apple slice. Riku, sitting off to the side of the hospital bed and wielding a small knife huffed at the criticism. "Is that why you chose that piece first?"

A plate sat on a tray over Sora's lap housing about half a dozen of the apple slices. He gulped his first bite before finishing the rest of the morsel in his hand. "Well, that's what everyone does. They leave the best looking or best part of their meal for last. I simply put that poor rabbit out of its misery."

"You're talking as if you performed an act of mercy," Riku shot back taking a cloth napkin to clean his hands with. He placed it back on a night stand next to the bed along with the knife. "If you can mouth off like that, I don't think you're as hurt as you think you are."

"And pray tell, who was it that broke my ribs in the first place?"

Sora reached for the last apple piece from the plate, only for Riku to have sneaked past and pluck it away. Tossing it into his mouth, Riku chewed all the while looking at Sora with an amused expression. "You mean the guy that saved your life?"

The spiky haired man curled his lips and breathed out deeply, the strain clearly felt on his bruised abdomen. Sora looked to Riku with shimmering eyes. He lifted a hand and inched it closer, hesitating just slightly as his fingers grazed the top of Riku's hand. "Yeah...you."

It was a plethora of new feelings and emotions that swirled around them. They had known each other for barely two days and were now staring into a situation neither was readily prepared for. Throw the previous night's incident into the mix and anyone in their right mind would be having trouble making sense out of anything. But, here they were.

"So..." Riku relapsed into a moment of silence. "What happens now?"

There was a sensation deep in Riku's stomach he couldn't explain. It felt like a hook was lodged inside his belly and forcefully fighting for control of his body's direction. As a former blitzball player who proved to still hold onto his skills, Riku could be thought of as part fish. And with the constant pull he was starting to really feel like a fish out of water.

"We figure this out."

Sora's words pierced through Riku's hazy thoughts. The entire time, Sora's hand rested on top of Riku's. With their attention solely focused on each other they failed to sense the presence at the door.

"Your highness."

They swerved at the voice. The man was unfamiliar to Riku and by the lack of hospital scrubs or a white coat, he made the correct assumption that he wasn't a doctor. Out of the corner of his eye Riku could see Sora's face shifting into annoyance. Sora sucked his mouth in and popped it out a few times with an audible smack. "Minister, what are you doing here?"

"You had a most unfortunate accident, how could I possibly not be here at your side?"

"Well, as you can see for yourself, I'm still breathing."

The man placed a hand to his forehead and shook it with a sigh. "Your highness, this isn't a laughing matter."

"I'm not exactly laughing," Sora replied as he attempted to lay further into his pillow. The sandy haired man sporting soft purple eyes studied Sora and ever so carefully wandered over to Riku with his gaze. One swift look at their hands and the pieces fit all too well.

"How bad is it?"

Sora was a member of the royal family and despite his best efforts to maintain a sense of privacy in his overall daily life, his accident was not something that could have been hidden from the public. He knew without taking a look out into the streets of Oathkeeper that there were reporters and news crews scrambling for the latest development in his status. The prime minister had done his job correctly and they had been kept at bay. There was a reason why there weren't any other patients on Sora's floor. That being that St. Alexander Memorial Hospital currently housed only two patients: Sora and Riku.

"I compiled a short report and released it to the press," the minister began, "the details are for the most part under wraps, however you are more than aware how the media is. They can be quite the pack of hyenas."

Sora clicked his tongue in frustration, but remained silent. The minister eventually felt comfortable enough to grow closer. He stopped short of Riku and extended a hand. "I apologize for the rudeness in not introducing myself. My name is Joshua, I am the acting minister of Destiny Islands."

"Riku fal'Cie, nice to meet you."

Joshua appeared close to his age give or take a few years. His hair fell to his shoulders in soft waves of sandy blonde that cradled the sharpness of his face rather well. The delicate color of his purple eyes seemed to have a permanent sense of mystery to them. Riku wasn't sure what to think of the newcomer just yet.

"I'm aware it's not my business to ask, but what is your relationship to his highness?"

It was simply a formality, Joshua already knew the answer. But he wanted to gauge the reaction of the silver haired man. Riku blinked a few times and looked to Sora with an expression that wordlessly said "What do I tell him?"

Sora gazed at Riku with understanding before shooting his attention to Joshua in his perfectly pressed slate colored suit. "I think you've figured it out, so spare us."

Joshua smiled genuinely. "That's wonderful, your highness! This is something to celebrate."

"Yes, well, it's also something I want you to be quiet about," Sora echoed, gaining intensity to his voice, "even if it's at the expense of releasing the details of the accident last night, I'm not ready for this to be made public yet. There are certain circumstances we need to work our way through before I am ready to make an announcement."

Riku could sense the real meaning behind Sora's words. Sora was taking his reality in mind. As it stood, Riku's situation was complicated. Their next step was undecided and if the media learned of what exactly was going on it would be a bloodbath. Sora was used to the chaotic nature that came with being in the limelight. Riku, however, wasn't. It wasn't fair to him.

"I understand completely, your highness. I will make it my priority that this is all taken care of. But, may I offer my opinion on the matter?"

Sora clenched his mouth, but nodded. At the cue, Joshua's lips parted. "I can think of nothing more suiting in pulling the attention away from your highness than to make a different announcement."

He felt his eyebrow twitch not completely getting what Joshua was implying. "And that being?"

The young minister extended his arms outward to drive his point home. "Announce the beginning of the Queen's selection process."

"No."

"Your highness, please see-"

"I said-No."

Joshua's fortitude quickly faded at Sora's words. One look at Sora's face told the world he was pissed. Riku immediately felt the sudden change in attitude as if it was his own emotions suddenly going through a broiler. He tightened his hand around Sora's, the act earning him a genuine smile. He turned to Joshua, his features calmer. "I will not shift the unwanted attention onto them. I have made my intentions clear in regards to the selection process."

The minister let out a small, defeated sigh. "Very well, I will take further steps in ensuring you are not disturbed while recovering. If you need me for any reason, please get in touch your highness."

Joshua bowed at the bedridden Sora and offered a flash of a smile at Riku before walking out of the room. Once his footsteps could no longer be heard, Sora slammed a fist against the wooden headboard of the bed. Riku grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just can't help getting irritated with him."

"He seems like a nice guy," Riku replied.

Sora rolled his eyes. "He knows I don't like him so he purposely pushes all of my buttons. Joshua's a charmer, don't let him fool you."

"I'll take your word for it. But if he's as annoying as you're letting on, why is he the minister? I might sound like an idiot for asking this, but if you're the prince, why aren't you running the country?"

The knee jerk reaction of slamming his fist into the solid headboard came with consequences. Sora felt the impact all the way into his chest and groaned in pain. "Do you want the long or short version?"

Riku grinned. "We have the entire place to ourselves."

"Long version it is," Sora said with a winded breath. "How should I start?" He looked to the mounds that were his extended legs hiding under the thin bed covers. "I can't rule as King."

Riku cocked his head, but let Sora continue.

"There's an old law that states if a member of the royal family is born a Sorceress, then they take priority in succeeding the throne. When Joshua mentioned the queen selection he was referring of course to my sisters. This is the first time in Destiny Islands history where multiple Sorceresses have been born into the family. So each of them have the equal right to become queen before I do. I'm the oldest, but I'm dead last in eligibility."

"No offense Sora, but that sounds like an outdated piece of garbage," Riku said resting back in his seat. "We're not living in medieval times anymore. Why does your status matter?"

Sora, with a familiar bitterness in his mouth, seemed happy to hear this. "You're right, it is outdated, but you have to realize something. For the better part of the royal family's reign over these islands, things have been peaceful and prosperous. Why stray from tradition when it's not broken? The people are comforted with the way their lives are. Bring in an unknown factor and you threaten their livelihood. It's not about-"

"It's not about you," Riku muttered, remembering the words from a bright haired little girl and finishing Sora's thoughts. They didn't need the result of their bond for Riku to understand this. "You're a smart man Sora, King or not, a title doesn't define you."

Sora shook his head to the side. "No, I'm sure it doesn't. But...I'd be lying if on some level I still think it does."

With a long history and a member of an important lineage, it was something that was engrained into his head. You're a prince, you're royalty, you expect the natural process that comes with it. To know that he couldn't have that title was dangling a carrot on the end of a stick with him as the gimp-legged horse unable to reach it. This while having five younger sisters standing so far ahead it was impossible for him to catch up. The bitter taste in his mouth intensified.

"This selection process," Riku continued, "Joshua seemed fixed on it."

"Oh if he could have it his way one of the girls would be sitting on the throne right now."

"And why aren't they?"

Sora's face found Riku's curious expression. "The same reason I'm doing everything I can to keep the media from finding out about you or what happened last night: to prevent a blow out. The minute I announce the beginning of the selection the girls will be hounded like crazy. I do what I can now when they're performing readings and limit the amount of people they see. I don't want to expose them to what I know will be a shit storm when they're so young."

Riku beamed at the thoughtfulness of Sora's character. He was injured, by Riku's hand mind you, going through an array of emotions unknown to him, and yet the only thing he seemed concerned about was the well being of his sisters. There wasn't a selfish bone in Sora's body. He was always placing others before himself, even if doing so was actually detrimental. There was only so much a single person could handle, so much weight they could carry before the strain would break them. How close was Sora at this point?

"Joshua's actually a distant relative," Sora's voice continued, "and my parents trusted him enough to be an advisor in their court. After their passing, and my inability to rule, he was appointed as a temporary minister. It's been two years now and the public is growing concerned. While Joshua's competent in maintaining the order of the country, the public is not used to the absence of an actual ruler. Which is why Joshua's been persistently trying to get me to change my mind."

Sora cradled his hands in the gap between his legs, watching how the fabric wrinkled with their weight. "And the thing that scares me the most is that I don't have a choice. One way or another, I can't stop the selection process. It's just now a matter of time."

Riku picked up on the dip in his aura again. He grew a bit closer. "You've done everything you can to protect them, and as a parent I can understand where you're coming from."

He gulped a dry swallow. Sora turned to face Riku remembering that important aspect of his life. Riku was a father, a married man, and with a complete red ring housed on each of their fingers, his destined partner. Sora suddenly felt an uncomfortable stirring in his stomach. "Rue...that's your son's name, right?"

It should have brought a smile to his face, but hearing Rue's name coming out of Sora's mouth added an unusual and awkward element. Riku shifted in his seat before finally standing. Tucking a hand into his pocket, Riku found the floor suddenly interesting. "Yeah...Rue."

Sora didn't know what else to say. Riku fingered the elastic tie holding his silver hair in a ponytail and exhaled. Reality was encroaching on him. This little bubble where he stood facing the man that was his destined one was ready to pop. It came flooding in all at once, conflicting emotions that were drowning him in a way the very waters he plunged into the night before paled in comparison to.

"Riku..." Sora said in almost a whisper, "I said we would figure this out...but I'm at a loss."

He had spoken with firm devotion earlier, but it was slowly crumbling. Sora understood where they were both were. A moment of euphoria and clarity had opened for them when their initial connection was made. The threads that materialized and bound them washed away the uncertainty that lay within them. But that blissful, fleeting moment was just that, fleeting. It came and went too quickly and nerves began to fray.

"I love my family."

His eyes went wide. They moistened as the words resonated in his ears. Sora didn't lift his head and continued staring at the wrinkles in his bedsheets. The amount had grown. Sora didn't realize the added wrinkles were the results of his hands clutching the pale fabric by the fistfuls. His chest hurt and not because his ribs were broken.

"They've been my life, my reason for living," Riku spilled out with a fervent intensity to voice, "so right now...the fact that I'm questioning it...it's painful."

Riku was now standing with his body facing the expansive windows. A hand was balled up against his chest and Sora could see it trembling slightly. It was a pain that Sora couldn't and would never comprehend. Riku tilted his head to the side. Sora's fingers made circles across the surface of the empty dish in front of him. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel. I won't question what you feel towards your family. And I won't question the reason you came here. But I will say this:"

Sora lifted his eyes and the wetness in them seemed to glow. "You're here. And I'm so glad you are."

Riku's hand slowly relaxed out of its fist and fell to his side in a natural manner. With a sigh escaping him, Riku looked to the ceiling before walking back to Sora's bed. He smiled at him before taking the tray that sat over his legs. "I'll be back in a bit."

Nodding, Sora watched as Riku left the room. Out in the hallway, where not a soul resided, Joshua stood with his back to a wall. He was only a few feet away and even though the room had the door shut, Riku questioned whether he had heard any of their conversation. Joshua had been eavesdropping, and Riku felt his fingers tightening around the metal tray in his hands.

"Interesting," Joshua revealed a grin, "so it appears that his highness' partner is already attached."

Riku's eyes skewed. "You must be a very busy man to be wasting time standing in empty hallways."

His quick jab seemed to surprise Joshua, but only for a moment. He removed himself from the wall and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're right, running a country takes a lot out of a person. But right now my priority is to his highness. His well being is everything."

"As it should be," Riku added on starting back on his trek down the pristine floors, "if you'll excuse me Minister, I need to return this to the kitchens."

Riku's slipper cased feet made soft scuffing sounds as he walked past Joshua. When a heavy thump resonated in his ears a few seconds later, Riku took the opportunity to look over his shoulder. Joshua had settled himself across the hall in an open sitting area with a large table. He sat with a manilla colored folder practically breaking at the seams resting on the table's surface. Riku figured it was the heavy looking folder that had caused the noise.

"In case you were wondering, no, I wasn't listening in on your conversation with his highness. A politician I may be, but I would never intrude in such a manner."

"Is that right?" Riku replied, "I thought it was second nature for political leaders to do just that. They're not always known for their tact."

Joshua's smile revealed his pearly white teeth. "Well, this one is a little different."

He opened the folder and began leafing though several papers before coming to a stop. "Riku fal'Cie, born on March 9th, 2XXX, in a small suburban district of the capital in The Land of Departure. The only child to Kingdom Hearts champion blitzball player Sephirot-"

The metal tray came slamming down on top of the folder. Papers went flying everywhere, scattering across the floors like autumn leaves. Joshua sank back in his seat, not out of fear, but amusement. Riku's face was contorted with his lip curled into a snarl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's amazing the amount of information you can obtain in less than a day." Joshua carefully picked up some of the scattered paperwork at his feet and looked over it. "Medical records, finances, marriages."

Riku's throat stifled a gulp as he looked at the sandy haired man. Joshua tapped a particular leaflet and clicked his tongue. "This right here is what concerns me. A marriage certificate clearly indicating a union between yourself and a Mrs. Vanille fal'Cie, maiden name Fang."

The entire time, Joshua spoke not with the sarcasm and wit he presented earlier, but with a monotone, serious voice. To him, this was not a joke. Riku's forehead began to perspire, unsure of where Joshua was taking this. The soft purple orbs reading over the information eventually raised upwards to Riku. "How is it that the undeniable life partner of his highness is already married and with a family?"

Riku couldn't give Joshua an answer he himself did not know. For the past eight years Riku had been married to his best friend, the person that wore the same red ring that bound them together. The unmistakable moment of their red threads materializing before them on that day after not seeing one another for four years, it couldn't have been a lie. Yet Riku knew, he felt it so deeply, that it was indeed a lie.

"Whether you believe me or not, I don't care. But it wasn't until recently that I learned that my destined partner was not my wife, but someone from Destiny Islands. If you're accusing me of harboring any ill intent towards Sora, then you can rest easy."

His words settled on the minister, allowing them to soak through his head. Joshua eventually placed an elbow on the couch armrest and held his cheek with a cupped hand. "I do actually, find it hard to believe. Did you not have a thread reading? A Sorceress would never make a mistake in pointing their client to their true partner."

"Yeah, well, Vanille and I never went to a Sorceress. We were some of the rare few that found each other without the assistance of a Sorceress."

"Ah, well now I see," Joshua threw a hand into the air, "so by some miracle a Sorceress just happened to read your thread and reveal to you that your destined partner was not who you believed her to be."

Mint's cherub-like face surfaced in the back of his mind, the physical manifestation of his red thread guiding him to Sora. Riku's lips tugged at a smile. Joshua didn't seem to share the sentiment. "And what would her name be?"

"Huh?" Riku broke from his thoughts. "Her name?"

"Yes, the Sorceress that provided you with the map to his highness."

"That's none of your concern," Riku replied crossing his arms.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Sorceress Namine? I have a document here," Joshua fingered through the now untidy mound of papers and fished it out, "that an acquaintance of yours pulled some strings in getting you an appointment with Sorceress Namine back in your home country. Was it not her?"

Riku's eyes shook. How far was Joshua's reach? Just how much was he capable of unearthing? Riku's arms clenched tighter together, his gaze never deviating from the sandy blonde. "No...it wasn't her. Just who the hell are you?"

Joshua's pearly white smile flashed. "I am but a temporary minister with the hopes and dreams for this country as his most cherished desire. I cannot allow anything or anyone to threaten the future of this kingdom."

"Threaten?" Riku's voice had escalated. He was seeing a different shade of red. "Are you out of your mind? You honestly believe that I'm trying to create trouble?"

"Why shouldn't I? Everything about you reeks of suspicion. An already married man just happens to find his way into the midst of his highness' home and family? You claim that a Sorceress you can't name led you to him? Please excuse my unbecoming attitude Mr. fal'Cie, but I do this out of devotion and love for the royal family and this country. I will not permit a liar and schemer to bring shame to his highness."

It was an unbelievable anger that brewed in his chest. Riku couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a revulsion. Not even his most drunken of states compared to this delirium he was experiencing. Joshua picked up the rest of the scatter papers before settling everything back into his folder and taking a few steps out of the sitting area. Riku continued to look head on, eyes of seafoam green centered on the far off window letting in the light. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Facing away from him, Joshua spoke.

"I have a private flight back to The Land of Departure ready at any moment. All you have to do is walk away from this and never look back. Return to your family. That's where you truly belong."

Joshua's waves of sandy blonde bounced effortlessly around him as he cupped a card into Riku's stiff hand. He looked straight at Riku with a soft, but piercing purple stare. "You have until tonight. I'm doing you a favor. Please..." he paused to raise a finger and dab at the wetness that Riku hadn't realized was trickling down his cheeks. "...it's for the best."

Giving a small nod of his head, Joshua's boot-laden steps took off into the hallways until silence once again fell on Riku's surroundings. The pitter patter of his heart was like a resonating gong, one loud and powerful clang after another. Time seemed to stand still until a breeze touched his exposed neck. He swerved back, finding the window at the end of the hall billowing it's curtains. Riku didn't know what to do, let alone think.

"You okay?"

Riku attempted to hide the nerves and uncertainty Joshua had lit up beneath him as he returned to Sora's room. The monitors were still beeping along, the scent of fresh apples still hung heavy in the air. Riku breathed in the natural sweetness and gave the best smile he could. "Yeah, everything's fine. I um, had a hard time finding the kitchens."

"First floor, third hallway from the entrance at the far end," Sora said as he yawned. "I learned where it was a few years ago."

"Oh, that's right, when your-"

He froze. Sora picked up on this and beckoned for Riku with a hand. "It's okay, I won't fall apart at the seams. You don't have to worry."

He rejoined the brunette prince at his side, his hands still slightly clammy. "When your parents passed."

Sora half smiled. "Two years this past spring. It wasn't that long ago, but it also feels like it's been forever." He motioned towards the side table and Riku opened the drawer before pulling out Sora's cellphone. Handing it to him, Sora then quickly dove into his photo gallery. "I actually had Kimahri take the painting down in the front foyer before you arrived yesterday. I wasn't quite ready for you to find out about me, but see for yourself."

Exchanging hands, the brightly lit screen showed a large painting depicting Sora's family. A handsome, stoic man with light brown hair was holding a baby Penelo. On the far end, a regal woman with locks of brilliant gold mothering Selphie in equally protective arms. Arranged in a perfectly crafted way, the Hatter family all looked head on for the lucky artist tasked in recreating the happy group. Riku studied each Hatter member until he found Sora's teenage self dressed in light blue. The pixelated eyes that looked back at him didn't match the smile he put on.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Sora didn't even try to suppress his laugh, which only caused him further pain. "You caught on, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku replied running a finger along the slightly rounded face of Sora's picture. "Anyone with a brain would be able to see you're miserable here."

"That's funny...I always thought I hid it well." He reached and took the phone back from Riku before locking it back up. Sora tilted his head back until his face was now in view of the ceiling. "It fooled them at least."

If Riku had been able to tell how he truly felt from a simple picture, that anyone with a pulse could point out the obvious, then what did that say of his parents? Were they aware? Did they know Sora was unhappy and simply ignored him?

The apple slices Riku carved for him earlier was an act parents did out of love and kindness for their child. They wanted them to feel better if they had a bad day. It meant they cared. What had his parents done for him? What did they do to make sure that when he was feeling his lowest, there'd be something there to brighten up his mood? Sora let out a sigh.

"Anyways...they died from a car accident coming back from an event here in the capital. Not the impact itself, the car broke past the bridge barrier and fell into the sea. That's where they drowned..."

Sora's fingers twitched slightly. "When I saw them in the morgue's lab, I thought they were sleeping. It seriously looked like they would just wake up."

"Was there any maintenance being done to that part of the bridge at the time?"

Blue eyes darted to the right to see Riku. "I don't know, it wasn't noted in the reports. Why do you ask?"

Riku scratched at his forehead, the wrinkles in his pale skin appearing more daunting. "These bridges that connect the islands, they're relatively new and are made of one of the strongest metal alloys in the world, Orichalcum."

Sora suddenly felt a chill up his spine. "What?"

Riku inched closer, his seat scooting against the floor. "You said your parents looked like they were sleeping. Did they have any noticeable injuries?"

"Not really, there was some bruising and cuts, but there wasn't anything overtly traumatic."

Riku's tongue darted over his now drying lips. "That doesn't make sense."

Sora swallowed. "Riku, what're you getting at?"

"For Orichalcum to break, it would require far more force and energy than what is produced from the impact of a car. If a car crashed into the railing there would be nothing but a crumpled mess. Your parents would have been in a worse state. They couldn't have broken past the barrier in this circumstance."

Sora's pain in his abdomen escalated, forcing a thin sheen of sweat to cover his entire body. With a scrutinizing look, he asked Riku: "It wasn't an accident?"

Riku's hands were clasped, knuckles resting against his lips in thought. "All I'm saying is what I know from my profession. But, it doesn't look like it was. It's not physically possible."

"Bu-but, that would mean their death was-" Sora's voice grew loudly. "Someone is responsible for my parents death. How-but-"

Riku closed the gap and grabbed Sora's face in his hands. He peered intently into his eyes and placed his forehead to Sora's. The quickened breathing Sora was experiencing subsided, falling into small exhaling puffs. Swallowing hard, Riku opened his mouth. "Nothing is for certain, calm down. Right now, you're injured. You have to rest and get better. Everything else comes last. Got it?"

Sora raised a hand to Riku's cheek and felt the silver stubble prickling against his skin. The older man remained arched over, intently watching Sora as the sudden adrenaline subsided. He closed his eyes. "You're right...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just...relax." Riku broke their contact only to place a kiss on Sora's forehead. "Maybe some sleep will help."

Sora made to argue, but his body lost the battle before his mind allowed him to do so. He was exhausted. Riku adjusted his pillows and brought up a second blanket. Tucked in and with the corners of his eyes flickering with a welcoming darkness, Sora felt himself drifting away. After a few minutes, a gentle breathing joined the sounds of beeping monitors.

Riku walked over to the windows and grabbed hold of the curtains. He gave himself a few moments to look out into the streets of the busy city. There were still a few photographers and reporters who hadn't given up hanging around the front gates of the hospital. Riku paid them little mind and was about to shut the curtains when something caught his attention. Beyond the gates, standing underneath a shady palm tree was a redheaded woman. Riku's stomach plummeted.

"Vanille?"

The woman underneath the tree was looking up in his direction, the glint of her emerald gaze piercing through the windows. Riku fell back a step and away from the open view only to walk forward again a second later. She was gone. He shut the curtains and immediately spun on his feet and out of the hospital room. Riku quickened his pace and found an emergency staircase before taking to the steps. His breathing was rapid, his head was pounding, but he continued on.

Once he reached the first floor Riku realized he couldn't walk out the front door. It'd be like a gazelle walking into a pride of lions. He turned a few times and located a hallway that let out back. Within a few minutes, Riku was barreling into the perfectly maintained hospital grounds and towards the back gates. There wasn't any sign of nosy news crews or reporters. With a hand closing in on the black metal handle, Riku threw the gate open.

"Was that really her?"

He took to a run and circled around the block in hopes of finding the spot he saw her at. Running in slippers had its problems, but it didn't deter him. Riku eventually came to the front of the hospital, but purposely hid himself away from the people gawking around. He dabbed at the fresh sweat on his face and looked around. Vanille was nowhere to be found. "What are you doing here Vanille?"

It came quicker than he had ever thought. The moment he'd have to confront Vanille and explain everything that was going on. He wasn't prepared for it, there was nothing but a blank in his mind. Too much was happening and not enough time was being given to process it. Riku was being pulled in so many directions his head was spinning. "What do I do?"

He stood against the wall of a nearby building with his hands clutching his forehead. Sweat coursed through the gaps in his fingers as a sense of panic overcame him. His vision was blurring, his temperature was rising. Riku was on the verge of collapsing when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Riku?"

The silver haired man looked up. A spunky, dark haired woman in an orange shirt gazed at him in concern. Riku's breathing halted. "Olette?"

"Riku, are you okay? You're as pale as ghost. Come with me, let's get you cooled down."

Olette led Riku from the hospital block and a few streets away to an empty plaza with several benches. Olette had Riku take a seat as she fumbled with a bag over her shoulder. She took out a bottle of water and a washcloth. "Here, drink this."

She uncapped the water for him and handed it over. Riku gulped it down before letting out a shaky breath. Olette doused the washcloth with water from a second bottle and held it up against Riku's forehead. "There, that should do it."

The icy cold sensation felt good against his sweaty skin. Riku silently thanked her as he sat back in his seat. She watched like a hawk as Riku regained his composure and color returned to his face. It wasn't until Riku's water was gone and his chest rising in a normal rhythm that she spoke up again. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe that for a second. Did you just leave St. Alexander's?"

Riku looked down at his clothes, the pale tunic-like shirt and thin pants the hospital provided for him. He couldn't argue. "Yeah..."

"Oh my goodness, then we need to get you back in there. If you're hurt, you can't be walk-"

"No, I can't," Riku interrupted with a shake of his head, "not right now. I have to find her."

"Find who?"

Riku's face once again paled. "Someone important."

Olette studied him for a few long moments before letting out a sigh. "Ok then. I won't make you do something you don't want to, but can I at least take you somewhere else?"

Riku's head shot up. "My hotel, if you can take me back to my hotel I'd appreciate it."

"Do you feel better enough to walk?"

"Of course."

Olette purposely walked at a slower pace to keep Riku from over exerting himself. "I'll have you stay right here while I bring the car around," she said after coming out onto the city streets. "I'm parked not too far, so it'll take just a minute. Don't leave."

She patted his hand and scurried off. Riku remained as he was instructed and within a few minutes Olette pulled up next to him. He got into the car and buckled up before giving Olette the name of the hotel he was staying at.

"I didn't think I'd run into you again," she said as they drove, "looks like a lot's happened since you were at my shop."

"You don't know the half of it," he replied with a hand on his bouncing knee. "What are you doing all the way here?"

Olette smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "I'd been feeling sick for a while so I made an appointment to see a doctor at a clinic nearby. And for good reason. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Olette."

"Thank you," she said taking a turn at a stop light, "Hayner's always wanted to have kids, but with the paopu farms to tend to we thought it'd be too hard raising a kid. It's just the two of us out there, and it gets lonely. So I guess maybe it's a good thing."

"You'll love it," Riku related, "being a parent is a wonderful thing. There's nothing more gratifying than watching your child grow. You'll do anything for them. Seeing them smile, it'll wash away any bad day you've had."

Olette listened with curiosity, knowing from the bit they talked out on her rickety porch that Riku was in Destiny Islands in search of his fated partner. The complete ring she eyeballed on his left hand drove that point home as she noticed a different sparkle to its color. Things didn't quite add up in her head, but it wasn't her place to assume or judge. "I have a lot to look forward to then. Thanks for setting my worries to rest."

The drive went on for several miles as St. Alexander and the multitude of medical offices lay towards the eastern corner of the island whereas Riku's hotel was located in the center downtown area. By the time they pulled into the driveway, early afternoon reflected off the sun.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here," Riku said with sincerity, "I didn't get a chance to meet your husband, but pass on my good wishes to him too."

"I'll do just that, thank you Riku."

He pushed the car door open and stepped out without much difficulty and was about to shut it when Olette's voice forced him back.

"Take care of yourself. Whatever happens, I wish you the best."

Riku's eyes threatened to leak, but he swiftly composed himself and sucked in a long breath. He nodded at the now expectant mother as she waved her fingers with the car pulling away from him. Riku watched as Olette soon melted back into the flow of Oathkeeper traffic.

Stepping into the lobby pelted him with a chilly blast of air conditioning. His arm hair practically shot up vertically at the sudden sensation. He didn't have his wallet or other personal belongings with him. Everything he brought to the Hatter mansion was undoubtedly still sitting in Sora's room. Luckily, when he checked in the staff took a copy of his passport, so they'd be able to identify him and provide new keys to his room.

After a few raised eyebrows at his attire, something Riku would be glad to be rid of, Riku made his way up the hotel elevator with a keycard in hand. With the door to his room flinging open, everything inside was exactly as he had left it, minus the obvious housekeeping done by the floor employees. Throwing his clothes off, Riku jumped in the tub for a much needed shower.

With water dripping from his hair and devoid of a towel, Riku walked back into the main area of his room. He sat on the edge of the bed with clumps of soggy silver hanging heavily around his shoulders. Riku touched his face, feeling the stubble that had accumulated from the past few days. Sora had caressed his cheeks, felt the same course hair. There was something quite intimate about the simple gesture that Riku found comforting. He raised his head towards the desk and vanity that sat a few feet away. The mirror reflected his naked self.

"What?"

Tucked into a corner of the mirror, where the wood paneling met glass, something caught his attention. He raised himself and with muffled steps walked forward. Riku reached and removed the rectangular piece of paper, a glossy and colorful postcard. The image was familiar, a structure that bore significant value to Destiny Islands.

"Alexander," Riku read along the small print informing the potential buyer of what the postcard depicted, "God and founder of Destiny Islands." The structure consisted of massive columns acting as the arms and legs of a sentient fortress. There was no better description to it than calling Alexander a living castle. Two giant wings sprouted from the sides, raised high and towards the heavens.

"Why is this here?"

He flipped the postcard around to reveal a specific time of "6:45" hand written in red pen. They were just numbers, anyone was capable of writing them, but Riku choked knowing full well who's penmanship it belonged to. "Vanille..."

She knew he was here. How did she get in? The water in his hair might as well have been freezing since his skin instantly prickled. Was she calling him out? Did Vanille want to see him there? Riku's thoughts swirled, the postcard crumpling in his hand. One look at the clock on the nightstand read just shortly past four.

"I guess there's no turning back."

Somehow, Riku began seeing things a bit more clearly. This whole time, Riku was afraid. He was feeling a colossal guilt bearing down on his shoulders over the idea that he was betraying someone. Feeling guilt meant he had committed an act that went against what he believed. He was so wrapped up in the thought that he was doing something wrong he wasn't seeing the real picture. Why was Riku supposed to crumble and fade away when it wasn't him that brought about this painful situation? As Riku looked at himself in the mirror's length, the intensity building behind his eyes, he had an answer.

Riku robed himself in new clothes and bundled his hair back up in a ponytail. He went over to the night stand and picked up the phone. Riku leafed out the card in his discarded hospital scrubs and held it in his hand as he worked away dialing the number embossed on it in purple lettering. It rang once.

"My, that was a quick turn around. Should I get in contact with the pilot?"

"Not quite," Riku spoke into the receiver, his hand twirling Joshua's card between his fingers. "I need a favor."

"Hmm, not the response I was expecting, but what may that be?"

"I need a way to get to Alexander Island."

"Ohhh, you want to pay a visit to our most famous national monument? I do admit it's quite breathtaking, but I don't think I can agree to it."

Riku didn't lose his cool. "Why not? According to what you said earlier, I had until tonight. As I see it the sun's still out. Why not make the most of this trip?"

Joshua chuckled. "Good point, I did say that. Hmm, well, I guess I'll arrange a vehicle for you. When do you need it?"

"In about five minutes."

"Someone's in a hurry, I'll see what I can do."

"I have faith in you minister. After all, you made it so a private flight is ready at my whim. This should be easy."

"Haha! You are quite the character Mr. fal'Cie. Well, I best be off if I am to take care of this matter for you."

"Thank you,"

"Oh, I should mention something of importance."

Riku was ready to hang up when Joshua pulled him back in. "What is it?"

"Do be careful."

The click and beeping that followed ended the call. Riku sat the phone back down with a quizzical raised brow. "What was that?"

Joshua kept to his promise and had a black SUV with tinted windows ready for him in the hotel driveway by the time Riku made his way back down. The driver sported a rough build and crew cut hairstyle that spoke of military service. He ushered Riku into the backseat and without a word, drove off. It would take just about the time the allotted appointment on the postcard bore for him to arrive. It was here, in the backseat of the ample SUV that Riku felt the exhaustion returning to his body. He leaned back into the leather headrest and looked out at the changing landscape. After a short time the bridge connecting to Oathkeeper came into view, and with it, sleep overcame him.

* * *

Sora's eyes shot wide open. He lifted himself into a sitting position with some careful maneuvering. The curtains were closed, but some light still managed to filter beneath them. By the intensity of the light, Sora figured it was still early in the afternoon. He looked around, the spacious and empty room appearing cavernous. Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have gone back to his room," he said to himself as he adjusted his pillow. "I'm sure he's tired."

He knew he was injured and had moved carefully in order to avoid further pain, but Sora was surprised when the tenderness in his abdomen was gone. Sora gently pressed his fingers against the white wrappings under his hospital gown, but felt absolutely nothing.

"Huh, it doesn't hurt..."

Still unsure, Sora began to unravel the tight bindings, one loop after another until the last bandage fell away. What he saw was something he saw every single day of his life: tanned skin.

"What the hell?"

There wasn't a single blemish. Sora couldn't believe his eyes and even squinted a few times to rid himself of the remaining fogginess in his mind. But he wasn't seeing things. It was as if he was never hurt.

"This isn't making sense..."

He threw the covers aside and got to his feet. Sora buckled a bit, but quickly steadied himself. He was thankful he was alone as the open gown revealed to the world that he was naked underneath it. Pulling the drawers open from the dressers on the opposite side of the room proved fruitless as their depths lay empty. Not having a choice, Sora simply grabbed the tassels that hung from the robe and tied it shut. It was better than nothing.

Out in the empty halls he was met with silence. A scan of his surroundings left him with nothing out of the ordinary. The hospital had been completely cleared for his and Riku's sake and even the staff was minimal. With his injuries miraculously healed, Sora wanted to leave. Getting back to the mansion and to his regular routine of taking care of his sisters was calling. Then something else flooded his mind.

"It wasn't an accident..."

He recalled the details Riku had shared with him, his knowledge as an architect shedding new light on something he never questioned. The supposed accident that robbed him and his sisters of their parents now weighed heavily on him.

"Who would want to hurt them?"

King Balthier and Queen Aurora were beloved rulers and respected members of every international committee they took part in. Relations between countries were peaceful and prosperous. Sora couldn't think of a single person or entity that would benefit from their passing.

On the off chance anyone questioned their death, suspicion always fell on those closest to them. Sora was the eldest sibling, a failed Sorceress that gained nothing if they died. Nobody would think that he would be stupid enough to try. His sisters were children and accusing them would be beyond insulting and downright heinous.

Sora's naked footsteps held him firmly in place after a thought crossed him. "Joshua?"

No. He shook his head. Joshua was a distant relative, someone far enough removed and from a weak bloodline that would hold no right to the throne. And even then, Sora and his siblings were still around. Why kill his parents, but not them? Sora's brow crinkled as the theories swelled.

He walked into an open sitting area and took a seat on the edge of the couch. When his foot made contact with something solid, he looked down. There was something sticking out from underneath the couch. Sora bent over and picked up whatever he had stepped on. As he took hold of it, he realize it was a piece of paper. He looked it over and felt his heart pound when he read Riku's name.

"A flight arrangement?"

His hands crinkled the paper as he held it tightly. It was an agreement with a private company for a flight to The Land of Departure. Seeing Riku's name on it was already odd to him, but the date on it made his blood run cold. It was set for that same day. "This is a joke."

Sora bunched up the paper and tossed it away. He immediately ran to a nearby room, but found it empty. Running from one room to the other, Sora tried to find where Riku was. But after checking every corner of the hospital floor, he found nobody. "No..."

Panic was creeping over him. Sora ran back to where he had been sleeping and stopped suddenly at the sight. A little girl sat on his bed. "Who are you?"

She turned her head at the sound of his voice. With a mane of orange-red and equally colored eyes, Mint smiled at him. "It's a long story, but that's not what's important right now."

"How'd you get in here? Do your parents know you're here?"

"My, you sound just like him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Mint jumped off the bed and landed with a soft thump of her brown boots. She scurried over to a perplexed Sora and grabbed him by the hand. "You need to get a move on, there's no time to waste."

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned as Mint led him with surprising speed. She didn't reply and continued into the hallway before pointing out a mound of clothes that sat on the nurse's station coming into view. Sora picked them up before Mint stepped on the gas pedal and fled into the stairway.

"I'm serious, where are you taking me?"

Sora fumbled around, haphazardly stepping into the clothes that fit him to a perfect T. After pulling a simple white shirt over his head, they spilled out into the first floor lobby. Mint was facing him with a pair of shoes in her hands. Sora was wondering if he was dreaming.

"Someone important is waiting for you."

A flash of silver hair flickered across Sora's eyes. He uncomfortably remembered the flight arrangement paper he found lodged under the sitting room couch. His teeth dragged along his bottom lip hard enough to force a small wince out of him. "Riku..."

Mint nodded still holding onto the pair of shoes. Sora went up and kneeled in front of the young girl. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied with large eyes glistening, "and he needs you."

She passed her hand across Sora's face, his appearance shifting. Black hair and golden yellow eyes replaced his normal features. Mint caressed Sora's cheeks, softly rubbing them with her delicate fingers. "Go, you don't have to worry now."

"But where do I go?"

"Look within yourself and trust your feelings. Everything will work out."

Mint then plopped something metallic into his hand. He looked down at it and saw an obsidian colored key. She winked at him. "It'll match your hair."

Sora gazed towards the front of the hospital and when he looked back to where Mint was standing, she was gone. He stepped into the shoes and made his way out the front doors. The walkway led in a perfectly straight line to the iron gates. A flock of reporters and cameras immediately became intrigued to see him coming in their direction.

"False alarm, it's nobody."

Sora heard the disappointed voices and frustrated groans as he walked past them. Across the street Sora eyeballed a car that seemed out of place. The gleaming black vehicle was something better suited to the insides of a fancy sports magazine with bikini clad women sprawled over its hood. For a single moment Sora allowed himself to forget about the uncertainty and nerves that consumed him. He cracked a grin and shook his head from side to side. "Someone's messing with me."

Jogging over to it, Sora threw the key into the ignition and the Regalia roared into life. It was enough to scare the gaggle of people standing at the hospital gates and throw them off balance. Sora shifted the gears and with a tap of the pedal, flew into the streets.

* * *

Lulu glanced up from her bowl of ice cream, the spoon halfway to her mouth. She was sitting in a cozy little shop with her sisters after leaving St. Alexander from their visit with Sora. Kimahri made the suggestion he take them out for a treat before heading back to the mansion as Sora and Riku needed to recover. With loving goodbyes and promises to see each other the next day after school got out, the girls parted ways with their brother and were escorted out.

Upon seeing the Ronso man at the front of their walking line, no reporter or camera crew dared to snap a picture or raise a question at the girls in fear he would retaliate. And while Kimahri did have the strength and capability to do so, he didn't have the need.

"Lulu, did you see something?"

Wendy looked to her older sister wondering what could have caught her attention. Lulu's beaded braids clinked softly as she shook her head. "It's nothing, I just thought I sensed something."

Everyone sitting around the circular table offered Lulu a curious expression before returning to their snack. The twins were feeding one another, their faces smeared with ice cream. Belle and Wendy attempted to clean them up, but gave up after exhausting the napkins at their disposal.

"Miss Lulu," came Kimahri's deep voice, "I'm a firm believer in never doubting your feelings. If there's something bothering you, please let me know if I may be of any help."

Lulu gulped the mouthful of strawberry ice cream and pondered over the words Kimahri directed at her. He sat a few chairs away, keeping an eye on anybody threatening to come within the young princesses' space. A cup and saucer that appeared doll-like in size to his enormous hands sat within his palms. Kimahri raised the porcelain white cup to his furry lips and took a catlike sip from the steaming tea. Lulu's smiling lips betrayed her expression.

"Something bad is going to happen."

The Ronso man remained calm. He sat the cup and saucer down on the table in front of him and looked to Lulu. Her hand was tightly clenching her spoon.

"Oh no! My ice cream!"

Penelo had been flailing around and knocked over her shiny metal bowl, spilling the contents of her dark cherry ice cream. It undulated outwards, covering their table in a pool of melted crimson. And just like Lulu's eyes, it was blood red.

 **-O-**


	12. Happiness

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Happiness**

* * *

 _10 years earlier-_

* * *

The kitchen was under attack. There wasn't a surface left uninhabited by a case of beer or giant bottle of liquor. To any passerby, they'd be under the assumption that alcohol was on the verge of being banned and in an act of desperation, someone hoarded every possible bottle off the store shelves. But to the average college student, this scene was a paradise.

"Oy! Roxas! Gimme a hand with this."

Axel stood at the front door of the house, a hand pressed to his forehead. At his side was a metal keg, just in case the abundance of beer in the kitchen wasn't enough to satisfy the partygoers that would flood the house in a matter of minutes. "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not deaf Axel."

Spunky, bright haired Roxas came walking up the length of the pathway towards the house. His hands were tucked away in the soft blue pockets of his sleeveless hoodie. Axel shot Roxas a glare. "Get your hands out of there and help me out!"

"Jeez," Roxas muttered stopping on the other side of the keg. "I'm starting to wonder why I bothered coming here."

Taking a hold of the handles on each side, the pair lifted the metal drum and hoisted it off the ground. With the weight now distributed between the two, Roxas and Axel easily moved into the hallway.

"You always have a home here," Axel said with a calmer demeanor in his voice, "if you ever wanted to move back in, just say the word-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say that."

They walked with the creaking of the floorboards beneath them. Axel pushed the door into the kitchen open with his shoulder and motioned for the corner of the room. With a metallic clunk they sat the keg down and let out a winded breath. "I don't remember them being this heavy."

"I got the largest size they had," Axel said with a smirk, "gotta live it up."

"Cause this isn't enough?" Roxas replied holding his arms outwards indicating the booze on the counters and doing a semi-twirl. "What's the occasion anyways?"

"Midterms are over," Axel exhaled almost painfully, "they nearly killed me."

"Oh that's right, you guys are a month behind us. Forgot."

"Yeah well, some of us don't go to some fancy private college," Axel rolled his eyes. "Makes sense you would forget about some backwoods place like this."

"Axel," Roxas groaned.

"Fine! Fine! Forget what I said. Wanna take a shot?"

"You're kidding, it's not even seven."

"So what? Come on! Stop being such a buzzkill."

Roxas stepped over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. "No thanks, I'll wait."

With a wave of his hand, Roxas exited the kitchen with a miffed Axel left to his own devices. "Whatever..."

The blonde uncapped his water bottle and took a sip as he wandered around the layout of the first floor. Wallpaper stained with age covered every corner of the house. The ceilings were blotchy with paint peeling off at random and giving it a sickly look. Each step anyone took caused the floors to creak with a sound loud enough to wake the dead. The house was better off boarded shut with a sign stuck out on the lawn with the all too familiar "Dangerous: Private Property. No Trespassing." scrawled out to keep pesky onlookers away.

"What a dump," Roxas said to himself, a small smile working on his lips, "..."

Roxas clenched and relaxed his hand, the red band on his ring finger giving off a soft glow in the light of sunset streaming through the dirty windows. He ran his thumb over his ring. "...but it's good I don't live here anymore."

"Hey Roxas!"

It was _her_. Roxas unintentionally squeezed the bottle hard enough to spill water over his hand. He quickly wiped it against his backside and turned to meet the voice. At the top of the rickety stairs sporting bright red hair pulled into childish pigtails, was Vanille. Roxas forced a smile that held not the slightest bit of sincerity. "Hi Vanille."

"It's been a long time! How have you been?"

Each step she took was like the sound of murder as she descended the stairs. Cheery, rosy cheeked Vanille with her emerald eyes strode forward with the deafening creaking of the stairs echoing into the depths of the house. She stepped off onto the first floor and slammed her arms onto her hips, her chest raised high in some strange form of triumph. Roxas offered a raised brow. "...I've been fine, thanks. How about you?"

It was an empty formality. He didn't care to hear her response. Vanille gleefully raised an arm and extended her hand with her fingers forming a "V". "I passed my veterinary qualifications!"

"Oh, that's cool, congratulations."

"Thank you!" She said with a huge smile, "I'll be interning next semester and getting some real hands on experience. It'll give me a head start for after graduation."

Roxas took another swig of his water. "Sounds like everything's going well for you. Did you ever decide if you wanted to move in?"

"Here? No, I mean, I thought about it. It's closer to campus and would have been great, but this place is such a dump."

"Don't let Axel hear you say that. He loves this piece of shit."

Vanille nodded and followed the length of Roxas's arm until she settled on his hand. The completed red ring caught her attention. "Have you...?" She trailed off unsure whether to continue. "...found your partner?"

His skin prickled, an icy and uncomfortable sensation travelled up the length of his spine. Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "It's an ongoing thing."

"Don't worry, it'll happen before you know it!"

He stared at her long enough to illicit a nervous murmur from the redhead. Roxas opened his mouth, but the slamming of the kitchen door stopped him in his tracks.

"If you two are done chit chatting, let's get the ice ready. People are going to be showing up soon."

Vanille turned on her feet and flew down the hallway towards the kitchen. The moment she came within Axel's view, a completely different expression overtook his face. Roxas felt his lungs tightening knowing full well how the dopey, jester-like man felt towards her. He looked away and began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came Axel's disgruntled voice, "you're not bailing, right?"

"Of course not, I left something in my car. I'll be back in a few."

Roxas disappeared out the door, leaving the pair of redheads scratching at their heads. Axel sighed. "He hasn't been the same."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since he moved out. I tried texting him a few times, but never got much of a response."

"It was like pulling teeth in getting him to come tonight," Axel said pressing his back to the wall near the kitchen door, "I thought it might have been stress from his classes, but he's a smart guy and has never had trouble with them. I'm leaning more towards him being unable to decipher the map he got from his thread reading. It can't be easy."

Vanille ran her thumb over the incomplete red ring on her finger. "Has he talked to you about it?"

He practically scoffed. "Not a damn thing."

She sucked her bottom lip in. "Hmm...I guess all we can do is just be supportive. He'll come around eventually."

"Yeah..."

Axel clapped his hands together, the sudden tension in the air disappearing with the loud gesture. "Alright! How about I fix us a drink?"

Vanille watched him poke back into the kitchen. "No gin, you know I don't like it."

"Got it."

Before long a steady stream of people began pouring into the house. Music began to blare, endless conversations sprouted like weeds, and the alcohol flowed like crazy. But all the while Axel and Vanille failed to see the one person that really mattered to them partaking in the festivities.

Roxas never returned. It was the last time either Axel or Vanille ever saw him again.

* * *

"It wasn't until much later that I found out Roxas was in love with Axel. I felt kind of stupid not being able to pick up on it. I mean, the three of us spent a lot of time together in that old house. And yet, I never bothered to notice just how Roxas felt about him.

When Roxas's ring fully formed, things changed. At first he was happy, I'm sure some part of him was hoping that the person at the end of his thread would be Axel. And then came the day he moved out of the house. It came out of nowhere, and no matter what I or Axel did, we couldn't get him to talk. At the time, we were young and didn't push him for details. It was stress, it was him having a hard time figuring out his thread reading, we came up with whatever we could think of that was bothering him. But it was obvious. Roxas had figured out that Axel wasn't waiting for him at the end of his thread. And he couldn't take it.

It's so funny...Roxas understood that the person he loved wasn't who he was meant to be with. So he left. He knew that being around Axel would only make him miserable. Roxas understood how the world worked. His destined partner was still out there and he made the right decision. He stopped pining for someone he knew he couldn't have. So for me to know this, to see myself in the exact same situation when I learned Axel was my destined partner yet I loved someone else...it's funny. Why couldn't I have made the same, mature decision Roxas did?"

Vanille stood on a vast stretch of grey. The breeze had transformed into a troublesome gale that swept her hair and tossed it around erratically. She was, after all, standing atop the most sacred monument in all of Destiny Islands. Being so high up meant the winds were less forgiving. With the seas off in the distance gleaming with the warmth of sunset, Vanille looked on with a dreamy expression.

"Because I was selfish."

Silver hair billowed across Riku's face. He stood a few feet away with Vanille's backside to him as she divulged a past that Riku was hearing for the first time. She had yet to turn towards him, even after he ascended the final step up the length of the Alexander monument and onto the leveled base of the fortress. Riku was content with simply observing her delicate backside.

"How did you do it?"

They were the first words that Riku spoke. There wasn't a hint of emotion in them. Vanille, garbed in a flowing white jumpsuit, felt her naked shoulders twitch. Her full pink lips parted with a soft smack. "Will you believe me?"

"I've always believed you," he replied. "I never doubted you. Even now, I'll believe whatever it is you say. Just...tell me Vanille."

She chuckled inwardly, a hand pulling at the strands of hair that pelted her face. "That's one of the many reasons I have treasured you, Riku. Even since we were kids. You always followed after me."

He didn't speak, his silence acting as her queue to continue. "I couldn't accept it. I couldn't look Axel in the eye and be happy knowing we were destined to be together. Not when the person I loved with every part of my being wasn't meant to be at my side. I was scared."She concentrated on a far off ship coasting along on the ocean waters. "I was panicking. I looked through every piece of information I could find. There had to be something I could do, but there wasn't anything. You can't change something as binding and absolute as red threads..."

Vanille slowly turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. Her emerald gaze was set thinly. "...but you can fool them."

Riku finally looked up, their eyes locking onto one another. "Fool?"

"How do you measure the purity of gold?" She asked now facing Riku. "Gold is one of the most expensive and valuable materials in the world. There's a special unit used to measure its purity."

He parted his lips. "Karats."

She grinned. "Exactly. Gold is measured in karat units. The higher the number, the purer it is. Our rings," she held her left hand out, the red band glistening, "works in the same way. They are what links our threads together. They are made of the purest, most intense emotions we feel for the person we are meant to be with. So with this knowledge in mind, how is it that gold becomes tainted?"

He felt the wind slapping his back with a cold intensity. "Filler is added. Gold becomes less pure when you add a different material to it."

"You distort it," she expressed, "by reducing the purity of your ring, the threads cannot find one another. They're like a dog that's lost its sense of smell."

Vanille brought her ring finger up to her face and rubbed it against her cheek, the act forcing out a sigh. "They'll blindly seek one another, and will latch onto the strongest emotions of a different person thinking that is the one. In other words, they make a false connection."

"But your thread was already bound to Axel," Riku found the strength in his voice and echoed what he thought. "You already found your destined partner, how could you possibly fool your thread into thinking it still needed to seek someone out? How...what about me? How did you do this to me? No, better yet Vanille, just how the hell is _any_ of this possible? How is it that _you_ know of this at all?"

Vanille tucked hair behind her ear, the effort thwarted by the constant wind. She watched Riku, felt the intensity that was growing within him. She shook her head. "Someone told me."

Riku could feel his temple throbbing. "Someone told you? What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it sounds like. Someone told me how to do it."

"You're kidding, someone just walked up to you with this kind of information out of nowhere?"

"You told me you'd believe what I had to say," she tossed out, "are you going back on that?"

He could feel the exterior of his persona breaking. Since he arrived at the base of Alexander Island, his eyes traveling up the colossal height of the fortress, Riku had remained calm. But hearing the absurdity of what Vanille was spewing was threatening to shatter that front. Riku felt like Vanille was mocking him.

"So...this entire time. All these years...how could you look me in the face and smile? Didn't...didn't you feel any guilt? Did you stop to think that maybe what you did was wrong?"

"But look at what we have!" She shouted, her face twisting slightly, "We created a family! I gave you a son, Riku. What about Rue? Does he not mean anything to you?"

"Don't you dare," he spat out, "use Rue as justification for what you've done. This is not his fault."

"Then you understand," Vanille continued with a step forward, "we can't punish him when this is on us."

"Us?"

Riku could practically hear the metaphorical glass shattering. His hands were clenched tightly. Vanille stopped in her tracks.

" _Us_?" Riku uttered a second time. "Are you out of your mind?"

He relaxed his hands and threw both arms outwards in a rage. "You took my life away from me! You robbed me of time I will never get back! How can you stand there and look me dead in the face and feel absolutely nothing over what you've done! How can you possibly think to blame me over your monstrous actions?!"

"Monstrous?"

Vanille cupped a hand to her mouth. "You're calling my love for you monstrous?"

"Oh! Is _that_ what it is? Love? You feel no remorse over your _love_ for me? I, how, I mean, how do I fucking respond to that?!"

Riku was shouting so loudly his vocal chords felt as if they were being ripped apart. Tears were effortlessly forming in his eyes and being whisked away by the gales of wind. His lips were quivering, every muscle in his body was shaking so violently he honestly thought the ground was shaking. Riku had never felt such a betrayal, such anger at someone before. He didn't have the greatest relationship with his father, someone that pushed him to the precipice of a dark abyss, but he paled in comparison to the woman he called his wife.

"Can you be happy with him?"

Riku's head shot up. Vanille's face was ugly with tears, the wetness now coursing down her cheeks and creating damp spots on her white jumpsuit. Her lips were trembling. "Is he going to bring you happiness?"

His red ring glistened, as if it was sentient and listening. Riku was choking on the breath of air held in his throat. He ran a hand across the stubble texture of his unshaven chin. Exhaling raggedly, Riku spoke. "Yes..."

What he held with Vanille was a false connection. For years, the simple notion that he loved her was enough. He was under the impression that what he felt was the epitome of what their bond brought them. But that feeling, that desire he held for her was overwhelmed the minute he felt the binding of his and Sora's red threads. They were drowning, the waters were killing them, It was a flurry of emotions and feelings that Riku had never experienced before. And within them, despite not knowing the brunette prince for more than a day, there was genuine love. It burned with a ferocity that Vanille could never match to. This, Riku could say without a doubt, was what it meant to be bound to your destined partner.

"I see..."

Vanille wiped at the tears that stained her cheeks. She looked up, eyes widening at the sight. Riku felt it. He didn't need to turn around to know that someone important was there. She watched the smile that grew on his face, the clarity that filled Riku's eyes.

"Riku?"

Sora's footsteps silenced the wind. Each soft movement forward was all that fell on their ears. He cautiously closed the gap across the massive expanse of grey stone that made the top tier of Alexander's head. Sora continued until he was standing at Riku's side. He faced Riku and reached out, his hand resting on his chest. "I can feel it...your anger. As I walked up the steps, I could feel your rage, your emotions."

He allowed his hand to travel upwards until he was cupping Riku's cheek. Sora's bright eyes were shaking, as if he was on the verge of tears. "I can feel you."

"How are you here?" He said knowing full well Sora could barely move in bed with his broken ribs.

"That's not important right now," he murmured further caressing his stubbly cheeks.

"Get your hands off him."

The sting was acidic. Her words struck Sora hard enough for him to break away from Riku's touch. He swiveled until he was looking directly at Vanille. The beautiful redhead sporting a white jumpsuit stood on an elevated step, her sunset kissed shadow encroaching near him. A dark, cold sensation was emanating from her. "Riku, who is this?"

The silver haired man faced Vanille, a hand settling itself on Sora's shoulder. "Nobody you need to concern yourself with."

A dark flicker crossed her face. "Nobody? Is that what I am to you now?"

Riku only squeezed Sora's shoulder more firmly. The younger man raised his left hand and placed it over Riku's, the pair's red rings shining a brilliant, beautiful shade. Vanille's temple was twitching. "What a wonderful shine..."

She studied her own hand, the complete ring she held dull in comparison to the glow they presented. "So this is how it is then. You're leaving us. For him."

Sora finally understood it. This was Riku's wife. He remained quiet, unsure of what or if he had the right to say anything.

"I'm not leaving," Riku exhaled, "that would imply I belonged somewhere. But it sure wasn't at your side."

"You can't do this."

"It's not your decision to make."

Vanille's nails were digging into her palms. Her lips were sucked so hard into her mouth they were surely bruising. "What will you tell Rue?"

"That's a conversation for him and I to have. One way or another, he'll understand."

"He's a child...he's our baby. How can you think of abandoning him?"

His lips were quivering. "I love my son. I will never leave him. Even after everything you've done, I can't fault you for bringing him into my life. I won't hate you, I can't do that Vanille. Rue needs to know that he has two parents that love him unconditionally. So for his sake, you have to let me go."

She was clutching her sides, her chest heaving and the breaths from her throat, painful. Vanille took a step backwards. "I can't do that Riku."

She took another step back. Then another. Riku's stomach sunk when he realized what Vanille was doing. "Vanille? Stop, you're getting too close to the ledge."

She wasn't listening. Vanille inched her way back on the elevated step until she was practically balancing on the edge of the stone floor. Sora broke away from Riku's touch and walked towards her. "Please, you mustn't."

"Don't talk to me!" She shouted into the wind. "Don't look at me! Don't come near me! Stay away from me! You...this is your fault!"

Sora was rendered motionless. Vanille's pupils were giant spheres of black. "You, it's you! You're to blame! You took Riku away from me! He was meant to be my partner! He was my best friend! We've known each other since we were children, nobody loves him like I do! Why?!"

She was howling at him, her voice torn. "Why was it _you_ and not me? Why do _you_ deserve him? You're nothing! Nothing! _Nothing_!"

Then it happened. Vanille's heel caught a crack in the ledge and she swerved back. Time seemed to stop. Everything was cast into a blue hue. But time hadn't stopped. It was just moving ever so slowly. Riku watched in horror as Vanille fell back. He couldn't get her name out.

As quickly as it came, everything returned from that blue hued world and the cogs continued to turn. In a blur, Sora ran forward, his body a hazy afterimage.

"Sora!"

Riku was going to throw up. He watched as Sora tumbled over the ledge with Vanille. He was staring into open space. "...Sora?"

He couldn't feel anything. His limbs were numb, his mouth was dry. A deathly grip held onto his heart as Riku managed to find the will to move. He walked onto the elevated step and approached the ledge, his ears pounding. Sucking in a breath, he looked over.

* * *

A figure robed in dark blue sat on the ancient looking throne, the markings and lettering carved into the sleek material foreign to the young Vanille. Her pigtails cradled her delicate shoulders as she looked on at the stranger before her.

"You mean there's a way for us to be together?"

The figure nodded its hooded head, not a single feature detectable from where she stood. Man, woman, there wasn't anything definitive that pointed to one over the other. Vanille had her hands clasped together, eyes twinkling like the very jade they mimicked. "How? I'll do anything!"

The robed figure raised an arm, a single finger appearing from beneath the expensive blue fabric. "A false connection." The voice was garbled, as if speaking through water, yet crystal clear to her ears. "I will taint your ring."

The finger beckoned for her, and Vanille without any hesitation ran forward. She kneeled before the mysterious figure and extended her hand. "What will that do?"

"It will fool your red thread into believing it's other half is still out in the world. The moment you come into contact with the person you desire with all your heart, it will latch on. The other person's thread will become tainted as well and will not refuse the connection."

The figure touched the tip of its finger to Vanille's ring, a heat enough to burn sending waves of pain throughout her. Yet there wasn't a single blemish. "What about my actual partner?"

"The magnetic pull and connection will remain, that is something that cannot be broken. But it will remain hidden. It will be up to you to deal with the aftermath of your emotions."

The pain eventually subsided and Vanille was left with her intact ring as it had always been. Nothing about it seemed unusual no matter how many times she stared at it. She lifted her mesmerized gaze up at the hooded figure. "Why do this for me?"

A chuckle escaped the person sitting on the throne. "That is not something to concern yourself with. After all, you'll have what you want most, is that not correct?"

Vanille raised herself until she was standing straight, the brilliant jade of her eyes now holding onto a cold darkness. "Of course."

* * *

Riku looked over to find Vanille and Sora hanging onto a ledge three feet down. He immediately dropped onto his stomach and threw both arms out. "Grab onto my hands!"

Frightened eyes looked up at the silver haired man. They were too far down for him to properly reach, but he didn't have an option. Sora's fingers were bloodied as he dug his nails into the stone wall. He was desperately trying to bring himself up, but the wind was proving to be too strong for him to get a good grip. It was taking all he had to just hang on.

Vanille was a few feet away to his right, her hair flying wildly behind her as she wailed. "Riku! Riku! Please, you have to pull me back up!"

"I'm trying, just reach out as far as you can!"

"I can't!"

"You have to try!"

Everyone was panicking. Each second that ticked by was robbing all three of strength. Vanille had lost her heels and her bare feet were struggling to get a grip against the stone surface of the monument. His heart in his throat, Riku leaned over farther.

"Riku, don't! You'll fall!"

Sora closed an eye and gritted his teeth as the pain in his fingers intensified. They were growing numb from the cold of the blustering wind. "Save her, I'll pull myself up! I got this!"

"No, I'll pull you both up!"

"Don't be stupid, you won't be able to handle our weight!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

Sora's spikes were billowing, eyes cinched from being stung by the wind. "I won't forgive you, just do it!"

Riku bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Licking them once over, Riku shut his eyes and reached out towards Vanille. The redhead flailed her hand, fingers barely touching the tips of Riku's hands. "Riku! I can't!"

"Don't think, reach! Come on!"

She mustered whatever energy she had and managed to haul herself up a fraction further until her hand was cupped in his. Riku worked immediately in pulling her up. He had her by the forearms now, and he grunted deeply as he brought her up against his chest. Vanille was breathing deeply, her voice slightly hoarse. She twisted her face up at Riku, the dark flicker in her eyes still possessing her. "You belong to me, Riku."

Vanille slammed her foot down on Sora's hand, a scream escaping him as he let go of the ledge. "Ahhhhh!"

"Sora!"

His left hand was the only thing that kept him in place. Sora was being tossed around by the wind like a rag doll. He couldn't hold on much longer at this rate.

"You're mine, and mine alone."

Vanille's foot came thundering down a second time, her aim being for Sora's left hand. Or at least, that was her intention. The warmth of Riku's hands were gone. Everything was getting smaller, she was growing farther away. It hadn't clicked in her twisted mind that she was falling.

"Riku?"

Vanille plummeted towards the earth. Gravity was unforgiving and did not discriminate. She simply looked on, finding the stars twinkling into life and bidding her both a last hello and goodbye. With a grin etched into her lips, a sickening sound met the ground.

They were driving away in the black Regalia, the expensive sports car practically dissolving against the backdrop of the night. Sora's battered hands were clenched around the steering wheel, his attention diverted between the road and a silent Riku in the passenger seat. Sora continued on like this, not saying a word as they put more and more distance between them and Alexander Island.

"What did I do?"

It was well after an hour into their drive that Riku finally spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. Sora didn't know if it was due to shock or the mere fact that he had been screaming his lungs out earlier. Whatever the case, his words were laced with a trembling tone. "Riku..."

"I...I wasn't thinking. She-she was going to..."

He couldn't process his thoughts. Sora felt the chaotic ball that was Riku's emotions seeping into his very being. Sora could taste the bitterness in his mouth. "You saved me."

Riku finally looked over at him, eyes clouded over. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. "You saved me Riku, for the second time. I don't have the words to describe what that means to me. But...I don't think I need to."

The cold sensation clutching onto Riku's heart ebbed away. The warmth that was pouring into him was enough to say it without another word. Sora's face was glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry."

Riku reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. None of this is. What she said...none of it's true."

He sniffled trying to keep from crying. "Hey, look at me."

Sora swerved his eyes every so often as he continued driving. Riku placed a finger under his chin. "I have you...that's all that matters."

With a freshly wounded hand, Sora dabbed at his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "And I have you."

Riku leaned back in his seat as he removed the elastic band in his hair, releasing it to scatter freely behind him as the Regalia continued on. The stars twinkled as they drove, creating a heavenly pathway along the skies.

"What do we do now?"

It was the million dollar question. Riku's half lidded eyes spoke of the exhaustion that coursed through his body. He was technically still recovering and the earlier events proved counterproductive. Riku didn't know how it was he was still functioning. But he knew one thing for sure: things had gotten worse.

"By now they'll know we're missing from the hospital. Eventually they'll put two and two together. And with Vanille..." Sora trailed off, leaving his thoughts unvoiced. Riku placed a finger to his bottom lip. "It'll be a media circus."

"There is one thing," Riku expressed. "But it's asking too much of you."

"I'll do whatever it is. As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"I'm not so sure of that."

Sora searched for Riku at his side. "What do you mean?"

"You do so much for everyone else. You never put yourself first. But right now, I'm telling you. Please allow yourself to be selfish. It'll be hard, but it's time you think of you and what you want."

Sora's eyes quivered. "You mean..?"

"Can you do it?"

Sora slammed on the breaks. He whirled the steering wheel and turned the sleek black car around. "I told you, as long as I'm with you, I don't care."

Riku breathed deeply and found a particularly bright star looking down on them. "Let's go."

* * *

Everyone in the car gasped. The five Hatter sisters felt the same cold sensation from their shared nightmare enveloping them.

"It's happening again," Lulu breathed out, a visible vapor escaping her, "it's gotten stronger."

"I don't like this."

"Me neither," Selphie said after Penelo, the twins holding onto one another. "It's different than what you felt earlier in the ice cream shop, right Lulu?"

The eldest girl nodded. "Yeah, what I felt was a premonition, something bad was going to happen, but now it's gone. I don't know if it means it went away or what."

"But now the cold sensation's back," Wendy added in, "and we still can't recall any details from the dream we had."

"Riku was emanating the cold sensation."

Belle reconfirmed their thoughts from the previous day back in the mansion. Lulu had mentioned that there was something off about Riku, but that thought had been put aside when they realized he was Sora's destined partner. Belle had read Riku's thread and came to that conclusion, there wasn't any doubt about it anymore. Yet now it was back and more intense than ever.

"He's not a bad person, but what we're feeling is something dreadful. Big sister Lulu, what should we do?"

Everyone looked to the eldest girl for answers she did not have. Lulu fidgeted with her hands as she contemplated everything that was spinning in her mind. The answer she was seeking came in the form of a further wave of icy cold.

"It can't be..." Lulu gasped.

One by one, the Hatter sisters all came to the same, unsettling conclusion.

"He wouldn't..."

"But why?..."

"Big brother?" The twins whispered.

Panic swept in. Lulu shouted at Kimahri without using the intercom, her voice shrill. "Turn the car around!"

* * *

Beacons lined the length of the runway. A single, private jet lay rumbling as the pilot worked on getting the last minute details in order. Riku and Sora stood facing the jet, their hands intertwined and Sora's head resting against the older man's shoulder.

"We're really doing this."

It wasn't a question, but a confirmation. Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter. "There's no turning back from this."

"It'll be a fresh start," Riku said tucking silver hair behind his ear, "we'll walk into a new life...together."

Sora closed his eyes and allowed moments from his 20 years of life to come to and from the recesses of his mind. He was nervous, scared, and a part of him, felt guilty. But Riku had asked him to please be selfish. It was time that things were about him now.

"Ready?" Riku whispered.

Sora nodded into Riku's shoulder before turning directly towards him. Riku's taller frame craned over, his face growing closer to Sora. Slowly, he brought his lips nearer. Sora could feel his warm, shaky breath. Parting his mouth, Sora allowed their lips to meet in a kiss.

It wasn't the breath of life Riku had used to bring Sora back from that watery grave out in the sea, but a genuine first kiss. When their lips parted, a sliver of saliva hung between them. "Ready," Sora reaffirmed.

The pilot brought down the maneuverable steps allowing them to board. Hand in hand, Sora and Riku began to climb upwards. Once inside, the stairs folded back and the jet door closed. It was at that moment that Kimahri tore out into the runway, the car screeching to a halt. The five Hatter sisters threw themselves out the back doors and ran as fast as they could towards the moving jet.

"Big brother!"

They all screamed. Their shouts were silenced by the whirling turbines. Tears were streaming, cries of anguish filled the air. Lulu fell to her knees at the front of their group, her arms extended out like an infant wanting to be picked up.

"Don't leave us!"

The cold sensation they all experienced, it wasn't that Riku was a bad person or harbored ill intent. It was the very feeling of emptiness that they were experiencing. Sorceress powers, natural intuition, or the simple love for their brother had given them an early premonition of the cold, empty despair they'd be feeling at this exact moment:

The moment that Riku would take their brother away from them.

Wendy, Belle, Selphie, and Penelo joined Lulu at her side as they shared in this debilitating feeling none of them were prepared for. The jet continued to whir, growing louder and louder as it moved further away from them. Kimahri raised his head, his yellow cat eyes glistening.

"May you find the happiness you deserve, your highness."

The jet flew into the air and became but a glowing star that travelled into the distance until it eventually disappeared from the skies.

* * *

"Grandpa? When's mama and daddy coming home?"

Sephiroth sat with Rue on his lap, a picture book held in his hands as the young boy let out a yawn.

"They'll be home soon," he said closing the book shut. "Let's get you to bed little bug."

"Okay, grandpa..."

 **-End of Part 1-**


	13. Gift

**A/N:** Thank you to those that reached out to me about the decision I took with the story. I'm going to give this another chance, although I can't guarantee a steady update schedule.

Chapter 13 begins what I plan to be part 2 of 3 arcs. So with this in mind, I hope you guys can continue to support it so it can reach the conclusion I have intended.

So, with a big thank you, here's the next chapter and the beginning of part 2.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Gift**

* * *

A man standing off to the sidelines holding onto an unhealthy amount of weight around his belly placed a whistle to his lips and blew. The piercing sound acted as the catalyst to catapult a dozen or so bodies within a massive sphere of water that reached up to the ceiling of the cavernous auditorium into a renewed frenzy.

"Give it all you've got!"

They were submerged in literally a million gallons of water, the crystal clear globe acting as the arena for one of the most popular sports in the world: blitzball.

The dozen figures barreling through the waters were traveling in a clockwise motion. Like a pack of dolphins, they swept past one another with intelligent maneuvers and dizzying arrays of jagged cuts that allowed them to take the lead. They all wore a small pair of yellow and orange trunks that blurred into a single color as they moved.

"Come on!"

"Woohoo! You've got this!"

"Don't let him past you!"

"Hey! That was an illegal move!"

There were hundreds of bleachers laid out from just outside the perimeter of the giant sphere all the way to the farthest walls of the auditorium. A good scattering of people were looking up at the sphere from their bleacher seats shouting words of encouragement at their friends. The current spectacle may have been only a practice run, but that didn't mean that people weren't excited at the outcome of who would finish first before time was up.

In reality, the blitzball players weren't actually playing a game. The coach sporting a double chin and way, way past his glory days had these kinds of practice runs in order to gauge their speed. Blitzball was very much a tactical game that required strategy, but if they couldn't back it up with speed the players were no better than sitting ducks.

And so, with seconds to spare, the group of twelve continued in their fight to capture the lead. Everyone was getting riled up and shouting even louder as the scoreboard counted down the final few seconds. A collected gasp echoed loud enough to outmatch the blaring signal that tore through the air when a body hanging near the back of the group, shot forward to gain first place.

A roar of cheers rang out as the race finished and the players began to climb out of the sphere. Congratulations were handed out to the player that managed to snag the lead along win several slaps to the back. The young boy was breathing heavily, clearly out of breath, but still grinning in slight embarrassment at the attention he was receiving. "S-stop it you guys, seriously!"

"Don't be so modest!"

"I can't believe how far back you were, ugh! You always manage to pull through," a fellow teammate grumbled hanging an arm around the boy, "How do you do it? You're the shortest one here, and yet you'd think you were a giant with those huge strides of yours."

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he accepted a towel from one of the student managers on the team and thanked him with a nod of his head. "I dunno, I'm not doing anything you guys can't."

The taller boy scoffed, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "It's in your blood, I mean you do come from a pretty famous lineage of players."

Silver-white hair, wooden colored eyes, and almost translucent skin made up the short statured teen of 16. Rue fal'Cie wiped at the excess water dripping from his hair as he made his way to the locker room with the rest of the group in tow. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

He sat on a bench inside the locker room going through a duffel bag as people continued to offer their praise. Rue tried his best to take the compliments in good strides, but all the attention did become somewhat irritating at times. He was the star player of the high school team, but it didn't mean he always enjoyed the limelight.

"Good job out there."

Rue glanced up and dropped whatever he had been holding as a scowl grew on his lips. "Grandpa, you can't be in here!"

The man was well into his 60's, but the lack of wrinkles and a thick mane of silver hair could have fooled anyone into thinking he was only half that age. Sephiroth fal'Cie stood against the wall opposite of Rue with a smile on his face. "It took you long enough to notice I was here, I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's not why," Rue said in a raised whisper, "if they see you they-"

But it was too late. Everyone saw the legendary blitzball player and rushed at him in various states of undress. Rue could only sigh and roll his eyes. "Not again..."

It took the better part of 10 minutes to pry Sephiroth away from the ravenous pack of fanatic teens all clamoring for autographs and answers to burning questions. Rue, back in his school uniform consisting of a maroon polo shirt and white linen shorts, led his grandfather out of the auditorium.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't come see me at school. Especially during practice!" He chastised the youthful looking elderly man. "It's a circus every time you do."

"Now, now, Rue, is that any way to talk to your number 1 fan?"

"Don't try to change the subject, I'm serious."

Sephiroth ran a hand through the waist length batch of silver hair and grinned at Rue. "You can't blame me for being proud. You're only in your second year of high school, but you're already playing at a much more advanced level. It wouldn't be surprising if university scouts were already here checking the place out."

"What? No way!"

"Absolutely," Sephiroth nodded as they walked into a spacious hallway, "haven't you been noticing strange people across the street from the school? They're all college scouts. Trust me little bug, I know what I'm talking about."

Rue's face softened having heard his nickname. "I'll have to keep an eye out then. But grandpa, why haven't they approached me? If they want to scout me out they'd talk to me, right?"

"You're forgetting where you're standing," he said tapping the emblem on Rue's polo shirt, "this is a private school. They need permission from the board or me and grandma."

"Oh, I see," he said taking them around a nearby corner towards the sports fields, "got it."

"They'll get in contact soon, I'll be the first to let you know if they want to meet."

"You really think I'm that good, grandpa?"

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his grandson and pulled him close, Rue's head barely reaching his chest. "Might be better than me."

"Oh whatever!"

They burst out into a laughing fit as they stepped onto the expansive sports fields with the parking lot beyond it as their destination. It wasn't until they were halfway into the fields that Rue figured he'd ask. "Why are you here anyways? I could have gotten a ride from one of the guys at practice."

"Have you been so busy as to forget what today is?"

Rue furrowed his white eyebrows as he pondered it. It was midweek, an ordinary day in April, and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary going on at school. "Umm, I can't think of anything."

"Hmm...not a single thing?"

He shook his head, earning Rue a sigh from the older man. "Just tell me, grandpa."

Their feet made contact with the parking lot pavement. Sephiroth placed a hand on Rue's head and gave it a good ruffling shake. "Happy birthday little bug."

Rue felt like a complete fool. It all made sense now. He had noticed earlier that his friends and classmates had been acting strange and rather off-standish, but he didn't really bother to give it much thought. When they made mention that they wouldn't be able to make it to his practice that afternoon, he simply thought something else had come up. Piecing everything together now spelled it out clear as day. "They're throwing me a party."

"Took you long enough," Sephiroth winked holding a finger to his lips. "It's supposed to be a surprise so, shh!"

"And of course you ruined it," Rue said approaching his grandfather's car, "they'll know, I can't lie! Argh! How am I supposed to act surprised now?"

"Pretend your English teacher assigned you a 20 page report."

Rue's mouth gaped open. "Wha-?"

"Perfect! Just like that!"

Rue elbowed Sephiroth in the ribs before throwing the car door open and jumping in. "Not funny."

"I thought it was."

The ride home allowed Rue some time to practice his expressions. Sephiroth snickered every once in a while glancing over at him as they drove with the afternoon sun cast besides them.

"Oh wow! No, um, Oh wow I had no idea!"

Rue continued with his failed attempts at being surprised until they were pulling onto a street bordering a series of black iron gates. Houses lay in perfect order, large and meticulously maintained from the outside in. The guard sitting in a cubicle at the gate entrance waved at Rue and mouthed a silent "happy birthday" before shutting the electronic barrier behind them.

"I'll be going in first, that's their cue to get into place so it'll give you a few more seconds to get ready."

"Not like it'll make much of a difference anyways," Rue replied once the car entered the circular driveway.

"There's nothing to stress about, it's your birthday little bug. Have some fun."

"Alright grandpa."

Sephiroth cut the engine and got out of the car before shooting Rue a wink and followed by walking the length of the pathway up to the house. Rue sat in the passenger seat with his belongings and let out a small sigh, but not for obvious reasons. He curled and unfurled his fingers, eyeing each one as he counted them.

"It's been that long already?"

Rue left the car and adjusted his bag over his shoulder. Once he was at the front door he grabbed the knob and slowly pushed it open.

It was dark.

All the window curtains had been shut, successfully blocking out the light and devouring everything with a murky shroud. Rue stepped into the foyer and blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden change. "Hello?"

No answer.

Rue walked over to a nearby wall and fumbled with the light switch before flicking it upwards. As he turned he was met with the sight of a giant banner and the shouts of familiar voices.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Rue!"

A sizable group of friends all stood at the entrance to the spacious living room housing a multitude of colorful balloons. Rue grew a large smile in an effort to convey the faux surprise.

"Wow you guys! I had no idea!"

An irritating itch sprung from the back of his head knowing full well he was a terrible liar. But it appeared that his performance had hit its mark as everyone rushed over to pull him into smothering hugs.

"What do you think? We've been planning it for a while now."

"Did you have any idea?"

"I'm sorry we missed your practice today. We knew you were doing trials and wanted to be there."

Everyone was talking all at once from every side possible. Rue shrank back a few steps, but didn't appear overwhelmed. "It looks great in here, thanks guys."

They led Rue into the living room as music began playing in the background. A large table sat near a set of glass doors leading into a side yard topped with gifts. People began to break away into other conversations and gossipy chit chat as the initial euphoria died down.

"Grandma spent the entire day cooking, so go on into the kitchen and help bring things out," Sephiroth said walking over to him with a drink in hand.

"Quina didn't come today?"

"She gave her the day off. Grandma wanted to do it all herself."

Rue moved past friends and into the kitchen down a different hallway. The second he walked in Rue was met with an intoxicating array of delicious scents.

"It smells good in here."

A pair of icy blue eyes turned towards him. "I made all your favorites, little bug. Happy birthday sweetie."

The elderly woman equally youthful in appearance as her husband grasped Rue and pulled him to her side as she continued stirring something on the stovetop. She planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"Thanks grandma, I can't believe you did this all by yourself."

There were platters on the countertops full of his favorite foods. Elsa fal'Cie, stirring spoon in hand, raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Do you think my skills in the kitchen aren't as good as Quina's?"

"No, but you never go all out like this," he replied grabbing a handful of chips from a nearby bowl.

"Well, there's no better time to pull out all the stops when it's such a special day," Elsa expressed wiping her hand on an apron draped over her, "you only turn 16 once."

"Same could be said about every birthday."

Elsa smacked the backside of his head. "Don't get smart little bug."

"Ow...got it. Anyways, grandpa wanted me to come in and help bring the food out."

"Oh that husband of mine! I told him I would take care of it. You go on back, leave it to me. Go on, get!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm almost done here. You're the birthday boy, go spend it with everyone else."

Rue shrugged and began walking back the way he came when Elsa's voice perked up again. "Oh! By the way, do me a favor and invite your friend out in the garden back inside. She's been sitting by herself for a while now. Won't come in no matter what I say."

"Huh? Who're you talking about?"

"I don't think I got her name, but she came in with the rest of your friends earlier this afternoon."

Rue perused his mind and made a mental note of everyone that he saw in the living room and those he knew that weren't able to make it. After a quick run through he found himself curious as to who the garden dweller was.

"Okay..." me muttered exiting the kitchen. He went past the table of gifts and opened one of the glass doors before stepping onto the wooden patio. The gardens were his grandmother's pride and joy, a beautiful display of flowers and greens from all corners of the world. From where he stood he looked at a section of the garden blocked off from view by a large hedge.

"Guess she's sitting over there."

Taking the pebbled path into the garden and around a few turning bends, Rue came into a clearing where a white tea table sat adorned with matching wire chairs. Elsa, now retired, spent a lot of her time there enjoying a pot of tea or the occasional crossword puzzle with the warm sun hanging lazily above her. This time, however, it wasn't his grandmother that sat there. The stranger raised a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hello Rue."

The unfamiliar face and voice offered him a friendly greeting. Rue, standing several feet away, stretched his lips upwards enough to be able to call it a smile. "Hello...umm, I'm sorry, but do you go to our school?"

She returned the smile, but more genuinely so. "No, I do not. I'm terribly sorry for intruding on your birthday party. I know how important it is for you to spend this time with your family and friends."

"Oh...no, it's okay, I'm just a bit surprised. Are you a friend of someone here?"

"Again, I'm sorry to say I'm not."

Rue could feel a strange stirring in his stomach nothing like the pangs of hunger and more along the lines of uneasiness. "Umm, well, you obviously know me somehow otherwise you wouldn't be at my party."

She giggled. "True, that is a good point. Well, I see that a proper introduction is in order," she continued before turning her blue stare to a different point beyond the clearing, "hey, Rue's here, come say hello."

Rue shifted on his feet to see a second girl walking from around the corner of a tall hedge on the opposite side of the clearing. She walked with the rustling of the pebbly ground beneath her as she neared the tea table. Side by side, the two girls now focused in on a nervous Rue. "Uhh...what's going on here?"

"Don't be alarmed," the newcomer said with a raised hand, "I know this looks weird."

"Tell me about it," Rue replied crossing his arms, "so who are you guys?"

They then did something that only drove Rue's nervous and arched brow even higher on his forehead: the girls curtsied.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the brunette teen said as she stood upright, "my name is Selphie, and this is my twin sister Penelo."

"Nice to meet you," Penelo added returning to a stand. "We've been waiting a long time to see you."

Selphie and Penelo Hatter stood in the clearing of the gardens each wearing knee length pencil skirts of canary yellow and deep green respectively. Spaghetti strap halter tops rested over perfect slender shoulders and bare midriffs with lingering traces of a warm tan. Rue determined they were around his age, but their style and demeanor gave them the air of someone well into their 20's.

"Selphie...Penelo?" He whispered. Something about their names rang a bell, but he couldn't place it. The twins nodded full heads of wavy brown and blonde hair. Penelo took the initiative and came but a foot or so from where Rue stood. With a coyish grin she placed a hand at her waist. "You're totally cute."

"Wh-wha-!"

Rue sputtered. He stepped back and looked at Penelo with a scrutinizing gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a better look," she replied all too easily, "all I've ever seen was pictures."

"Pictures? Where? How do you-"

"Relax," she relaxed and leaned on her legs, "it's not what you're thinking."

Rue felt the weight of his cellphone in his pocket and had every right to reach for it and call the police. Selphie could read this all over his face and let out a sigh. "You're scaring him Penelo, back off."

"Not like I was going to do anything," she muttered under her breath.

The blonde retreated and took her spot at Selphie's side. Rue swallowed the lump in his throat and inhaled deeply before releasing a breath. "What do you want from me?"

"Actually, it's more like what can we do for you?"

The pale haired boy blinked a few times. "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you're curious as to why we're here out of nowhere," Selphie said motioning for the wire seats indicating they sit. "And the truth is we have something to give you."

"Give me?" He uttered carefully stepping over to an empty chair and plopping down. The twins sat close to one another, each one watching him intently. Rue's back seemed to cower forward in slight intimidation under their watchful eye.

"Of course, it's your birthday after all," Penelo carried on for her sister, "what kind of horrible, uninvited guests would we be if we didn't bring you a gift?"

A quick scan of the perimeter and the girls themselves didn't reveal any signs of such a thing. Rue scratched his cheek and cleared his throat. "You brought a stranger a gift?"

"But you're not a stranger," Selphie rebutted placing both elbows on the table and holding her chin in her hands. "We've known about you for a long time."

"And again, I still have no idea who you are."

A deep sigh from all parties around the table intermingled. Penelo nudged Selphie in the ribs with a perfectly manicured acrylic nail. "This is going in circles Selphie, get on with it."

"Don't push me Penelo," Selphie shot sideways at the blonde. "We've waited 10 years, it's not like anything will change in a few minutes."

The twins directed their attention on Rue, his back arching into a more extreme obtuse angle. Selphie raised a finger to her lips, making a gesture that anyone with a brain could recognize: the sign of a secret.

"Believe it or not Rue, we've known about you for 10 years now. To put things to rest, we haven't actually met you, but we know a lot."

"And why is that?" Rue asked, his ears ringing with curiosity, "My grandparents? Have you talked to them?"

"Never have," Penelo replied looking at her oval shaped grey nails, "and not because we didn't want to, but because we couldn't."

"You couldn't?"

"Exactly, they wanted nothing to do with us," Selphie continued, "because it would risk you finding out the truth."

A heavy thump of his heart was like a bomb going off in his ears. Rue grabbed his knees with both hands to steady himself. "Wh-what truth?"

The twins exchanged uneasy glances. Rue caught onto the exchange and grew more alarmed. Selphie reached into a small pocket on the side of her skirt and fished something out. It was a sealed envelope.

"We're staying in downtown Land of Departure, and I'd like to invite you to our suite. We'd feel more comfortable talking there."

She slid the white envelope over to his side of the table. Rue stared at it with a look of annoyance clouding over him. "Why should I?"

"Once you look inside, you won't refuse," Selphie replied getting to her feet with Penelo right behind her. The blonde winked at the pale haired boy. He picked up the envelope and held it between his fingers, studying it. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but the moment he looked up from the envelope the twins were gone.

"Am I hallucinating?" He blurted out feeling his eyes growing larger. "I think I drank too much chlorinated water at practice..."

Rue stuffed the sealed envelope into his shorts pocket and left the table. He quickly walked back into the house to the faces of concerned party guests.

"Where were you?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Rue, you look a little pale..."

Friends handed him food and drink to which he munched on quietly as the gathering carried on. After a while, Rue placed the strange meeting towards the back of his mind as he stood around chatting.

By the time everyone was walking out the front door for the night, Rue was exhausted. He waved at the last few people taking off and told them he'd see everyone at school the next day. Back inside, the aftermath of the party left the typically tidy house in shambles.

"I'll do it, give me that," he said taking a garbage bag from Sephiroth who had been going around stuffing discarded plates and utensils inside. "Help grandma with the kitchen and I'll finish here."

"Alright little bug, I went ahead and took your presents up to your room already. Finish in here and head to bed."

"Yep, I shouldn't be long."

Sephiroth rubbed the top of Rue's head and fled into the kitchen, leaving the white haired boy with the spoils. Rue made quick work of the mess and had the garbage in their proper bins outside next to the garage. He gripped his waist and stretched, a few bones popping and cracking much to his relief. Moonlight peered through pockets in a canopy of trees that created a natural spotlight on him. Rue closed his eyes.

"..."

He remained standing beneath the moonlight, his white-silver hair glowing like diamond dust. As he took a step he felt the sharp corners of the envelope in his pocket grazing against his skin, the sensation immediately forcing his thoughts to earlier in the afternoon.

"They were messing with me," he told himself with a shake of his head. Rue dug into his pocket and retrieved the envelope. He held it firmly, sucking his lips inwards in thought. A groan throbbed from his throat as he wondered what to do. After a few long minutes Rue grabbed the lid of the garbage can, lifted it up, and chucked the envelope into its depths. He slammed the top down and walked away without another look.

"Little bug, come here for a second."

Sephiroth and Elsa were sitting in the living room with cups of tea on the table in front of them. The television was on, but muted as the news anchor mouthed off the day's happenings. They scooted over enough for Rue to take a seat between them. "Thanks for letting everyone come over today."

"No need sweetie," Elsa said patting him on th knee, "We're glad you had a good time. Although grandpa over here decided to bore everyone with his old stories again."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Sephiroth before picking up her tea and taking a sip. The silver haired man gruffly rebuked the accusation and the pair broke off into a playful argument. Rue plugged his ears and stood up, a yawn escaping him. "Alright, you two argue, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight little bug."

"Sleep well, sweetie."

Rue took to the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. The minute he stepped inside he fell into bed without bothering to change out of his clothes. Rue grabbed a pillow from against his headboard, wrapped his arms around it, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Probably not."

"Then what are we still doing here?"

Penelo sat across from Selphie on the highest floor of the luxurious downtown hotel. She had her bare feet plopped on a foot rest and a platter of bite size sandwiches next to her on the couch. Selphie grimaced at her twin. "Please don't talk with your mouth open."

"How about you stop telling me what to do?"

The blonde shoveled three sandwiches into her mouth and grabbed a bottle of water from the lamp stand next to her. Selphie rolled her eyes, arms crossed and legs tucked beneath her on another couch. "Whatever..."

"Don't get all pissy with me, you're the one that dragged us all the way over here. I told you from the very beginning, it's a waste of time."

"I don't care, Rue deserves to know."

"No he doesn't," Penelo disagreed, "he's happy Selphie, he doesn't need to get involved in any of this. Out of all of us, he's the one that has a shot at living an ordinary life. I'm actually jealous of him."

Selphie craned her neck slightly, her eyes slanted. "Yeah, but that ordinary life is one that revolves around nothing but lies."

"So what? Keeping him away from the truth is for his own good. We went against his grandparents' wishes to be there, after telling them from the beginning that we would leave them alone."

"I just can't sit here, Penelo," Selphie interjected, "Our only way to find them could very well rely on Rue's help."

The blonde drank from her water and swallowed another morsel of sandwich. "I get that...I know better than anyone else. We're twins for heaven's sake. But...as much as I want the same things you do, I don't feel right doing it this way."

"It's been 10 years Pen," Selphie groaned flinging her head back to see the ceiling, "We've exhausted all our options, and we can't ask them for help."

Penelo's eyes glossed over, finding Selphie's words unfathomably sad. "Maybe we can bring everyone together again..."

"It won't work."

"Can't we try?"

Selphie rose from the couch and walked around to embrace Penelo from behind and rested both arms comfortably on her sister's shoulders. Penelo brought up a piece of her sandwich and popped it into Selphie's mouth. "You're right Selph, they won't listen to us," Penelo sighed, "Since that night on the airport runway, things changed."

"We were abandoned," Selphie said through her chewing, "Big brother left us and went with Riku, they disappeared and we haven't heard a thing in 10 years. That was bad, but things only got worse."

A knock at the door broke their train of thought. The girls felt their hearts rise and fall when they figured it wasn't who they had been expecting on the other side of the door. Selphie left her seat and stood with crossed arms facing the newcomer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is there anything else that we may bring you?" Came the muffled voice of a hotel employee.

"No, thank you we-"

"I'll have another platter of bacon and avocado sandwiches and a large order of chili cheese fries."

Selphie turned to her oinker of a sister and grinned. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Hey," Penelo said with a shrug, "we didn't get to eat anything at the party, I'm starved."

The hotel employee left the hallway and returned to the kitchens. One of the chefs working away inside turned to him with a scowl.

"It's late, don't tell me they want something else?"

"More bacon and avocado sandwiches and an order of chili cheese fries."

The chef scoffed as he threw a series of chopped vegetables into a nearby pot of boiling water. "Tsk! What does this place look like, a diner? Criminy...not like they're all that important. I mean, when compared to their sisters that is."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

The annoyed chef looked at the young man. "Don't you keep up with the world? Are pretty girls all you think of in that small head of yours?"

"Hey, that's going too far," the young man said with a pouted lip, "so who are they exactly? I was only told by the manager to make sure their privacy was respected and get them anything they'd need."

"They're Queens you dimwit, and Sorceresses on top of that!"

He had been standing but nearly stumbled over. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm dead serious. They used to be a part of the kingdom of Destiny Islands."

It had finally dawned on the young man. "No way...the country that fell apart?"

"The one and the same. Destiny Islands was supposed to select a new queen about 10 years ago, but there was a huge internal fight between the candidates. It got so bad the country ended up choosing sides and which girl to support. They were on the brink of going to war, but they came to an understanding and divided the islands.

Now each one rules independently over their own cluster of islands as its own country. Except those two, their territory doubled as they're twins, but they're also the youngest and aren't respected the same way as their sisters. None of them want anything to do with one another."

"Holy crap, and they're here, in this hotel? Why?"

The chef shrugged his shoulders and motioned for another chef across the large kitchen. "Who knows, and frankly I don't care."

"Wait, if I remember correctly, they had a brother, right?"

"Sora Hatter, yeah, he disappeared around the time the whole shitstorm came up. Rumor has it that's the reason the sisters fought. They blamed each other for him leaving. Who would have thought it would end up destroying a kingdom that's been around since forever."

The young man wiped his forehead and let out a shaky breath. "Jeez...better keep them happy then."

With a smirk, the chef slid over the tray with their new order. "Which is why I'm glad I'm in the kitchen."

 **-O-**


	14. Truth

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Truth**

* * *

It didn't matter how tired he was or how late he went to bed, Rue was always an early riser. He got up, showered, changed into a clean school uniform, and was in the kitchen right as the sun was just barely staining the skies.

"Morning Quina."

Rue walked through the kitchen door to see Quina working away at the stovetop preparing breakfast. He went over to a cupboard, grabbed a glass and sat at the counter towards the middle of the kitchen.

"Rue had good birthday? Elsa lady want to do cooking herself. Told Quina to take day off."

Rue poured himself some orange juice from a pitcher Quina had already set out. He took a sip and looked in her direction. "I had a great birthday, thanks Quina. I would have liked it if you were here though. Even if grandma wanted to do everything herself, you could have enjoyed the party."

Quina shook her head and rustled with a few things on the stovetop. "Is okay, Rue boy knows Quina loves him very much. You big boy."

He couldn't help but smile. "Of course, you're part of the family."

Quina Quen came into the life of the fal'Cie family quite a long time ago. When his grandparents were still young, having barely been married, Elsa took it upon herself to learn how to cook if she was going to be a devoted housewife. Quina was a member of the Qu clan, an ancient race of people known for their vast culinary talents and passion for food. She was the perfect person to teach a young Elsa who at the time, didn't even know how to boil water.

"Did Rue get lots of presents?"

"Yeah, although I haven't opened all of them yet."

Before long Quina had a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and homemade bread slathered with butter in front of Rue. He thanked her and grabbed his fork before digging into the appetizing breakfast.

"Where's grandma and grandpa? Are they still asleep?"

The eternally smiling gourmand in her white chef's hat and pink apron looked to Rue. "Elsa lady left already. Had early yoga class with friends. Sephiroth-sir drove her."

"Oh grandma," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Never a day of rest."

Elsa fal'Cie was every bit the youthful looking equivalent to her husband Sephiroth. Grandparents and in their 60's they may be, but that didn't make any difference when it came to their health and physique. The only sign that gave away her age were the frosty, almost snowy colored strands of white in her already pale blonde hair. If it ever came down to it, Rue was sure his grandmother could beat the living daylights out of her husband.

"You had practice at school? How it go?" The gourmand asked pulling up a seat at the counter to join Rue. "You win, right?"

"Yeah I guess, but only at the very end. Some of the guys were giving me a hard time."

He forked a piece of sausage and popped it in his mouth. "I had to push myself a bit."

Quina shook her head, the long pink tongue that stuck out of her mouth on an eternal basis wagging with it. "Haha! I no believe, you best player!"

"Come on Quina, stop," he said hiding behind the rim of his glass. "Anyways, we're going to be having a game in the next couple weeks. Do you feel like coming to it?"

She bobbed up and down with gleeful energy. "Oh yes! I watch you score lots of points! I make you big dinner in celebration!"

Rue's lips pulled into a wide smile. "Awesome."

By the time he finished breakfast, Sephiroth was walking through the front door with car keys in hand and into the kitchen. "Morning little bug, slept well?"

"I crashed the second I fell into bed."

"Good, good, ready to take off then?"

Rue downed the last bit of juice he had and nodded at Quina, knowing she'd be more than okay in taking care of his empty plate. "Thanks Quina, it was delicious."

"I so happy," she said with elation, "have good day at school, okay?"

"I will, see you later."

He grabbed his things and followed after Sephiroth. They walked out into the circular driveway and into the car. Sephiroth buckled in and turned to Rue. "Now that you're 16 you should think about getting your driver's license. You did the training already and put in all the necessary hours, so whenever you feel like taking the test, let me know."

"Sounds like you just don't want to drive me around anymore," Rue teased with a sly grin.

"I'll drive you to the wedding chapel the day you get married if it comes down to it."

"Very funny."

Rue glanced down at his ring finger, the red skin forming an incomplete band only a few centimeters in circumference. He understood that every person was different and that rings developed in all manners of ways, so it was this very rudimentary knowledge that kept him from obsessing over it like many others around him did. Rue didn't really care. Things happened when they happened. There was no need for him to give it any more attention than was necessary.

"I'll drop you off at school and then I'll head back to the gym to pick up your grandma. I don't know why she insists on getting up at 6 in the morning to do it."

"It gives her something to do," Rue said adjusting the bag in his lap, "I'm sure she gets bored now that she's retired."

"Oh I get that, and it's not the problem," he yawned and cupped a hand to his mouth, "just why not do it later in the day?"

"Lazy," Rue muttered looking in his direction.

The drive was rather uneventful with little more than regular conversation between the two. Sephiroth pulled up into the student parking to let Rue out and placed the car into park for a moment.

"I'll see you after school, have a good day little bug."

"Bye grandpa, see ya."

Rue closed the car door and waved before Sephiroth drove out of the lot. With his things in hand, Rue cut across the sports fields like any other day. The soccer and baseball teams were just ending their practices, coaches were busily scribbling on their clipboards with the faintest sounds of the school bells chiming from the building off in the distance.

As he stepped onto campus he noticed something a bit off. There was still a good five or so minutes before classes started and the hallways should have been bustling with students. Yet there seemed to be a lack of bodies.

"Weird," he said coming up to his locker in a hallway brightly lit by the morning sun. He put the books and notes he didn't need right away inside and closed his bag up. Rue walked down the stretch of hall until he came out to one of several open yards that dotted the school. Again, there was nobody around. "Okay..."

With a quicker pace to his step, Rue circled around the yard and exited into another section of the school before ascending a large staircase leading to classrooms primarily used by the upper classmen. That's when he finally came across dozens, if not hundreds of students practically piled on top of one another scrambling to look over a terrace at the very end of the hall.

"What's going on?"

He inched closer, unsure of what had everyone so captivated. A quick scan of his phone and schedule didn't rustle anything up he wasn't already aware of. Rue looked up ahead once more to see students in hysterics.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"No frickin' way! Hey, did you get-"

"I know, I'm trying to figure out if this is for real."

A sudden itch sprang up behind his right ear and he quickly dispatched of the annoying irritation with a scratch. Not wanting to be the last one left in the dark, Rue came up to the large terrace that overlooked another open area below. There were so many bodies it was a struggle to squeeze through, but he managed to get a peek into the sunlit yard.

"What's gotten into everyone today?" He said. What he saw left him short of breath.

A little white bench sat underneath a willow tree, one of many that sprouted around campus. It was nothing special, just a little picnic-style wooden bench painted in a pearly white paint. No, it wasn't the bench that left him reeling, but the two girls sitting on the aforementioned bench across from one another. One sporting blonde hair, the other chocolate brown. Rue's eyes doubled in size.

"You're kidding me."

A sudden scream shot off from his side, a group of freshmen girls practically falling over the terrace railing. "Ahh! Queen Selphie! Queen Penelo! We love you!"

It was like a punch to the face. Rue was the striking image of all the stupid, generic main characters he saw in anime falling back in an over dramatic way.

"Qu-queen?" Was all he could muster.

Selphie and Penelo Hatter, ruling Queens of the relatively new country, End of Evanescence. The twins sitting on the white bench looked up at the terrace and waved gently, a smile plastered on their lips as they did so. The act was every bit the perfectly crafted, slightly cupped hand wave that was popular amongst royalty.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Penelo muttered through her smile.

"Not yet, but with everyone going this crazy I'm sure he'll-

Selphie spotted the mane of silver-white hair among the screaming girls and various other onlookers. "-show up," she finished.

Having regained his mobility, Rue pushed his way to the railing and gripped it hard. He stared down into the courtyard in disbelief. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Rue didn't know where to begin. The weird events from the previous afternoon came rushing back to him. Seeing the strange girls in the garden, the strange things they said about knowing who he was when he clearly didn't know them. Then their little vanishing act into thin air the second he looked up from his thoughts. Rue honestly believed that would be the last of it. There was nothing else left to be said. But oh how wrong he was.

He had heard of the names before. Selphie and Penelo. Something about them sounded familiar, yet he wasn't able to make the connection. Perhaps it was simply due to the fact that not in his wildest dreams would the thought of having royalty in his home be a possibility. And yet there they were. Rue didn't know what to think.

The school bells then rang loudly, signaling the start of classes and to the dismay of everyone sprawled over the terrace.

"Alright, break it up people! Get to class! I mean it, off with you!"

Office staff and teachers began filing around disbursing the crowds amid a steady stream of grumbling.

"Ugh, how do they expect us to go to class now?"

"Did you see, she waved at me!"

"She waved at me too!"

"Did you upload the video yet? Oh man this is gonna go viral!"

With excited jabbering, everyone finally left. Rue was still standing there, unable to move from his spot and from staring at the twins.

"Rue, get to class," a spectacled teacher shot his way, "I know this was a very unexpected surprise, but I won't go easy on you. A tardy is a tardy."

With his brain gears moving in a more normal rhythm again, Rue nodded at the voice. "Sorry, I'll go in a second."

A warning look from the teacher telling him not to be long, she disappeared from the hall and down the stairs. The minute she was gone, Rue took running down another staircase off the side of the terrace. He took the steps two, even three at a time as he barreled his way into the open courtyard. With the sun streaming down onto them through gaps in the willow tree's branches, Selphie and Penelo turned to him.

"Morning Rue," the pair chorused.

Short of breath and a bead of sweat crawling down his neck, Rue cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if memory serves me right, we invited you to speak with us last night. But it seems we were stood up," Selphie chimed with a natural eloquent tone. "Kind of rude, actually."

His face contorted into annoyance. "Uh, you were the ones that sprang that weird crap on me yesterday. What was up with that?"

"Again," this time Penelo interjected, "had you taken the time to talk with us, none of this would be necessary."

"Well I want answers," Rue snapped coming closer. He helped himself to a seat at the bench and placed both arms on the surface. "How is it that you guys, queens of End of Evanescence supposedly know me?"

Garbed in similar clothes to yesterday, pencil skirts and midriff spaghetti style tops in different colors, the twins tried to suppress a smile. Selphie's lips parted. "It's quite the long story."

"Yeah, well, I'm all ears," he replied clicking his tongue.

Penelo giggled. "He means it Selph, I think we have his undivided attention now. You sure we should tell him?"

"That's why we're here, Pen."

Selphie stepped over, right at Rue's side. She lifted a hand and touched the brunette curls that reached her shoulders. "Rue, the reason we've sought you out is to tell you something very important. You deserve to know the truth about everything."

"You mentioned that," he said with a scrutinizing gaze, "the truth..."

The teenage girl nodded. "Penelo and I have been wanting to meet you for a long time, but like I said before, we couldn't. We made an agreement with your grandparents that we couldn't try to contact you, but unfortunately, we can't keep to it. Not when your well being is the sacrifice."

"You're scaring me," Rue said placing a finger to his temple, "why would you have to do that?"

"Because it has to do about your family."

Penelo took over for Selphie, the blonde sitting straight across from Rue. He turned to her, a tilt to his head. "My grandparents?"

For a split second, a saddened light flickered in Penelo's blue eyes. "No, Rue. Your family...your mom and dad."

It was the second time that day that he was left breathless. A sudden pang struck his insides, like a solid weight pressing down on his stomach. Rue blinked a few times trying to rid his mind of the momentary lapse in thought. "My mom and dad?"

"Yes, your parents."

"What about them?" Rue replied all too swiftly. "They've been dead for a long time. Passed away shortly after my 6th birthday."

Penelo pulled on one of the two tufts of long hair that framed her face. "How did they die?"

He studied her for a second. "Airplane crash. They were flying back from out of the country when their plane had engine trouble and crashed when trying to land. It was all over the news."

The twins looked at one another, the gesture not gone unnoticed by the teenage boy. "What? You don't believe me? Look up any news article on the internet and it's right there. There weren't any survivors."

Rue's tone was surprisingly calm, cool even. It was almost frightening to the twins how matter-of-fact he was talking in. But they were Sorceresses, they could detect dips and anomalies in people's auras. And right now, despite the fact that he was obviously curious and skeptical of why they were here, Rue was too calm. Selphie looked at her manicured nails, the perfect French tips shining under the morning sun.

"In order to believe something, you have to believe that it's true. And in this case, it isn't."

The teenage boy sat up straighter. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Of course not," Selphie said, "I believe that what you think is true, is true."

Rue shot her a quizzical stare. "What?"

"You believe what you were told, what you were shown. You're not a liar, Rue. Everyone else is."

Selphie walked back to Penelo and stood behind her before placing both hands on her shoulders. Penelo looked at Rue. "Your parents didn't die in that plane crash. It was all a carefully orchestrated plan to hide what really happened."

That all too cool aura of his suddenly went haywire. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Selphie's grip on Penelo's shoulders tightened. "It's not a joke, Rue. We wouldn't play around with something this serious. You wanted answers, and we're giving them to you."

A nervous itch sprang up behind his ear again. "This is crazy. I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"So if we were to tell you that your father is still alive...what then?" Penelo continued.

Rue slammed his hands on top of the table, his fingers curling in on themselves. "Stop it."

"How about when he left shortly after your birthday? That business trip of his, do you know the real reason?"

"Stop it..." Rue trailed off getting to his feet and backing away. "Just...don't."

Selphie glanced up at him with a pained expression. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Rue's back met with a stray willow branch, the leaves rustling against him. He didn't say anything. Selphie released her hold on Penelo and took a step to the side. "It hurts, Rue. We know that. Penelo and I...no, all of us have been hurting for so many years."

She walked towards him, her ringlets of chocolate brown bouncing lightly. "There's a lot that's been kept from you. We're partially to blame for not speaking of it sooner."

"We wanted you to have a normal life," Penelo added getting up as well. "Why drag you into something that would only break that up?"

"Because you deserve the truth, and nothing less," Selphie continued. "You gain nothing by living a life surrounded by lies."

They were standing before him, side by side, each one extending a hand. Rue looked down at their palms, their soft hands. He statically reached for them, unsure of what his body was doing.

"Will you help us, help you?" The twins asked in unison. "Will you help us find those we hold dear?"

With a hesitating reach, Rue placed his hand in theirs. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"I don't know you at all. But there's something comforting about your touch."

The twins smiled. "That's probably because you sense him in us."

Rue's wooden colored looked into theirs. "Him?"

Selphie and Penelo pulled him into a hug. "Your dad, Riku fal'Cie."

He was being held in the arms of strangers. Yet at that very moment, for the first time in a long time, Rue felt the most loved.

-That afternoon.

Having appeared before the entire student body at a private school, before gawking teenagers all in possession of smartphones capable of taking clear pictures and video, it wasn't long before word got out.

All of downtown Land of Departure and its surrounding areas were in an uproar over the unprecedented visit from the two reigning queens. Everyone wanted a chance to see royalty with their own eyes.

Needless to say, Selphie and Penelo were forced to retreat back to the safety of their hotel suite. And even though hours had passed and night was just around the corner, the streets of the city leading up to the hotel were still teeming with people.

"Well, looks like we're not going anywhere without security now."

Penelo stood by the windows overlooking the streets below, the mobs of people clamoring around like ants.

"Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to crash his school."

Selphie who was off in the sitting area with a warm towel pressed to her neck sighed. "In hindsight, probably not. But what's important is we got through to Rue. That's the first and most important step."

"True," Penelo added, arms crossed, "what time is he supposed to be here?"

"Pretty soon now. His practice went to around 5, and then he said he had to run home first."

The blonde played with a stray hair. "Was that a good idea?"

Selphie moved the towel over to the other side of her neck. "Too late now. His grandparents probably know we're here. But that's the more reason he wanted to head home."

"They're going to be furious Selph."

"I know," she replied,"this is going against everything we said we wouldn't do. But, it's up to them now. If they really love him, they'll understand. They'll drop the act."

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Rue spent the day in a stupor. There wasn't a second that ticked by without being reminded by someone of what occurred earlier in the morning. Anything and everything was centered on the twin queens. But while all their endless chatter was on how cool, or how beautiful the pair were, the constant buzzing in Rue's head was for a completely different reason.

Things were not what they seemed. Rue was only 6 years old when he learned that something "bad happened", his grandfather told him one quiet night as he was being put to bed.

"Grandpa? Is daddy and mama coming home soon?"

He remembered asking that same question every day, wondering why daddy hadn't returned from his business trip to Destiny Islands and why mama seemed so scared as she dropped him off with grandpa and grandma telling him she would be back with daddy.

Rue loved his grandparents, they showered him with love and affection. It was enough to curb the loneliness that threatened to overtake him never knowing if he'd get an answer to his question. And then that night came as he was drifting off to sleep and into a world of dreams he liked to frequent.

"Something bad happened, little bug. Mama and daddy..."

Sephiroth stopped his quiet words, cupped a hand to Rue's cheek with Elsa standing at the door wearing a pained expression. "...well, they're up in the heavens now."

He was half asleep, the sadness in his heart almost lulled away. "...heavens?"

"That's right little bug."

"They can't come back?"

He shook his head. "No my baby boy."

Rue slipped away to sleep that night with quiet tears in his eyes. When he awoke the next morning, his face stained with dry rivers, Rue propped himself up in a chair in the kitchen and asked: "What's for breakfast?"

Was it because he was so young that he accepted it so easily? Was the concept of death something his little mind couldn't comprehend? Perhaps it was simply the thought that they were only far away that allowed him to cope and understand.

Even as he grew older and learned of how the world really worked, Rue accepted it. He could walk down the pathways in the cemetery grounds and look at the gravestones of his parents without so much as a whimper. There was an emptiness inside of him, he missed them of course, yet he was okay. That was, until that very morning.

Uncertainty plagued him now. A new revelation was threatening to shatter everything he knew. Rue was comfortable, happy, a normal teenage boy going about his life. Why was he suddenly so scared to think about the possibility that what he was told, wasn't true?

But that was a good thing, right? The opposite of his parents being dead meant they were actually alive. Why would that possibly have such a negative effect on him now?

Rue knew why. It meant things weren't just black and white. If his parents weren't dead, that opened an unfathomably deep chest of unknowns. It brought into question so many things. The most pressing being: Why?

Why would they lie to him? Why were they gone? Why did they leave him? Suddenly, Rue began to question himself. Was it his fault? Did he do something that drove them away? Rue's emotions were twisted into knots he didn't know how to untie.

Rue exhaled, opening his eyes as he floated in the giant sphere of water in the gymnasium. He was the last one remaining, everyone else had long since gone home. Rue looked to the ceiling lit up by bright lights, their image blurred by the undulating waters.

Bringing his arms to a point, Rue shot backwards into a dive, plummeting down. He picked up speed, grabbed a stray blitzball in one hand as his legs propelled him. A net on the opposite side of the sphere came into view. Rue brought his legs up to his waist and sped forward with a powerful bout of speed. The net grew closer and closer, his destination set. Pitching his arm back, the muscles flexing with popping veins, Rue then threw it forward with every bit of energy he had.

Wham.

The blitzball hit the glass, completely missing the goal. Rue looked on, his chest heaving for a much needed breath. Climbing back up, Rue surfaced and exited the sphere. The moment he planted a foot on the ground, he heard it. Footsteps.

"You released it too late."

The words fell on him like ice. Clad in his tiny pair of yellow and orange trunks, Rue looked to the silver haired man. Sephiroth stood at the front of a set of bleachers, hands tucked into the pockets of his brown slacks. Rue sucked in a breath. "I know."

"Had you let go the moment you brought your hand down, it would have gone in."

"I know," he reiterated. "It was a bad call."

"You know better than that, little bug."

The teenage boy picked up a towel the student manager left for him on the inner seats by the sphere. Throwing it over his head and quickly tussling his hair, Rue shrugged. "I'll try harder next time."

Sephiroth was a tall man, well over 6 feet, and given his age, gave off a strong and sage-like aura. And yet this was the first time it felt cold to him. Rue didn't take his eyes off him. Sephiroth finally turned away after a couple of seconds to stare at a banner that hung against one of the walls. "I think we need to have a talk."

"Really?" Rue mouthed off with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "Couldn't wait for me to come home, have to do it here then? Okay, tell me grandpa, what do you want to talk about?"

Sephiroth craned his head back, his features calm. He lifted a foot and took a step, then another, and another. His walk echoed in the cavernous building. Sephiroth came a few feet from Rue and stopped. "It was for your own good, little bug."

He was dripping water, a puddle forming at his feet. "What was? Lying about what happened to my parents? Is that it?"

"You were a little boy," he replied looking to the side, "we couldn't tell you."

"So pretending like they're dead was a better idea?"

Sephiroth sighed, his long silver hair wafting effortlessly in a nonexistent breeze. "Your mother did pass away, little bug. That part is true. As for your father, my son, that I don't know."

"And why should I believe that?"

"There's no point denying it now," Sephiroth said with his lips set thinly. "They promised us they would leave you alone, but it seems the word of royalty mean nothing."

Rue sniffled, his skin prickling from the oncoming cold. "What's the connection between them and dad? Why would people like them be involved with him?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and reached for his back pocket. "Quina was doing some housework and went out to the garage. She found this there."

He retrieved a white envelope, the edges slightly crinkled. "This belongs to you, right?"

Rue swallowed hard. He had completely forgotten about the envelope Selphie and Penelo had given him. "Did you open it?"

He shook his head. "No, the minute I saw this I knew there'd be no turning back. If you're to learn the truth, then this will probably help. Go on, take it."

Sephiroth held it out to Rue, his fingers clenching the envelope tightly. He reached out, traced a finger over his grandfather's and plucked it from his grasp. Rue brought it back to his side, eyeing the elderly man. With a nervous hand, Rue held up the envelope and began pulling the sealed tab back. With a little difficulty, he managed to work the flap open. With his heart beating out of his chest, Rue took the single piece of paper out of it.

Rue unfolded the paper and looked into its contents. What he saw was beautiful.

"Thalassa shells..."

It was a drawing of a star made of thalassa shells. He stared at it, traced every sketchy line that made the familiar sight. Rue felt his eyes stinging lightly. "I remember this...I saw it when I was sitting in the backseat of dad's car..."

"Do you know what it is?" Sephiroth asked.

Rue sucked in his lip, a gurgle in his throat. "A star made of thallasa shells which can only be found on Destiny Islands. It's one of the first things we learn in elementary."

Sephiroth looked at the ground, his eyes wavering. "...it's a Sorceress's map."

Rue knew what that meant. Anyone in this world knew what that meant. And for some reason, he was now crying. He lifted a hand to his eyes, dabbing at the wetness. "Dad...he went looking for someone, didn't he? Someone that this map pointed to."

The elderly man nodded as he grew closer to Rue. "Yes, little bug, he did."

"So..my-my mom," he was sobbing, she-she wasn't-"

Sephiroth kneeled and pulled Rue into his arms, his hands protectively cupping the back of his head. "Your mother is your mother. She and your dad had you, and that's what I treasure the most. I have a strong, wonderful grandson and that's all that matters."

Rue couldn't get past his sobs as he remained locked tightly in his grandfather's arms.

"For reasons we don't know to this day, your dad learned that his destined partner was still out in the world. And so he went looking. The person that lay at the end of his red thread took him to Destiny Islands, and that's where he learned his truth."

He was stroking Rue's hair, his heartbeat resonating against him. "Your mom found out, which is why she went after him. She entrusted us with you so she could go and help figure things out. She loved you so much she knew you would be safe here."

Rue managed to pull back, his face tear stained and pained. "What happened to her? How did she die?"

Sephiroth looked into his eyes. "She had an accident, fell off a staircase and hit her head. Vanille didn't suffer, little bug, don't worry. I'm sure you were the first thing she thought of when she left for the heavens."

"And dad? What happened with him?"

With both hands cupping his face, Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know little bug, I don't know..."

* * *

He sat across from Selphie and Penelo in the high story hotel suite. The entire table between them was covered in trays of food and things to drink. Penelo was munching away at some grapes, her appetite not in any way diminished. Rue, on the other hand, could barely hold down water.

"Eat something, please," Selphie tried to coax the pale haired teen, "you don't look so good."

His eyes were puffy and red with his nose holding a tinge of pink. "I can't, I feel like I'm going to throw up at any point."

"The bathroom's that way," Penelo pointed out with a finger, "we're all family here, no need to be embarrassed if you puke."

Rue glared at the blonde. "What?"

"Huh? I said no need to be embarrassed."

"That's not what I meant. We're not 'family'," he said etching air quotes into the air. "Don't say that."

"Pen, stop badgering him, Rue's having a hard time."

Penelo shoved a handful of grapes into her mouth and shrugged. "Well, we're not technically family, but we aren't wrong either. Whichever way we look at it, big brother and Rue's dad are destined partners."

Selphie kicked her sister's foot, earning her an audible "ouch" and glare. She looked to Rue and offered him an apologetic smile. "Penelo's the dumb one in the family, don't mind her."

"Excuse you," the blonde shot back, "we're twins so it goes both ways."

"Fraternal twins," Selphie said with a wink. "So doesn't apply to me."

Penelo rolled her eyes and melted into her cushiony seat. "Stupid..."

Rue had to take a moment and wonder if these two were truly capable of managing a country with the way they were acting. Then again, leadership was always questionable. There were good and bad rulers everywhere. Risking the chance of throwing it back up, Rue picked up a skewered fruit kebab and munched on a piece of strawberry. It was very sweet.

"Look, Rue, I want to apologize," Selphie directed at him with sincerity, "I know all of this at once is a lot to take in. Pen and I've had 10 years to deal with this, but you've had all of like, today. It's going to take a while, but know that we are here for you."

Penelo's face softened as she nodded her agreement. Rue swallowed the bit of strawberry he had in his mouth before setting the fruit skewer down. "Thanks..."

Things grew quiet for a few minutes. Rue sat back in his seat, a hand held to his forehead. "My dad and your brother, huh."

The twins glanced at him. Penelo bit down on her lip in an effort not to giggle. Selphie smiled and reached for her glass of water. "Yeah...our big brother."

"So, what happened?"

Rue breathed deeply, finding a growing strength in his chest. "Why did they take off?"

"We don't know," Penelo replied quickly, "it's because of that very reason things are the way they are now."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

She sank further back in her seat. "You're aware that Destiny Islands, the country itself, is gone now."

He nodded, "Yeah, it fell apart."

"And why's that?" Penelo asked.

Rue mentally skimmed over old news reports he had come across over the years that talked about it. He licked the corner of his mouth and replied. "There was some trouble with the candidates. Like, they were fighting with each other."

The twins looked to one another. Selphie dejectedly sighed. "We lost ourselves. When big brother left, we were devastated. We had no idea what was happening or why. You have a bunch of crying little girls yelling at each other pointing fingers, so of course it was a mess."

Penelo inched her way forward and picked out a piece of cheese from one of the trays. "When you're that young, you can't help but blame each other. We were scared. It had to be someone's fault for what happened. And at the time there was the looming selection process for a new queen. So it only got worse."

"Our people began taking sides," Selphie followed up on, "it became a popularity contest for them. Friends and families were divided, businesses fell to ruin, it was ugly."

Rue held a hand to his stomach. "Did it really get so bad you guys were going to war over it?"

"No," Selphie shook her head, "that was just a rumor the foreign media came up with. I mean, there were instances of violence, but it was never war."

"That's why we came to an agreement and dissolved the kingdom," Penelo said munching on more cheese, "if we couldn't come to a resolution, then we had to take drastic measures. Like we said, we never went to war, but the way things were going it became a scary possibility for the future."

"We gained control of the entire southern cluster of islands," Selphie drew a finger in the air, creating an imaginary picture. "End of Evanescence."

"Our sister Wendy got the northeastern section of islands," Penelo pointed out, "now called Darling."

"Belle rules the northwestern islands, now called New Lumière."

"..And our eldest sister, Lulu, is queen of the northern most islands, Vidina."

The sisters finished, their expressions growing somber. "And they want nothing to do with us."

They allowed some time for the information to sink in. Rue found his seat suddenly uncomfortable and began pacing around the expansive suite.

"I'm an only child," Rue finally said out loud, "I don't know what it means to have a brother or sister. So I'm sure it's hard for you, having your family broken up like this."

They shared a moment of connection here. Selphie and Penelo nodded gently. "If we really look at things, we have more similarities than differences. We all have loved ones we miss. We're all connected."

He tried to smile, but was having a difficult time. "You wanted me to learn the truth, my grandpa was finally able to tell it to me. I'm in a weird place right now, I really don't know what to think."

They remained quiet, allowing him to voice his thoughts.

"As painful as it is, as confused as I am, I have this feeling that maybe it was supposed to happen. You guys came here for a reason. You wouldn't have put me through this to hurt me."

"Never," Selphie whispered.

"And I get it," he continued, "you miss your brother. You want answers," he paused for a beat, "...and so do I."

Getting to their feet, the twins came up to Rue. They weren't cornering him, but standing at his side to show their support. Rue felt his puffy eyes sting again, yet it hurt just a little bit less. "We were left behind. There had to be a reason why."

"We'll say it again," Penelo voiced, "will you help us, help you?"

Sniffling back tears he didn't want to shed, Rue nodded. "We help each other."

* * *

The bath was filled with exotic scents and oil vapors. A steady stream of hot water poured from a gleaming metal faucet etched into the shape of a lion's mouth. The bath was more the size of a pool and within its shrouded depths, on opposite ends, only two people resided.

"It's all over the internet now, did you see?"

A delicate hand skimmed the top of the bath water, picking up a frothy collection of bubbles.

"What idiots, then again, I'm not surprised. They're still children."

The first voice giggled, a twang to her speech becoming apparent. "Oh don't be a sourpuss, they're your sisters, sugar."

"Nix the attitude, Charlotte."

Charlotte La Bouff, Sorceress supreme and New Orleans sweetheart, puckered her lips like a duck. "Touchy."

From across the pool sized bath, Lulu focused her blood red eyes, finding the blonde suddenly irritating. "Looks like we've got a situation on our hands."

 **-O-**


	15. Kitten

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a hopeful Happy New Year everyone. This is my gift to you all. Please enjoy, review, and I'll see you guys in 2017. This chapter is a doozy, so hold onto your undies.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kitten**

* * *

There was an unhealthy tension in the room. It had become so stifling and thick it was almost visible hanging in the very air. Breathing had become difficult, laboring even. The only sounds that followed this long silence, this uncomfortable gathering was the melting of ice water sitting untouched on the living room table.

Rue was the dividing line. On one side were his grandparents, Sephiroth and Elsa fal'Cie, holding onto unpleasant expressions. Although at least his grandmother appeared more relaxed. And on the other side, in pencil skirts of opposing pink and white colors, Selphie and Penelo Hatter.

The twin majesties, rulers of End of Evanescence, had the air of sophistication one would associate with a queen. Their blond and chocolate curls were perfectly set, hands placed on top of one another delicately, and legs bent at an elegant angle. The only difference in their forms was the very noticeable frustration Penelo was having in keeping her face jovial. A constant twitching of her eyebrow was the dead giveaway.

Rue sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

His words did little to break the stalemate. With a heaving gesture, Rue scooted forward in his seat and directed his attention to his grandfather.

"Grandpa? Will you even consider it?"

"Absolutely not."

His face fell. "Grandma?"

Elsa's youthful gaze seized on him. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I must agree. This is not an appropriate option for you."

He bit his lip in frustration. Turning now to the only ones capable of making their case, Selphie briefly closed her eyes and made her point. "Mr. and Mrs. fal'Cie, first and foremost please accept our sincerest apologies in breaking the promise we made. This is not something we took lightly, but it is imperative that you understand this was our only choice."

Selphie's words and tone were regal, yet didn't seem to have much of an initial effect. The man simply looked at her, his eyes telling her that she could try and persuade him, but she needed to do a lot more talking. Selphie wasn't about to back down.

"There was a lot of confusion at the time, and there is to this very day. We have little to go on from what happened 10 years ago. We've shared whatever information we had at the time, and also made that initial agreement to remain quiet in order for Rue to remain safe from the hardship the ordeal would have brought him."

Selphie's pink lips paused, then gently moved once again. "But please try to understand that for his sake, the truth was necessary. And for ours as well. All this time we've been left wondering why our loved ones disappeared."

Elsa's expression softened, the memories of her son, Riku emerging from a place deep within her mind. She glanced at her husband with caution, trying to decipher his feelings. Elsa knew all too well that their relationship had been strained for years. But Riku was still very much his son. Only a heartless man would appear inexpressive at the sound of his name. Sephiroth's eyes quivered.

"Is there really any hope?"

Penelo, having kept quiet the entire time, suddenly stood up. "There is."

Everyone looked to the blonde queen. She held a hand to her chest, a determined smile on her face. "We know they're out there, we can feel it. As Sorceresses, we have a heightened sense of awareness to those around us. Especially to those we love. And while it's very faint, we still sense our brother. If we can sense him, Riku must be with him."

Selphie greeted her sister with a nod of understanding and agreement. It was moments like these where she was happy to be able to call Penelo her twin.

"So you see Mr. fal'Cie, there is still all the hope in the world of being able to find Riku," Penelo continued with her fingers tightening, "Rue deserves to have his father back. You deserve your son back. Which is why this is so important. We apologize for what we did, perhaps it wasn't done in the best way, but it's beyond it now. So I implore you,"

Penelo then did something that shocked everyone. Even Sephiroth and Elsa weren't prepared for it and began raising an arm in protest. Penelo, her blond ringlets bobbing forward, bowed deeply.

"Please grant us this special request."

She held her bowed position. Penelo was intent on remaining that way until she heard the answer she wanted. She spent her entire life alongside Selphie, her twin sister and best friend. They argued and made up constantly, held grudges and tried to outwit the other. Which was why she was sure she could do this, stand there for as long as she stubbornly could. A long minute went by until she heard an audible sigh.

"Little bug."

Sephiroth had turned to Rue, the young boy still in a state of surprise at what Penelo was doing. He blinked his wooden colored eyes and nodded at his grandfather. "I have two conditions."

Penelo raised her head, Selphie smiled with an intake of air, and Rue's eyes widened. Elsa took hold of her husband's hand, her face touched by a warm expression.

"You will practice blitzball every day. I won't have you getting lazy on me. The team is going to need you to be at your top performance."

Rue, his mouth slightly open blinked an okay. Sephiroth then smiled at him. "The other condition is:"

Sephiroth left his seat and walked over to where Rue was. He grabbed his grandson and held him close. Rue felt his strong embrace permeated with a familiar sense of love. Sephiroth rustled his hair and kissed the top of Rue's head. "You keep being strong."

Two days later-

They were blessed with clear skies and warm weather. With it still being spring, there was always the chance of showers and thunderstorms sneaking up on the residents of The Land of Departure. Springtime was known for it, and so the sight of dry streets and chirping birds flying without a care was a good indicator of it remaining that way at least for that day.

It was a strange feeling for Rue. The last time he was in an airport was 10 years ago, the very day his dad had left on a supposed business trip that he now knew wasn't the case. He remembered being held in his mother's embrace, feeling angry with his father for a reason he couldn't justify. He was a little kid, his emotions and feelings didn't need to be rational. It could have amounted to nothing more than a simple desire not to have his dad apart from him.

Riku had pried him away from Vanille's chest. He tried his hardest not to look at him. Rue thought that if he just didn't look at him, it would somehow make the situation go away. That by not acknowledging his dad, Riku wouldn't leave. But Riku gently raised his chin upwards, forcing their eyes together. That's when he felt a tremor deep inside somewhere.

With a smile, his dad told him he needed to be strong. He was the man of the house now and his mother would need him to act like it. Rue at the time felt something in his words that felt strange to him. He understood that Riku was leaving for work related reasons. His "daddy" would be back within a week and things would be as they once were. But the look he gave him, while a smile played on the man's face, told Rue a complete different thing.

How did he not notice? Rue replayed those last moments with his dad over and over again as time went on. He was able to easily accept that his parents had supposedly passed away in an airplane crash. Rue remembered going into his grandparents' kitchen the following morning, his cheeks tear stained and asking what was for breakfast. But now that he knew the truth, that unsettling sensation from all those years ago was rearing its ugly face. A feeling that things weren't what they appeared to be.

"Rue?"

He broke away from his thoughts, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Elsa was standing beside him, her attire bright and colorful. She held a small bag in her other hand, a little something Quina had made for Rue to take with him.

The eternally smiling gourmand couldn't see him off, the thought of Rue leaving didn't sit well with her and in her own way of showing love, did the only thing she knew she could: a homemade lunch.

"It's okay grandma, it's nothing."

"It's not too late to change your mind," she said facing him now.

Elsa was not much taller than Rue. In reality, the sight of herself standing next to Sephiroth was almost comical. A man of over 6 feet hunching over to give her a kiss or any other form of affection was always a funny scene. Rue looked directly at her, shaking his head side to side.

"I've decided," he replied, a bubbling sensation welling up in his stomach, "I'm going to do this. If I can be of any help, I'm going to take that chance. I appreciate everything you and grandpa have done for me. I know it's hard, I know you only wanted to protect me, but let me do something for you this time."

Rue closed the gap and wrapped an arm around the youthful elderly woman. Her icy blue eyes quivered, full lips trembled. Elsa embraced Rue warmly, rubbing the side of her face against his cheek. "Look at you," she whispered, "When did you get this mature?"

He smiled into her collarbone, breathing in the delicate scent of her perfume. "I have you and grandpa to thank for it. You raised me."

"Well, me more than him, right? Your grandpa has always been a bit brutish. Getting you into blitzball and all."

Rue pulled back with a small chuckle. "I knew he meant well, plus, I'm pretty good at it."

"Hey now, you're starting to sound too much like him. Don't get too cocky on me, okay?"

Rue looked around him for a second. "He couldn't do it, could he?"

He was referring to the fact that Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't that he had blended in with the numerous crowds of people milling about the airport, but that he wasn't even on the premises. Elsa's face softened. "If there's a sensitive bone in that oaf of a man, it's sticking right out. I'm sorry little bug, I tried getting him to come in with us."

Rue shook his head, not at all bothered. "It's okay, grandpa's allowed to feel however he wants to."

"It's not easy," she said pulling delicately at a stray white hair on Rue's head, "the last time someone we love stood here, he never came back."

His heart thumped.

"We know you'll be well taken care of, and we have no doubt you're capable of doing things on your own. But Rue, sweetheart, you're all we have left. For your grandfather, he's taking it harder."

A voice crackled through the intercom informing those in attendance that a flight was ready to board. Feeling a renewed jumble of nerves inside of him, Rue hugged his grandmother again. A bit more tightly this time.

"Okay grandma, this is it. I'll call you the minute I land. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Her emotions racing, her heart on the verge of breaking, Elsa did her absolute best to keep her tears in check. "You mind your manners, remember that you're going to be in the presence of royalty. Keep your face clean, don't leave a mess for anybody else to take care of, and make sure to go to bed early. I mean it little bug."

Rue's wooden colored eyes shook with a glossy shimmer. "I'll do all of it. I promise."

"Alright," she exhaled patting him on the back and handing the homemade lunch Quina had prepared for him. "Go on, you'll miss your flight if we keep dawdling."

With one more hug, Rue pulled away with his hands full. The lunch wrapped up in a blue cloth napkin was still warm to the touch. He started walking, putting more and more space between him and Elsa. Just as he was about to dive into the cumbersome crowds, Rue looked over his shoulder. With the way the sunlight beaming through the giant skylights bore down on her, Rue could almost see a brilliant sparkling aura surrounding her. He blinked a few times, smiling at her and mouthed a few words.

"I love you."

Rue disappeared from her sight. Elsa, her hands cradled against her chest, breathed in long and deeply. She remained where she was for a minute or so, eventually finding the will to turn her back and begin walking towards the exit.

Out in one of the parking garages, sitting in the driver's seat, Sephiroth sported a blank look. He was staring out into the long highways leading into the city, lost in his thoughts. It took the soft touch of Elsa's hand on his to bring him back.

"How you holding up?" She said as if not feeling the same sense of sadness.

"How else? I'm mortified."

Elsa rubbed the top of Sephiroth's hand, soothing him. "I don't think we've given him the credit he deserves. He's grown up to be a very strong man. We have to believe in him. Otherwise, we'll disappoint him."

"I do believe in him," Sephiroth said peering down at their hands, the glistening red band of Elsa's ring offering him a calming sight. "I'm just...afraid of everything else. We've protected him this long. He's been shielded from a lot of things, but now he's headed into a world that he knows nothing about. It's the unknown I'm afraid of. I can't protect him from that."

"Which is why we believe and pray," Elsa replied, "we believe in him and those that are around him. Their majesties will watch over him, together they'll get through anything. Remember dear," at this she paused and brought his gaze to her, "they're hurting too. So let's believe in them."

Feeling the slightest smile tugging at his lips, Sephiroth felt a heaviness leave his chest. He started the car, heard the engine rumbling and placed a hand to the wheel. "Did Quina make enough for us?"

Elsa couldn't help but return the smile. "You need to watch your cholesterol."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled putting the car in reverse, "tell my doctor to take a hike."

The moment Rue walked past the security checkpoint something strange happened. A man in a form fitting black suit motioned for him. At first, Rue glanced around thinking the gesture was meant for somebody else, but when the man greeted him by name, it was no longer questionable.

"Rue fal'Cie?"

"Ye-yes?" He replied hesitantly.

"Please follow me."

The man began walking away. Rue didn't realize what was happening until he noticed an emblem on the gloves that covered his hands. "Wait a second."

He ran up to the man and caught his attention. "Where are we going?"

"I'm escorting you to your plane."

"But I already have my flight set, it's boarding already."

The man pressed a finger to the side of his ear, a coiling communicator residing within. "Yes, we'll be approaching within 2 minutes, over."

Rue could only dumbly follow. He was led away from the throngs of people and to another security point of some kind. But the personnel did not so much as look at him as they allowed them to pass through undeterred. They walked into a huge hallway cutting the view of the outside off. Barely keeping up with the almost militaristic step to the man's pace, Rue began to sweat.

"Just where the hell are we going?"

The dome-like hallway finally gave way to clear windows again and that's when Rue was blessed with their destination. His lips fell open to inaudible words.

Sitting out in the lone runway was a gleaming, pearl colored jet. The design was aerodynamically sleek, not a single unblemished awkward angle made up its body. As they grew closer he could now hear the whirling turbines and see the wavy after images the heat was giving off.

"Wow."

The side of the jet bore the same emblem that was perfectly stitched onto the man's leather glove: the black silhouettes of two women facing one another and a single star between them against a teal background. The emblem and flag of End of Evanescence. Just as this realization crawled up on him, he spotted a smiling blonde at the top of the retractable staircase leading up into the interior.

"Hellooo Rue!"

Penelo was grinning from ear to ear, her now trademark pencil skirt and halter top in pastel blue and yellow for the day. He tried to return the smile but was standing somewhat overwhelmed at the bottom of the stairs. Penelo fixed him with a quizzical look.

"What? You didn't think you'd be flying on your own, did you?"

"Uh, well it's not like I was expecting this," he said pointing at the jet with a hand.

Penelo instantly noticed the blue wrapped package dangling in his grip and like a curious kitten, pranced down the steps and patted a paw at it.

"Oooh, what's this?" She even had the audacity to bring her nose up to it, "oh it smells delicious!"

"Hey! Hands off!"

"Aww don't be so stingy, come on, let me see what's inside."

The spectacle continued for a minute or so until Selphie made her presence known. With a cough, both to clear her throat and bring their little game to a stop, Selphie greeted Rue. "It's good to see you. Please, come inside, we're almost ready to leave."

"Thanks," he said taking that moment as an opportunity to sneak up the stairs and away from the kitten that was Penelo. Pouting her lips, she followed after, the staircase immediately retracting and the door closing tight.

Inside, the amenities were just as impressive. Plush leather seats in white, hand carved wooden and marble decals, and what appeared to be a fully stocked bar on the far end of the jet.

Selphie and Penelo sat across from one another, the circular lights overhead drowning them in an ethereal glow. As he gazed at them, it finally dawned on Rue that these girls, younger than him at 15 years old, were royalty. And not just royalty, but Sorceresses. He had to suddenly remember just where he stood on their hierarchy.

"Please, have a seat."

Selphie directed Rue to a spacious couch big enough for him to practically lay on. A steward came in and in a flash had taken care of his belongings and had them safely tucked away in their own compartments. "Care for a drink?"

Stunned, Rue could barely get his words out. "Umm..just-some water would be fine."

Bowing his head, the man retreated to the bar and had a tray laid out for him with a glass and a fancy bottle of water chilling in a bucket of ice. Uncapping the bottle, the steward poured out the crystal clear water and disappeared from sight. Blinking furiously at the unfamiliar attention and unusualness of being waited on in such a manner, Rue finally took a hold of the glass and swallowed a sip. He heard the girls giggle.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask," Selphie assured him, "you're our guest."

He didn't know how to respond. "I-I guess this is normal for you guys."

Penelo and Selphie shrugged, the former of the two twirling a finger around a blonde curl. "We are queens after all. But don't think we let this get to our heads."

"Even though our country is relatively new, it continues to flourish," Selphie added, "we've worked hard to make sure our people are taken care of and live happy lives. We are responsible for them and their well being."

Penelo tried to stifle a grin. "Buuuut, we'd be lying if we didn't say we liked the perks of who we are."

They were still teenagers at heart. That was something Rue could relate to. "I guess so."

As the jet continued with its preparations, the lighthearted atmosphere grew serious. Selphie and Penelo's faces morphed to match it. Rue couldn't forget that the whole reason he was even on this plane was because they had a goal. A goal that he, unfortunately, didn't know in what way his presence could actually contribute to.

"Rue, we don't know how to thank you," the pair voiced simultaneously. Their synchronization was almost startling, but he simply nodded at their gratitude. "I haven't done anything, really."

"No," Selphie shook her head, "the fact you're here speaks volumes. It may seem insignificant, but it's the most important step. From here on, we need to make strides. We will find them, I promise you."

Penelo smiled at him. "So with that said."

The next moment, she pounced on him and was in a desperate battle for Quina's homemade lunch. The atmosphere broke away to hysterics as Selphie laughed to herself as she watched the pair, the jet slowly beginning to move beneath them.

* * *

The cathedral sat on its own island, a beautifully constructed building capable of housing a thousand people. It was built with the intention to be awe inspiring, to which it was, but there were very few times when those in attendance were on the verge of actually filling every single seat.

A silver organ sat on the far right corner of the interior, an uplifting melody playing for the nearly one thousand guests. The purple robed woman seated at the ivory keys was moving swiftly from one row to another, continuing her song. Large windows opaque with many colors brought in warm light from every side of the cathedral, bathing those below in a myriad of prisms.

A single red carpet extending from a massive set of double doors that opened into the inner workings of the building led all the way up to the center stage, a gathered group in dresses and tuxedos donning the elevated steps. Countless eyes watched as the ordained minister continued with what was something he had performed many times before: a wedding.

From an enclosed window seat two floors above, a woman peered through a pair of opera glasses. She watched the ceremony, smiling at how beautiful the bride was in her white dress. Her hands were encapsulated in thin, yellow lace gloves with a matching shawl wrapped around her head. Ringlets of dark and light brown fell from her head to capture the beautiful shape of her cheeks.

"It's unusual."

The voice carried from behind her. She didn't bother to turn her head and continued peering into the depths of the cathedral floor. "What is?"

"Your presence at this wedding."

"How so? I was invited, naturally I accepted to come. Unless there's something wrong in doing so. And if so, mind telling me why?"

The voice belonged to a man in a slate colored suit, sandy wavy blonde hair of shoulder length, and soft purple eyes. He walked forward and out of the shadows, taking his place at her side.

"Of course your majesty," he said with a bow, "there is absolutely nothing wrong."

Belle Hatter, Queen of New Lumiere lifted the pair of opera glasses away from her eyes. "Then why is it unusual, Joshua?"

Joshua, former minister of the now defunct Destiny Islands, and right hand man to the queen of New Lumiere lifted a finger to his lips. "I simply find it unusual for you to attend the wedding of someone you performed a reading for."

Belle tittered. "Ever the analytical one, aren't you Joshua? Is there ever a moment where you aren't pondering the "what ifs" of a situation? Can't a girl attend a wedding every once in a while without coming to the conclusion that she has something else in mind?"

"Well, if I may be so bold, your majesty isn't a typical girl."

Belle sighed softly, resting a hand against the blue floor length skirt she wore. At 17 years old, she was intoxicatingly beautiful for a teenager. Deep brown eyes were adorned with thick black eyelashes, a rosy complexion touching her full cheeks. Belle turned her gaze to Joshua, admiring his no-frill words. "That is true."

Joshua smiled to himself as he peered into the first floor. "Is that her?"

"Yes, I did a thread reading for her about a year ago."

"Hmm," he mused aloud, "she's very pretty."

Belle placed the opera glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "But it's not because of her that I'm here."

At this, Joshua's lips pulled into a coy smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You see, I had every intention to kindly turn down the invitation when it came to me. That was until I took a glance at the list of guests that would be attending this wedding."

Belle moistened her lips with a flicking of her tongue. "After doing a little research, I came across an interesting tidbit of information and I knew I had to look deeper into it."

"I see," the sandy haired man said with curiosity, "by means of your Beast Testament?"

"Correct."

New Lumiere was ruled by the smartest of the Hatter sisters, formally of Destiny Islands. Since a young age, Belle was always immersed in a world of books. She read everything, nothing was too insignificant. It shaped her will, her power as a Sorceress and the manner in which she did her readings. As she grew older, it wasn't at all strange that her knowledge would blossom and lead to new and wonderful things.

Hence, New Lumiere grew to become a technologically advanced country brimming with new developments in every realm of science, medicine, education, you name it. One of these advances was something that Belle personally created and had a very personal stake in: the Beast Testament.

Belle's manner of reading red threads encompassed her ability to "force" the threads into a writing utensil, be it a pen or quill, and then write its contents into the pages of a blank book. She would then in turn, provide this book to her client, a map to their destined partner.

Using this basis to her Sorceress power, Belle came across the earth shattering revelation that she could not only read her client's red thread, but could detect traces of other people's auras within the written words in the maps she created. In other words, she could sense people that had a significant impact on the client she provided the reading for.

Armed with something that could turn the world on its head, Belle chose to keep her findings secret. She gave this new ability of hers the name "Beast Testament."

"The woman I did a reading for is actually a widow. Her first husband passed away five years ago in a tragic accident. With his passing, the thread that bound them was severed, as is the nature of the world. People are under the misconception that "destiny" is eternal. That after their partner dies, that's the end of the road. They were happy to be able to love their one and only. But that's not the case."

Belle held up a hand, bringing a gloved finger to her lips. "People are people. They are privy to their emotions. We are emotional, chaotic beings. We seek out comfort, love, the warmth of another. And so, we continue on."

She gently bit down on her finger, gripping the yellow lace with her pearly white teeth. Her delicate left hand, her ring finger, bore an almost complete red band. Belle admired it, noticed how it almost sparkled. "Our emotions fuel our red rings and our red threads. Because we feel so strongly for the desire to be love, our threads mend themselves and seek out a new "destined" partner."

Joshua's once coy face was now demure as he listened to her speak in gentle tones. "But doesn't that fly in the face of what we are initially told? That out in the world, we only have a destined one? If it's simply based on emotion, doesn't that mean we can choose who we love?"

Belle's lips smiled. "That's a good point Joshua, a very good point. But it's quite simple."

She twirled her finger. "Imagine a spool of thread on a spinning wheel. If I were to extend a thread outwards," she then brought her other hand to it and formed a pair of "scissors" with her pointer and middle fingers. "and then cut that thread, what do you now have?"

Joshua watched her movements. "A single thread."

"And if you take those two ends," she said now bringing both imaginary points of thread to form a circle, "you create a ring. Those two ends are destined to be together. You see, Joshua, when we're born, we are cut from this large spinning wheel somewhere far in the skies. Initially, we have our one and only."

Belle then broke her fingers away. "But when one dies, that ring is broken, and the end becomes frayed. And when you have a frayed end, what do you now have?"

Joshua's purple eyes grew large, the realization hitting him deep in his chest. "The end is split into multiple threads."

Belle nodded at him, an almost mischievous glint in her eyes. "The surviving partner now has multiple possibilities of someone for their mended thread to join with. They can now "choose" someone to love."

Joshua was besides himself. "Unbelievable...your majesty, then the man this woman you did a reading for is marrying, does he-"

"Of course he doesn't know," Belle replied, cutting Joshua off and putting her lace glove back on, "He doesn't have a clue that his destined partner, the one originally meant for him, is still out in the world."

"But surely his thread reading would have told him otherwise."

"It would," she continued, "had he gone to a Sorceress prior to meeting her. Doesn't this sound a little familiar to you?"

Once more Joshua was rocked to his core. "No.."

Belle's eyes quivered. "Ten years ago my sisters and I learned that our brother's destined partner, Riku, was already married to someone else. How would that be possible? For Vanille, his wife, to bind her thread to Riku's, it could only possibly be one way."

A roar of applause rang out from below. Belle gently clapped, watching now as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Joshua could only blink in absolute shock as he stood there, robbed of his ability to speak. Belle glanced over her shoulder, realizing that Joshua now understood.

"Axel...Vanille's destined partner was already dead."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after, the end."

A chorus of children erupted into a long "Awwwww"

A beautiful woman stood from her seat, waving at the crowds of children as she walked behind the curtain.

Wendy Hatter, Queen of Darling, walked down a brightly lit hallway. The loud steps of her heels echoed around her, a bright blue dress swishing with her in a rhythmic motion. At the end of the hall was a tall, lanky man. With fiery spikes of red hair, Axel turned to his queen and offered a bow.

"A wonderful story, as always your majesty."

19 year old Wendy stood with her arms crossed, appearing annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't use that form around me."

"What?" He said with a smirk. "Oh fine, fine."

Acid green eyes gave way to a golden yellow. Spikes of fire red dissolved into long, brilliant blue. Wendy huffed at the man bearing an "X" shaped scar on the bridge of his nose.

"You really have a sick sense of humor...Saïx."

 **-O-**


	16. Proxy

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Proxy**

* * *

Rue had never been on an airplane. He had heard a multitude of stories from friends about their experiences when it came to flying. Some were perfectly fine, others were white knuckling to their armchairs the whole time they were in the air. Perhaps it was due to the fact Rue was flying on a very comfortable, luxurious aircraft that he was settled with the former type of experience.

They felt just the slightest bit of turbulence as the plane slid across the skies. What Rue saw was a mural of deep blue speckled with green masses. These masses were islands, each one connected by a gleaming silver bridge. He had read enough about it and had seen aerial pictures, but it was a completely different feeling seeing it for himself. The sight was breathtaking.

"Welcome to End of Evanescence."

Selphie uttered the phrase as she sat near a porthole style window, her twin sister beside her as she reapplied foundation to her cheeks.

"What do you think?"

Rue breathed deeply. "It's amazing."

"It always is. Penelo and I have traveled extensively, yet it never ceases to impress us. Our land is something quite special."

"Well, some beg to differ, but that's entirely based on opinion."

Rue glanced at the blonde, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

Penelo flashed him a grin. "You have to remember that these islands once belonged to one kingdom. Now that they're broken up into different countries, it's only natural for an outsider to think their lands are more beautiful."

It took him a moment to understand what she meant. "You're talking about your sisters, aren't you?"

Penelo winked at him. "Bingo."

"It's no secret," Selphie continued, "we don't have much of a relationship with our sisters. We keep diplomatic peace and relations, but it's strictly on professional terms."

Rue could have been mistaken, but he sensed an uneasiness in their expressions. "What happened between you guys?"

It was a simple question, but the answers were far more complicated. Selphie seemed to taper off into silence, prompting Penelo to rise to the occasion. She adjusted a wrinkle in her pencil skirt and looked out into the skies. "We fought."

She grew quiet, speaking after a short pause. "When we realized what was happening 10 years ago, the night your dad and our brother left, we kind of broke down. There was no calming us. It didn't help that we're also the youngest.

But shortly after, we started fighting. We completely shut ourselves away from the public and ceased all of our Sorceress activities. We didn't do readings, we didn't speak to anyone, all we could do was yell at each other. If we could just find someone to blame, it would make things better. We spent days, weeks, breaking each other down. If one of just gave up, said: "It's my fault" then it would be over. But that wasn't the case.

The general public got wind of our big brother leaving and it grew into a huge debacle. Since we hadn't gone through the selection process, Destiny Islands was still without a ruling queen. And the public was fed up. But from there that only got even more complicated."

Penelo closed her lips, the brunette twin picking up from where she left off. "Everyone began to take sides. Everyone had a favorite candidate and they couldn't come to terms over who would lead the country. It didn't help that we were still unresponsive and desolate. Joshua, the temporary minister at the time, was on the verge of an emotional breakdown trying to keep the country from imploding. But something had to be done. And it wasn't the threat of a possible war to finally bring us to a resolution."

She then raised a finger and pointed it out the window. Rue followed her gentle movement and looked into the blue oceans below. A large island came into view. He looked at it, studied it for a few minutes, but failed to understand Selphie's point. "What am I looking at?"

"That particular island is very special."

Penelo leaned further back in her seat and continued for her sister. "Impending war didn't scare us, but the thought of what could happen to that island, that's what finally broke us free from our stupor. We came to the conclusion we were not going to see eye to eye. A nationwide declaration was made informing the public of our plans to dissolve the country into 4 separate kingdoms, and surprisingly enough, they complied without so much as a hitch."

"You see, Rue," Selphie interjected with soft words, "we had lost our brother. That was painful enough. And even though we grew to hate each other, we agreed that we couldn't bear to lose another precious thing."

Rue found his throat growing dry, as if in anticipation of what Selphie was going to say. "And that something is that island?"

The twins did a double nod. "Not the island itself, but what's on it. After we settled to split the country, we all came to another agreement. Something that we all wanted. In a few more minutes, it'll become apparent, just continue observing."

At her suggestion, Rue sat comfortably next to the window and watched through the numerous clouds they pierced through, eventually the distance growing close enough for him to make a distinct observation.

He saw that solitary island, completely leveled off. Then he noticed. Rue already knew that bridges connected each and every island, but what he saw was rather unique. The island had four connecting bridges to it, one from each cardinal direction. They were approaching from the south, meaning End of Evanescence was formed from the southern cluster of islands once a part of the original kingdom.

"Do you see?" Selphie asked. "There are 4 entries to the island."

Rue furrowed his brow in thought. Penelo giggled at his look of concentration, eventually voicing the answer Rue couldn't figure out. "Each bridge connects our sisters' countries to it."

"What?"

Selphie nodded. "What you're looking at is the former capital of Destiny Islands, known as Oathkeeper. It is now a neutral zone. Think of it as an independent state. End of Evanescence, Darling, New Lumiere, and Vidina all connect to Oathkeeper. It's a special place under none of our rule. But we can all go freely to it."

Rue blinked in as he absorbed the information. "So...what exactly is there?"

The twins looked to one another, a gentle breath escaping them. "Our parents' grave."

A cold sensation crept up on the back of his neck, as if their very words brought an icy wind with it. Rue looked at his empty hands trying to find a point to direct his thoughts. "I see...so that's why it's so important."

"We lost our brother, so we couldn't bear the thought that our parents' resting place could be harmed because of our neglect. All of us agreed that it would be a specialized zone open to each of us, at any time."

Selphie focused once again on the leveled island growing closer.

"If we could agree on that, you'd think it would be just as easy to help each other in trying to find our brother."

"The truth is," Penelo chimed in as she raised a finger to dab down the foundation she was reapplying, "we are completely willing to reach out. They're the ones that don't want anything to do with us. Our sisters Wendy and Belle are one thing, but Lulu, she's a different story."

"How so?" Rue asked

Penelo grimaced, then rolled her eyes. "Out of us, Lulu took big brother's departure the worst. She was particularly nasty when we were fighting. Lulu started pointing out our faults. She kept insisting it was because we weren't as strong as she was. But come on," she paused and flicked her hair back for emphasis, "she's also the oldest girl. How cowardly for her to attack us in such a vile way."

Rue listened on in odd fascination. He was an only child, any such feelings and experiences were something he couldn't begin to understand. Of course, he had many friends with brothers and sisters and he had seen their interactions. They fought with one another, but he could tell that there was a playful aspect to it. They weren't necessarily serious. What Selphie and Penelo spoke of was something so far away from what he witnessed it was difficult to wrap his mind around it.

"Do guys ever see each other?" Rue threw out.

"Rarely," Penelo replied, "most of our relations are done through other people. We have appointed members that act as proxies. That way, at least in their view, we have the least amount of direct contact."

"Which reminds me," Selphie said looking at her phone, "we should be meeting up soon after we land. We'll introduce you, Rue."

Wallowing in the new information he was given, Rue spent the remainder of the flight relatively quiet. He fiddled with the folded up piece of blue fabric once used to hold the lunch Quina had made him. Penelo tried and fought her hardest, but in the end Rue was unrelenting and was able to secure its safety. He smiled to himself, fingers playing with the straight edges of the napkin.

Once they touched solid ground, Rue began to feel a buzzing nervousness growing in his stomach. He was gung-ho on coming to End of Evanescence, set on helping out in whatever way he could, but with the jet steel door as his only barrier from the unknown that lay out there, Rue was suddenly uneasy.

"You doing okay?"

The twins were already standing up, handbags hanging delicately over the crux of their arms. Penelo stepped over by Rue's side and extended her hand. "There's nothing to be nervous about, you're with us."

He accepted the hand with a small smile and pulled himself up. "Thanks."

The retractable steps flung open and flew down to ground level. The twins, with Rue not far behind, descended the stairs.

"It's warm..." he trailed off immediately feeling the tropical weather. He sucked in a breath, a fruity aroma mingling in. "Even smells different."

"You're too cute," Penelo said poking him in the side, "like a little puppy dog."

"Stop that, no I'm not."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Learn when to take a compliment, it'll make a better man out of you."

He raised a brow, watching as she and Selphie made their way towards an awaiting car a short distance away. Not to his surprise, a red carpet had been laid out from where the plane was, to the entrance of the car. A man in a suit similar to the one he saw back in the Land of Departure airport held the car door open.

"Come on, get in," Penelo waved him down.

Situated now inside the gleaming black vehicle, the small group headed off, their destination unknown to Rue. The car pulled off the driveway and onto a highway, eventually going through a series of gates until the familiar scene of a bridge came into view.

"Since you're still in school, while you're here there will be a tutor coming by to give you lessons. Your grandmother in particular would be furious with us if you didn't keep up with your studies."

"Great," he said dejectedly, placing a hand to his cheek. "So much for thinking I'd be getting out of it."

"Suck it up," Penelo teased pointing a manicured finger, "we have to do it too."

"Heh, so even queens have to go to school."

The blonde set her eyes thinly at him. "Duh."

As they drove, Rue looked out into the landscape. Everywhere he looked there was the color blue. "How did you come up with your country's name?"

Selphie glanced at him. "It's actually really simple. As Sorceresses, we are all able to see red threads, but in what manner we read them is entirely unique to each individual."

Penelo then arranged her arms in a very choreographed way, elegantly and in perfect form. "Selphie calls her manner of reading threads as "The End" and I call mine "Evanescence." So if you kind of put them together..."

The twins held out a hand across from one another, joining them together until their palms touched. "End of Evanescence."

Rue stared at their contact, nodding slowly. "I get it."

"We were little kids, so it's not terribly creative," Selphie said with a large smile, "just kind of what came to mind at the time."

"No, I like it," Rue replied, "plus...it means a lot to you I'm sure."

The pair smiled warmly at the white haired boy. Just then, the tranquility was broken when someone's phone began to ring. Selphie looked to her bag and quickly brought out a yellow colored smartphone. Holding up a finger and mouthing "sorry" she picked up the line.

Penelo looked from Selphie to Rue. "We're back for one minute and already I'm sure we have work to do."

He nodded at her. Selphie's expression grew soured as the conversation she was having continued.

"Of course we won't agree..."

Rue and Penelo remained quiet, discretely listening to Selphie.

"Absolutely not, inform them we won't do it...I don't care, just tell them no!"

Selphie clicked the end call on her phone screen and held it at her side. She ran a hand through her brown locks and sighed deeply. "Figures..."

"Hmm, is it what I think it is?" Penelo quipped already knowing the nature of the call.

"Yes, it's exactly that," Selphie replied reaching for a compartment under her seat and retrieving a chilled bottle of mineral water.

"Is everything okay?" Rue asked

Selphie leaned in her seat. "Everything's fine, just a bit of a hiccup that needed clearing out. Nothing for you to worry about."

He tried to take her word for it, but it was terribly obvious Selphie was upset by whatever the phone call entailed. But he figured prodding her more about it would only result in her assuring him things were just okay.

"We'll be arriving at our island in an hour or so," Selphie continued once she realized it was safe that the subject was dropped. "I'm looking forward to having you there."

"Yep," Penelo agreed with a hearty nod, "it's good to have you with us."

Rue's cheeks grew pink. "Thanks for having me."

* * *

A pink phone hung from her dainty hand. She looked up with an exaggerated sigh. "Well, that came as no surprise."

Charlotte La Bouff stood next to an expansive window, her curvy form wrapped in a pink jumpsuit and matching high heels. She crossed her arms while turning and looked to the far end of the room. Up on an elevated step was a throne surrounded by an ungodly amount of handmade dolls. It was to the point that what should have been a wall, was completely hidden by the mountain of toys. And sitting ever casually on that throne was a beautiful, dark haired woman.

"Hmm."

Lulu Hatter, 20 years old, and Queen of Vidina muttered under breath. Her long black hair was set into numerous braids and ornate hair sticks were imbedded into a perfect bun atop her head. A deep shade of purple stained her lips and her eyes appeared even more blood red if it were possible. Lulu glanced at her hand, tilting her head.

"So that's how it's going to be."

Charlotte, her pouty pink lips grew into a crescent. "Looks like they have the upper hand, sugar."

Lulu wasn't happy. "Those little brats. They had the gall to break our promise and reach out to him. This is completely unacceptable."

"Maybe it's a good thing," Charlotte said taking a step closer, "we're at a dead end, sugar. We ain't any closer to finding that brother of yours. Perhaps getting that boy involved was for the better."

Charlotte was immediately frozen to her spot by a bloody glare from Lulu's eyes. "Come off it, stop looking at me with those pretty eyes of yours."

The raven haired queen crossed an arm under her ample breasts. "You don't have to remind me, Charlotte. I, more than anyone, am aware that our options and leads have run dry. But I cannot accept that they would be so forward enough to contact Rue. We agreed to leave him out of it."

"Your majesty," Charlotte said finding her voice again, "if you would be kind enough to see past their mishap, maybe you can look at the bigger picture. What's done, is done. Boo hoo, the promise was broken. But now, you have an opportunity. Which is why, we apply a little pressure."

Garbed in a corset style black top and billowing gown made of a thousand different intersecting leather belts, Lulu raised her head. "You saw what came of it, they turned down the chance of a meeting."

"Because the request came only from you, sugar."

Lulu blinked, realizing what she meant. "Ah, I see. If we encourage Belle and Wendy to request a meeting with them, then they won't be able to deny it. They'll have to agree if the three of us make the demand."

Charlotte winked at her. "Exactly. I'm sure they're aware of Selphie and Penelo's visit to the Land of Departure. That will only make it easier for us to proceed with this. I'll make the calls, just leave it to me, sugar."

The blonde Sorceress flitted away with the clacking of her high heels. Lulu was left to her own thoughts as she stared off through the window on the opposite end of the room. She rested a hand on the mound of dolls at her side before plucking one of them up into her arms.

"Big brother..."

* * *

Wendy was sitting under the shade of a gazebo out in the gardens of her estate. Beautiful tea ware was set out on a table with the surface covered in delicious looking pastries and treats. She held a cup and saucer in her hands as she took delicate sips from her tea. Wendy let out a dreamy sigh.

"Your majesty."

She didn't turn around, but perked her ear at the voice. "Yes?"

"I just received a call from Charlotte La Bouff."

Wendy, still facing forward, took another sip from her tea. "What did she want?"

Saïx was standing just outside the gazebo, his golden eyes shimmering under the bright sunlight. His attire, consisting of dark blue trousers and a form fitting button up shirt of pure white, gave him a more business-like appearance. "Ms. La Bouff wanted me to pass on a message."

"About Rue now under the care of my younger sisters? While I am also quite irritated with what they chose to do, after what we promised his family, I too see the benefit in his involvement now. My sister Lulu wasn't wrong in contacting us today."

Saïx curled his fingers behind his back, encased in blue leather gloves and giving off a noisy rustling sound. "I would have expected nothing less, your majesty. Would you like me to make a request to End of Evanescence in setting up a meeting?"

Wendy reached for a teapot on the table and poured herself a fresh cup. "Please do. Selphie and Penelo may reject it if the request comes only from one person, but from all of us, that's a different story. They won't be able to refuse."

The blue haired man bowed slightly. "I'll see to it immediately."

He was about to turn when Wendy's voice caught him. "Oh do wait one second, please."

"Yes, your majesty, is there anything else I can do?"

Wendy looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man. "More tea please."

With a grin and nod, Saïx walked off into the gardens.

* * *

Belle sat behind a set of heavy drapes in the gargantuan hall acting as the space for the reception of the wedding she attended. She was the queen and figurehead of New Lumiere and therefore great lengths were taken to ensure her privacy as she enjoyed the festivities from her own little world. Belle felt almost guilty thinking her presence was outshining the true star of the event: the bride herself.

Joshua remained tight lipped following Belle's revelations. It was overwhelming to the point he now felt uneasy. Belle was a Sorceress, a powerful one at that. Her accomplishments were proof enough, but to think she held onto such secrets, Joshua couldn't help but wonder: What else did she know?

"Your majesty, how long do you plan to remain here?"

Belle, still sporting her golden shawl, looked up at him. "Until I speak with the person I came here for in the first place."

"The guest you spoke of, your majesty?"

"Yes, there's someone here that I picked up on while doing the bride's reading that is in attendance. That's the only reason I bothered to come. Don't make me repeat myself, Joshua."

"My apologies."

The Beast Testament, Belle's unique ability, allowed her to sense the auras of others within a person's thread. The bride at some point had come into contact with someone that Belle found interest in. From behind the heavy drapery, Belle keenly observed her. "Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be kind enough to bring her to me?"

With silent acknowledgement, Joshua left the sanctity of their enclosure and melded into the crowds. Within a few minutes, she could see him walking back with the woman in tow. He parted the drapes and motioned for her to enter. Upon seeing who she was met with, the woman immediately reached for the sides of her dress and curtsied at Belle.

"Y-your majesty!"

Her words were tinged with a nervous inflection. Belle did a small wave with her hand, indicating that she could raise from her position. "No need to be so formal."

"I-I wouldn't dream of it! You are our queen, your majesty."

Belle smiled warmly at her. "I am humbled in knowing I have such dedicated and wonderful citizens."

Her words were like sweet honey. But they were sincere. Belle motioned for the woman to come closer, to which she did so slowly. "Joshua, please bring her a seat."

Joining Belle's side, the woman tried to keep from staring too obviously. "Umm...it's an honor, your majesty."

"Thank you for taking time away from the reception to speak with me. I see that you came with your husband and daughter?"

The woman, sporting an orange dress and matching necklace nodded. "Yes, I'm here with my family."

"How lovely," Belle swooned, "may I ask how you came to know the bride and groom?"

"We're not terribly close, she's a distant relative on my mother's side. I've only seen her a few times, mostly during our childhood, but she was kind enough to invite me."

"Is that so? How nice..."

Belle noticed out of the corner of her eye that Joshua was signaling to her. He slipped away, more than likely to accept a phone call. She paid him little mind as she continued to converse with her guest. They went on for a while, eventually the woman growing comfortable enough to laugh freely.

"I'm happy I had this chance to chat with you," Belle said resting a hand in her lap, "there is one thing that I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind."

"Please, ask whatever you'd like."

Belle smiled, her face never giving off the inkling that she was after something else. "This may sound strange, I do apologize, but does the name Riku come to mind?"

The woman's once cheery expression faltered. More so out of surprise than anything. "I beg your pardon?"

"Riku," Belle asked again, "does the name sound familiar to you?"

She drew her eyes away and focused on the pleats in her orange dress. With a moment of silence passing, she turned and parted her lips. "It's been a long time."

Belle swallowed. "How do you know him?"

She fingered the fabric gently. "I met someone by that name 10 years ago. We talked for a short time, but he was a very nice man. A little troubled, I could tell from the look in his eyes."

With her heartbeat escalating, Belle proposed another question. "Have you had any contact with him since then?"

She shook her head, dark brown hair shifting at the sides of her face. "I'm sorry your majesty, I never saw him again."

Belle exhaled deeply, the strain in her chest leaving with it. She laid a hand over the woman's and offered her a smile. "Thank you for indulging my strange questions. I won't keep you from your family, it was lovely to meet you, Olette."

Taking a stand, Olette curtsied again and let herself out from behind the drapes. She rejoined her husband Hayner and smiled at her daughter as they continued with the reception.

"How did your conversation go?"

Joshua resumed his post at her side, his hands tucked into his pockets. Belle sat back in her seat, defeated. "Dead end. I could sense Riku's aura, just the smallest hint of it on her, so at least I know they did at one point meet. But she never had any further contact."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he offered his condolences. "I was sure we'd learn something of use."

"No matter," Belle replied getting to her feet. "Well, shall we go?"

The pair left the banquet hall and discretely made their way to an awaiting car. As they walked, Belle took it upon herself to ask Joshua what the nature of the call was he had received.

"That was Charlotte La Bouff."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "What's Lulu want?"

"She asked if we would be willing to make a request of End of Evanescence in setting up a meeting."

They stepped out into the soft light of late afternoon. The oceans in every direction gave off a reflective glow. "Oh? I take it she failed at getting a meeting with our little sisters? Huh, I see..."

Joshua grinned. "Her majesty, Wendy, has already agreed to it. If you would like me to send our request, then there's no worry of a denial on End of Evanescence's part."

They approached the car, a servant opening the door for Belle. She placed a lace gloved finger to her lips. "Very well. If Selphie and Penelo think they can go about breaking promises and doing whatever they want, I need to be there to put them in their place. Set it up."

Joshua bowed his head, allowing Belle to enter into the car. "As you wish."

They drove off into the afternoon, the air slightly warm. Joshua sat with a pensive look on his face. Belle, across from him, pressed him. "Is something the matter?"

"I had a question, actually," he replied tapping a finger to his lips.

"What is it?"

Joshua continued tapping a finger to the side of his mouth. "The bride you did a reading for was a widow. So, her destined partner had already passed. And her new husband, is unaware that she is not his destined partner."

"Your point being?"

"Well your majesty, I can't help but wonder what the bride and groom's family and friends think of her remarrying. If the concept of being able to move on after an initial partner dies exists, why isn't it more well known? Wouldn't they find it strange? Considering the amount of people in attendance today, wouldn't they all be aware of her background?"

Belle absorbed the questions. She sat there for a moment formulating an answer. "The Beast Testament gives me the ability to sense a different person's aura in someone's red thread. But...there's another peculiar tidbit of interesting information I found out."

Once again Joshua was feeling that uneasy sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Something else is tied to red threads, and if manipulated, can produce results that person wants."

She raised a finger, delicately tapping it to the side of her head. "Memories."

* * *

Rue hadn't realized he fell asleep. It was the jolt of the car over a particularly bumpy piece of road that propelled him out of his slumbering state. He quickly dabbed at the corner of his mouth, hoping to the gods he hadn't drooled too profusely.

"Had a good nap?"

Penelo's teasing words washed over him and he instantly felt his stomach sink. "I didn't mean to..."

"Nothing to worry about, you didn't get any sleep on the flight, so I don't blame you."

Rue rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and looked out of the window. Again he was met by the oceans and masses of islands in every direction. They were currently traveling over a bridge, their destination now close at hand.

"We're almost there," Selphie said across from him, "we'll get settled in and have an early dinner. Then you're welcome to do as you please. Maybe call it a day."

Rue was thankful for the option. His body was feeling the effects of having hardly any sleep and now having to adjust to a different time zone. It was more than likely night back in Land of Departure. How were his grandparents doing without him now? It hadn't been a full day and already Rue was feeling the tiniest bit of homesickness.

Before long the car had approached a pair of massive black iron gates. It blocked off entry into what Rue believed to be their home island. Beyond it, he could see the foliage of a forest enveloping the end of the bridge in shadow. Rue remained quiet as the gates opened up for them to enter.

The car sped up and plunged into the awaiting forest. Speckled spots of light poured down from the gaps in the trees like a sieve under a running faucet. It went on for a while until they broke out into an expansive green field. And at the center of it, a massive building. Rue never knew he would be making the same expression of awe as Riku did when he first visited the same island.

"Welcome to our home," the twins chimed.

It was the very mansion they grew up in. A place that would appear even more ridiculous in size if the amount of residents consisted only of the twins. Selphie and Penelo, however, didn't take after Sora in the regards of keeping others out. They employed a number of staff that remained at the Hatter mansion at all times. Both for domestic and security reasons.

They arrived to the front gates of the mansion, a line of maids and butlers standing in two perfect rows with their heads bowed. The car came to a stop and the doors flung open.

"Welcome back, your majesties," the staff rang out in unison.

Selphie and Penelo left their seats and stretched eagerly as they stood. Once again, Rue had to be coerced out of hiding.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Moving slowly, Rue got out and stood a few steps behind the twins. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt out of nervousness. Rue then saw an approaching figure, a man in a white suit with a black handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Welcome home," he said stopping short of the twins and bowing, "it's good to see you safe and sound."

They acknowledged him with a tilt of their heads. Selphie, for whatever reason, seemed annoyed with him. She swept past the man in the white suit, taking a hold of Rue's hand in the process. He practically tripped over himself before regaining his balance and walking behind Selphie. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," she replied cooly, "I'm just eager to show you the place."

Penelo followed after, the maids and butlers in tow carrying the luggage from the car. Rue was led up the field-length front yard, the grounds a vibrant green and meticulously maintained. Selphie didn't bother to wait for someone on the other side of the front door to open it for them, and waltzed right in. Rue was under the impression Selphie was in fact, annoyed.

"That's who she was talking to on the phone," Penelo whispered into his ear, "put her in a bad mood."

"Wh-who is he?" Rue asked, his hand still clutched in Selphie's grip. They finally stopped in the large foyer, a series of stairs leading off to the left and right on the very far end.

"He's our proxy, he deals with our sisters' contacts. He's actually a really good person, but Selphie has her moments. She's not mad at him, just what he had to relay to us."

Rue thought back to that moment in the car when Selphie got flustered. They hadn't shared with him what the nature of the call was, but to see Selphie all bent out of shape over it made him feel like it was something serious.

"Sorry Rue, that was impolite of me," Selphie said releasing her grip. The maids and butlers all entered the mansion and dispersed to their designated places, leaving just the man in the white suit at the entrance. "Allow me to introduce you."

He stepped closer, his blue eyes shimmering. The man held out a hand, the white haired boy mimicking his action.

"Rue, this is our proxy and advisor," Selphie began.

Their hands clenched softly, the man smiling at him. "It's a pleasure meeting you Rue, my name is Roxas."

 **-O-**


	17. Embrace

**A/N:** We've made it to over 100,000 words with this chapter! Thank you to those still reading and following. I'm sorry to say this will continue to be updated at a slow pace. Life, work, it keeps me busy. So I hope you can continue to support this. With that said, enjoy, please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Embrace**

* * *

Roxas held Rue's hand for the better part of a minute, carefully studying him with a charismatic smile on his face. Rue returned the friendly greeting with enough emphasis to satisfy the blonde man, eventually breaking contact and standing back a step or two.

"Welcome to End of Evanescence, Rue. It's great to see you with us today."

"Thank you," he replied feeling suddenly meek. It wasn't that he found Roxas intimidating or anything of the like, but he couldn't quite describe the feeling he sensed emanating from the handsome blonde.

"We've had a very long day Roxas. We will take the remainder of the day in peace."

Selphie, standing ever so grand at the head of the floor, turned to her appointed proxy with a pointed look. Rue could tell she was still unhappy about something. Roxas lifted a finger to the side of his face wondering how to go about with his next words.

"I understand your majesty, it has been a long day of travel. I must however, insist on at least taking a bit of your time later this afternoon with her majesty Penelo."

Selphie harbored a thought and eventually dispensed it with a sigh. "Very well. After we are settled and have a late lunch, we'll meet."

"Thank you," he said with a bow, the staff in attendance immediately following suit.

"Come on Rue, we'll give you the grand tour."

Rue fumbled over his feet as Penelo gripped him by the hand and began pulling him in a new direction. Selphie motioned at the servants with a hand and they silently went about their duties taking their belongings to be properly taken care of. Rue looked over his shoulder at Roxas in his crisp white suit, his charismatic smile still there.

For the better part of an hour Rue was trudged along the Hatter mansion and grounds. He was led from room to room, office to office, and the gardens that would make his grandmother seething green with envy. It was out in the gardens, at a long rectangular table, that the trio eventually sat at to partake in a much needed late lunch.

Selphie and Penelo sat at the head and immediate right of the table with Rue on the left. There was a plethora of plates and saucers laid out with so much food it was making Rue's head spin. But he quickly remembered the tenacity with which Penelo fought with him over Quina's lunch and that alone told him she had to have a big appetite. And boy did she.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" Selphie asked after taking a sip from her water glass.

Rue chewed the last bit of food in his mouth before replying. "Well, I can tell you I've never seen anything like it before. The place is huge!"

She giggled, holding a napkin to her lips. "It is, I must admit. And if you can imagine, this place used to only house 6 of us."

"Sehben," Penelo muffled out of her engorged cheeks.

"What was that Penelo? I couldn't make out what you said from your bottomless abyss."

Penelo shot Selphie a seething glare and swallowed. "Haha. Anyways, I was correcting what you said. It used to be 7 of us here."

Selphie quickly found her face growing pink with embarrassment. "Oh how could I forget?"

Rue blinked at her. "What is it?"

"There was one other person that lived here with us years ago. Someone that we greatly respected and depended on. His name is Kimahri."

Penelo nodded at this and continued. "Kimahri Ronso was our most trusted family friend. His family served ours for generations. After our big brother left, it was him that kept things from growing worse. Even when we were fighting with our sisters, Kimahri never took sides and comforted each of us. But there was only so much he could do as it's obvious what the outcome was."

"You make it sound like he's not around anymore," Rue said picking up a piece of bread from his plate. "What happened to him?"

"Oh he's still around," Penelo continued shoveling more food onto her plate, "it's just he now has a different task."

"Roxas back there is our proxy and advisor," Selphie took off from Penelo as she dove into her 3rd helping of food, "and each of our sisters has one as well. While Kimahri would have been able to fill that role without any doubt, he refused any invitation to do so. From us and our sisters."

"So...he didn't take a side," Rue surmised.

"Exactly, he didn't want to give any of us the impression that he preferred one over the other. But in the end, it was actually for the better."

Selphie glanced away from the table, imagining as if she was looking far beyond their island.

"Remember what we talked about on the flight? About what finally made us dissolve the kingdom?"

Rue scanned his recent memory and found an answer. "Yeah, that island you told me about. What was it called, Oathkeeper?"

"Yes, Oathkeeper. The former capital of Destiny Islands and the resting place of our parents. It's a neutral zone under no control of the 4 new countries. But even a neutral zone has to have a leader."

Rue's lips parted. "And this Kimahri is now there?"

Penelo, sitting across from him winked. "Yep. Kimahri Ronso, our respected friend and family caretaker is now the leader of Oathkeeper Island."

The trio continued eating and conversing well into the afternoon. Tea and coffee was brought out by the time the sun began descending towards the gleaming ocean waters. Rue, stuffed and tired, let out a yawn.

"Looks like you're ready for bed," Penelo teased looking up from her tea cup, "maybe you should call it a day and get some rest."

Sleep deprived and mouth rudely agape, Rue declined. "No...I'll be fine. It's not even night yet. Plus I think that little nap I had on the car ride did me some good."

"Hmm, perhaps, but tomorrow is going to be a busy day. You'll be meeting with your new tutor and going over your schooling routine. That and we have to make arrangements so you can continue practicing blitzball. That was one of the requirements your grandfather put on the table in order for you to be here."

"Man, you and your rules," he said with a smirk, "funny how you're so intent on following them considering you broke your promise when you reached out to me."

The twins stuck their tongues out at the white haired boy, the act strange on Selphie's face in particular. "Well, Penelo's not wrong. Why don't you go on ahead to your room? We'll have one of the maids take you there." She paused and suddenly looked dejected. "We have another matter to attend to."

Rue's mind quickly settled itself on Roxas, the handsome blonde proxy he met a few hours ago. During their tour of the mansion and the entirety of their lunch, Roxas was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't sure whether this meant he was not allowed to be around them, or he simply had other things to take care of. Shrugging in an effort to rid himself of the matter, Rue gave in. "Alright, I'll go. It'll give me a chance to get in touch with my grandparents. I forgot to call when we touched down."

"Uh oh, grandma's going to be pissed," Penelo tittered watching as Rue stood up from his seat. "You'll find that your cell phone will work here, so no need to worry about a potential issue."

One of the many maids stood behind Rue, waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Thank you again Rue, I'm happy that you're here with us."

"Same," Penelo agreed with her sister, "if you need anything, just let us know. We'll catch up in the morning."

The silver-white haired teen nodded and turned on his heel, "See you guys soon."

They watched as Rue continued on towards the mansion, the maid at his side. Eventually he disappeared into the entrance, leaving the pair to their own thoughts. Immediately the mood changed. Selphie and Penelo sat with a serious expression etched into their face. The brunette queen lifted her cup of tea to her rosy lips and sipped briskly from it.

"They didn't waste a second," Penelo quipped in admiring the way the waning sunlight reflected off her perfectly manicured nails.

"No, of course not. They're like a pack of vultures."

As if on cue, they sensed a new presence making itself known. His footsteps carried him effortlessly across the garden grounds until he stood at the far end of the table, crisp white suit hugging his every curve. Roxas placed a hand under his breast and performed a small bow.

"Your majesties."

They nodded at him, the older of the twins asking him to take a seat with nothing more than a shifting of her eyes. Selphie placed her cup back on its saucer and lifted both arms to rest on the table. Bringing her hands together, fingers aligned with each other, Selphie began their meeting.

"We're all ears."

With his back straight, Roxas parted his lips. "Before your arrival, I received a call from Vidina via Miss Charlotte La Bouff. She asked if we would be willing to have a meeting between her majesty Lulu and yourselves, my majesties."

"To which you immediately denied the request," Selphie said matter of fact, not at all implying it as a question. "But unfortunately, some time later, you received contact not only from Miss La Bouff, but a slew of others."

Roxas simply nodded. "Yes, I received requests on behalf of their majesties Belle and Wendy. Coupled with Miss Charlotte's, it's now a much more complicated matter."

The twins glanced at one another, exchanging words not needed to be voiced. Penelo leaned back in her seat. "So it seems we can't turn this down."

"Unfortunately so."

She sighed. "I'm telling you, can't have a single minute of peace..."

Selphie looked up at Roxas, eyes set thinly. "Was their anything else to their request?"

The blonde understood the underlying question. He cleared his throat. "Yes. They are asking that Rue be present at the meeting."

At this the twins couldn't help but scoff. "Of course, that's all they want. They don't care about us, their sisters one bit. What they want is a chance to see Rue."

"He should have a say in the matter," Roxas continued, "he's our guest and we were tasked with making sure his time here is pleasant. We cannot force him to do anything that would go against his wishes."

"Of course," Selphie agreed, "we promised his grandparents he would be taken care of. If we put him in the middle of this, they won't forgive us."

"Not like it would matter," Penelo intervened with a yawn, "not after every rule and promise we broke."

To this, Selphie couldn't argue. It's not like they weren't free of any wrongdoing. She drummed her fingers together for a few moments before addressing the man at the end of the table.

"When do they want to meet?"

Roxas breathed. "In 3 days time. It's just long enough to set up the preparations."

Penelo's eyes grew large. "Wait a second, you're not suggesting that we meet-"

"No, it's exactly what you think Penelo," Selphie said cutting her off, "this way they know we won't back out. If the meeting is held there, it's a 100% guarantee."

The blonde girl nibbled on her bottom lip. "I don't like this Selph."

"Neither do I, but it looks like we don't have a choice."

Slowly raising their eyes towards Roxas, the twins nodded in agreement. "Relay this to their proxies: In 3 days time, we will hold a joint meeting of the kingdoms. Location: Oathkeeper Island.

* * *

Everything about his prepared room was top of the line. From the hand crafted desk by the expansive windows, down to the bed he currently occupied.

He had the drapes closed around him, blocking out the moonlight that would otherwise be creeping into the bedroom. Rue was within a cocoon, a dark and comforting space that should have allowed him the most pleasant of rest.

But it hadn't.

Rue tossed the covers aside, an arm over his eyes. He was dressed in a thin white shirt and a pair of red shorts he normally wore on any given night to bed. It was by all means comfortable, but he was unable to get a wink of sleep.

"I had no problem sleeping in the car," he muttered to himself as he removed the arm across his eyes. "Why can't I now?"

Staring at the darkened canopy, Rue at first couldn't make out a single thing. But as his vision adjusted, he was now able to make some of the lines in the fabric of the heavy drapes. He followed them with his wooden colored eyes until he noticed the tiniest of slivers allowing him a peek of the moonlight. Rousing himself up, Rue pulled his feet from under the covers and threw the drapes aside.

The room was almost glowing. Rue stood up and walked across the spacious bedroom towards one of the large windows. He stopped in front of it and stared out into the illuminated grounds. His room was facing towards the back of the island, so all he could see was a sea of wafting green grass tinged with the darkness of night. There was something calming about it, as if he was standing at the plateau of an uncultivated land that carried on for hundreds of miles.

"It's like the Calm Lands..."

Rue remained by the window for a long while, lost in a thoughtless bubble. It wasn't until he felt a cool sensation on the back of his neck that he broke away from his viewing.

"Huh?" He murmured touching his neck with a hand. "That felt cold."

Glancing around, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Chalking it up as no big deal, Rue was about to return to bed and attempt another battle with sleep. Then that cold sensation hit again.

"Wha-seriously, did the air conditioner go on full blast or something?"

The weather was comfortably warm, even with night around them, so the mansion was maintained with air conditioning. But the cool feeling Rue got was much chillier.

"Hmm, nothing looks weird," he said taking a look at the thermostat near the front door, "guess I'm just tired."

It was then he heard voices.

"Is...someone out there?"

They sounded muffled, as if they were coming from the room just on the other side of where he was standing. Rue walked up to where he could hear them the loudest, still somewhat unintelligible, but much more clear. With a hand pressed against the wall, Rue simply stared.

"There's a lot of them. It sounds like children."

He heard the sound of a door opening and running footsteps. Then, there was nothing. Rue stood transfixed, wondering if there was any more to the mysterious voices. After a few minutes, that's when he heard it.

" _Lulu, can't it wait until tomorrow?"_

Rue felt his stomach sink. It was a man's voice, and someone that didn't sound familiar. But it was the name that he did recognize and forced his mouth to part in surprise. "Lulu?"

Without thinking, Rue hurried to the front door and opened it into the hallway. But there was nothing there. The hall was illuminated by gentle orange light from lamps along the length of the hallway, but there was no sign of a single person. Rue was confused.

"I could have sworn I heard something," he said to himself as he looked around. "But, he said 'Lulu', I know it."

He knew she was the eldest of the Hatter sisters and the ruling queen of Vidina. But why would anyone in the mansion be addressing someone that wasn't there and especially at this hour of the night? Rue took a few steps from his bedroom and began walking down the hall. Perhaps he would find the owner of the voice further along.

Rue continued on like this, aimlessly following a path around the mansion. To his great surprise, he hadn't come across any of the staff. None of the maids or butlers seemed to be around. Could they all be in bed by now? It was a logical explanation, but to not come across a single one felt out of place.

Eventually, Rue found himself standing just outside the back of the mansion, the gardens in front of him and the expansive grassy plains beyond it. The air was warm and breezy, not at all stifling. Rue had no idea what he was doing at this point, but something just kept forcing him to continue on. He walked past the rectangular table he sat at with Selphie and Penelo, and then onto the grassy plains. It was dark, but Rue appeared to not be bothered by it.

With each step, his feet trekked along the grass. He walked for a long time, the breeze playing havoc with his silver-white hair. For whatever reason Rue noticed how long it was, now past his shoulders.

"I should get it trimmed," he noted aloud.

He normally had it pulled into a ponytail, with an ever present tuft standing vertically at the front of his hairline. No matter how much he tried to flatten it, that standing piece of hair refused to back down. It was because of this characteristic style of his that had earned him the famous nickname "Little Bug" his grandparents so affectionately called him by. His little tuft of hair was reminiscent of a bug's waving antennae.

Rue stopped short of a metal railing. He eyed the strange object and then quickly realized that it was the beginning of a series of stairs that descended all the way down. From where he stood he couldn't make out the bottom as it was shrouded in dark shadow. Gripping the railing, Rue began to climb down, one cool step at a time.

When he reached the bottom, he realized he was now standing on a stretch of beach. And further along, he noticed a wooden dock. It stretched out far into the waters, the waves unusually rowdy. The air wasn't particularly strong, so Rue found it odd that the sea was acting so tumultuous.

"Why am I here?" He asked to the empty skies.

It was like he was being led by an invisible force. Something had pulled him to this very spot for a reason. But what that was, wasn't apparent. Or more precisely, not yet.

Rue froze. Out on the wooden pier, at the very edge of it, were two figures. They were too far from where he was to make out any defining features, but he could tell that one was definitely a child standing next to a male adult. Rue immediately thought back to the voices he had heard, remembering that at first they belonged to children. Then the male voice that had addressed one of the Hatter sisters. Rue felt a stirring in his stomach, an uncomfortable sensation was growing.

"Is that...Lulu?"

He had never seen the girl before, but Rue couldn't help but assume that was her.

"Then if that's her, the man she's standing next to must be..."

Moonlight crept past a hovering cloud, showering the pair that stood at the dock. Chocolate brown hair in the shape of innumerable spikes, eyes of deep blue, the man that was at the edge of the pier, was Sora Hatter.

The realization hadn't sunk in long when something happened that made the stirring in his stomach a deep blown whirlwind. Lulu, her hand cupped in Sora's, looked up at him with deep red eyes. Her lips parted, but Rue could not make out a single syllable. Then, she smiled.

With strength that shouldn't have been able to possess her small body, Lulu pushed Sora off the dock. He fell into the dark, churning waters, his body nothing more than a rag doll being tossed around by the waves. Rue looked on in stunned horror, incapable of formulating any thoughts. What he heard next was an ear piercing scream.

" _Big brother!"_

Lulu, the person he just witnessed pushing her brother off the edge, was now screaming bloody murder. Within seconds of her howling, Rue felt something else. He sensed something. His body began to tremble, his fingers were growing numb. Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes, and yet, he felt nothing but a comforting warmth.

Rue was embraced by it. It felt like someone was wrapping their arms around him tightly. He closed his eyes and melted into the familiar touch.

"Daddy?"

His eyes shot open to see the tall, silver haired figure dashing across the darkened sands. He was running as fast as he could towards the dock. Rue couldn't believe it. Lulu was still screaming her head off when he saw his father, Riku, pick her up into his arms and began carrying her to the shore. She was flailing and looking to the sea, a constant barrage of tears flowing from her red eyes.

"Dad..." Rue whispered.

In his thin white shirt and red shorts, Rue watched as the events continued to unfold. He watched as Riku threw his clothes off and dove into the waters. He watched as a bright, red light grew out in the darkness, a sign of a connection being made.

A massive ship barreled across the sea, coming to the point where the red light eventually faded. The sight of a massive cat-like man pulling Riku and Sora out of the water like it was nothing, his feline features devoid of any dread or frustration. Rue could only watch in deep fascination, a scene that he was never meant to witness.

"What...what does this mean?"

As the ship began to pull in towards the dock, Rue found himself watching the curled up ball that was Lulu in the sands. Her face was strewn with tears and raw red from screaming.

"Did she...did Lulu...?"

Rue's mind was enveloped in confusion. Nothing was making sense. For a split second, a tenth of a hundredth of a second, Rue saw something next to Lulu. It came and went faster than he could register it. And while he couldn't make out any features, he could come to one safe conclusion: _**someone**_ was there.

When he looked up all he could see was the drapes around him. Blinking furiously, Rue sat up fast enough to send his head spinning. He held a hand to his forehead and let out a groan.

"Oh man, that wasn't smart."

He waited long enough for the piercing pain to subside before throwing the drapes aside. That too ended up being a mistake.

"Ow..."

Bright morning light bathed the room. It was enough to bring about another round of regrettable pain. Rue stumbled his way across the room and was able to close the curtains enough to bring the level of light down to a bearable degree. Blinking, Rue waited for his vision to adjust until he could make out everything around him without wanting to die.

"Ok..." he mumbled taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "What the hell was up with that dream?"

Rue couldn't remember the last time he had such a vivid dream. He had no history of them, not of this level anyways. But this was too distinct, so specific it was alarming. It was like he was viewing a real time event from a voyeur perspective. What he saw was something that had happened in the past. Slapping the side of his face with an open hand, Rue didn't want to believe it.

"No, that's ridiculous. It was just a dream, I mean, how could any of that have been real?"

But the warm embrace he felt, it even smelled like his father. Rue clasped his arms around himself as if he was reenacting the moment. He could feel the weight of his silver hair around him, a curtain of bright moonlight.

"Dad..." he trailed off, "was I supposed to see that?"

A smile formed across a see-through image of Riku standing in front of Rue, the morning light seeping through him. The tall man reached out with a porcelain white hand, his fingers long and delicate. Rue mimicked this action, hand raised at the fading image. With a flickering of the sunlight pouring in, Riku disappeared, the tips of his fingers gently caressing Rue's. They felt warm.

"..."

An hour later Rue was freshly showered and dressed in new clothes the twins had bought ahead of time for him. Blue linen shorts adorned a soft pink polo shirt with a white cardigan thrown into the mix. He walked behind one of the maids as she led him towards one of the dining rooms for breakfast. The doors opened for him, the sight of a round table coming into view full of delicious looking trays of food.

"Good morning Rue."

"'Morning cutie," Penelo added.

The twins were already present enjoying a cup of coffee as Rue walked in. Their attire was the ever iconic pencil skirts in mint and yellow for the day, with polo shirts similar to the one Rue was wearing although theirs hugged them tighter in certain places.

"Good morning," he replied taking a seat next to them.

"Did you sleep well?" Selphie asked raising her cup for one of the maids to refill. "Was everything to your liking?"

"Yeah, everything was great. Thanks for getting me these clothes, you didn't have to go to the trouble."

"No trouble at all, we figured that while you're here you dress the part."

"What? Like a country club socialite?" He teased poking at the chocobo emblem on the breast pocket of his polo shirt.

"See Selph, I knew he wouldn't like them."

Penelo grinned at her twin sister and poked around her plate for a piece of sliced orange she hadn't finished eating. "Anyways, they look good on you, so there."

He smiled, looking down at his lap. "Do we have any plans for the day?"

"Your appointed tutor will be coming in about an hour to go over some materials. Other than that, the day is mostly free."

"For him," Selphie added, "you and I have a lot to do today."

"Ugh, I don't want to meet with the minister of public services."

"Suck it up Pen, we've pushed back several meetings because of our trip to Land of Departure. We have a lot of catching up to do, especially with-"

She caught a glance of Rue.

"-the meeting we'll be having in less than 3 days."

He wasn't blind to her quick glance and voiced his question. "Is something happening then?"

The twins shared a perturbed look. Penelo sighed, grabbing a paopu and honey muffin from a basket sitting in the center of the round dining table. "I'm sorry to say, but there is. Which is why we need to talk with you about it."

Penelo bit into the golden mounds of her muffin, letting Selphie continue for her. The older of the twins got up from her seat and began circling the table. "Yesterday, I'm sure you noticed my unbecoming attitude. Especially when addressing Roxas. For that, I'm sorry you had to witness it. But it was for a good reason that I was upset."

She eyed Penelo, her cheeks currently stuffed. "Our sisters have requested a meeting in 3 days time, and they are insisting that you be there."

Rue watched as Selphie stopped her stride next to Penelo. He ran a finger over his other hand and replied. "It sounds pretty straight forward. Unless you guys don't want me to go."

"In all reality Rue, we wish we could make this meeting go away."

"Can't you turn it down then?"

Selphie shook her head. "All of our sisters are making the request. Technically we could, but it'd only create problems. And the last thing we want to bring is any trouble to our people."

He nodded. "I see. Well, then it sounds like there's nothing we can do about it."

"We're terribly sorry Rue, especially after just getting here."

"No, it's okay, I mean...maybe this is a good thing."

The twins looked at him with a quizzical stare. Penelo chuckled and licked the sticky remnants of the muffin she had been eating off her hand. "How so?"

"You told me before that you guys don't see each other often. You're always relying on your proxies for any kind of communication. Maybe this is a good chance to actually talk and see if it can make your relationships better."

"We did say we were the ones open to working with them," Penelo reiterated, "and while something like this would have been appreciated years ago, I'm sorry to say they're not in any way doing this for our sake now."

"But you can't be sure," Rue replied.

"I appreciate your input Rue. But I'm afraid I have to agree with Penelo. The only reason they are wanting to meet is to see how they can work you in their favor. After all, if they truly wanted to mend bridges, pardon the pun, why request your presence?"

He realized she was right. Shrugging, Rue looked to the glass doors that led to the outside. "Sometimes I forget you guys are queens. You live in a world I have no idea about. Politics and technicalities, it's all stuff foreign to me."

"You left out beautiful Sorceresses," Penelo buzzed grinning ear to ear, "that's the most important part."

Rue couldn't help but laugh. "If you say so."

He looked at his ring, the incomplete band a dull red. Rue was brought back to the dream he had, the bright glow that lit up the sea. He hadn't seen one before, but he knew without a doubt it had been a bonding of red threads. His father, Riku, dove in to save Sora, the brother the sisters in front of him yearned to find. He had been told by the sisters they were destined partners, but to be privy to the actual event, even in a dream, solidified that fact.

His brow tightened at the image of the dark haired girl, Lulu. Her actions, they didn't make a lick of sense. If she loved her brother as much as they all did, why did she do that? Did Selphie and Penelo know?

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at the brunette queen, her face contorted in concern. "You must be hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starved," he said with smile to hide his thoughts. "So what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Two silhouettes facing each other against a teal backdrop with a single star between them.

A silver bouquet of mechanical roses against a gold horizon.

A circle of blue stones around the letter 'W' on a blue and white checkered background.

A patchwork onion knight doll against a blood red backdrop.

The flags of End of Evanescence, New Lumiere, Darling, and Vidina lay in circular order around the massive white conference room. It was like being in the inner sanctum of an ancient sacred temple.

Rue sat next to Selphie and Penelo, the pair garbed in royal attire. Sleeveless dresses in pastel yellow and green adorned with sashes of beautiful silk. A gold crown adorned their ringlets of blonde and brunette hair. They sat with perfect posture, eyes cast towards the rest in attendance.

To their left, Wendy of Darling, her periwinkle gown overflowing and bright brown hair tucked into a silver crown. Behind her, standing tall was a man bearing blue hair and golden eyes.

On their right, Belle of New Lumiere, a gold dress and matching shawl adorned her rosy hued face. At her call, a man with sandy blonde hair and dressed in a slate colored suit.

And right across from them, in a leather dress made of a thousand intersecting belts of varying colors, her bust practically spilling from her corset-like top lined with fur, was Lulu of Vidina. A monstrosity of pink standing at her side with a tightly pulled bun, was a blonde woman grinning ear to ear.

Rue heard Roxas shifting his feet behind them, his attire the ever present white suit.

"Welcome to Oathkeeper," a deep, gentle voice boomed through the thick atmosphere.

He looked towards the entrance of the circular room, his eyes growing wide when he realized who it was. The cat-like man he saw in the dream, the man acting as the watcher and leader of this neutral zone they all currently resided in.

Kimahri Ronso walked in, his massive steps silent. He glanced at the proxies around the table, catching Roxas, Saïx, Joshua, and Charlotte with a careful gaze.

Breathing in deeply, the Ronso man parted his lips.

"This meeting of the 4 kingdoms will now begin."

 **-O-**


	18. Sisters

**A/N:** One of my favorite chapters so far. Slowly, the truth is coming out. We're approaching this story's first year anniversary in a few weeks, so thank you for sticking around. Please enjoy, review, and see you next time.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Sisters**

* * *

Back in the Land of Departure, there was a special person named Quina Quen. She was the person responsible for teaching an incapable Elsa to cook and for the upkeep of the fal'Cie home. Rue loved her, and he considered her to be a family member just as much as his own grandparents. However, there was a particular instance where Rue felt fearful around the normally sane gourmand. The Qu, an ancient race of culinary lords, had an appetite for a certain delicacy: frogs.

And it was in these situations as Rue had the fortune or misfortune of seeing Quina lose her mind over them, that Rue somehow could put himself into the position of Quina's prey. He became the prey being looked at with a hungering, crazed face. A nervous sweat would build on his neck and the act of breathing became a laboring threat.

Rue very much felt like a frog standing before a crazed Quina, mouth salivating at the prospect of a tasty treat. The only difference was that Rue wasn't in the comfort of his own home, and it wasn't his beloved Quina that was looking at him right now. No, this feeling of being devoured by the eyes of beautiful Sorceresses was causing Rue's heart rate to soar into the skies.

Not a single word was voiced following Kimahri's welcome to Oathkeeper Island. Everyone in attendance was simply watching, studying one another with many pairs of eyes. Rue, feeling the overwhelming and suffocating atmosphere limiting his breathing, reached for the glass of water that sat in front of him.

The ice in the glass clinked loudly, sending a wave of sound around the circular conference room. But the simple clink was akin to the toll of a bell gong. It was loud, boisterous, and brought everyone's attention to him. Rue could only swallow.

"Heh."

It was Charlotte La Bouff's sweet tinged laugh that resonated shortly after. The Sorceress in a multilayered pink dress and tightly pulled blonde bun giggled, fawning her dark eyelashes at the boy sitting across from her.

"Well aren't you a cutie?"

Immediately Penelo zeroed in on Charlotte, chest tightening at her choice of words. It didn't sit well with her that the blonde had so blatantly stolen her phrase. Penelo felt it was her god given right to be the only one to refer to Rue as "cutie." She glared at Charlotte with a stiff lip.

"It would seem not much has changed about you," Penelo directed at the woman in pink, "always running that mouth of yours."

"Oh my, it's been what, three years since I've had the pleasure of being in your presence and this is how I'm received?"

Charlotte was holding a magenta colored fan tightly in her hand, and in one effortless move, fanned its segments out like a proud bird of paradise. She hid her grin behind it, batting those long, dangerous lashes at the young queen. "I would have thought better of you, sugar."

"You will address her as majesty," a voice cut into the fray, this time Roxas stepping up to the throne-like seat Penelo occupied. "Do not forget your place, Charlotte."

"Hmm, dully noted Roxy darling," she winked her thick, purple hooded eye at him. "I was just having a bit of fun."

The others in attendance simply observed with curious, bated breath at the exchange between proxies before Wendy raised a hand.

"It has been a very long time since we have all been gathered here. I say we propose a toast to usher in this meeting."

The large, circular table in front of them housed water glasses and champagne flutes, despite the aforementioned item nowhere to be found. As if waiting for that exact moment, Saïx, in his white slacks and tight blue button up shirt, walked from around her seat and brought forth a champagne bottle. Wendy glanced at him and gently nodded her head.

"But, none of us are of drinking age," Rue whispered to the twins next to him, the sight of the champagne triggering a sense of excitement in him, "can we do that?"

"You're forgetting where we are," Selphie explained with hushed words, "the laws of our respective countries cease the moment any of us cross those silver bridges into Oathkeeper. If sister Wendy wants to propose a showy toast with no real reason for it, nobody will deny it."

Saïx walked around the table, carefully and perfectly pouring an equal amount of champagne for the audience. As he did, they all exchanged a variety of piercing looks. To Rue, the act seemed out of place. Saïx was simply offering everyone what he thought to be a well mannered gesture. But the tension that steeped around the temple-like sanctum of the building was not letting up. Everyone was on pins and needles.

With champagne flutes full, everyone, proxies and Kimahri, who sat off to the side against a wall and away from the table, raised their glass into the air. A circular opening in the center of the high ceiling shone down with bright sunlight. It was as if the sun itself was also raising a glass to toast along with everyone else.

Sips were taken, and the air once again fell silent. For a moment or so.

"The five sisters haven't been together in close to ten years."

Lulu, in her leather belt dress uttered the words. Attention was sent her way. Rue glanced at her, a mixture of feelings in the pit of his stomach churning with the sip of the sweet champagne he partook in.

"It's unfortunate that our little reunion had to be under these circumstances, but as we are all aware of, we didn't have a choice."

Her blood red eyes fell on the queens of End of Evanescence. Selphie and Penelo sucked in a quiet sigh, knowing full well that Lulu was calling them out. Selphie placed an arm on the rest of her seat and looked across the table to the eldest sister.

"Didn't have a choice? You must be joking."

"Not in the slightest, sister," she replied.

"Pray tell, who was it that requested this meeting in the first place? If you want to talk about not having a choice, then it should be us saying that as we were pushed into a corner."

At this, Selphie scanned the table to find all the guilty parties. Wendy, and the one that had yet to say a single word, Belle, simply listened with no apparent care in the world. Selphie followed up with no intention of losing steam.

"Penelo and I are one thing, but to demand that Rue be here is a completely different matter. Your issues are with us, not him. So please, if you have any dignity as a queen, refrain from playing the weakling victim."

Lulu narrowed her bloody gaze at the younger girl, her words having gotten under her skin the tiniest bit. She sat back, sighing as the ornate hairsticks on her head clinked together.

"I find it interesting how easily you're able to reflect any sort of blame away from you. As if this entire issue wasn't brought about due to your unbelievable selfishness."

Selphie felt her hands clenching, knowing full well what Lulu was referring to. Having caught this moment of unease in her younger sister, Lulu took advantage of it.

"You and Penelo took it upon yourselves to break the single most important promise we made to the fal'Cie family and reached out to Rue. You walked into his home, his school of all places, and created a circus in the Land of Departure. We may not have ties to your kingdom, but do not forget that we are all sisters and the world is judging us. Your actions were an embarrassment, and I will not abide with children doing as they please without consequences."

Selphie's face was trying to maintain a sense of calm, but even she knew what Lulu said had a lot of validity. Perhaps the way they went about things wasn't the most thought out, but that was besides the point. At the end of all this, the reason they broke their promise was because Rue, more than anyone else in the room, had a right to the truth.

"Typical Lulu," Selphie heard from beside her. Penelo held a grin as she tossed back another sip of champagne.

"This takes me back. It's nostalgic really, I mean, how could I forget the way you treated all of us? You want to talk about blame? What beautiful, older sister stood around yelling at us over how we couldn't be as strong as her? As if that would have made any difference. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

Penelo let out a dejected sigh. "Maybe, just maybe, you were afraid that _you_ weren't strong yourself. That it was solely your fault that big brother-"

"That's enough."

Belle's smooth voice stopped Penelo's tangent with a simple uttering of the phrase. She turned her nose at the Sorceress in gold and rolled her eyes. "Hmph, finally feel like butting in sister Belle?"

"I see no point in this boring drivel," she expressed placing a hand covered in yellow lace against her chin, "you can shout and lay blame all you want on one another, but that's not going to change anything."

"I agree," Wendy added, "we have an opportunity to talk and perhaps make some headway towards what all of us truly want."

The air was still peppered with tension, but the sparring queens took it upon themselves to regain their composure as best they could. Selphie and Penelo took to their seats, but never let up on making sure Lulu who sat across from them know this wasn't over.

"Now, first," Belle then turned to Rue, who was sitting there stunned into silence, "I must apologize for the way my sisters are acting. It's not becoming of a ruler, let alone royalty. Please accept my most humblest of apologies.

Rue meekly nodded, but didn't dare say anything out loud. Belle smiled warmly at him, a hidden twinkle in her eyes. "Well then, where shall we start?"

Joshua, the sandy haired man standing at her side couldn't help but suppress a grin. Belle was every bit as upset with the twins in breaking their promise and wanted nothing more than to give them a piece of her mind, but she was also the smartest of the Hatter sisters. She needed to employ an understanding, almost accepting demeanor that would not alienate the one person that mattered here: Rue.

Belle knew all too well what her goal was. She needed to win Rue's trust, make him believe that she wasn't the horrible person her sisters had more than likely told him she was. By cutting into the conversation when she did and cooled the tension in the air, it was all to boost herself in Rue's eyes. Wendy, sitting directly across from her, seemed to have a similar mindset.

"Rue, I can see that your red ring has nearly made its journey. I can already tell it will be a beautiful ring and a most vibrant red."

Wendy directed her words at the teenage boy, his hand immediately retracting before his eyes. His band was rather thick, taking a good half inch of skin on his ring finger. Rue wasn't terribly interested in it for as long as he could remember, but having learned only recently how it had affected those close to him, Rue saw it in a different light now. The wooden color of his eyes seemed to gloss over.

"It would be the greatest honor if when that day comes, you would allow me to present you with a reading."

She thought nothing of it, but the sisters around her didn't take very kindly to her offer. Even Belle hiding behind her golden shawl seemed to harbor a darkened gaze at Wendy.

"Well, I'm sure when that happens, Rue will reach out to the most prolific and successful Sorceress at his disposal. It's such a coincidence that she happens to be sitting here at this table."

Wendy batted her eyes at Belle, "Thank you sister that's kind of you to say."

Belle brought a finger to her lips. "Pardon? Oh, I'm sorry sister Wendy, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. It's adorable that you thought I was complimenting you."

Wendy's brow twitched. "Oh? It's not likely that you were referring to...yourself was it?"

"Naturally," Belle continued brushing the side of her cheek with her lace gloved hand. "After all, when it comes to readings, mine have been the most prolific and successful amongst us all."

Wendy, and even Lulu seemed to laugh at this. The second eldest sister twisted a curl of her hair around one of her pinky fingers. "Is that so? You think too highly of yourself Belle, I mean, I'm sure your little book reading is of some use, but to the degree you're implying is laughable."

The twins managed a giggle from their end. Belle keenly watched them all, her lips twisting into a formidable smile. "Hmm, how quick you are to forget what my country is known for. I don't speak without the proof and numbers to back it up. Do you honestly think I don't keep data on such things?"

Wendy's face contorted sharply at her. "And what of it?"

"According to our latest research, my readings are currently ranked at number 3 in the world."

Wendy rolled her eyes at her. "Ha, you see, out of the 5 of us you're not even the-"

"No no, Wendy, I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand."

The brunette queen of Darling blinked curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Belle's hands rested atop the table, her fingers intertwined together. "Let me repeat myself: as of this moment, according to the research done by my laboratory facilities, my readings are ranked 3rd in the world."

"And again, I don't see your point."

"Honestly Wendy," Belle tittered.

"What Belle is claiming to say," Lulu crept into the back-and-forth of their banter, "is that she is ranked 3rd in the world out of _**all**_ Sorceresses."

Finally dawning on her, Wendy's fingers curled towards her palms. "Absolute nonsense. There is no possible way your readings and success as a Sorceress is that high."

"Science and statistics don't lie dear sister."

So much for getting Rue on their side. Belle and Wendy looked at one another with seething stares, each one not wanting to back down.

"Hey Selphie."

"Yes Penelo?"

"Don't you find it hard to believe that sister Belle could possibly be telling the truth?"

"I do, very much so. I mean, I can't accept that with her head stuck in a book in a gross lab all day that she'd even have the time to deal with clients."

"That's what I was thinking too!"

The twins broke out in a fit of giggles that reflected their young age perfectly. Belle turned her head slightly at them, perturbed at their annoying giggling. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Out of us all, you're at the very bottom. Even Sorceresses from third world countries have better numbers than either of you."

Penelo rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, am I supposed to be unnerved by that? Why should you care how we conduct our business? If you have all this time to observe, couldn't you put it to better use? Like, perhaps finding big brother?"

The air once stifling, ran icy cold. Penelo didn't hesitate to use someone they all loved to get a start out of Belle. Even Charlotte who was known for her cruel way with words seemed to reel back in surprise by Penelo's tenacity.

"Ho-how dare you," Belle stuttered feeling her rosy cheeks growing redder. "There is nothing I want more than to locate our brother. If I had any inkling of where he was, I would have acted on the tiniest of clues to reach him with everything I had at my disposal. Don't you dare question my devotion."

Penelo pursed her lips and cast a side glance at Rue. "Don't be fooled by whatever sweet words they say, Rue. As you can see, they too have a temper and an alternate goal to all of this."

Wendy and Belle looked at her crossly, but didn't offer anything more. Rue, having witnessed a few exchanges now, was quickly realizing how right the twins had been since the beginning. They couldn't get along. The way they talked to each other, taunted and tore into one another, was done in a manner that was meant to hurt. Rue felt a twinge of sadness inside of him.

"If I may be so forward," came the man at Belle's side, "I believe it would be beneficial in letting Rue speak about how he feels."

Joshua with his mysterious purple eyes directed his attention to the teen boy. He wanted to hear his thoughts, listen to anything that he could glean the most minute of information from. With a group of varied stares on him, Rue let out a sigh.

"...I don't know what to say really."

They sat quietly, allowing Rue to gather his thoughts and speak at his own pace. He played with the hem of his olive green shirt peaking out of his gray colored blazer.

"I know you're upset with Selphie and Penelo for finding me. They already explained that it was a promise you all made to my grandparents to keep me safe. And while I can understand and am thankful you would do that, I'm not sorry they did it."

He was fidgeting, the words spilling out. "I don't understand a lot of things and I don't think I ever will completely, but what I do know is that we are all connected. My dad is gone, and so is your brother. I was led to believe he was dead and had accepted it. But all of you have had to live all these years knowing the truth. And I think that's more painful."

Penelo offered Rue a small smile to which he returned. "While I was leading this happy life going to school like any normal kid, all of you have had to suffer knowing full well your loved one is out there and you can't find them. I've had ten years like this not knowing the truth. And if there's anything I'm upset about, it's not because I was lied to."

The Hatter sisters listened on with blank expressions, the proxies all in similar states. Rue continued, feeling an airy feeling in his chest. "I'm upset because I couldn't share all your pain from the beginning."

The past was the past. There was little that could be done about it. The truth could be hidden, even if it was meant as a way to protect him. And while he understood that, he was more upset about the fact he wasn't privy to everyone else's pain. They were all affected by the events of the past, their loved ones were connected, and so were they. Everyone else was hurting while he lived a supposed happy life. And to Rue, that hurt the most.

"But I'm here now, because Selphie and Penelo took it upon themselves to reach out to me, I'm now here. I still have no idea what I can possibly offer any of you, but I'll do whatever I can if it means making sure this pain we are all feeling, goes away."

Rue was standing, having no recollection of when he got up. He found his face growing red at his actions and abruptly sat down with a thud. A sliver of sunlight poured from the high ceiling, illuminating his pale hair. Off and away from the table, Kimahri's whiskers trembled when his lips pulled into a smile.

"Your father would be proud."

He listened to the praise coming from the Ronso man and nodded in quiet thanks. Taking a stand, the leader of Oathkeeper Island walked up to the table and placed both arms behind him in a noble manner.

"I have had the privilege of serving the Hatter family all of my life. To see it so broken brings me the saddest sense of grief. The direction and actions you all take happens for a reason. And I pray that this gathering has instilled a renewed sense of unity. But I must stress, I am simply a servant. My words are just that, words. What comes from this is all on you."

He took a moment to bow to every majesty in attendance before taking a step towards the exiting hall. "I thank you for allowing me to be in your presence, but I must attend to another important matter. I look forward to the day that I can go back to being a simple servant."

They watched the stoic, strong man disappear into the brightly lit hallway, his footsteps echoing into nothingness. The circular room was now in a state of odd silence. Rue watched the ice in his water glass bob up and down on the surface of the rim, the light turning it into a kaleidoscope.

The round table was hosting a banquet of secrets. Each queen and their proxy harbored information and clues that nobody else was privy to. But the act of actually divulging them as a way to mend relations and help one another was just not a possibility even with Rue's brave speech and Kimahri's hope for unification. Too much time had gone by, the uncertainty and dislike they held for one another was like the very orichalcum that made up each and every bridge that connected the islands: unbreakable and stubbornly planted.

"It would appear this meeting has led us to a single conclusion," Wendy offered to the group, "and that is that we can't see eye to eye."

"Agreed," Belle joined in.

"We don't need special powers to know that," Lulu formed with her purple lips.

"And yet we can all agree on that," Selphie said with a hint of a laugh behind it, "it's rather amusing."

"Heehee," Penelo grinned, "well this was a bust. I say we call it a day and pretend like this never happened."

With the meeting coming to a fruitless conclusion, the parties had every intention of disbursing. It would have appeared that the older Hatter sisters failed in trying to gain Rue's trust. Because they had stuck to their solemn vows of keeping their promise, Selphie and Penelo ended up taking advantage of it. Seeing the outcome, watching Rue interact with them in such a friendly way, they came to realize they had gravely underestimated the youngest sisters.

But Rue wasn't done. Thinking back to 3 days ago, the dream that Rue witnessed, it was something he could say without a doubt only he knew. And one of the guests in his dream was still sitting across from him wearing an expressionless face. There was no mistake about it, even if the Lulu he had seen was a little girl, the woman in front of him was the exact same one. They forced this meeting and requested his presence, and Rue wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

"What if..."

Queens and their proxies perked their ears at Rue's soft words.

"...I said I had a dream recently. And someone important to all of us was in it."

There was an audible gasp. Rue felt the twins taking a hold of his shoulders and pulling him a fraction of the way from the table.

"Rue, what are you talking about?" The twins said in a rare case of perfect unison.

"I have an idea," he whispered.

He gently shrugged their touch away and rejoined the table. Looking at each Hatter queen, their eyes unblinking and mouth slightly agape, Rue played his one and only card.

"Something happened in this dream, something that could help you all. Maybe it would be a clue in finding your brother and my dad."

Lulu, Wendy, Belle, the twins Selphie and Penelo, all hung onto his every word. The proxies that stood at their sides were in similar states of disbelief. Charlotte was fanning herself to the point that her perfectly pulled bun was now showing wisps of hair out of place. Joshua's purple eyes grew slanted, Saïx's pointed ears wiggled involuntarily, and Roxas held a nervous hand to his mouth.

"But I won't tell you about it."

It was like a giant balloon suddenly deflated. Penelo stomped up to Rue and grabbed him by the collar in a very unladylike way. "If you don't start talking I'm going to send you back to grandma and grandpa all black and blue."

"Then you'll have to answer to them," he said shifting his face downwards, "trust me on this."

Selphie smacked Penelo's hands away, allowing Rue to adjust his blazer as he continued.

"I don't think I'm wrong in saying all of you know certain things you're not willing to talk about. But I do know that if we shared what they are, it would help us all. So if you want to know what this dream I had was about, then I don't think it's unfair to ask what you're keeping secret."

The meeting was set up as a way to sway Rue to them, that was the older Hatter sisters' initial plan. But even they would never have thought Rue would be capable of twisting it around on them. For a second they thought he was bluffing, but they were Sorceresses. They could tell by the aura around him that he was not lying. In the end, Rue was the one with all the cards in his hand.

"You're a sneaky guy," Lulu voiced, her red gaze set on him.

Rue stared directly at her, the image of a young Lulu standing hand in hand with Sora at the tip of the wooden pier. Despite what he saw, there was something deep inside of him telling him it wasn't her fault. These sisters, all of them, loved their brother Sora more than life itself. Yet for some reason, Lulu had been singled out. Why did she do it? And her reaction afterwards, that wasn't something a person could fake. Emotions like that were genuine.

"So what do you think?" He asked everyone around him, "Ten years is long enough, I say we work together and figure this out."

He was a boy, a kid, an ordinary person by all means. And yet, there was an allure about him that was intoxicatingly strong. Selphie and Penelo looked at him with surprise awe, unsure of where this strength was coming from. With the way the sun was beaming from the high ceiling upon him, Rue appeared to be bathed in a glowing aura. He lifted a hand, palm towards the sky.

"So what do you say?" He asked, then thought back to the school courtyard where Selphie and Penelo first embraced him.

"Will you help me, help you?"

* * *

 **-** ** _19 years earlier-_**

It had been raining for the better part of a week. The clouds were dark and heavy and the constant downpour was as if the gods were crying. The man stood beneath the safety of his umbrella, the item in question actually doing little in protecting him.

He had lost track of time. He didn't know how long he had been standing there admiring the marble tablet that was being peppered by rain drops. All around him there were many kinds of plaques and crosses of precious stone, each acting as the marker of the final resting place of those that had passed.

He was standing in a cemetery, in front of a fresh grave adorned with colorful flowers. Their petals welcomed the rain, each droplet colliding with the silk material before coursing off like a river. His eyes had long since run out of tears, there was nothing left for him to give. He bent down, a gloved finger carefully running along the familiar letters of the name engraved on the marble tablet.

"Axel..." he whispered.

Roxas bit down on his lip, a fresh wave of nauseating pain growing within him. He gripped the tablet with his hand and clenched it tightly, the slick material fighting with the leather of his glove. Dry tears heaved from him, a gasping breath materializing in a cloud of vapor.

"Why couldn't it have been us?"

Wiping away at the non-existent tears, Roxas stood back up and gripped the long coat tighter to him. His blonde hair was sopping wet, his skin was chilled to the bone. With blurry eyes he took another look at the grave before he noticed someone else was standing a few feet in front of him. Feeling like he had been caught doing something wrong, Roxas quickly made to leave, but was stopped by the other figure.

"It's okay...you don't have to leave."

It was still day out, yet with the gloomy weather it was hard to really see who the man in front of him was. Roxas tried to peer at him, but got nothing more than a glimpse of his eyes. But that was all he needed to figure out who it was.

"It's been a long time, Roxas."

The man titled his head back, revealing golden eyes and pointed ears. Saïx looked on at the blonde, his lips set into a weak smile.

"You've grown up a bit."

Roxas tried to return the smile, but it ended up rather lopsided. "Haven't seen you since I entered high school."

"Yeah...you were always over at the house. Always the two of you. I swear, sometimes I thought you and Axel were the brothers, not me."

Saïx was Axel's older brother by four years. He had watched Axel and Roxas grow up, the pair having been together since elementary. But seeing that by the time they got into high school, Saïx was already gone off to college. So the last time Roxas had seen him was right as he was entering freshman year. Just under 10 years or so had passed since then.

"I didn't see you at the service today."

"I didn't want to intrude."

Saïx walked closer, shaking his head. "What's going on with you? You and Axel were always close."

"We were, but...I kind of put the brakes on it."

"Yeah, I wondered about that. You disappeared according to what Axel told me. One day you were there, the next you were gone. He was pretty bummed out. You were important to him, Roxas."

Roxas scratched at his cheek, a dejected look on his face. "It was for the better..."

Saïx pursed his lips. "Then why are you here? You obviously cared about him. I can't think of any other reason why you'd be standing here for the past three hours unless he meant something to you."

He was surprised by this. "You've been watching me? The entire time?"

"You're not the only one hurting," Saïx breathed out in a shaky tone.

Roxas gulped the painful lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry Saïx..."

"..."

A silence fell on them. Saïx took Roxas's side, the pair now looking at the grave together. The rain was not showing any signs of letting up. If anything, the skies were now soaked in a much darker grey.

"You know what's the worst part about it?"

Roxas shifted his eyes to the side. "What?"

"She wasn't even there."

A stabbing pain carved itself up his spine. Roxas hadn't said the name aloud in years, the taste of the name leaving a bitter feel in his mouth. "Vanille?"

"The one and only. My brother's destined partner was nowhere to be seen at the service. If that's not the most insulting thing I've ever heard of, then I don't know what is."

Roxas loved Axel. It was a love that went beyond friendship. But the moment he learned from his thread reading that Axel wasn't his destined partner, his world shattered. He knew it was something he couldn't change, and that in the end, it would only bring him suffering. Which was why he left. It was too painful otherwise.

But when he learned that Vanille was Axel's destined partner, that was a truth he had a hard time swallowing. He managed to suppress his feelings, put that part behind him and move on. Yet, to know that they were now bound together, it was like a vice had gripped his heart and refused to let go.

Axel was dead. A sudden sickness robbed him of his life. And Vanille wasn't even there to grieve. Roxas could feel his blood boiling, steam practically wafting off of him as he stood in the rain.

"Unforgivable," he muttered with his hands clenched.

The rain continued to pour. And with the addition of more rain, another presence made itself known.

"It's easy to lay blame when you don't know everything."

Roxas and Saïx turned towards the newcomer, another masculine form pelted by the rain. They observed, unsure of who it was.

"Who are you?" Saïx asked with a calm demeanor.

"Just someone paying their respects," he said coming close and bending next to the grave. He placed a white rose on top of it, his wavy hair cascading around his shoulders. With mysterious purple eyes, the man glanced at the pair.

"What if I were to tell you, Axel and Vanille were both victims here?"

Roxas blinked in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean? How do you even know them?"

"I don't," he replied with absolute assurance, "not personally anyways, but I do know of them."

"If you're here to mock us, then I think you should leave."

Saïx directed this at the sandy haired man. He lifted his face at Saïx and Roxas, the twinkle in his purple eye bright. "I give you my word, that is not my intention."

"Then who are you?"

Sporting a slate colored suit, the man offered a gentle smile. "My name is Joshua. And I must insist, I mean you no ill will."

"Joshua?" They both uttered. He didn't seem familiar to them, not in the slightest. But that didn't mean anything. Joshua obviously knew them, one way or another.

"Your brother's death was orchestrated."

The air froze around them. Roxas and Saïx looked to Joshua with unblinking stares.

"Ar-are you implying that Vanille-did she kill him?!" Saïx spat out.

Roxas was trembling. His entire body felt like it was on the verge of collapsing.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier? What if I were to tell you that Axel **_and_** Vanille were both victims?"

"I don't understand, what does that mean?" Roxas voiced with his heart racing.

Joshua looked past the pair, finding his sight settling on something colorful. Something that was a bright contrast to the grey gloom that sapped everything around them of any life. The footsteps were clearly audible against the pavement that coursed its way around the cemetery even with the onslaught of rain. Together, the trio now looked at the final member of their impromptu group.

"What Joshua is trying to say is, this whole thing is part of an elaborate plan, sugar."

A lacy pink umbrella, a pink hat and coat that almost touched the ground, and ringlets of bright blonde hair made up this beautiful creature.

Charlotte La Bouff stood before the three men, her blue eyes shaking with a sense of dread.

"And let me just say, you ain't gonna believe it."

 **-O-**


	19. Grave

**Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Grave**

* * *

Oathkeeper Island was massive. It was, after all, the former capital of the now defunct Destiny Islands. There were gleaming buildings, fresh green flora, but it lacked the one thing that made it a bustling metropolis: people.

Kimahri Ronso and a handful of personnel were the only living residents that called Oathkeeper home. Of course, the bridges were constantly guarded and maintained, but the streets of the city were empty. Street lights still blinked their red, yellow, and green signals for cars that were just not there. There was an eeriness to it, as if one day everyone had simply vanished.

In reality, that was exactly what had happened. Following the announcement that the country would be divided 10 years earlier and the intent to make Oathkeeper a neutral zone, the residents were required to leave. In a matter of days, everyone had dispersed into their country of choice. Something like this was unprecedented, and somehow it managed to work with little difficulty behind it. Some say it was due to the fact that people were already so set on supporting their favorite Hatter sister that the step of moving was not an issue.

Still. That move ended up resulting in what was now known as the loneliest city in the world.

Rue had never felt such a conflicting mixture of peace and uneasiness. He stood on a long, parallel sidewalk that cut through the main downtown of the city. Skyscrapers and buildings loomed over him, yet it wasn't their grand stature that left him reeling with uncertainty. After all, Rue was the son of a prominent architect. He had seen his father's drawings and plans since he was an infant and so the sight of such structures was normal. What caused his skin to bristle, his hair to stick out on end was one simple thing: emptiness.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?"

Selphie's familiar voice at his side interrupted the flow of his mind. He nodded softly, eyes still cast against the enormous emptiness that stood in front of him.

"This was the epicenter of the island, there were so many cars and people at all times of the day. I don't blame you for reacting the way you are."

The young queen shed a little light on the city's former glory, a metropolis that stood on par if not exceeding any other destination in the world. Everything he saw was the beautiful, glistening wrapping paper that cradled the gift within. Except, the gift in question, its people, was empty. There was nothing there.

"It's almost like a graveyard."

Selphie and Penelo, the latter suckling the straw of her iced tea, took note of his words.

"These buildings, they're like giant headstones. I've been around enough cemeteries, believe me, and I've never felt uncomfortable around them. But this place...there's just something creepy about it."

The girls looked at one another, unsure of what to say. The trio were on their own, the meeting they were attending long since finished. Their sisters and proxies had left the island and were returning to their respective countries. Following Rue's emboldened speech and tearing through their facades, the older Hatter sisters had ultimately agreed to come to terms and share information. But before they could, there were things they needed to take care of and so a date to meet again had been settled for the very near future."

"I have to hand it to you Rue, I didn't think you had it in you."

Rue took a side glance at the blonde twin speaking out. "That so? Yeah, my knees were practically shaking the entire time. I thought I was going to pass out."

"I never got the feeling you were anything but confident," Selphie added with a small smile. "You don't give yourself enough credit. It's because of you that this meeting turned out the way it did. The whole point of it was because our sisters wanted to see how they could work you in their favor, but you completely turned it around. You've accomplished what we couldn't in ten years, in less than an hour."

Rue, despite being a star blitzball player in school and at the constant front of compliments, still flushed a soft pink at Selphie's praise. "I-I just kinda went with it."

"Maybe that's exactly why it worked," she continued, "you spoke from the heart, without all the messy and convoluted pilings on top of it. As the head of our country, we're used to emphasizing how we talk and coating things in prettier words, but you didn't do any of that. That was your strength."

"Well, that and this apparent dream he had," Penelo joined in having finished the iced tea in her hand. The lavish gowns and crowns of precious materials were now replaced with their signature pencil skirts and spaghetti-strap halter tops. Penelo stood with a leg slightly pushed forward from the rest of her body, as if she was pointing herself like an arrow towards the white haired boy.

"Knock it off Penelo, if Rue doesn't want to tell us about it yet, that's his business. We wouldn't be any better than our sisters if we pried."

She sighed and rolled her eyes in a very typical teenage manner emphasizing her frustration. "I know, I know, he's waiting until we're all together again. But if it means we could get a head start, I don't understand why he won't talk about it. I mean, we're all here for one reason anyways."

Her point was valid, but Rue wasn't looking at it from that view. If he revealed what happened on that darkened beach in regards to Lulu, Rue feared it would break the fragility of their already tense relationship with their sisters. It could potentially erupt into yet another fight, one that could prove detrimental to their efforts and cause a further strain between the nations. Rue couldn't risk that just yet, not until they had more information tucked under their belt.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything soon," he said to the blonde. "We already made this much progress, a little more time won't hurt."

Arms crossed, Penelo gave in and tried to wrinkle a smile onto her face. "You're lucky you're cute."

They shared a laugh beneath the afternoon skies, the air slightly warm. Eventually Rue's eyes concentrated on the abandoned gravestone cityscape, another feeling welling up within him.

"Graves..."

"What was that?"

"Um, it's nothing, I um..."

He fumbled with his words, a different expression blossoming on his face. Rue didn't understand why he hadn't thought about it before.

"No, there is something."

He turned to them, his blazer gone and his olive green shirt rolled up to the elbows. The twins looked on with sudden apprehension, as if Rue was on the verge of some new revelation.

"My mother, she died here, didn't she?"

The question caused their eyes to swell. Selphie and Penelo glanced at each other again, their lips pulled inwardly in an effort to formulate an answer.

"That's right," Selphie finally voiced, a fleeting look of sadness passing across her face, "is there something you're remembering?"

"No...not so much anything important, I was just reminded..."

For the past ten years Rue was led to believe that his parents had died in an airplane crash. It was a story cooked up to give his grandparents a reason to attribute their death to. He had accepted it and moved on.

But then Selphie and Penelo walked into his life and blew the door wide open on what had really happened. His father, although his current whereabouts unknown, was alive. That was his whole reason for having accepted the twins' invitation to End of Evanescence. He was here in an effort to somehow find him and the missing Hatter sibling, Sora. But then that small prickling feeling deep in his gut started acting up. And seeing the cityscape before him ignited that thought.

"My grandpa told me she had an accident, fell off a staircase, but didn't go into detail. At the time I was really angry and had just learned the truth so I didn't give it any further thought. But...being here..."

He had visited his parents' grave many times before back in The Land of Departure. For more than half his life he would bring flowers to their resting spots and talk with them. He never had to question whether they were really there. But now knowing that his father was alive, it meant all those years he had been visiting an empty grave. And it was that exact thought that forced him to voice a question he never thought he would ask:

"My mother isn't buried there, is she?"

The twins were frozen, their eyes cast away from Rue. The pale haired boy stepped closer, their silence answering his question. "She's here somewhere, isn't she?"

"Rue, I see where this is going, please stop."

But Rue, his face suddenly trembling, didn't seem to hear her.

"She's alive, isn't she? Where is she?"

Penelo walked up and tried to hold him by the shoulders, but Rue shrugged her away. "Rue, please, calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down? Didn't you tell me that I deserved to know the truth? Isn't that the whole reason I'm here?"

"Of course you deserve the truth, and we have been truthful. Rue, please, calm down."

Selphie heaved a heavy sigh and looked into Rue's wooden colored eyes. "Rue, Vanille is dead. I swear by the Sorceress blood running through my veins, that's the absolute truth."

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, the realization hitting him. Rue bit down on his lip in frustration, not at Selphie or Penelo, but with himself. He was upset with himself because he knew that was the truth, but for a second he had lost himself. A tiny, dying ember in his heart flared into a blaze.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said dejectedly.

"No, Rue, we're sorry. We didn't think to tell you that portion of the story. But we were wrong, we can't cherry pick what we tell you."

Selphie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've proven to be a strong person and we need to stop trying to protect you from what you should know."

"That's right," Penelo said running a finger through her blonde curls, "otherwise our promises and words mean nothing. You want to know what happened with your mother? Well Rue, why don't we show you."

His throat tightening, Rue blinked a few times. "Show me?"

Penelo smiled, big blue eyes teary. "Where your mother really rests."

The skies were turning their natural shade of reds and oranges as the afternoon grew older. They had travelled in relative silence, watching the scenery and ever present ocean waters. By the time they came to the gleaming silver bridge connecting to their destination, purple now tinged the heavens. It was this mesmerizing series of colors that illuminated the massive structure before them. With protrusions coming from its sides, giant feathery wings made of stone, the iconic statue of the god Alexander met their view.

"Where are we?"

"This is Alexander Island."

The car had stopped at the base of the multilayer, elevated island. Roxas, proxy to End of Evanescence, had been ordered to return to the mansion before they left Oathkeeper, so besides their driver, it was just the three of them standing there.

"This was one of the most famous landmarks in Destiny Islands, and to this day it continues to be, although now it is part of our territory. Normally there are crowds of people visiting, but we had the island closed off for maintenance and will reopen before the summer season starts."

Rue looked up at the gargantuan structure, a sentient fortress on four legs made of stone. "Alexander..."

"Legend says Alexander founded Destiny Islands long ago, he's one of the most important figures in our culture. Even if the country fell apart, the people of Darling, New Lumiere, and Vidina still respect him. It's an engrained icon and legend in all of us."

Selphie and Penelo beckoned Rue to follow after them as they led him towards the back of the structure. A series of red ropes acted as a deterrent to the public from coming too close, and it wasn't until he squinted that he noticed a series of steps chiseled into the backside of Alexander. He watched as the twins effortlessly worked their way past the ropes and to the beginning step. Taking Rue by the hand, Penelo pulled him towards her as they began to climb.

"People were once allowed to go up to the very top of this statue where it levels out to a large flat surface. But, ten years ago, an end was put to it and now nobody but those that provide maintenance are allowed up here."

The higher they climbed, the more the wind began to pick up. It wasn't cold, or uncomfortable for that matter, but Rue was beginning to understand just how high they were. He could still make out the distinct sound of the twins' heeled shoes, and questioned their sanity in coming up here in such inappropriate attire.

With their chests feeling heavy, the trio pushed onwards until the last step was behind them, and the view of the sparking ocean in front of them. Rue's antenna-like wisp of silver-white hair billowed in the evening breeze, the sun barreling towards the horizon. Just as the twins had explained, the surface was leveled off and there was nothing but stone beneath them. However.

"Do you see it, Rue?"

The waning light had caused him to miss it at first, but as he narrowed his eyes, he noticed a protrusion at the end of the stone field. Selphie and Penelo nudged him gently, encouraging him to continue walking. With the air at his backside, Rue stepped closer and closer to the structure he had seen. His heart was beating heavily, his cheeks were stung red by the wind, but Rue continued on.

He came to a stop. A piece of onyx material stood erect in front of him, beautiful writing chiseled into it. Rue didn't have to question what it was, he had seen many variations of its kind before. He found his eyes stinging, not because of the wind this time. Rue's knees were growing weaker, his stature draped over as they met the surface. His hands touched the stone ground, realizing that it was of a different color than the rest of the structure. The sounds of high heel shoes clopping up to him stopped and he felt the gentle touch of several hands.

"..."

They didn't say a word. Rue stared at his hands, his fingers touching the burgundy colored stone beneath him. It lay in a perfect rectangle, the size capable of holding a person within it. Rue didn't have to doubt what he kneeled on, whether someone was there. He knew there was.

"She died here," he whispered, his words not lost to the wind. "I can feel it."

"...I can't think of any more beautiful scenery to be surrounded by if I were to go," Selphie said wiping away the tears that streamed down her face. "The waning sun, the deep blue ocean..."

"...Can you feel her?"

Penelo placed a hand next to and then on top of Rue's, her touch warm. "As Sorceresses, we can sense and feel the auras of people. And even though she's passed on, we can still sense her presence. She lives on as a part of Alexander now, it makes this place even more sacred to us."

Rue pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep the tears from forming, yet it did little to help. One by one, the tears fell from his eyes and stained the burgundy stone.

"...thank you for taking care of her."

He looked up to see his reflection in the onyx plaque, his wooden eyes wavering. But the reflection before him showed him something that wasn't there before. Rue knew his face, it belonged to him after all, there wasn't a line or crease he wasn't familiar with.

"Rue?" Selphie and Penelo questioned upon noticing the sudden shift in his aura.

The white haired boy stood up, the black plaque almost as tall as he was. He stepped closer, a hand reaching towards his face. With his left ring finger, he gently touched the protrusion on his forehead that hadn't been there. Where the peak of hair met the center of his forehead, reflecting the waning sunlight, a diamond shaped blue gem lay.

"What...what's happening?"

The blue gem imbedded in his forehead flickered, a searing pain suddenly coursing through him. Selphie and Penelo, having not the slightest clue as to what was happening, let out a panicked scream.

Rue's wooden eyes shot wide open.

 _She mustered whatever energy she had and managed to haul herself up a fraction further until her hand was cupped in his. Riku worked immediately in pulling her up. He had her by the forearms now, and he grunted deeply as he brought her up against his chest. Vanille was breathing deeply, her voice slightly hoarse. She twisted her face up at Riku, the dark flicker in her eyes still possessing her. "You belong to me, Riku."_

 _Vanille slammed her foot down on Sora's hand, a scream escaping him as he let go of the ledge. "Ahhhhh!"_

 _"Sora!"_

 _His left hand was the only thing that kept him in place. Sora was being tossed around by the wind like a rag doll. He couldn't hold on much longer at this rate._

 _"You're mine, and mine alone."_

 _Vanille's foot came thundering down a second time, her aim being for Sora's left hand. Or at least, that was her intention. The warmth of Riku's hands were gone. Everything was getting smaller, she was growing farther away. It hadn't clicked in her twisted mind that she was falling._

 _"Riku?"_

 _Vanille plummeted towards the earth. Gravity was unforgiving and did not discriminate. She simply looked on, finding the stars twinkling into life and bidding her both a last hello and goodbye. With a grin etched into her lips, a sickening sound met the ground._

Rue gasped out in pain, his head throbbing and the light the blue jewel had been emitting, burning. He was witnessing a past event, something akin to the night where he had the dream back in the mansion. The twins were crying in desperation, unsure of how to help the thrashing Rue. Suddenly, Rue grew silent, his face towards the sky.

Vanille's battered body was surrounded by blood, the life in her eyes was growing dim. She couldn't breath, her lungs were broken like glass, yet she parted her lips, air bubbling with her final words.

Rue watched her moving lips, saw the light in her eyes disappear as the heavens reclaimed her. The night sky was now winking at him, the stars appearing jealous of him. With Selphie and Penelo at his side, they lifted him up into a sitting position.

"Rue!"

"Rue!"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"Rue...that jewel..."

They didn't know where to begin, everything that had transpired in the last 60 seconds was a blur. But Rue, tears still glistening in the corners of his eyes, let out a heavy breath.

"Selphie...Penelo..."

They were attentive, their hands practically shaking. He touched the blue jewel in his forehead, the glassy surface warm. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" They sputtered in unison. "Rue, what do you mean?"

"Will you believe me when I tell you? Will you grow to hate me?"

Selphie reached out and embraced Rue, his body hot enough to burn her skin. "We can never hate you, Rue!"

Penelo took a stand, her hands laced together and blue eyes glistening. "Rue, please, tell us."

He breathed in, the air cooling his burning lungs. With his rosy pink lips parting, Rue spoke.

"We've been deceived. All of us."

* * *

In a far away continent, there were endless plains of green. Valleys, canyons, broken rock formations were strewn about the terrain. This massive land was uninhabited by human life, yet teemed with beasts and creatures of all kind. It was a magnificent, rich land home to one of the purest, most isolated places in the world.

It was deep within these appropriately named Calm Lands that a mountainous range split off from the leveled green plains. Thin pathways were naturally chiseled into rock, a perpetual whistling sound howled through these craggy entrances that coursed throughout the hills.

Hidden away around the bend of one of these paths, lay something that shouldn't have been there. It was nothing more than a little shack made of scrap metal. And from this little shack built into the mountain, a little plume of white smoke billowed out into the currents of wind that carried along the natural paths.

Scuffling footsteps could be heard within the little shack, a gentle humming vocalizing. A clang here, a scrape there, whoever it was sure seemed to be making quite the bit of noise. A square window allowed natural light to flow in, illuminating the interior of the makeshift home.

Inside, standing at what could be called a kitchen sink, was a man. His clothing wasn't dirty, but definitely showed signs of being worn, if not just plain old. His skin was tanned a healthy bronze and his chin heavy with brown stubble. If there was anything that still maintained its brilliant shine, it was the man's bright blue eyes.

The sound of something like wind chimes blew through the interior, forcing the man to look over his shoulder. Standing at the entrance to the little shack, devoid of a shirt and a beard of silver cradling his face, was another smirking man.

"Hmm? What's with the look?"

The silver bearded man closed the distance, his arms encircling the shorter one with bright eyes. "It's happened."

Sora looked at Riku with a questionable gaze. He leaned into Riku's equally bronze chest and heaved a sigh. "So it's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

He looked up at Riku, now 40 years old, but if genes served him right, still had the appearance of someone half his age. Sora licked at his chapped lips, a heaviness in his heart. "I can't believe it's been 10 years."

"10 long years."

Sora detached himself and concentrated on the water in the sink. "We knew this day would come, and it's finally here."

"Are you scared?"

Sora and his eternal spikes of chocolate brown shook side to side. "It's been a long time, of course I'm scared, but I can't let that stop me."

"They owe us an explanation," Riku said running a hand through his now short hair, barely past his ears. "But I don't think it will forgive everything."

"It never will," Sora said with a thin layer of contempt to his voice, "They played with everyone, we were all nothing but pawns in this elaborate game. But it ends now."

Sora reached for Riku's hand and laced their fingers together. Their complete rings remained a most vibrant red. They looked at each other in a way that was indescribable. There was a connection there so deep, so engrained it was unbreakable.

"Let's go home," Sora breathed out.

* * *

He yawned and yawned, and then yawned some more. Every muscle in his body was as stiff as a wooden board. He heard a heavy sigh across from him, a feminine tone to it.

"Good morning," the male voice said with a hint of a smile behind it."

"Mmm, it is, isn't it? My, I'll have to get used to walking again."

He saw her stand in the dim light, the air slightly musky. She took a few clumsy steps before toppling close to him and right into his arms. The pair let out a laugh.

"My love, the fact that we're awake, it can only mean..."

She stopped mid sentence to caress the sharp features of his face, the strong jaw and chiseled cheek bones. The woman in his embrace raised a finger to his lips, the red ring a sparkling red.

"Of course, we've been waiting for this day for a long time."

The intimately known pair took a stand and walked towards the entrance of the small enclosure. The man swept his hand across the sealed entry and instantly, the glass-like door dissolved into nothingness.

"Ahhhh, a nostalgic scent! How I've missed it!"

She flew from him, her legs appearing to have remembered how to run and carried her into the field of flowers. She spun in circles, the waning sunlight shining brightly off her golden hair.

"Careful, do not exhaust yourself," he warned growing close and embracing her from behind. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her further into him.

A rustling.

The pair turned towards the sound. From out of a maze cut from towering hedges, a tall man appeared. His strong form bent at the knee, a hand to his chest.

"It's been much too long, my majesties."

Kimahri Ronso kneeled before the last king and queen of Destiny Islands.

Balthier and Aurora Hatter smiled, the stars twinkling and welcoming them back from a very long nap.

* * *

 **-End of Part 2-**


	20. Bassinet

**A/N:** This is it guys, part 3 and final arc to this story. Everything has been building up to this, so it will be a pretty short run. Enjoy, from here on out we get answers.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Bassinet**

* * *

 _"Hee-hee! What a cutie you are!"_

* * *

 **10 years earlier - Oathkeeper Island**

Riku and Sora walked hand in hand up the portable airplane staircase. They didn't take the slightest glance over their shoulder or hesitate in their steps as the metal door came closing down behind them. With a pressurized hissing signaling the entrance was safely sealed, the pair stood in the dimly lit interior of a small hallway.

It went against every regulation for the plane to begin ascending with anyone not seated, but Riku stood alongside Sora as their getaway vehicle put more and more space beneath them. They lingered in the hallway pressed against one of the walls as the sensation of being airborne pulled at their stomachs. One look out of the porthole window revealed the lit up landscape that was Oathkeeper Island becoming smaller and smaller.

Sora let out a heavy sigh. "This is really happening."

"Like I said, it'll be a fresh start," Riku replied squeezing Sora's hand a bit tighter. "What matters now is that we're together."

"You're right...as long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay."

Riku nudged his nose against the side of Sora's face, the sensation comforting to them both. "It's going to be a long flight, let's sit down and get some rest."

They walked down the small hallway and turned to enter the main cabin of the plane. What Riku and Sora quickly learned was that what should have been a flight for 2, suddenly turned into a full ride.

"What-what's the meaning of this?"

Sora stuttered his disbelief at the sight of someone he was not expecting to see again. Seated in a billowing pair of high waisted pink pants and matching blouse, was Charlotte La Bouff. Opposite of her, was the sandy blonde and current prime minister of Destiny Islands, Joshua.

"Joshua. There'd better be a reason for this. Explain yourself."

Riku could feel a rise in Sora's anger, an almost physical sensation raking across his skin. He looked on at the pair, people he had only recently met. He recognized Charlotte as a famous Sorceress from New Orleans, Louisiana, a country to the far south. They had an impromptu dinner date a few days ago, an event that he thought slightly strange, but not out of the ordinary.

Then there was Joshua. The current, albeit temporary, prime minister tasked with running the country and someone that had a way of learning a little too much about him. Judging from Sora's reaction, the combination of these two people spelled out some sort of trouble.

There wasn't an immediate reply from Joshua as Charlotte looked on at the only prince of Destiny Islands. A careful stare between the two continued until Charlotte finally found herself taking a stand. Her heels clicked against the wooden, dark stained floor until she was only a few feet away from him. With careful, suspicious eyes, Sora simply waited. And what followed was yet again, something unprecedented.

Charlotte La Bouff. Sorceress extraordinaire and New Orleans sweetheart, bowed her head.

"Your highness," she expressed without the slightest tinge of sarcasm, "I owe you a great apology."

Stunned. Sora had never been more stunned by someone's actions. He was royalty, he was used to the constant touches of grace and bowed heads of his country's citizens, but this amounted to something truly mind blowing. He didn't know how to react and at first, truly thought it was nothing more than another one of Charlotte's mockeries.

"You? Apologizing? And what on earth would make you do that?"

She raised her head, a look lacking the hostility behind it. "Before I explain, there is something else..."

On cue, two more figures appeared from the shadows towards the back of the cabin. The party before Riku and Sora now consisted of four people, the two unknowns taking a moment to bow their heads at Sora.

"Allow me to introduce you," Joshua said getting to his feet and extending an arm out, "this is Roxas Almasy, and Saïx Loire."

Blonde, spiky hair adorned blue eyes belonging to the man closest to Charlotte. Saïx, with almost burning orange eyes and hair on par with cornflowers, took a stand next to Joshua. Sora, feeling a growing feeling of frustration addressed the newcomers.

"What business do you have with me? Why are any of you here?"

Charlotte, standing in the center of the group, took a breath.

"Sora, your highness, I understand your confusion. There's a lot that needs to be explained. We knew the time would come, but unfortunately, with recent events, its become crucial that you learn the truth sooner rather than later."

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You have been nothing but antagonistic since the day we met. I tasked you with helping my sisters in learning about their Sorceress powers and how to strengthen themselves. But you ultimately were only in it for yourself. So please Charlotte, forgive me if I'm hesitant to believe anything you have to say."

Charlotte produced a small smile. "Of course, there is no reason for you to believe me. But I'm also not the only one present. All of us, Joshua, Roxas, and Saïx, are here because for almost a decade, we have been closely guarding a secret. Something that unfortunately, will only bring you further pain."

Sora, who had never let go of Riku's hand, clenched it tighter. "A...secret?"

Riku noticed it out of the corner of his eye, the flickering sadness that touched the newcomers Roxas and Saïx. He looked at them, wondering what their role was.

Charlotte, having only addressed Sora so far, turned to Riku. They had only spent a few hours together, but Charlotte looked at him as if she had known him for much longer. Under her gaze, Riku felt his heart beat faster.

"Riku, almost a decade ago, can you tell me what was happening at the time?"

Surprised by the question, Riku quickly scanned his mind for an answer. "I was...still in college. I was finishing my 4th year before graduation."

She nodded. "Is that all?"

He looked to Sora, finding his features containing traces of the lingering confusion brought about by all of this. Riku gazed down at this hand, the one in Sora's locked embrace and realized what Charlotte was hinting at.

"My ring became complete."

He felt Sora's chest intaking a breath.

"And who was at the end of your thread?"

Images of Vanille flashed across every synapse in his body. Her bright green eyes, the vibrancy of her hair, the touch of her fingers against this face. Riku swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Vanille...it led me to Vanille."

"Even though it's now irrevocably clear that she was not your destined partner."

The binding of Riku's thread with Sora's blew away the uncertainty. The minute they locked he was seeing things in a different light. The hesitation was gone. He knew he was looking at the person he was meant to be with. But his heart, a fraction of his pulsing heart, still held a piece of Vanille within it.

"Almost a decade ago," Charlotte continued, "you and Vanille were led together. You married believing the other was your one and only. There was no reason to doubt that. Why would you? It's the law of this world, everyone knows how it works."

She paused, collecting her words, "But, the truth was, that connection was false."

Riku was once again standing on the high plateau of Alexander Island, Vanille's explanation as to how their connection had been fabricated resonating inside him.

A red ring was the physical embodiment of their pure emotions. If tainted, according to Vanille, it could lead a person's red thread to erratically reach out and attach itself to a strong emotion, the emotions of someone that wasn't their destined partner. How this was possible, he didn't know. Was it even real?

"Riku, you need to understand this very obvious fact: If you were not Vanille's destined partner, then who was?"

A chill coursed down his spine. Suddenly, the sadness that he sensed from Roxas and Saïx became relevant. They were somehow part of this equation.

"I...I don't know."

"You wouldn't have any idea," she said crossing her arms, "there'd be no reason for you to know. That is where Saïx and Roxas come in."

They had yet to speak, and so Saïx came forward, his orange gaze settling on Riku. "Vanille's partner was my younger brother, Axel. He and Roxas were best friends since they were children. Roxas could very well have been a part of our own family with how much time they were together."

Saïx's eyes grew hazy. "But we both lost someone dear to us."

"There is only one way for someone's thread to make a false connection," Roxas carried on after Saïx fell silent. "For Vanille to bind you to her, Riku, there was just this one way: Axel would have to be dead."

Saïx bit down on his lip. "My brother died in order to bring about a horrible lie."

"No," Riku began shaking his head, "that's impossible."

"But you standing there, at Sora's side is proof," Roxas expressed with an outward gesture of his hand, "you were bound by a lie. Someone, Axel, lost his life for that purpose."

"But," Sora softly said, "why? Why would something like that need to happen?"

The party of four passed a quiet look from one to another. Charlotte stepped closer.

"When Vanille learned that Axel was her destined partner, she was unable to accept it. Her emotions for you, Riku, were so strong something as binding as red threads couldn't stomp out her feelings. This was something that was taken advantage of. Vanille loved you, and at the same time, having you together was ultimately what someone else wanted. The situation couldn't have been more perfect."

The air grew colder. "Someone else would've benefited by Vanille and I marrying?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Charlotte replied. "it's been part of someone's plan for a long time."

Riku felt the painful feeling of Sora's hand digging itself further into his own. The chocolate haired prince looked at Charlotte, Joshua, Roxas, and Saïx with a feeling of dread bubbling in his stomach. He didn't understand how he knew, but it scared him to the very core. Not bothering to let them have the unpleasant honor, Sora turned to the side and addressed the person he was destined to be with.

"This plan...the ones responsible for this..."

Riku, his feelings now shared with Sora, parted an unsteady pair of lips. The words, the names, everything that spilled out resonated loudly in his head.

Sora's fingers grew slackened. They fell from Riku's hand and dangled limply at his side. A faint ringing in his ears was all he could make out. Tiny pinpricks crawled up his thighs and stabbed at his abdomen. The pain then turned to hot anger, a sense of nauseating frustration so deep he could taste it.

And it tasted bitter.

* * *

He was a skinny boy. There wasn't an ounce of muscle on his scrawny body. If it weren't for the healthy tan supplied by a country of eternal summer sun giving his limbs a sense of depth, he would have easily been blown away by a sudden wind.

He was Sora Alexander Hatter. Crown prince of Destiny Islands, and the first born child of the royal family. The thin boy of 10 years sat beneath a canopy of bright violet flowers. A wooden bench played host to the young prince and a small basket of some kind sitting at his side.

"Hi there," he said peeking into the contents of the cream colored basket. "Hi baby sister."

Surrounded by pastel colored blankets and dressed in a soft grey onesie was Sora's new baby sister, Lulu Vivi Hatter. She was the first girl born into the current royal family and her arrival brought about a celebration amongst the people. It was without a doubt a joyous occasion when the beloved Hatter family welcomed a new addition to their group.

Lulu looked up at her brother, her chubby cheeks speckled with pink. A tuft of wavy black hair adorned her pale white head and the dark shade of her red eyes glistened underneath the rays of sunlight peeking through the overhead canopy. Lulu gurgled a happy cooing sound.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sora smiled deeply at her, his hand rocking the bassinet gently. His spiky hair caught Lulu's attention more than anything and she reached her hands out, opening and closing them softly in order to convey her wanting to touch it.

"You wanna be picked up?"

Sora carefully reached into the bassinet and raised Lulu into his arms. He held her carefully, making sure that her head was supported at all times as she waved a tiny fist at his hair. He giggled, pulling himself close enough for Lulu to grab hold.

"Ah, ah, not to tight!" He said with a crinkled eye, surprised at her forceful grip. Lulu held on tight, smiling wide at the funny expressions her big brother was making.

The young siblings were sitting beneath a canopy of flowers out in the extensive gardens of their home. Fields of green went on for what seemed like miles off in the distance, each blade of green grass dancing with passing breezes. Sora loved spending time in the gardens playing, oftentimes forgetting what time it was and being scolded by his parents for not coming back inside before dark.

Now that he was a big brother, Sora was excited to introduce Lulu to this little colorful world out in the backyard of their island, a place that he was more than happy to share with her.

"...and see this Lulu? These roses were given to mommy as a present a long time ago. Look how many there are now."

Deep red blooms dotted the rose bushes, their color a beautiful shade on par with Lulu's eyes. She looked at them with little interest, waving her hand aimlessly out and away from Sora's chest. A tiny, red mark on her little left ring finger seemed to glow in the sunlight. Having caught sight of it, Sora's happy expression faltered for a single second, never letting her see it.

"That's right Lulu, that's your red ring. When you grow older, it will get bigger too. Everyone in the world has one. Someone important will be waiting for you then."

He was 10 years old, and old enough to understand how the world worked. After all, he was the son of Balthier Hatter, the king of Destiny Islands and a prominent, exceptional Sorceress. He was unlike other Sorceresses out in the world as he had done something nobody else had done before. Balthier was the only Sorceress in recorded history to have been able to read his own red thread.

Sorceresses were the only people in the world capable of reading and interpreting red threads, the ribbon like manifestation of a person's emotions that led to a destined partner. And despite having such a power, Sorceresses were incapable of reading their own. It was simply something that didn't happen. It was just not possible.

Yet, Balthier had done it. The exceptional beauty that was Aurora, his queen, was proof of that. She was a distinguished lady belonging to a noble house of a nearby country, the Enchanted Dominion. There had never been such a perfectly suited couple that embodied love, honesty, and prosperity such as they did. A royal, critically successful Sorceress and a beautiful woman of noble upbringing. Such a pair was destined for great things, and their future family would be no different.

Or was it?

Sora was their first child. They loved him, more than life itself. He was the product of a pair so perfect in many ways they had set high expectations for how their children would turn out to be. Sora was a candidate for greatness, he had the upbringing, the tools, everything was at his disposal to become the next future ruler of Destiny Islands. Sora was meant to become a true, and well loved king.

And then a truth was revealed. The baby he held in his arms, his precious baby sister Lulu was born. And with her coming, any chance Sora had for that bright future, was gone.

"Look closely, Sora."

They were seated in a grand, luxurious room. The walls were decked out with hand painted portraits and images of vast scenery that held such depth you felt as if you were falling into them.

"Daddy, I am, I can't see anything."

"Do as I say," Balthier replied with growing frustration, "feel it, sense it, and you will see it."

A woman sat on an elaborate, comfortable chair in front of the young boy. She had her hands clasped in her lap, and her face contorted in uneasiness. 15 minutes had gone by in this manner with Sora fruitlessly staring at her at his father's incessant request. He was growing nervous, his face beading with sweat, but no matter how much he looked, there wasn't anything there.

"I'm sorry daddy," he said with a defeated sigh and crumpled forward in his seat. "I just can't."

Balthier's lips puckered in anger, but didn't release the hostility that blossomed in his chest. "That will be enough."

He then turned to the woman and smiled. "Thank you so much for your time."

"No-no, your majesty, it is my pleasure. Thank you."

Getting to her feet and providing a curtsy, the woman was led away from the room by one of the many maids that serviced the Hatter Mansion. The moment the door closed behind them, Balthier, who was standing next to a credenza topped with a glass lamp, sent it smashing into the floor with a loud crash.

"!"

Sora flinched at the sound and curled his feet towards him, the broken glass strewn on the marble floor and reflecting the sunlight that peered inside.

"How? How is it that you can't see?"

Balthier was walking up and down the section of a carpeted area of the room, his face touched with red. "I am asking you such a simple thing, why are you so intent on disobeying me?"

"But daddy, I already told you, I can't-"

"Enough, Sora! Enough! I am tired of your excuses. You are a prince! You're my son! The son of a Sorceress! I cannot, for one moment, accept that you are unable to see red threads. I cannot accept that my first born will not inherit my throne."

Lulu's birth was a joyous occasion. But it was also an occasion that marked Sora's end. She was an infant, yet the signs were clearly there. The way her eyes moved around, how she reached out for something that hung in the air invisible to everyone else except a select few. Lulu had been born a Sorceress, the second born, but the first in the new Hatter family capable of seeing red threads.

By the laws that governed the kingdom, Sora, a failed Sorceress incapable of perceiving these red threads, was no longer eligible for the throne. And for Balthier, that was just something he couldn't accept.

"Darling, perhaps with time Sora will come into his power," Aurora said alongside their bed, "he is still so young."

"But to show absolutely no signs," he rebuked, "even at this age, he should be able perceive them. You must only look at Lulu to understand that."

Lulu's crib sat a few feet away from their ample sized bed, the young girl in question fast asleep. Aurora curled a finger around a strand of her golden hair and looked sideways at the floor.

"Dear...we have two healthy children. That in itself is what matters."

Balthier, his chest bare, grew closer to Aurora and gently caressed her cheek. "You are so loving...I am the luckiest man in the world."

He bent down and captured her lips in a fervent kiss that developed further as the night rolled on.

* * *

Balthier stood stock still at the entrance to Sora's room. A very pregnant Aurora, now with their third child, was in equal shock having opened the door to reveal something she couldn't understand.

Sora stood naked, his back to them.

 ** _"Plip. Plip. Plip."_**

A steady dripping sound echoed in the cavernous room. Sora's bare feet were wet and smeared in dark red. A puddle of crimson lay beneath him, the constant pitter patter of blood dripping from his hands. The gears in their heads began turning, the shock subsiding enough to finally understand what they were witnessing.

"Sora?"

His head craned ever so slowly over his shoulder, a pair of lifeless blue eyes staring at them. Aurora gasped, her hands immediately falling to her belly as she was forced to her knees.

"Aurora!" Balthier yelled taking to her side and supporting her shoulders. "I'll call for a doctor!"

"No...Balthier, please, we have to make sure Sora is okay."

They looked at their son, the lack of light in his eyes and the blood that continued to drip from his wrists. With more clarity, they realized his wrists had been slit open. But try as they might, they couldn't find anything sharp that could have caused those wounds. But they had to only look at his face to find out.

Sora's mouth was smeared in that coppery red. He had bitten into his wrists. Balthier made to rush forward, but was stopped, not by his own hesitation, but by something else entirely.

Sora's blood quivered. It shot upwards like a wall. It prevented them from growing closer. Horrified, Balthier stepped back and looked on in stupefied belief. The blood at Sora's feet was moving, as if it had a will of its own. It quivered, eventually distorting itself until the wall was gone, and the blood was now fluctuating in the air like ribbons of fabric. They danced around Sora's small frame, protectively gathering like a shield.

"My god," Balthier uttered. "Sora, is-this your-"

 _"Balthier."_

The voice that seeped out of Sora was not his own. It was coy, smooth, as if belonging to someone with a constant grin on their face.

 _"Aurora."_

She felt her skin pricking. "My darling Sora..."

The young prince was now facing them directly, the billowing ribbons of blood growing in number.

 _"This child is problematic,"_ the voice spoke of the boy it came from. _"This boy is destined to prevent a most joyous occasion. Which is why, he must die."_

The blood quivered violently. Sora's lifeless eyes grew hazy.

"What is happening? Who are you and what are you doing with my son?!"

Balthier was standing tall, his hands clenched into fists. Aurora was in tears at his side, a look of despair on her normally elegant face.

 _"What I am is of no importance."_

"Answer me!"

The blood shot forward, forming a sharp and dangerous point tucked against Balthier's throat. He held his breath, for if he took an intake, the point would pierce him through.

 _"Your wife is with child. It would be a shame to welcome a newborn into this world without a father."_

Balthier dared not breathe. "Sora" continued talking, the sight of a little boy with a malicious, playful voice a jarring contrast.

"Wait."

Aurora kneeled, her hair disheveled. "Please, why are you hurting him? Why does Sora have to die?"

"Sora" licked his bloody lips and placed a finger in his mouth. _"Do you love this child?"_

"Of course, he is my son."

The young boy, his wrists still bleeding, let out a sigh. _"Will you strike a deal with me then?"_

"I'll do anything, just please...spare him."

A twisted smile crept across Sora's face. _"What a loving mother you are. Very well."_

The pool and undulating ribbons of blood began seeping back from where they came, slowly crawling back into Sora's wounded wrists. In a span of a few seconds, not a single drop of blood remained.

Now able to move, Balthier helped Aurora to her feet as they looked nervously over at Sora. The naked boy remained as he was. A dark shadow suddenly appeared on his shoulder. It had no apparent shape, just a mass of dark matter that bobbed up and down on his small shoulder.

 _"Hee-hee-hee!"_

The same voice echoed a laugh. _"Oh how lovely! This will be such fun!"_

A peculiar shape began forming from the dark shadow. A crescent, like that of a moon, was hovering in midair.

 _"How interesting. To think you cared about this boy so much considering how you've been treating him. Such a sad, sad way to treat a boy for something he can't help."_

Balthier felt his chest constrict knowing full well what the shadow was referring to.

 _"Hee-hee! Poor little Sora, a Sorceress that can't see red threads. What a failure. And yet, you wish to save him?"_

The shadow was now billowing effortlessly around in the air, the crescent shape twisting up and down as it laughed.

 _"Ah, but if I were to tell you what he is destined to prevent by existing, you would have allowed him to bleed out. You would have gleefully watched him die before your eyes! Oh! What a beautiful, beautiful event will unfold!"_

Aurora and Balthier listened on in shock.

 _"Majesties,"_ the voice stopped its cackling for a moment and struck a serious note, _"it now falls on you to carry out your end of the deal. To spare your son, you must in return end another's life."_

"What?" Balthier questioned, feeling his chest tightening. "Murder?"

 _"Yes, after all..."_

The shadow began taking shape, the crescent turning into a wide, toothy grin. With alternating stripes of purple and pink, two fluffy ears and a large tail, something less menacing than it sounded materialized into life.

 _"...you would be making a young lovestruck girl's dream come true."_

"Who are you?" The brunette man uttered in confusion at the sight of the fluffy creature.

 _"Just call me..."_

* * *

"The trickster god? Cheshire?"

"Of course, haven't you heard of him?"

"What kid hasn't? Everyone knows the story of Cheshire Cat, the trickster god. Parents all over the world have used his name to scare their kids into behaving. The story goes Cheshire is a sneaky god that comes to the house of a naughty child and speaks to them in riddles. If the child is unable to answer all of them correctly, then he will take them away to a land that has no up, or down. A land of "Wonder" they say."

"Sounds creepy."

"It is. He has a weird smile, always smiling at you no matter what he says."

"But it's totally not real. I mean, it's just a kid's story."

"I don't know about that..."

"What? You can't be serious. It's just a story."

"Well, think about it. The origins of the Cheshire Cat. They're engrained in reality."

"What? No way!"

"Oh yes, it's true. Just take a look at our world. Our red threads. That's real, isn't it?"

"But what does that have to do with Cheshire?"

"Ugh, honestly, I thought you were the smart one, Belle. You read all those books, don't you?"

"Hey, that's not fair Wendy."

"Anyways, Cheshire is a cat god, right? Well, we have red threads."

"Right..."

"And what happens when you wind up thread?"

"When you wind it, like on a spindle?"

"Yeah, that too, but if you don't have a spindle, the easiest way to wind up thread or yarn is to do it in a ball."

"!"

"Did you get it Belle?"

"Cat god...a ball of thread."

"Cats love balls of threads. The origins of Cheshire come from ancient tales about how our red threads are cut from a giant bound spindle in the heavens. But seeing how we are Sorceresses, and we can see and read them, it's not a crazy stretch to think that Cheshire can be real."

"I never knew...that's actually even scarier."

"Which is why you have nothing to worry about if you're a good kid."

"So...what happens to the kids that get taken away to "Wonder" land?"

"They walk through a forest with no pathways, a place with directions that make no sense. They are lost forever."

"Oh goodness...I don't like that."

"Wendy, are you trying to scare Belle with your stories again? Save the stories for your client readings. Go to bed already."

Lulu raised her head a fraction off her pillow with a groggy eye. The bed she rested on currently played host to the sleeping twins Selphie and Penelo, with Wendy and Belle whispering away at the very end.

"Guess we should sleep, it is late."

"Will-will you sleep next to me, Wendy?"

The second eldest sister giggled softly as she adjusted the covers to get comfortably under. "Sure, come on, get under the covers."

Belle hurriedly delved next to Wendy and shut her eyes. Wendy yawned lightly and snuggled close to Belle, and before long, was off to sleep.

Lulu sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. Amongst the sounds of snoring and rustling of the covers, Lulu swore she heard something. But not giving it a second thought, she drifted back to sleep.

 _"Hee-hee!"_

* * *

"It's like a graveyard."

"There's...no life."

They stood in the very center of Oathkeeper Island, the once bustling metropolis now a quiet field of buildings acting as massive headstones.

"Is this really home?"

Sora studied the surroundings, his attire consisting of a well tailored suit in dark blue. To his immediate right was Riku, his beard neatly trimmed and suited up in dark charcoal.

"A lot has happened since we've left."

"I know things change...I just didn't expect to see this place so quiet."

Riku and Sora had made the long trip back to the former kingdom of Destiny Islands. Having spent the last 10 years living in secret off in the faraway continent of the Calm Lands, the couple had no idea what to expect. They had been truly secluded, with no contact from any other person. But it had been a decision they made knowing that there weren't a lot of options. After all, when your opponent is a god, you take whatever you can get.

"My parents, Balthier and Aurora, were the ones responsible for this plan."

Sora was speaking into the empty depths of the city.

"They orchestrated the death of Axel Loire in order to reintroduce Vanille into your life, Riku. She was your best friend, someone that loved you so badly she couldn't accept the person she was destined to be with. My parents took advantage of her naivety and desperation, knowing that it worked in perfect unison with their own goals. They needed you to be together."

Sora looked down at his hands, his wrists, and saw the most lightest of scars. He didn't understand what they were or why he hadn't paid them much attention growing up.

"I never understood what these meant," he said touching the scars, "I don't remember hurting myself, or someone hurting me."

He looked back up at the horizon, a cool breeze passing by. "But I was meant to die that day. And I was only spared because they agreed to take matters into their own hands. My parents made a pact with the trickster god Cheshire in order to save me."

Sora looked up at Riku, the older man making no gesture other than being attentive.

"Everything that happened was because of me. I've broken lives, I've taken lives, and it's all on me."

Riku's hand crept up Sora's back and rested at the base of his neck. With gentle fingers he rubbed into the material of his jacket, soothing his muscles and forcing a soft sigh out of Sora. He leaned against the tall form of the silver haired man, the person he had spent the last 10 years getting to know.

"You have done nothing wrong," Riku said aloud. "This was something none of us could do anything about. Like our red threads, it was something destined to happen. No matter how cruel."

"What did Cheshire want? Why put us all through this pain?"

Riku looked at the cityscape, his eyes of shallow seafoam wavering. "That's why we're here. To have that final question answered."

The sound of motors could be heard loudly from behind them. In a normal situation, in the middle of a crowded city, such a sound would be mind numbing, blending into one chaotic ball. Four vehicles were closing the distance, driving up the long stretch of road that intersected the city.

"There they are," Sora said with a warble to his voice, "they're grown ladies now."

Riku held Sora's hand as they watched the approaching cars, each one bearing the flag of their respective country.

"Guess I worried about the selection process for nothing," Sora chimed with a small smile, "they're all queens now."

The four black cars, luxurious in every way, stopped within 3 yards of where they stood. Slowly, one by one, each door began to open.

Wendy walked out, hand placed against Saïx's shoulder.

Belle stood with Joshua at her side, dressed in his slate colored suit.

The tail end of Lulu's dress of a thousand belts was being held by Charlotte's dainty hands.

Riku found his eyes watering. Standing between the twins Selphie and Penelo with Roxas behind them, was a handsome young man with eyes the color of dark wood.

"Rue," Riku whispered, the name carried on the breeze.

His lips quivered. His heart was pounding. An irritatingly hot sensation was crawling up his throat.

The Hatter sisters looked on with the beginning of tears in each of their eyes. Sora looked at each and every one of them, a feeling of euphoria rushing through his veins.

Sora and Riku took but a single step forward when all hell broke loose. They all ran to each other, arms thrown forward in a desperate attempt to touch.

The Hatter sisters piled on top of Sora, knocking him to the ground and reminiscent of the times they tackled him in bed. The girls were crying, their faces strewn with messed up makeup and ugly tears. Sora tried to wrap both arms around them, pulling them as close to him as possible.

"Big brother!"

Riku embraced Rue, his head barely reaching his chest. A wetness was seeping into his shirt, but Riku cared little about it. Rue was gripping Riku's back so tightly he could feel his skin tearing.

"...Daddy."

* * *

The bassinet moved gently by the window, a warm wind coursing through. Huge wooden eyes looked up from the tiny bed, a smile etched into his little face.

 _"What an adorable thing you are."_

Rue looked up at the furry creature that hovered above his bassinet, an eternal crescent smile stretched from ear to fuzzy ear.

 _"It's been a long time, old friend."_

Rue giggled, a blue twinkle shining in the middle of his forehead before disappearing. Cheshire touched his outstretched paw to Rue's little hand, his fingers smooth and silky.

 _"It's been a long time hasn't it?"_

A halo of wings blossomed around Rue.

 _"...my dear lord and fellow god, **Alexander**."_

* * *

 **-The conclusion to Red Karat Ring next chapter-**


	21. Finale:Painting

**A/N:** Thank you everyone. I pushed through it, and I hope you enjoy. There was more I could have done, but this was a satisfying end. So, as always, thank you for the support. I'll see you in whatever I decide to write next.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**

 **Final Chapter**

 **Painting**

* * *

"Hi Rue...it's your daddy. We've been waiting to meet you. Welcome to the world."

He held the bundle of blankets in his arms, a delicate baby boy sporting silken white hair sleeping soundly in his gentle touch. Riku looked down at his newborn son, Rue, a smile playing with the man's lips. He stood by the bedside of his exhausted wife Vanille, the woman in question in a similar state of sleep.

"Thank you," Riku whispered to her, "for giving us our son."

She was well within a wonderful dream, yet her face twitched slightly as if she heard Riku's words. Vanille smiled.

"Rue fal'Cie. Hmm, we got so over excited we didn't think about your middle name buddy."

Riku walked around the hospital room, a spacious, softly lit room with a mound of congratulatory flowers and cards occupying a nearby table. He went over to it and studied the colorful blooms and read over the messages from family members and friends.

"If you were a girl, Vanille wanted to call you Alice. You wouldn't have made a good Alice though."

He chuckled to himself, not loud enough to rouse the sleeping infant.

"That's okay...we can figure it out once mama's awake."

 _"Alexander."_

Riku's ear tingled. Thinking it was an itch, Riku quickly scratched the lobe of his left ear and thought little more of it.

 _"Alexander. His name is Alexander."_

Riku looked at Rue's little face, wisps of fine hair almost glowing with a soft light.

"I'm so lucky to have you, my baby boy."

* * *

A large rectangular table sat in the middle of a field surrounded by thousands of flowers. Nearby trees were rustling as breezes swept by, sending colorful petals hurdling across an image of lush beauty. The petals fell and rose, scattering across the surface of the long table.

A thick canopy of white enveloped the air above it, creating a hazy curtain that obscured the party that already resided there. The culprits behind the ribbons of steam were dozens, if not hundreds of tea kettles placed perfectly on the table.

Dishes housing cakes and pastries, pies and scones and all sorts of delicious looking treats sat intertwined along gleaming silverware and fresh new china ready to be filled with tea.

It was a grand tea party situated in the deepest parts of the gardens of Oathkeeper Island. The towering buildings and skyscrapers loomed in the distance, observing the festivities that were about to begin.

A teacup rose from a round saucer, meeting the perfectly plump lips of a woman sporting gold hair. She sat near the head of the table, for the main seat was occupied by a man with handsome features. They looked beyond the cloud of white steam, welcoming the group that walked out from a labyrinth of tall hedges.

"It's been much too long, my darlings."

Aurora Briar Rose Hatter stood with her arms stretched wide, a grin the same length etched into her face.

The six Hatter siblings looked on at the mother they thought dead. Dozens of eyes gazed questioningly at the youthful looking woman. 12 years had passed since their supposed death, an accident that robbed Sora and his Sorceress sisters of the parents they knew.

Balthier sat with an elbow on the table supporting his head slightly cocked to the side. His piercing stare easily saw through the steam, zeroing in on Sora's figure. The intensity behind his green eyes unnerved him at first, a weak sensation threatened the joints at his knees. But there was someone there that held his hand, squeezing it gently and reminding Sora of something very important:

He was not alone.

Riku and Sora led the Hatter sisters and their collected proxies, a group of 12 people into the lush flowering fields of the central gardens. A tomb made of white stone lay beyond the fields. This was the place, the hallowed grounds where Balthier and Aurora had been set to rest for however long the world continued turning.

He had visited numerous times, his little sisters at his side as they talked to them about what was happening in their lives. On more than one occasion Sora would look at his parents resting in their clear coffins of glass and gold, beautiful beds constructed by artisan dwarves of a peaceful land, and ponder how it was that they looked as if they were simply sleeping.

But that simple thought had been true. For 12 long years Balthier and Aurora had stopped time for themselves. The king and queen had slept in a wonderful dream for all those years awaiting the moment they would come back. Their eyes would flutter open to see the dimly lit interior of their tomb and know, it was time.

Sora didn't know where to begin. There were so many things swirling around in his head that sorting them out felt like it would be impossible. But Sora knew there wasn't a turning point to this. So many people had been involved in this, and it wasn't just his life that had been affected. He needed to take the first step forward, for the sake of everyone that looked on at the beckoning tea party.

"Have a seat, please," Aurora's silky voice peppered the air, "you must have a cup of tea to go with all these delicious treats."

She waved them down, faced each person and insisting they sit. Sora and the collected group passed several looks between them before finally taking her offer. The proxies, Roxas, Saïx, Joshua, and Charlotte all sat the closest to Aurora and Balthier. The Hatter sisters followed next to them, with Riku, Sora, and Rue taking the opposite end of the table facing the king and queen.

It was a straight line from Sora to Balthier, the man he called father. He had yet to say a word to him, but the lack of words wasn't an issue when the simple stare of his father's eyes was enough to tell him everything.

He remembered that intensity. How many times had he sat in the interior of their mansion forced to see something that wasn't there. For the better part of his early childhood, Sora had been berated for something he just couldn't accomplish. Sora was born a Sorceress incapable of seeing red threads. It didn't matter how long he sat there staring at the numerous faces of clients his father brought to him, it was just not happening.

But something happened close to the time Wendy had been born. He was 11 at the time, Lulu just barely a year old, when a change occurred. His father looked at him differently. There was something there he couldn't explain. But what seemed the most alarming was that the way with which he was treated, changed. He was no longer the center of his father's ire. The clients stopped coming, and he was never asked to try and see someone's red thread again.

Sora should have been happy. He was no longer subjected to feeling like a failure by his father. Even knowing that with each new sister he was blessed with he was falling further and further behind everyone, something that did make him feel incredibly insecure and upset, it still paled in comparison to his father's lack of interest in him.

Did he prefer the abuse? Did he enjoy the way he was spoken to and demeaned? Why would anyone in their right mind want that?"

 _"Oh,"_ he thought to himself one day, shortly before the twins were born, _"because it meant I existed."_

"That look, I never did like it."

Balthier spoke, his words smooth and like ice. Sora, transfixed on the workings of his mind, gazed up. His father leaned his face deeper into the palm of his hand as he worked a fork in front of him through a thick piece of chocolate cake. The prongs of the fork stabbed the generous portion and slowly raised it to his lips. Opening his mouth, Balthier slid the velvety chocolate onto his tongue and promptly, dropped the silver utensil.

It clattered loudly, more so due to the fact everyone was deathly quiet. Aurora giggled and stepped over to Balthier and retrieved the fork he had dropped.

"Dear, such manners coming from a king, let alone a Sorceress, is unbecoming. Please be more careful."

She patted his shoulder with a soft hand and kissed his temple before retracting on her own words. Aurora placed the head of the fork in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, a rosy hue appearing across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

 _"Slam!"_

The table shook, causing the tea kettles and fine china to rattle. Penelo stood hunched over the table, hands holding her up as her body trembled with frustration.

"How dare you?"

She gathered her words, looking at the head of the table.

"Mother and father would never act like this! Just who are you?!"

Penelo was the first to break. Was it a factor of her being the youngest and thus more prone to act out? No, everyone in attendance was already on pins and needles and Penelo was the catalyst that was needed for this conversation to start.

"Penelo," Selphie addressed her sister, "stay calm."

"Selphie, they would never!" She reiterated with a pained expression.

The twins were only three years old when they passed on. They should have remembered the least about their parents, but it would seem that was an incorrect assumption.

"I agree with Penelo."

Belle, her arms crossed and golden shawl supporting her brown curls looked down the table. "Having observed this from the start, I too am convinced they are not what they seem. Mother and father would never behave this way."

She was the smartest, queen of a country endowed with the most advanced technology and break throughs in the scientific world. Belle was an analytical type, she wouldn't let the most minute detail escape her sight. She stole a moment to look at Joshua, his nodding of the head a silent agreement.

"In the past 10 years I have continued to evolve and strengthen my powers, not only as a Sorceress, but a scientist. I am the most intelligent of the Hatter sisters. I would be a disgrace to the name if my words held no evidence."

She was speaking without hesitation, evenly, and elegantly. But she'd by lying if Belle was anything but calm. There was a dam welled within her chest just bursting at the seams.

"My research and drive for further knowledge, something I craved for a very important reason," she glanced at Sora with kind brown eyes that smiled all their own, "to find our big brother, it led me to a most interesting discovery."

Belle sighed. "Our red threads...they hold fractions of other people's auras within them. I discovered that anyone that left an impact on a person, carries a piece of them within their thread. I could detect this, I could sense others someone had interacted with. This power, something I alone evolved, I called the Beast Testament."

Aurora and Balthier listened with listless expressions as if bored by listening to their daughter. Those in attendance swallowed, having learned of Belle's ability. The third eldest girl, hidden in her shawl, raised a delicate eye.

"Mother, father. Tell me...why is it that my Beast Testament can't sense a single emotion from you?"

Lulu's eyes grew wide. Sensing Belle staring at her, Lulu immediately understood. Belle smiled at her oldest sister and passed the torch. The raven haired woman sporting a dress of a thousand belts, snapped her fingers.

"I see," she said bringing a hand to her chest. Lulu then plunged her hand into her cleavage, a somewhat comical gesture considering the serious atmosphere. She pulled something out, a small and soft little something. Lulu held it close, feeling the fabric against her breasts.

"The reason sister Belle can't detect anything from mother and father is because, like this child," she said placing the object she pulled out of her cleavage and onto an empty white plate, "they are nothing but dolls. What we are looking at is the dead shell of our parents. Their life...their souls are gone."

A fabric doll sat in front of them. The seams were perfectly sown, hair perfectly placed, and a pair of black buttons gazed out at the towering trays of cakes and tea kettles.

"Belle, Lulu, what have we told you about lying?"

Aurora placed her hands on her hips, lips pouted like a child not getting what they wanted.

"Such lies! And you speak them so easily! I can see that the time we've been away has affected your ability to retain good manners." Aurora then craned her neck irregularly at Sora, his face slightly pale. "Or perhaps your big brother is to blame? Has he taught you nothing? As a mother, I am most disappointed. What a disgrace you are, Sora."

Something whizzed past Aurora. It created its own wind, sending strands of her hair into her face. Aurora veered to the side, following the trajectory of whatever it was that flew by. Looking over her shoulder, Aurora found numerous sparkling dots embedded on a tree behind her in a perfect straight line.

"Ohhh?" She cooed with a finger to her mouth.

"Never," Lulu began with an outstretched hand, a slew of silver needles between each finger, "speak to him in that manner again."

A red mark oozed from Aurora's cheek. She dabbed at the fresh wound, finding red staining her fingers. Balthier quickly snatched her hand and brought the tips of her fingers to his mouth, licking the warm blood off of them. "That's enough, Lulu."

"Don't say my name!" She spat out, glaring at Balthier, "you're a doll! I don't want to hear my name coming from something so broken, so flawed! You're no longer my family!"

 _"Broken?"_

Balthier's neck cricked. The hand supporting it fell away, leaving him at an awkward angle. It was unnatural for a person, disturbing even.

 _"My dolls are flawed?"_

The skies overhead were cast in the glow of sunset, showering everything in a warm orange hue. A pin prick, a spherical shadow appeared in the air above the table. Everyone looked up at the strange shadow that spoke. A crescent shape grew across the sphere, giving it a conniving grin.

 _"So you think my creations are inferior?"_

Rings of purple and pink, colors found in a normal everyday sunset, spiraled around the fat body of a cat. His ears twitched, fluffy tail swished in an arc to rest alongside its rotund shape. With yellow eyes the color of sulfuric acid, Cheshire appeared before the masses.

 _"Greetings! Welcome to my tea party!"_

Cheshire floated in the air, swimming in a choreographed pattern as it made its rounds. The proxies stood tense, eyeing Cheshire as it danced.

 _"This won't do, we can't let all this delicious tea and cake go to waste!"_

Cheshire snapped his fingers, the tea kettles dotting the table rising into the air. Hot tea poured into everyone's cup, sending a new billowing cloud of steam rising.

 _"How about you?"_ Cheshire said lifting a piece of strawberry short cake up to Riku, the man alarmed at his actions, _"soft and delicate, like your beloved Sora there!"_

Riku made no quick motions. Cheshire arched a brow at him. _"Hmmm...perhaps a proper introduction introduction is in order. I know! Here's an idea!"_

Cheshire forked the single large strawberry that sat on the slice of short cake, popping it into his wide mouth. _"Let's all go around and introduce ourselves. We'll give our name, and to make things even more interesting, we'll share a secret about ourselves. Doesn't that sound like fun? I'll go first, since I am the host and some of you may not not who I am."_

With a pirouette, Cheshire flared his arms outwards. _"Ahem-ahem, la la la! Often painted in a bad light, but only looking for a good time, the one and only, Cheshire Cat! My secret is..."_

Wendy's face became like stone. As a Sorceress who's power revolved around storytelling and knowledge of every folklore in the world, the name was overtly familiar to her. She gathered her fingers into a fist, eyes shaking. "Cheshire?"

 _"Yes my dear, oh! You do know of me, wonderful! Okay, you next, go on, go on!"_

Without her consent, Wendy was raised to her feet. Saïx tensed up at the sudden movement, but was held in place by Cheshire's acid stare. _"You'll have your turn boy, don't be hasty."_

Wendy regained control of her body. She took in a shaky breath and noticed the concerned looks of her companions. Wendy breathed out.

"Wendy Nana Hatter, Queen of Darling, and third child of the Hatter family."

Cheshire clapped his paws with giddiness. _"Oh! Lovely, go on, share your secret! Any secret!"_

The light brunette bit down on her lip, a forceful attempt to keep from speaking. But goaded on by an unrelenting urge, Wendy lost the battle. "I...I've broken the Sorceress golden rule of not interpreting the thread of someone already gifted with a reading."

Cheshire laughed, buckling back in the air. _"Awww, is that all? Such a tame secret, but it'll do. Moving on!"_

To her immediate side was Belle. The cat god swam to her, his tail swishing against her seat. " _Please introduce yourself."_

"Belle Phillipe Hatter, queen of New Lumiere, world renowned scientist, Sorceress, and fourth child of the Hatter family."

 _"Phillipe? What a masculine name. Doesn't suit such a pretty, rosy face as yours."_

Belle didn't give in to the taunts. "I lied when I said I was the third most successful Sorceress in the world. I hacked into several world servers and changed the rankings."

She looked at Wendy, knowing they had argued over this. They shared a small smile, the matter no longer an issue. "I am no better than any one of my sisters."

 _"So sweet of you to say,"_ Cheshire swooned with a yawn, _"but if this is the grandeur of the secrets we hold, I must say I am disappointed. How trivial and boooring!"_

"This isn't a competition. You said we could share any secret."

Cheshire turned to Lulu, the red eyed queen playing with the doll she had brought out. The purple and pink ringed cat licked his paw. _"Your turn then."_

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go later."

Curiosity forced a new grin. _"Saving the best for last? Hmm, very well then, down the line we go."_

He propped himself up on both arms facing the twins. Winking at Penelo in particular, Cheshire then held up a plate of scones. _"You haven't touched a thing my dear, aren't you hungry?"_

Penelo whimpered at the sight of the sugar topped scones, the glutton in her wanting for them. Swallowing her desire, Penelo stared him down.

"Penelo Ivalice Hatter, twin ruling queen of End of Evanescence, sixth and youngest child of the Hatter family."

Selphie gripped her sister's hand. "Selphie Siren Hatter, twin ruling queen of End of Evanescence, fifth child of the Hatter family," she gripped Penelo's hand harder. "And my secret is...I've always felt inferior to Penelo."

"What?"

"It's true Penelo," Selphie expressed quietly, "you are better than me in every way."

"No-no, stop saying that! It's not true! I'm-I'm the crybaby, I eat like a pig, I'm sloppy and I get tired easily. Im lazy, I hate working, I'm not even fit to be a queen."

Selphie shook her head. "That's why you're better than me."

Penelo's teary face stopped. "How?"

"Because you know exactly who you are. You never hide the kind of person you are. And that's something I can't do."

"We're twins," Penelo chimed with a hand to her face to hold back tears, "I know you better than anyone else. There's no way that's true."

"Then what's your secret?"

"Huh?"

"We're twins. We know each other better than anyone else could. But, what's your secret? Or should I already know what it is?"

The blonde queen looked at Selphie. "You do."

"I was always jealous of your dancing Penelo. The way you interpreted red threads, it was always such a beautiful thing to see. I always told myself why wasn't I lucky enough to have that same ability? I mean, we're twins. But I knew why."

"...because it was your ability to begin with."

Penelo leaned in, placing her forehead to Selphie's. "I stole it away from you. That's why your Sorceress ability is up to luck. Your "Slots" ability is pure chance. You never know how a reading will turn out. That's my secret. I took something that belonged to you."

"But you know what Pen? You forgot something really important."

"What's that Selphie?"

She raised her arms, bringing them down in an elegant manner. "What's a dance without a partner?"

Penelo's tears were falling like waterfalls. "Selphie..."

 _"Now that's more like it! What a wonderful spectacle. Oh, now the bar has been raised. Please, please, moving on."_

Cheshire floated as if swimming on his back. He stopped in front of Roxas, the spiky haired blonde. " _Who might you be?"_

"Roxas Cinna Almasy..."

 _"No fancy title, it seems. Well, only natural when we're dealing with a commoner. Soooo...what could you possible share with the group?"_

Roxas reached over the table, removing his glove in the process. He laid his bare hand, glistening complete red ring, over Saïx's hand.

"Acting proxy to their majesties, Selphie and Penelo of End of Evanescence. My secret? I've been avoiding my destined partner for a long time."

Saïx felt the warmth seeping in as Roxas looked at him. "Roxas?"

"I loved Axel. But I knew I would never be with him. So I left. It was too hard to be around him knowing that it couldn't happen. But...it was also because I couldn't bare him learning that you, Saïx, were my destined one."

Saïx looked at their hands, Roxas's red ring and the two ends of his own ring that had not yet finished meeting. "All this time..."

"My map was so simple. I knew it the second I looked at it. My red thread led to you. And I've avoided telling you for all these years."

Saïx, his cornflower hair billowing in the wind, gently stared at the younger man, his brother's best friend. He didn't realize he was running a finger over the warm red band that made up Roxas's ring. "You've been with me all these years. Complete ring or not, we've been together."

Roxas was stoic, practically emotionless, but a fissure in his facade broke. He gulped a lump in his throat as he eyed the man he was destined to be with.

 _"So cute!"_ Cheshire screamed throwing flower petals around the pair, _"Congratulations to the happy couple! May the heavens bless you both. But now, your turn my dear newlywed friend."_

Saïx twitched his elfin pointed ears. "Saïx Isa Loire. Acting proxy to her majesty, Wendy of Darling. My secret is..."

With a twist of his head, Saïx began changing. His blue hair shot towards the sky, the orange-gold of his eyes turned bright green, and the charismatic smirk of someone long gone, now sat in his place. With red spiky hair, Saïx donned the image of his little brother Axel.

"I share my body with Axel."

Roxas felt every inch of his skin prickling with electricity. The hand he held, it no longer belonged to Saïx, but the thin, bony fingers of the lanky redhead he knew so well. The face he was looking into, the way those green eyes twinkled, it wasn't a trick. This man was Axel.

"Axel?"

Picking up his free hand, Axel raised it to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

"How?" Roxas said feeling a wetness on his cheeks, "how is it possible?"

"Let's just say Saïx has a way with people from far off lands, people with powers we know nothing about. He knew how much you loved me...and now...we can all be together."

 _"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! How utterly unexpected. This is some interesting juju we're playing with Axel, or Saïx, whoever you are. Seems you've been playing with other gods, haven't you?"_

"You said **_a_ ** secret," Saïx said twisting his form back to his pale elfin self. "I don't have to tell you anything else."

Cheshire shrugged, rolling his eyes. _"Annnnyywaaaayss! Alright, who's next, who's next?"_

Joshua had taken hold of his teacup and sipped from the rich brew. Cheshire seemed pleased by this and praised the sandy blonde. _"Splendid! How do you like it? It goes well with the upelkuchens over there, have one! Or two!"_

He bit into the white cake textured with the words "Eat Me" in black icing, savoring the deep richness. "My name is Joshua Noise Yoshiya, acting Proxy to her majesty Belle of New Lumiere. And here's my secret..."

Joshua veered his purple gaze at Balthier, the man at the head of the table. "I was meant to rule Destiny Islands as its true successor king. The noble House of Yoshiya was viable for the the throne and had produced a superior candidate and Sorceress. One that Balthier felt threatened by. And due to trickery, I was not given the crown."

 _"Interesting! So is your involvement in this little gathering due to some sort of bad blood between the two of you?"_ Cheshire inquired with a string of question marks appearing above his head. _"Are you here to get back at the man that stole your rightful place?"_

Joshua smirked and let out a sigh. "One secret, wasn't it?"

 _"Oh drat! Maybe I should have thought this little game more thoroughly."_

Cheshire soon found his next target and bounced up to her. He batted his eyelashes at the blonde Sorceress as she dabbled with her makeup. _"Always looking into a mirror, aren't you?"_

"Well sugar, when you're as beautiful as me, ya gotta keep it up," she teased back in her normal southern drawl. "Everyone here should know who I am, the most beautiful Sorceress in the world, Miss Charlotte Lottie La Bouff! Woo-hoo!"

She threw a fan open, holding it to her pudgy nose. "Now, what secret can I reveal? Hmm, such a toughie. Oh! I got it sugar!"

Charlotte drew closer to Cheshire, close enough to feel the ends of his whiskers tickling her face. "Pains me to say, but this lovely face of mine was bought. I got enough plastic and Botox in me to kill a stampeding herda elephants!"

Cheshire blinked furiously before falling back on the table, rolling in hysterics. _"Aha-ha-hahahahahaha! Oh that's good, that's awfully good. Makes me curious, is that face the only thing you "bought"? Maybe there's someone else, someone small and insecure behind the mask, a nobody that longed for better things. Perhaps, just maybe? Little miss Lottie?"_

She batted her purple creased eyes, a sadness that told of despicable memories. "Some things are better left unsaid, kitty cat.

 _"Hmmm, very well. Mooovvving on!"_

Sora and his sisters paused to meet Charlotte with a compassionate look. There was something more to her, someone that wasn't the conniving, malicious, and self centered woman she pretended to be. Inside, Charlotte was a lonely woman that longed for something worthwhile. And despite the success and attention she had the world over, it wasn't something that could break that loneliness.

 _"But if I don't get back to the orphanage... I'll never get adopted._

 _"Adopted? What makes you think anyone would want a homely little girl like you?"_

Charlotte dabbed at her eye, memories of long ago echoing in the back of her mind. She watched on as Cheshire met Lulu, the young woman she acted as proxy to.

 _"The numbers are dwindling, how about you have your turn, my dear?"_

Lulu stopped playing with the doll in her hands and flicked the black bangs that covered part of her face. She reached into the bun atop her head and retrieved one of the ornate hair sticks that jingled with tiny beads and reflected the glowing sunset of the skies.

"Lulu Vivi Hatter, queen of Vidina, eldest daughter and second child of the Hatter family."

With the hair stick in hand, Lulu allowed the smallest of smirks to touch her purple lips. "And my secret is...I cut your strings 10 years ago."

She ran the pointed end of her hair stick above her. "The puppet strings you used to hurt my big brother."

Lulu looked at Rue, red gaze appearing apologetic. "I'm sorry Rue, I know about the dream you had. The moment you mentioned it at our meeting, I realized you had somehow seen the pier and the actions I took. It must have been shocking to see what I did...but I want you to understand that it wasn't by choice. You see, I was being used," she paused to stare Cheshire down, the trickster holding his paws to his mouth. "I was already under the influence of Cheshire and his sticky strings. You could say I was possessed, my actions were suspended and manipulated like a puppet."

She touched her hair stick to her doll, bringing the point against a seam, "but Cheshire, you made a mistake. You underestimated me. How could you think you could keep hold of someone like me? Me, a master of dolls."

With a swift and beautiful flick, a stray string sticking out of the doll in her hand went flying. "You may be a god, but my craft surpasses godhood."

Hands still stuck to his mouth, Cheshire let out a roiling laugh. _"You got me! Oh my stars, you sure got me there! How could I not notice you had severed my threads? Hee-hee! Oh this is becoming so fun!"_

He then stopped abruptly. _"But, shouldn't you thank me?"_

Lulu narrowed her vision. "For what?"

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ He replied watching Riku and Sora, the pair listening intently, _"had it not been for my involvement, your big brother and Riku there may have never found one another. Perhaps that little dip big brother took in the ocean was enough to force his ring to complete. And then, who was there to save him! Tada! His savior, his knight in shining armor threw himself into the water without a care for himself. Do you see, Lulu dear? That was all me!"_

She grit her teeth, the end of her hair stick digging into her finger and drawing blood. "I should thank you for nearly killing them? Are you out of your mind? Are you mad?"

Cheshire lost it. _"AH-HA-HAHAHAHA! Mad? Mad? MAD?! We're ALL mad here! Hee-hee-hee!"_

His cackling shook the table.

 _"You think you're soooo special? Little girl that plays with dolls."_

Cheshire gripped the base of his head and with a loud plop, lifted his head off his body and turned it around at each party member with a crazed look in his acid yellow eyes.

 _"All of you think I care? Bwahahahaha! What a disgusting thought!"_

He then threw his head across the table. It landed with a soft thud in the lap of a white haired boy. Rue looked down at the insane deity, his breath caught in his throat.

 _"The only thing I care about is you...my lovely."_

The headless body of Cheshire walked down the length of the table, the platters of cakes and sweets sliding away as if sentient and afraid of the feline god. Cheshire stopped before Rue, kneeling on his stubby legs and bowing a head that wasn't there.

 _"You're all I've wanted."_

The chair housing Rue was pulled back, forcing him to drop Cheshire's head onto the ground. It bounced like a rubber ball until it reached back onto the table. With both paws, Cheshire grabbed his head and plopped it back down onto his body. The grin he held faltered.

"Don't touch my son," Riku bellowed holding Rue behind him, "I'm warning you."

 _"Warning me? Warning me, Cheshire? A god?"_

A second body positioned itself in front of Rue, shielding him from Cheshire. Sora stood with his chest out, a gleam in his eyes. "You heard him, cat."

Cheshire parted his grin, revealing a sharp set of fangs. _"Oh you wretched, disgusting boy...I should have let you bleed out all those years ago."_

He jumped into the air, flinging his plump body at them. _"This tea party is over."_

A loud boom rocked the island. Riku and Sora stood hunched over Rue, their embrace acting as his shield. They had their eyes closed, expecting the worst, but nothing happened. Looking back over their shoulders they saw what had stopped Cheshire in his tracks.

"My lord, take everyone and run!"

Kimahri Ronso stood with his feet planted firmly into the ground, a magnificent spear held in front of him creating a barrier that held a pissed off Cheshire from advancing.

"Riku! Big brother!"

Lulu, Belle, Wendy, the twins Selphie and Penelo all gathered at their side and promptly forced them into a run. They had put a few feet between them and Kimahri when they realized something wasn't right.

"Roxas?"

"Saïx?"

"Joshua?"

"Charlotte?"

The proxies did not run. They stood by Kimahri, the men discarding their blazers and rolling up the sleeves of their shirts while Charlotte kicked off the dome-like bottom of her dress.

"This is our job," Roxas said to the twins.

"We're here to protect you," Saïx voiced with his eyes changing, one orange-gold, the other acidic green.

"What kind of proxies and advisors would we be if we can't do this much?" Joshua teased with a tussle of his wavy hair.

"So go on sugars, be a dear and let us handle this kitty," Charlotte winked as she reapplied a thick coat of lipstick.

Two figures slammed in front of the proxies, sending flower petals scattering around them. Their limbs were broken, disjointed and poised like carnivorous beasts. They were no longer Aurora and Balthier, but two crazed dolls being manipulated by Cheshire's strings.

"Everyone," Sora said softly before biting his lip and raising his voice, "as prince of Destiny Islands, this is an order, do not die! Make for the southern bridge at all costs!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

Gripping Riku and Rue tightly to him, Sora and the rest of the sisters all took off.

They dove into the maze of hedges, the many pathways one could take doing little in deterring them. Sora and his sisters knew these gardens and pathways inside and out, getting lost was not possible.

A few, quick minutes passed as they tore through the maze before another tremor shook the ground. They tumbled on their feet, but helped one another regain their balance and so no momentum was lost.

"This way!" Penelo bounded up to the front, taking the lead, "Left here! Right there! And right again!"

There was an exuberant energy coming from Penelo. She caught a side of Rue's face and winked at him, her casual action telling him everything was okay.

The party made their way to the end of the maze before breaking out and into the high canopy forests of the gardens. Thick trees forced them to take arching paths around them, forcing them to a slower pace.

"We need to get out of here and onto the main road!" Sora bellowed out.

One of the trees that lay ahead of them suddenly shattered at the base, its thick frame falling in their direction.

"Move! Move! Move!"

The tree slammed into the ground, splitting the group into two as they stared at one another from each side of the fallen giant. Sora, the twins, and Wendy were on one side, and Riku, Rue, Lulu, and Belle on the other.

"We'll meet up, get out of the gardens and just shoot for the southern bridge connecting to End of Evanescence," Sora shouted across to the other group.

"We'll be waiting!" Riku shouted back, his breath ragged.

With a shared nod, they dispersed.

* * *

 _"Kimahri, release this silly barrier and let me go. I promise not to kill you if you do."_

The Ronso man bared his fangs, the broken remnants of his once proud horn reflecting the coming night. "Hold your tongue."

 _"Come on now, from one cat to another, what do you say?"_

Kimahri didn't falter, his hands still holding onto his spear with a deathly tight grip.

 _"Hmmm, how about this then? You release this barrier and I..."_

Cheshire grinned evily. _"...won't set Mt. Gagazet on fire. I mean, you still have family there, don't you?"_

It was all he needed, just that little bit of hesitation on Kimahri's part to break through. The barrier lost its potency for a second, a second long enough for Cheshire to escape and fly into the skies.

"Damn it!" He cursed swinging his spear. "Everyone, after him!"

"Kind of have our hands tied here," Joshua said turning on his foot and avoiding a fatal blow from one of the two puppets currently trying to rip him to shreds. "These things are stronger than I thought."

"Just what are they?" Saïx asked as he flung himself backwards in an arc.

"Ever head of Magitek, sugar?"

Charlotte swung a pink parasol at the figure once resembling the former queen, Aurora, and lopping off a piece of her left arm. "Ancient technology imbued with magic. Although, if I 'member correctly, you could imbue somethin' as ordinary as a cheese grater with it and it'd be just as deadly. Cheshire's used magic to resurrect Aurora and Balthier as Magitek."

The Balthier Magitek flung itself headfirst into Roxas, the blonde blocking it off with a cylindrical weapon of some kind. "Unless we come up with something, these guys aren't going down."

"Remember what her majesty Lulu said, something about cutting strings," Kimahri reminded them as he entered the fray and jabbed at the menacing, pincer-like attack the Aurora Magitek threw at him. "If we could figure out where these strings are, if we can sever them, they're nothing more than spare parts."

"Charlotte!" Joshua screamed as his feet were swept out from under him.

"I'm on it!"

She dropped her parasol and grabbed a tube of lipstick from her cleavage. Uncapping it and falling to her knees, Charlotte began scrawling into the dirt. Hot pink lines traced out the shape of the Magitek chasing her companions, her recreation a perfect likeness on her makeshift canvass.

"Come on Lottie, look harder," she said to herself, a deep wrinkle appearing on her forehead, "I swear to the beignet gods, if I get permanent lines in my face from this I'm going to-"

Her head shot upwards. "There! Their left hands!"

She saw the red threads. They were not true red threads, but she could see them. Joshua, a Sorceress not given his proper time to shine, smirked darkly as he zeroed in on the Magitek. "Checkmate."

In a blur, Roxas swept past Joshua, his speed unable to be processed by the human eye. Kimahri mimicked his movements, the tip of his spear shining brightly.

"Raahhh!"

Roxas roared as he drove the key shaped weapon in his hand forward like a fiery comet. Kimahri roared in unison as the spear came nearer. Guided by Charlotte and Joshua, Sorceresses capable of seeing red threads, their weapons made contact, shredding the threads that connected to the Magitek.

A dying wail. The ghastly beasts of semi-human form collapsed on the spot, their eyes growing dark. Saïx, his footsteps echoing, stopped short of the nonmoving heap.

"Just in case," he flicked his fingers and a booming fire erupted where the Magitek sat, their bodies burning away into nothingness.

They watched on as the fire continued to burn, proxies and acting guardian of Oathkeeper Island side by side. A thunderous sound of another kind came from overhead, forcing them to look up.

"Would you look at that?" Charlotte groaned. "Rain's a-coming. And just look at my poor lil' parasol."

Rain began falling, drenching the party of five from head to toe. Roxas felt the touch at his hand, a set of lanky fingers snaking themselves around his.

"It's just like that one time," Saïx said switching to Axel's jester-like face, "when you were standing at my grave for hours, the rain never letting up."

Roxas felt the hotness behind his eyes, his cheeks growing red. "Shut up Axel."

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Wendy placed a hand against a dark red tree. It towered high above them, blocking out the coming night. She looked around, seeing Sora and the twins gathered nearby. They all wore a similar expression as her own, as if something wasn't quite right.

"I've been to the central gardens more times than I can count, but I don't think we're in them anymore," Sora voiced their shared concern, "I don't even know where this is."

Wendy continued running her hand along the circumference of the tree, her fingers eventually hitting something hard. She traveled over to the spot where her hand stopped only to find an arrow carved out of wood pointing towards the sky.

"That doesn't make sense..."

 _"Hee-hee!"_

Wendy froze. She instantly knew why the trees and gardens looked unfamiliar. That feeling crept into her chest, shuddering her breath.

"This isn't Oathkeeper," she said to her siblings.

"Wendy," Penelo whined nervously, "what's going on?"

"A forest with directions that make no sense, a place of nonsense, pathways that lead to nowhere."

She looked to the shadows, the words tumbling from her mouth.

"This is Wonderland."

* * *

The last time Rue had his father leading him around by the hand, they were on their way into the amusement park known as Aqualand back in the Land of Departure. He remembered being excited the minute he saw the loopy letters on the sign from the highway and the smiles his parents flashed him. He allowed himself to ponder over the happy memory for just a moment.

"Riku, please stop."

The silver bearded man stopped his stride, his group consisting of Rue, Lulu, and Belle also coming to a slow stop. Belle, donning her yellow-gold dress and a matching shawl around her head, held a dubious expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Lulu asked her sister, the long tail end of her thousand belt dress cut off at the knees. Running was practically impossible, so Lulu had taken the liberty in getting rid of the cumbersome lower half of the dress with a single swipe of her hair stick.

"Yes, these woods, she said looking at their surroundings, "this isn't the gardens I know."

Lulu seemed alarmed by this revelation, but quickly understood what Belle was getting at. "You're not seriously thinking..."

"I am, I've heard the story plenty of times from Wendy as kids. This is Cheshire's domain, the woods of Wonderland."

* * *

The silver bridge seemed to glisten, even an night. It was one of over thousands of iconic bridges that connected each and every one of Destiny Islands. A collected group gathered at the bridge facing the rainy cityscape off in the distance. They stood waiting, knowing that it was just a matter of time.

"Where are they?"

Roxas was tapping the tip of his key shaped weapon, a keyblade used by militaries all around the world with soldiers trained in a variety of martial arts.

"They should be here by now, this isn't good."

Joshua was leaning against one of the bridge beams, a concerned look taking hold of him. "Perhaps we should go back."

"No," Kimahri shook his head, spear still in his hand, "his majesty gave us a direct order. We are to wait here and together, we'll make our escape."

"I just can't stand around," Saïx interjected, "we need to think of something."

"Hold your horses sugar, I feel the same way. But we'd just be making things worse. We'd be givin' that mangy cat more pawns to work with."

"So we just wait?"

Charlotte looked up at the parasol she took shelter under. There were holes torn into the pink material, and in turn doing little to protect her, but Charlotte held on tightly to it.

"We believe in them," she replied with a smile. "They're a lot stronger than they appear. Those girls, they have their brother back. They ain't about to lose him again."

The little group all fell silent as they watched the rain continue to fall over the once grand metropolis.

* * *

Rue had taken a seat at the foot of one of the trees. He had a leg placed up against his chest with his forehead resting on his knee. He felt the thick protrusion digging into the fabric of his pants, a reminder to him that something strange had appeared on his forehead not long ago.

He touched the blue jewel with a finger, feeling its cool surface and the smoothness of the angles. Rue couldn't understand what it was.

"There's no point in wasting our energy if we're walking in circles," Belle expressed as she stood in a little clearing, her mind buzzing with different ways to approach their situation. "Perhaps it's just a trick of some kind, an illusion brought about by a distortion of light waves..."

She was droning on, the analytical side of her going about things with a scientific perspective. Lulu let her ramble as she played around with a piece of scrap fabric in her hands.

"This is getting us nowhere," she sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm no help either," Riku said with his back pressed to the same tree Rue sat under.

"No, that's not true."

Rue looked up at his father, a twinkle in his eye. "Dad, can't you feel him?"

Riku blinked in slight confusion, but realized what Rue was getting at. "You're right, I do."

"Your bound threads," Belle expressed, "of course. Destined partners can feel one another through their connection. How could I have forgotten something so simple?"

"That's what happens when you overthink," Lulu teased behind her dark bangs.

Belle shot her a pouted lip, but quickly moved on. "We should be able to detect big brother's aura ourselves, but for whatever reason I'm unable to feel him. This place," she said with a gesture of her arm indicating the woods, "is interfering with our senses."

"Let's find him," Riku added, "the sooner we get together, the better our chances of finding a way out."

* * *

"I feel him, it's getting stronger."

In a different section of the same Wonderland woods, Sora was at the head of his group. They came to the same conclusion, realizing that Sora was able to sense Riku somewhere along one of the many paths that led to supposedly nowhere.

They passed groves and groves of trees, nothing becoming any more apparent than before. But Selphie and Penelo, with Wendy leading the back, weren't going to question whether it was working. They put their faith in Sora, their big brother and the person they had lost for 10 years of their lives.

"Big brother?"

Penelo's voice brought his attention to the youngest girl. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to make sense of all this. Why is Cheshire doing this? Why is he intent on Rue?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that," he replied dejectedly, "but what's important is we find him and the others and together, we protect him."

"Yes," Selphie nodded holding onto Penelo's hand, "we'll protect him."

They had been walking, and didn't realize right away that Wendy had come to an abrupt stop. She looked pensive, a finger jutted under her chin as she thought.

"Cheshire is known as a trickster, always in search of amusement and at the expense of others."

Wendy's dialogue stopped them in their tracks. She was a natural storyteller, a Sorceress with a vast knowledge of ancient tales and folklore.

"But in some cultures, he's known differently. They see him as a collector, a merchant with treasures that would make any kingdom jealous. Cheshire is always on the look out for something precious and unique to add to his collection."

"Wendy," the twins said softly.

The lights in her head brightened, causing Wendy's face to grow alarmed. Her delicate hand dropped from her chin and hung limply at her side.

"I know what he wants."

The queen in her blue gown shot forward, grabbing the twins by the hand as she came up to Sora. "Big brother, we have to find them, immediately!"

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Cheshire...his whole reason for wanting Rue-

The woods ended. Dark shadows licked at their feet. Before them, separated by glass that reached into the skies, was the other half of their party.

Riku stood with Rue, Lulu and Belle on one side of the glass, Sora, Wendy, and the twins on the other.

Sora walked up to the glass barrier, Riku mimicking his actions. They were standing before each other, a hand placed against the cold surface. Their palms aligned perfectly.

 _"Welcome to my Wonderland."_

The glass began to fracture, forcing the pair away from the barrier. Fine lines liked spiderwebs began forming all along the surface of the glass, a shattering sound following after.

"Get back!"

The two groups fell back on their feet, the wall in front of them crumbling instantly into millions of sparkling shards.

 _"Hee-hee! Aren't they pretty? Look how the glass sparkles!"_

Cheshire materialized in the air, his back paws standing on a black sphere. They all stared up at the starless sky, the purple cat grinning wide as he descended slowly on the strange sphere.

 _"I must say, this has been oodles of fun chasing you guys around, but I think it's time I collect my prize."_

Suddenly, red threads lashes out of the shadows, gripping Rue by the wrists and ankles. Surprised by the forceful vice, Rue was left speechless as he felt his body begin to rise.

"Rue!" Riku screamed running towards him. Cheshire was quick, however, in pointing out he had crossed the line.

 _"No-no-no-no-no! That will not do."_

Another red thread sprang out from the ground and smashed into Riku, sending him hurdling into an unmoving heap.

"Dad!"

Rue began fighting his restraints, his teeth gritting together as he dangled helplessly in the air.

"Lulu, can't you do something?"

The Hatter sisters stood in a huddle beneath Rue, Belle having voiced her question at the eldest girl. Lulu quickly gathered the two hair sticks from her bun and held them fiercely.

"I'll try to cut him free, but I can't reach that high."

"No problem, here Selphie, give me a hand!"

Penelo unraveled her dress, the fabric becoming one long silken sash. She threw one end to Selphie, the brunette twin understanding her plan. They held the sash tight, creating a springboard for Lulu.

"Lulu, go!" They screamed.

With her hair now missing its signature hair sticks, Lulu's hair flew wildly as she ran. She advanced at alarming speed, her long legs carrying her up into the air as she came plummeting down towards the sash. Feeling her weight forcing the fabric down, Selphie and Penelo dug their heels into the ground and with a swing nobody thought they'd be capable of, sent Lulu flying.

"Rue! I'm coming!"

Like a rocket, Lulu shot up. The speed carried her to Rue in a matter of seconds, her shearing sticks poised like a trained ninja.

"Girls," Sora awed at the display they were putting on as he kneeled next to an unconscious Riku.

The raven haired Sorceress swung both arms out, the pointed ends of her makeshift weapons slicing Rue's restraints like melted butter. He began falling, with Lulu still accelerating. Rue looked up at her, watching as the distance between her and Cheshire grew smaller.

 _"You're way in over your head, little girl."_

Numerous threads fell from the sky aiming for Lulu. But she didn't seem to feel any sense of alarm.

"Don't you remember what I told you?"

Lulu dug into her breasts and quickly flung her hands towards Cheshire, a wave of glinting dots shining silver. "I am a doll master."

The needles she flung struck each and every red thread, impaling them into the very air. Cheshire glared dangerously, not at all impressed that his attack had been nullified.

 _"So impudent!"_

The cat god placed both paws high above him, a large sphere appearing overhead. Lulu's momentum finally stopped as she began faltering and her ascension ceased. Everyone was intently staring at the massive red sphere that Cheshire held with a conniving smile.

"Cats love balls of thread," Wendy reiterated part of the story, "seems that was true."

Rue was still plummeting, his wooden gaze set on the skies. "What can I do? Everyone...they're doing this for me."

A warm sensation pressed up against his back. Arms snaked around him, pulling him closer. He breathed in deeply, recognizing the pleasant scent that carried from the entity holding onto him.

 _"Rue, look within yourself...see what you truly are. You hold the strength to protect everyone."_

Vanille rested her chin on his shoulder, her body glowing softly and translucent.

"Mama?"

 _"I was blessed in bringing you into the world. Go forward, spread the wings that will carry you to endless skies."_

Vanille released her touch and placed both palms of her hands against Rue's shoulder blades. The blue jewel embedded in his forehead began to shine vibrantly, and unlike the first time, it didn't hurt.

"Rue..."

Her image disappeared. Rue felt the warmth seeping out from his back, a sudden rush of wind erupting behind him. A light was shining, enveloping him in an ethereal halo.

"Rue?"

Riku had come to, his head resting in Sora's lap. A thin streak of blood coursed down his face, staining the collar of his shirt.

"Is that you, Rue?"

Everyone was looking into the brightly lit skies in awe.

"What beautiful wings," Lulu whispered as she felt her vision blurring with every inch she fell.

 _"NO! Look what you brats did!"_

Cheshire's smile was gone. The looming red ball of thread grew larger.

 _"His power was not meant to awaken!"_

Rue's eyes fluttered open. The glow surrounding him had waned, but in its place, feathery wings appeared. Two large wings protruding from his shoulder blades held him in the air, white geometric lines sketched into his skin. Rue looked down at his hands, his lips parting.

"I understand, mama."

Wendy and everyone gathered stared. She smiled at the heavenly figure, her story soon reaching a climax.

"Rue is the reincarnation of Alexander, God of Holy and Light."

Rue flared his wings and fell into a nosedive. His perfect swimmer's body was comfortably "swimming" through the skies.

"Cheshire's goal was to bring Riku and Vanille together, two people never meant to be together in accordance to the laws of our world. Their union would bear a child, a living, breathing embodiment of a God from ancient times."

Rue caught up to Lulu and reached out, grabbing her by the wrists a pulling her to his chest. She quickly regained her senses, a surprised look on her face.

"Is that really you?"

He smiled at her, the contrast between his pale white form and her black hair and dark attire forming a perfect balance.

 _"You've ruined it! Ruined! Ruined! I've waited thousands of years for nothing! I'll kill you all!"_

Cheshire flung both paws, sending the meteor-size ball of thread at the group far below.

 _"You've taken my prize away from me!"_

"In some cultures, Cheshire's known as a collector. And there was one thing he had always wanted. The jewel and crest of Alexander always caught his attention," Wendy continued her story. "The blue jewel imbedded in Rue's forehead is what Cheshire wanted. All this pain, all the suffering...all for his own selfish desire. He's nothing more than a greedy, arrogant trickster."

A looming shadow enveloped everyone where they stood. Sora understood there was no point in running, none of them would be able to outrun the size of the sphere.

"Believe in him," Riku said from his lap, "he's my son."

Sora leaned in, pressing his lips to Riku's forehead. "I will."

The remaining Hatter sisters held hands, watching the spectacle in the skies.

"Hey Selphie?"

"Yes Penelo?"

"Rue's cute, isn't he?"

She shook her head, smiling as she pressed her head against Penelo's shoulder. "Save it Pen, he's out of your league now."

Wendy and Belle giggled, finding humor in a most desolate situation.

"Lend me your power," Rue requested from the woman in his arms, "I can't cut through on my own."

Her blood red eyes were shaking, the shock of Rue's angel-like figure still lingering. "What can I possibly do?"

"You're a master, Sorceress of dolls. With your shears, we can cut through anything."

Gripping the hair sticks tightly, Lulu nodded at him. Rue grinned, then refocused on the skies. Cheshire was but a tiny dot compared to the incoming red sphere. But Rue wasn't afraid.

"Ready?"

She felt her face grow warm. "Yes."

His wings extended like a bird of prey before suddenly, taking off. The air was cold, lapping at any exposed skin. The white patterns on Rue's skin were glowing bright, creating a beacon of light against the dark of the night.

 _"You dare challenge me?!"_

Cheshire's yellow eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

 _"I'll wait 10 millennia if I need to, I'll do this all over again! That beautiful jewel, the envy of all the other gods will be mine! So for now my beloved lord, Alexander, die!"_

Rue didn't falter. He flapped his wings harder, faster, putting more and more speed behind them.

"Lulu, I trust you."

Her lungs swelled with air. Her bloody gaze grew narrow. She eyed the devil cat and fixed her sharpened hair sticks on her target.

"Cut through it all!"

Rue's geometric patterns continued to glow, creating a whirring effect. Holding Lulu with one arm at the waist, Rue threw his wings back for one final push. The red sphere was but inches away.

"Lulu!

"Rue!"

They screamed their names with everything they had. Their loved ones breathed energy into their tired limbs. Lulu twirled her hair sticks before elegantly slashing forward with an illuminating arc.

Cheshire looked on in horror, unsure as to why he was seeing everything from upside down. He blinked confusedly.

 _"Are those...my legs?"_

He had been sliced cleanly in half.

Lulu and Rue continued ascending. The giant sphere of red split apart, the sight of wings taking its place. Their trajectory carried them higher and higher, the starless skies suddenly shattering. The darkness around them crumbled, the towering skyscrapers of Oathkeeper Island reappearing in the horizon.

 _"Good show,"_ Cheshire grinned as his remnants disappeared, one pink and purple ring after another, until all that was left was a toothy, crescent grin.

 _"Until next time."_

The smile vanished amidst the beginnings of a sunrise. Warm colors textured the clouds, no signs of the rain that fell from the previous night anywhere to be seen.

"We did it," Rue said to Lulu, "we broke through."

She dabbed at her eyes, the wetness threatening to spill. Off in the distance, hanging around the southern bridge connecting to Oathkeeper Island, a similar intake of relief was evident.

"Well, well, would you look at that? Ain't it a pretty sight?"

Charlotte beamed at the flying figure. "Who would have known? I sure didn't."

"It's over, it's finally over."

Roxas joined Charlotte, Saïx at his side. Joshua stepped over, the towering form of Kimahri also admiring the scenery. They stood at the foot of the bridge, the sun casting shadows as it rose from behind them.

"Shall we join them?" Joshua asked.

Charlotte sighed, twirling her parasol. "Let's give them some space, our job's done. This is a family matter now."

They turned and began walking down the center of the bridge, the proxies and former guardian of the Hatter household disappearing into the morning sun.

Riku, his head still in Sora's lap, looked up at the skies. Sora cradled him close, his vision shifting to the side when he sensed a warm presence.

"Riku," he whispered.

He felt the familiar sensation caressing his cheek. It was a touch he had known a long time.

Vanille leaned her head against Sora's shoulder, eyes of emerald green gazing down at the silver bearded man.

 _"Thank you,"_ she said to them softly, _"for giving me the greatest joy in the world."_

Tears fell from her eyes, staining Riku's cheek. Vanille kissed Sora's temple, a warmth soothing him from the inside out.

 _"Thank you...for allowing me to be a mother."_

She got to her feet, her body translucent. Vanille smiled at them happily, a genuine smile caressed her face as the morning light whisked her away.

Riku and Sora remained as they were, watching as their loved ones grew closer.

Lulu, Wendy, Belle, Selphie, Penelo, and Rue were walking towards them, a pair of feathery wings protectively gathered around them all. It was the most perfect image they could have ever asked for.

"Now that's a painting I wouldn't mind hanging in the foyer of the mansion."

With a little help from Sora, Riku got to his feet. Hand in hand, red ring against red ring, the pair walked on and into the awaiting arms of those that mattered most.

* * *

 **Red Karat Ring**


End file.
